Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains
by Petite Souris
Summary: Enfin le chapitre 19 !
1. Une dure matinée

**Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…**

Auteur : Petite Souris

Titre : Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…

Animé : Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle une fanfic :p

Rating : T pour le moment, peut-être M plus tard, mais pas forcément, je zapperais peut-être les passages trop "durs"…

Pairing : J'aime bien Roy/Ed, mais je ne promets rien, j'écris au fur et à mesure, alors on verra bien comment ça tourne :)

Voilà ! En avant pour ma première fanfic FMA ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas que je puisse corriger :)

**CHAPITRE I**

Le claquement brutal de la porte de son bureau résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents de frustration. Fullmétal était décidément encore un enfant à bien des points de vues, quoi qu'il en dise. Son sale caractère et cette façon qu'il avait d'exploser ou de bouder en était bien la preuve affligeante. Il n'était qu'un _petit_ garçon aussi hargneux qu'une puce attaquant un chien et le mordant sans réserve, se sachant intouchable, se _croyant_ intouchable. Agacé, le colonel ferma les yeux, le souvenir de leur conversation lui revenant en mémoire bien malgré lui :

_"Fullmétal ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir avant une bonne semaine, voire même ne pas te revoir du tout. Ceci dit, il faut bien avouer que cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose étant donné que de derrière la paperasse de Hawkeye, j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal à t'apercevoir…"_

_"QUI est-ce que vous appelez si petit qu'une limace à coté lui apparaîtrait aussi grosse qu'une baleine !"_

_"Mais voyons Fullmétal, je parlais de TOI bien sûr, vois-tu quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce ? Même si il est vrai que TOI tu peux passer facilement inaperçu aux yeux de quelqu'un de taille NORMALE, je t'assure que tu es bien une exception…"_

_"Espèce de bâtard égocentrique !"_

_"Modère ton langage Fullmétal, n'oublie pas que tu parles à ton supérieur !"_

_"Et en quoi êtes-vous mon supérieur ! Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! Alphonse est mort et c'est vous qui l'avez tué par notre lâcheté ! Vous deviez venir nous rejoindre et vous n'êtes pas venu, parce que vous aviez peur ! Vous êtes arrivé trop tard vous comprenez ça ! Alors en quoi est-ce que vous seriez mon supérieur hein ?"_

_"Fullmétal ! Calme-toi, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis ! Et quoi que tu penses de moi je suis et je resterais ton supérieur, alors je t'ordonne de te calmer sur-le-champ !"_

Sans doute n'aurait-il pas du le provoquer ainsi, mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Ceci dit, il ne comprenait pas comment la conversation avait pu dériver aussi rapidement. La colère déversée par l'adolescent à son égard avait rarement été d'une telle intensité. Il est vrai qu'il avait toujours aimé le faire enrager, mais habituellement, le plus jeune des deux alchimistes le lui rendait bien, sans pour autant le menacer de démissionner, ou le traiter de lâche…

Ce gosse avait toujours eu le don de réussir à l'amuser autant que de l'exaspérer bien plus que n'importe qui. Lui qui était très fier d'être toujours capable de rester calme et impassible en toutes circonstances… Non pas qu'il n'ait pas réussi à le rester encore une fois, non pas du tout… Il était resté de marbre comme à son habitude devant les accusations de son subordonné, avant de finir par lui ordonner froidement de quitter son bureau sans daigner répondre à ses attaques, peu de temps après qu'il ait annoncé sa "démission"… Etait-il sérieux ? Il en avait eut l'impression…

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent de vagabonder et son visage s'assombrit une fois encore tandis qu'il se remémorait une fois de plus les mots du Fullmétal. Son regard quittant lentement la porte qu'il fixait depuis quelques minutes se concentra alors sur son bureau, ou plus exactement, dans le néant qui se trouvait entre lui et son bureau, alors qu'il se prenait la tête entre les mains, essayant de se raisonner, de ne pas se laisser abattre par les pensées brutales qui se bousculaient désormais dans son cerveau, lui faisant mal, très mal.

_"Ah ouais vous êtes mon supérieur hein ? Et bien si c'est comme ça alors je démissionne ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour vivre ! Je n'ai JAMAIS eu besoin de vous !"_

_"Fullmétal. Sors de mon bureau. Tu reviendras chercher ton nouvel ordre de mission lorsque tu seras calmé et prêt à me présenter tes excuses."_

_"Plutôt crever que de jamais remettre les pieds dans ce bureau !"_

Il avait ordonné au jeune prodige de quitter son bureau sans lui répondre… Mais qu'aurait-il pu lui répondre de toute façon ? Qu'aurait-il bien pu dire pour sa défense alors que tout ce que l'enfant venait de lui dire n'était autre que la pure vérité ? La réalisation de ce fait lui fit enfouir encore plus profondément sa tête entre ses mains. Il sentit les larmes affluer lentement, mais les combattit rapidement, les refoulant au plus profond de lui-même avant même qu'elles n'aient le temps d'apparaître au coin de ses yeux. Il n'était pas homme à pleurer, il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais il n'était plus en colère contre l'alchimiste. De quel droit aurait-il été en colère contre lui ? De quel droit puisqu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné au plus cruel des destins alors que celui-ci, pour la première fois de toute sa courte vie, lui avait accordé sa confiance ?

Cette dernière pensée le fit étrangement se reprendre et se redresser lentement sans son fauteuil. Il releva la tête, éloignant de lui ses propres mains dans lesquelles il se cachait encore seulement quelques instants auparavant. Il n'était pas homme à s'apitoyer sur son sort non plus, pas plus qu'il n'était homme à abandonner. Mais il n'était pas non plus pour rien l'un des meilleurs tacticiens de l'armée. Il était bien connu pour manipuler les gens, les modeler selon ses désirs et ses besoins, sans que ceux-ci puissent rien y faire pour se défendre. Le jeune Edward Elric le lui avait bien souvent reproché par le passé, mais il savait que ce trait de caractère était un de ses meilleurs atouts. Tout comme l'était sa lucidité par rapport à la réalité.

Et il était actuellement très lucide quand à sa situation actuelle.

Posant les mains à plat sur son bureau, il se leva lentement, puis se tourna et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regardant la large place en contrebas puis laissant longuement son regard errer sur la ville elle-même, Central City. La ville qui l'avait vu passer son test pour être alchimiste d'Etat à dix sept ans, qui l'avait vu être accepté par l'armée, qui l'avait regardé partir pour Ishbal et revenir transfiguré. La ville qui l'avait vu grimper les échelons pour espérer un jour devenir furher et ainsi changer la face du monde. Rêve utopique qui lui avait un jour paru accessible, vu au travers des yeux de son meilleur ami. Rêve qu'il voyait désormais pour ce qu'il était réellement : un rêve. Jamais il ne deviendrait furher, jamais il n'accomplirait son rêve et celui de Maes… Maes était mort à cause de lui, car il n'avait pas été là pour le sauver, n'avait pas été à la hauteur de sa confiance. Il était mort par sa faute, sa seule et unique faute. Il était mort pour le protéger, lui, alors qu'il aurait du rester en retrait, laissant l'alchimiste de flamme prendre ses responsabilités, et risquer sa vie ainsi que son rêve l'exigeait.

Son regard se troubla alors que ses souvenirs refaisaient surface, cinglant sa mémoire plus durement que n'importe quel coup de poing en plein visage. Il y avait eu tous ces innocents à Ishbal, puis il y avait eu Maes, et puis, et puis… Il y avait eu Al…

Alphonse Elric, sans aucun doute possible le plus gentil garçon qui lui ait jamais été donné de rencontrer. Impossible de ne pas succomber au charme indéniable de l'innocence et de la naïveté que cette gigantesque armure avait toujours été capable de dégager. Et pourtant, Alphonse aurait du perdre une grande partie de son innocence lorsqu'il avait été forcé de ne plus quitter cette armure de fer. Et bien plus encore par la suite, les aventures que les deux jeunes enfants avaient connues n'ayant jamais été de tout repos. Il était devenu au cours des années d'une lucidité et d'une capacité à comprendre les sentiments d'autrui qui était tout simplement stupéfiante. Mais après tout, cela n'était-il pas normal pour une âme sans corps d'être capable de comprendre mieux que n'importe qui les tourments de l'âme ? Al lui avait accordé sa confiance, et il avait échoué quand à l'honorer. Puis Edward enfin lui avait également accordé sa confiance, après tant d'années durant lesquelles il n'avait jamais cru en personne d'autre qu'en lui-même et en son frère. Et Al était mort. Al était mort sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Et Ed ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Pire encore, il ne pouvait désormais plus rien faire pour protéger le plus âgé des deux frères en l'état actuel des choses. Plus encore que la perte d'êtres qui avaient comptés pour lui, savoir qu'il était désormais impuissant à protéger le jeune alchimiste… Plus que toute autre chose, cela lui déchirait le cœur.

Lentement, consciemment, il souleva légèrement un coin de la veste de son uniforme, révélant son holster et l'arme qu'il contenait. Cette arme de service ne le quittait jamais, car il lui était interdit par le règlement de s'en séparer, bien qu'il ne l'utilisait pas. Ou plus exactement, bien qu'il ne l'utilisait plus. Ce pistolet n'avait plus jamais tiré depuis ce fameux jour à Ishbal qui l'avait vu tuer de sang-froid, sous les ordres stupides de Basque Gran, les parents de Winry, médecins innocents dont le seul crime était celui d'avoir essayé de sauver un maximum de vies au milieu de cette boucherie appelée guerre. Contemplant le froid de l'acier brièvement, il la détacha de son étui et la porta rapidement à sa tempe. Laissant son regard se fixer à nouveau sur la ville s'étendant derrière sa fenêtre, il ferma les yeux, calme et serein alors que son doigt se posait lentement mais sûrement sur la gâchette.

BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK

Riza se retint de pousser un gros soupir de frustration lorsqu'elle vit sortir le jeune Edward Elric du bureau de son supérieur en claquant une fois de plus la porte rageusement derrière lui. Les retrouvailles entre les deux alchimistes n'avaient pas été bien joyeuses apparemment. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau dans la même pièce depuis le jour où Al avait… "disparu". "Disparu" était la version aussi bien officielle qu'officieuse, étant donné que rien n'avait été retrouvé de son corps. Seules les explications d'Edward avaient permis au colonel de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Al avait utilisé la pierre philosophale pour rendre vie à son frère, au détriment de la sienne, au détriment de sa propre âme. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. L'amour entre les deux frères avait toujours été fort et unique… Chacun aimant l'autre plus que sa propre vie… Et le prouvant, allant jusqu'à accomplir cette dernière extrémité, cette ultime preuve d'amour.

Le colonel avait semblait-il été profondément affecté par la mort du plus jeune des enfants Elric. Bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, elle le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour en distinguer les signes. Le plus évident étant qu'il s'était mis à travailler sans qu'elle ait besoin de le menacer de mort. Elle sourit à cette pensée, puis son sourire s'effaça alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle préfèrerait largement s'énerver après lui et tirer quelques coups de feu plutôt que de le voir si pâle et si fermé. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'état dans lequel l'avait mis la mort de Hugues, la seule chose qui lui ait fait alors tenir le coup étant son désir de vengeance. Il s'était mis à travailler d'arrache pied pour trouver les assassins de son meilleur ami. Mais étrangement, depuis la mort d'Alphonse, il avait cessé ses recherches, et leur avait ordonné de faire de même, clôturant définitivement le dossier "Hugues", et le classant dans les affaires non résolues. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Le colonel pensait-il que son ami avait été vengé ? Les personnes qu'Edward et lui avaient combattues le soir de la mort d'Alphonse étaient-elles les agresseurs ? Mustang était revenu particulièrement amoché, un peu comme la fois où il s'était retrouvé pris dans une bagarre de bar et était tellement saoul qu'il avait oublié qu'il pouvait claquer des doigts pour ce débarrasser de ces agresseurs. Avait-il vraiment combattu ceux qui avaient tués Maes ? Et si oui, avait-il gagné ?

Elle secoua la tête, essayant de se replonger dans les papiers qui parsemaient son bureau. Inutile qu'elle se casse la tête sur ce cas, il y avait bien trop de choses qu'elle ne savait pas, et qu'elle ne saurait jamais. Le peu qu'elle savait lui avait été dit officieusement par son supérieur, mais sans rentrer dans les détails. L'alchimiste de Flamme n'avait jamais été très bavard, préférant garder pour lui seul les secrets qui pourraient se révéler trop dangereux. Et sans doute avait-il raison, la seule personne à qui il avait jamais osé se confier ayant été tué à cause des secrets qu'elle connaissait. Quand à l'alchimiste d'acier, il était pire encore, si cela était possible. Son frère mort, elle se demandait vers qui il pourrait bien se tourner pour se faire aider, se faire comprendre, et ne pas porter seul le poids de ses tourments. Elle avait cru un instant que cette personne pourrait être le colonel… Mais leur "petite" altercation venait de lui prouver le contraire. Ces deux-là étaient décidément bien trop fiers pour comprendre et accepter le fait qu'ils avaient peut-être besoin l'un de l'autre.

Le passage en coup de vent devant son bureau du plus jeune des deux têtes de mules l'arrêta net dans ses pensées. Elle redressa la tête et l'interpella sèchement :

"EDWARD ELRIC !"

Il se figea immédiatement, et se retourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés, visiblement toujours aussi en colère qu'il y a cinq minutes lorsqu'il avait quitté le bureau de leur supérieur. Elle se leva et se plaça entre lui et la porte vers laquelle il se dirigeait, puis, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une posture de gardien de prison, elle le toisa de haut en bas. Ce qui ne lui prit pas bien longtemps il faut avouer, mais ça, elle se garda bien de le dire à haute voix ! Le visage de l'enfant perdit un peu de sa contenance, intimidé malgré lui par cette femme au regard plus dur que celui de n'importe quel homme.

"Hum… Oui Lieutenant ?"

Elle haussa un sourcil, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser insulter à nouveau son chef, et donc, à ne pas le laisser pénétrer ainsi dans son bureau.

"Peut-on savoir où vous allez ? Il me semble que le colonel vous a congédié il y a peu, et je doute que vous ayez déjà terminé la mission qu'il a certainement du vous laisser… Quelle que soit cette dernière."

Le ton froid et cassant glaça le jeune alchimiste, mais les mots le provoquèrent suffisamment pour qu'il réplique avec son mordant habituel.

"Voilà la seule mission qu'il me reste à accomplir ici", gronda-t-il.

Se disant, il arracha la montre qui se trouvait attachée à son coté et la brandit sous le nez du lieutenant, qui le regardait désormais avec de gros yeux.

"J'ai ceci à lui rendre. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, _Lieutenant_, c'est bien la dernière fois que je _dérange_ votre _Mustang_ bien-aimé"

L'amertume des mots s'échappant de la gorge du jeune garçon la frappèrent bien plus que les sous-entendus cruels qu'ils contenaient. Ne se laissant néanmoins pas démonter, elle se dirigea elle-même vers la porte du bureau, se préparant à frapper pour au moins prévenir du retour du Full Métal Alchemist… Lorsqu'un bruit étrange de l'autre coté de la porte attira son attention.

_CLICK_

Alors que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit son arme de son étui dans le même mouvement, tirant aussitôt en direction de la menace imminente qui planait sur l'homme qu'elle avait juré de protéger au péril de sa propre vie si il en avait besoin. Elle n'avait tiré qu'une fois, mais deux coups de feu résonnèrent dans la sombre pièce.

Son cœur se remit à battre alors qu'elle contemplait devant elle Roy Mustang tomber au sol en se tenant la main, tout en lui criant dessus et en grimaçant de douleur.

"HAWKEYE ! Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de me tirer dessus !"

La vulgarité de l'homme la surprit un bref instant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre jurer ainsi, il avait toujours eu un langage très châtié, contrairement au plus jeune de ses subordonnés. Sans doute la surprise alliée à la douleur lui avait-elle fait perdre sa contenance habituelle. Elle accouru vers lui, se penchant sur sa blessure, essayant d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle avait parfaitement visé le centre de la main. La balle avait traversé de part en part, brisant deux os, mais ne faisant pas d'autres dégâts plus sérieux. Il s'en remettrait et ne garderait pas de séquelles, c'était le plus important. Surtout pour lui, dont la meilleure arme était de claquer des doigts…

Puis une goutte de sang heurta son bras gauche et elle reporta son regard vers son visage. Il avait la tête baissée mais elle pouvait voir à sa crispation la douleur qu'il devait actuellement endurer, et… Une longue traînée de sang dégoulinait le long de sa joue, faisant des "ploc" "ploc" inaudibles sur son bras qui se trouvait juste en dessous. Se redressant sur ses genoux, elle écarta rapidement une mèche de cheveux du colonel puis mieux voir l'étendue des dégâts. Elle pressa deux doigts sur la plaie béante de deux centimètres qui ornait désormais sa tempe, obtenant un grognement de la part de son propriétaire. Cela avait l'air assez profond, mais ce n'était qu'une égratignure par rapport à ce que cela aurait pu être… Retirant ses doigts, elle serra le poing de rage, fermant un bref instant les yeux, essayant de contenir la colère qui battait présentement à ses tempes. Rester calme, il fallait qu'elle reste calme, la colère ne servait jamais à rien d'autre qu'à aggraver les choses. Mais la réalité de ce qu'il venait de se passer lui permettait à grand peine de se contenir.

Il avait essayé de se tuer ! Le colonel avait essayé de se suicider !

Elle rouvrit les yeux lentement. Fixant le visage devant elle qui quand à lui fixait du regard sa main sanguinolente. Ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, elle lui pris le menton entre ses deux doigts plein de sang et lui redressa la tête brutalement, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux. Il parut surpris, avant qu'une légère inquiétude ne fasse son apparition tandis qu'il se rendait compte de la fureur qui brûlait dans les pupilles de sa subordonnée. Il la vit alors desserrer les dents difficilement pour laisser échapper un seul mot :

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle n'avait pas réussi à contrôler sa voix, et la question sortit de sa bouche telle une plainte, ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt, ne souhaitant pas faire affichage de sa faiblesse même en de telles circonstances.

"Pourquoi ? Tu lui demandes pourquoi ! Parce que c'est un lâche voilà pourquoi ! Ce n'est qu'un lâche, il l'a toujours été ! Il a toujours fui au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de son aide, il n'était pas là le soir où Al est mort ! Il est arrivé après la bataille ! C'est un lâche, un lâche et un salaud qui ne mérite pas de vivre !"

Hawkeye eu juste le temps d'apercevoir la peine et la honte embuer les yeux de son supérieur avant de se retourner d'un bloc vers le Fullmétal Alchemist, le foudroyant du regard et levant brutalement son arme dans sa direction.

"Fullmétal. Dehors. Maintenant."

Alors que ce dernier tournait les talons et claquait la porte, indigné mais pas au point de ne pas craindre de se prendre une balle dans le crâne, elle retourna son attention vers son colonel, qui avait à nouveau le visage baissé vers le sol, l'empêchant de voir ses yeux. Se redressant, elle ouvrit son uniforme et arracha une large bande de son t-shirt noir qui se trouvait en dessous. Etonnamment, l'homme agenouillé devant elle ne leva pas les yeux. Quoi ? Une femme déchirait devant lui son t-shirt, révélant la peau blanche et bien musclée de son ventre, et il ne levait pas les yeux ? S'agenouillant à nouveau devant lui, elle lui attrapa la main et entreprit de la lui bander fermement, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour le changer à ce point. Oh, elle avait bien vu qu'il n'était plus le même depuis ce fameux jour, mais… Mais pas à ce point là. Pas au point de s'ôter la vie. Et dans son bureau en plus ! A même pas trois mètres d'elle ! N'avait-il donc pensé qu'à lui alors qu'il pointait l'arme sur sa tempe ? Sa gorge se serra à cette pensée. Est-ce qu'elle comptait si peu pour lui ? Est-ce qu'ILS comptaient si peu pour lui ? Ils avaient tous juré, plus ou moins officieusement, de rester toujours à ses cotés, et de le soutenir jusqu'au sommet, quoi qu'il arrive. Et lui… lui devait tout faire pour y accéder également, c'était sa part du contrat ! Ses yeux s'embuaient malgré elle tandis qu'elle s'occupait désormais d'attacher rapidement une bande de tissu autour de sa tête pour que le sang cesse de couler. Ce n'était qu'une légère blessure, la balle qui était partie de son arme lorsqu'il avait eu la main transpercée n'avait fait qu'effleurer son crâne au lieu de passer au travers comme elle l'aurait due. Mais il s'en était fallu de peu, de très peu que cette malheureuse balle ne le tue pour de bon. Comment avait-il pu leur faire ça ?

Une fois sa tache finie, elle le regarda à nouveau, tandis que lui fixait toujours le sol. Lorsqu'elle lui adressa enfin la parole, sa voix était froide et maîtrisée, contrairement à la première question qu'elle lui avait posée. Mais les mots qu'elle exprima n'en atteignirent pas moins leur but.

"Roy… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fais ça mais… Mais tu n'en avais pas le droit. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça à moi, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça à Havoc, à Fuery, à Breda, à Falman, à Gracia, à Maes… et à Ed…"

Il redressa brusquement la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle fut choquée de ce qu'elle y lu, car c'était la première fois qu'elle lisait un tel désespoir dans les yeux de celui qu'elle avait toujours vu aller de l'avant, quelles que soient les circonstances. Et il avait toujours su masquer ses sentiments, ne laissant personne s'approcher trop prêt de son cœur, hormis Maes.

"Roy… Je veux que tu me promette de ne jamais recommencer ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui"

Elle attendit longuement une réponse, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à insister, elle lui parvint enfin. La voix était faible, mais distincte et claire. Lucide. Il n'avait pas baissé les yeux, mais son visage s'était recomposé lentement devant elle. Son masque d'impassibilité finissant enfin par revenir, et, quelque part, cela la rassurait. Elle avait besoin qu'il soit fort pour elle, il fallait qu'il soit fort pour eux tous. Il n'avait pas le droit de craquer, non, il n'avait pas le droit. Rassurée, elle esquissa un léger sourire qui disparu aussitôt alors qu'il lui répondait doucement, mais fermement.

"Riza, je ne peux pas"

Elle déglutit. Voilà bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait entendre. Mais elle était calme maintenant, et elle reconnaissait l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle pour celui qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle savait comment traiter avec lui. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'être obligée d'utiliser certaines… "extrémités" pour qu'il signe des papiers importants en temps et en heure, ou lui faire avouer quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas, ou simplement s'excuser parfois.

"Roy. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fais ça. Mais tu n'en avais pas le droit. Tu dois devenir furher, pas seulement pour toi, mais pour nous tous. Tu ne peux pas l'oublier. Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner. Promet que jamais tu ne recommencera"

"Je ne peux pas devenir furher, je ne le pourrais jamais. Je suis impuissant, totalement impuissant. Tu aurais du me laisser en finir"

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle prit lentement la main bandée de son supérieur entre les siennes et serra. Le hurlement de douleur qu'elle obtint fit s'ouvrir la porte en fanfare, révélant un Fullmétal Alchimiste confondu par le spectacle qui s'affichait devant lui. Comment ? Le lieutenant Hawkeye était en train de martyriser le colonel ? Non pas qu'il ne le méritait pas mais… De toute façon, il ne se risquerait pas à essayer d'intervenir, encore moins de demander une explication. Il croisa donc les bras devant lui et attendit, observant et écoutant le lieutenant continuer son étrange "conversation" avec son colonel.

"Roy… Promet"

La voix était dangereusement doucereuse tandis qu'une de ses mains caressait le bandage recouvrant la main de son supérieur, promettant de douloureuses conséquences si il continuait à lui donner la mauvaise réponse. Il couina et laissa échapper entre ses lèvres serrées :

"Riza nom de Dieu !"

"Oui Roy ?"

Petite pression sur la paume qui le fit inspirer bruyamment et ouvrir des yeux comme des soucoupes sous la douleur.

"JE PROMET RIZA ! JE PROMET TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX MAIS ARRETE PAR PITIE !"

Un large sourire éclaira victorieusement son visage tandis qu'elle regardait le regard abattu de son supérieur. Il avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle aurait eu presque pitié de lui, mais elle lui en voulait toujours terriblement de la frayeur qu'il lui avait causé lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte et l'avait trouvé face à la fenêtre, une arme sur la tempe, prêt à tirer…

Elle l'aida à se relever, prenant garde de ne pas le faire plus souffrir maintenant qu'elle avait eu sa promesse. Une promesse qu'elle avait obtenue par la force, certes, mais une promesse quand même ! Et elle connaissait suffisamment le colonel pour savoir qu'il ne manquait jamais à sa parole une fois celle-ci donnée. Cependant… Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre pour lui. Il faudrait qu'elle le surveille dans les jours à venir. Qu'elle le surveille et le fasse parler, le fasse s'expliquer sur les raisons de son acte. Car ce n'était pas un acte irréfléchi, mais un acte lucide, très lucide, comme la réponse à sa question le lui avait fait comprendre, et cela lui faisait vraiment peur. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit aussi désespéré ?

Tournant la tête vers le Fullmétal Alchimiste, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il était entré à nouveau dans le bureau, elle le toisa et lui ordonna de la suivre à l'infirmerie. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, cela ne pouvait être que lui. Après tout, n'avait-il pas parlé de rendre sa montre d'alchimiste ? Qu'avaient-ils bien pu se dire qui ait poussé le Flame Alchimiste à retourner sa propre arme contre lui ?

**A SUIVRE ... **

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Ca se laisse lire ? Je continue ou pas ? Y a des trucs qui clochent et qui sont à corriger ?


	2. Des questions plein la tête

**Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…**

Auteur : Petite Souris

Titre : Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…

Animé : Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle une fanfic :p

Rating : Toujours T pour le moment, mais M à partir du prochain chapitre, car même si je ne "décrirais" presque rien, cela sera suggéré, donc M s'imposera je pense...

Pairing : Oui, j'aime bien les pairing (comment c'est pas ça qu'il faut dire ici !) ;)

Voilà ! Second chapitre en ligne ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas que je puisse corriger :)

**CHAPITRE II**

"Hawkeye ! Vous m'avez fait ce bandage trop serré ! J'ai l'impression que ma main va finir par exploser de toutes parts rien que pour permettre à mon sang de circuler à nouveau !"

Riza soupira, écoutant depuis cinq bonnes minutes maintenant les récriminations (gémissements peut-on même dire..) de son supérieur tandis qu'ils patientaient en attendant le médecin.

"Et j'ai un de ses mal de crâne ! Vous pouvez même pas imaginer ! Pire que le jour où vous m'avez obligé à LIRE et signer toutes les plaintes pour harcèlement sexuel reçu à mon encontre !"

"Colonel ! Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez et vous le savez très bien !"

"Vous auriez pu tirer dans l'arme au lieu de tirer dans la main !"

"J'ai tiré où j'ai jugé avoir le plus de chance de vous arrêter, colonel"

"Vous êtes une vraie sadique lieutenant, admettez-le au moins !"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant comment elle faisait pour supporter quelqu'un d'aussi gamin. L'air sérieux qu'il avait arboré lorsqu'elle l'avait conduit hors du bureau en direction de l'infirmerie n'avait pas duré longtemps et il avait rapidement repris son masque… Repris son "rôle" même se dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils tandis que les plaintes continuaient de se faire entendre à son coté. Mais était-ce vraiment un rôle ? Elle le regarda dubitativement, arquant un sourcil. Malheureusement, elle en doutait. Il lui fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, sans doute était-ce là le vrai colonel, toujours à se plaindre et à râler pour un rien. Elle sourit néanmoins au souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait dit, car elle savait que c'était vrai, et cela l'avait suffisamment rassurée pour la rendre capable de supporter toutes ces pleurnicheries.

_"Riza, je suis désolé. Vraiment. J'ai été égoïste une fois de plus"_

Voilà les mots qu'il lui avait glissé à l'oreille tandis qu'elle le conduisait hors de son bureau, Fullmétal sur les talons. Elle se demandait si le jeune garçon avait lui aussi entendu ces quelques paroles. Mais elle en doutait, ils avaient été prononcés tellement doucement qu'elle-même se demandait si elle ne les avait pas rêvés. Il allait falloir qu'elle parle au jeune Elric, car elle ne pouvait visiblement pas compter sur ces deux-là pour se réconcilier d'eux-mêmes. Elle soupira longuement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle joue toujours le rôle de mère vis-à-vis des hommes qui l'entouraient ? Et après ça ses collègues féminines lui demandaient si elle le faisait exprès d'être toujours célibataire alors qu'elle était constamment entourée de mecs solides et bien foutus. Qu'elles y viennent voir un peu les naïves, à quoi ils ressemblaient les supers hommes de son bureau dès qu'ils avaient un petit bobo !

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Roy Mustang était désormais allongé sur un lit dans l'infirmerie principale du quartier général de Central City, attendant patiemment que le médecin arrête de triturer sa main dans tous les sens et lui fasse ENFIN la piqûre anesthésiante qu'il était venue chercher ici et qu'il attendait depuis maintenant au moins vingt minutes ! C'est donc avec un grand soulagement qu'il vit une infirmière s'approcher et lui prendre le bras fermement avant de planter son aiguille et de presser le piston… Sauf que ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'est que sa vue se trouble peu à peu et que son esprit s'embrume. La panique commença à le submerger alors qu'il comprenait, trop tard, ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye ! Riza ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette piqûre !"

Il regarda son premier lieutenant lui sourire et lui répondre tranquillement, tandis qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience bien malgré lui.

"De quoi vous permettre de faire une sieste Colonel. Profitez-en tant que vous le pouvez, lorsque vous vous réveillerez dans quelques heures, j'aurais quelques papiers à vous faire signer…"

Puis elle sortit rapidement de la chambre, comptant bien profiter du sommeil de son supérieur pour questionner l'alchimiste d'acier. Se faisant, elle n'aperçut nullement le regard de pure terreur qui passa sur le visage du Flame alchemist avant que les yeux de celui-ci ne se ferment contre son gré.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Edward Elric se balançait nonchalamment sur la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis, attendant patiemment le réveil de son supérieur, qui visiblement n'était pas pressé de sortir des bras de morphée. Non pas qu'il ait le moins du monde envie d'être ici, à poireauter sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre sinon regarder le visage pale et bien tracé de l'alchimiste de Flamme. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il comprenait pourquoi ce salaud avait autant de succès auprès des femmes. Il avait l'air tellement gentil, tellement innocent… _dans son sommeil_. Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'à peine serait-il réveillé qu'il allait encore se prendre des sarcasmes dans la figure. A croire que l'homme ne savait pas lui parler sans l'insulter en même temps. Une grimace d'écoeurement lui passa sur le visage tandis qu'il se remémorait un de leurs nombreux "échanges" :

_"Fullmétal ! As-tu enfin trouvé cette pierre ou vas-tu m'annoncer encore une fois que tu as détruit la moitié de la ville pour RIEN ?"_

_"Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! Vous auriez préféré que je le laisse s'enfuir peut-être !"_

_"Non… Juste que tu l'arrêtes à l'aide de la PETITE chose qui est censée de servir de cervelle…"_

_"QUI appelez-vous si petit qu'une tête d'épingle serait plus facile à trouver que lui dans une botte de foin !"_

Vraiment, il valait mieux le voir endormi. Au moins n'arborait-il pas dans son sommeil cet odieux (et trop top sexy aussi, mais ça il n'était pas prêt de le reconnaître !) petit sourire en coin qu'il lui lançait à chacune de leurs rencontres. Les paroles de Riza lui revenaient en mémoire alors qu'il contemplait l'alchimiste, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir se comporter à son réveil. Elle lui avait demandé si il se rendait compte de la gravité de la situation ou si il était vraiment encore trop gamin pour ça. Il s'était retenu d'exploser devant le sérieux de la jeune femme, avant de réaliser brutalement, que non, il n'avait pas encore pleinement appréhendé ce qu'il venait de se passer. En voyant son air ahuri, elle s'était mise alors à lui expliquer lentement, comme à un enfant, que Roy Mustang avait essayé de se suicider, qu'il avait essayé de mettre fin à sa vie, là, il y avait quelques dizaines de minutes à peine. Et qu'il avait fait ça quelques minutes seulement après que LUI soit sortit de son bureau. Elle avait alors entreprit de lui tirer les vers du nez, de lui faire dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux exactement. Et il le lui avait dit, essayant de se rappeler mot à mot tout ce qu'il avait pu balancer à son supérieur sous le coup de la colère.

_"Que lui as-tu dis exactement Edouard ?"_

_"Mais rien de spécial ! Et puis d'abord il m'a insulté le premier !"_

_"Edouard…"_

_"Comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'il allait se tirer dessus !"_

_"Pourquoi voulais-tu rendre ta montre ?"_

_"Et pourquoi pas ! Comme si j'avais encore quelque chose à faire avec les militaires ! Al est MORT Riza, pourquoi diable est-ce que je continuerais à travailler sous les ordres de ce salopard de colonel !"_

_"Dans ce cas, pourquoi être revenu ici ?"_

_"Parce que, parce que…"_

_"Ed…As-tu vraiment l'intention de démissionner ?"_

_"Je… Je ne sais pas Riza, je ne sais plus…"_

Et il ne le savait vraiment pas. Tout s'était passé tellement vite... Hier encore il était à Rizembool, passant quelques jours de congés à se remettre tant bien que mal de la perte de son frère qui avait eu lieu environ quinze jours auparavant. Et puis il avait décidé de rentrer et de reprendre son poste d'alchimiste d'Etat sous les ordres du colonel. Pourquoi ? Encore maintenant il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'avait pas décidé au contraire de rester dans le petit village qui l'avait vu grandir, le village où Winry aurait tellement voulu le voir rester. Peut-être était-ce pour cela tout simplement ? Pour fuir l'amour que son amie d'enfance avait pour lui et qu'il ne partageait pas ? Quelle raison stupide pour redevenir un chien de l'armée ! En tous les cas, il lui était clairement apparu que sa place était là-bas, à Central City, en tant que militaire, dans l'équipe de Mustang. Seulement lorsqu'il était revenu, à partir du moment où il avait posé les yeux sur lui, sur cet homme à qui il avait accordé sa confiance… Le SEUL homme à qui il avait accordé sa confiance qui ne soit pas son frère… Tout lui était revenu brutalement en mémoire. La perte de son frère à cause de sa propre mort, la douleur qu'il avait alors ressentie lorsqu'il avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Le désespoir enfin qui l'avait conduit à tenter une transmutation humaine pour échanger son corps contre celui de son frère… Et l'arrivée de Mustang qui l'avait empêché de commettre le pire, qui l'avait empêché de se sacrifier pour rien. Mustang lui avait probablement sauvé la vie oui, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de ne reconnaître, mais il était arrivé trop tard pour sauver son frère. Il devait venir les rejoindre ce soir-là, et il les avait bien rejoint, mais il les avait rejoint…

"BIEN TROP TARD BORDEL DE MERDE !"

Son propre cri le fit sursauter. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas réveillé Mustang, il replongea dans ses pensées, essayant de ne pas s'attarder trop longuement sur cette fameuse nuit. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le bureau de cet égocentrique de colonel, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit, il lui avait reproché d'être arrivé trop tard, d'avoir laissé mourir son frère par sa négligence. Si il était arrivé plus tôt, il aurait pu empêcher Alphonse d'utiliser la pierre philosophale pour le faire revenir à la vie, et Al n'aurait pas disparu, Al ne serait pas mort. Il avait déversé sa colère et son venin contre l'homme, rejetant la faute qu'il savait lui incomber sur son supérieur. Il avait expliqué à Riza qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment, qu'il était juste en colère, et que Mustang n'était pas assez stupide pour prendre tout ça à cœur, qu'il était suffisamment adulte pour comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais de la sienne. Après tout, si Al était mort, il était seul à blâmer. Depuis le début il était seul à blâmer pour la situation dans laquelle il avait mis Al. Mustang était bien placé pour le savoir. Alors pourquoi aurait-il pris à cœur tout d'un coup ses attaques ? Après tout, c'était comme ça depuis toujours entre eux. Ils passaient leur temps à se lancer des piques et à se moquer l'un de l'autre. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il lui balançait dans la tronche, il avait toujours eu de l'admiration pour l'homme qui était son supérieur depuis cinq ans maintenant. Et celui-ci devait bien le savoir…

_"Tu penses vraiment qu'il s'est tiré dessus à cause de moi Riza ?"_

_"Il y a forcément un rapport Ed, tu venais juste de sortir de son bureau…"_

_"Mais on s'engueule tout le temps comme ça ! Il doit bien savoir que je ne pense jamais ce que je lui dis !"_

_"Et que lui as-tu dis ?"_

_"Je lui ai dis que… Je lui ai dis que c'était sa faute si Al était mort."_

_"Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas…"_

_"Bien sûr que je le sais, je ne suis pas stupide ! Et le colonel n'est pas plus stupide que moi, il le sait bien aussi ! Ca ne peut pas être pour ça qu'il s'est tiré dessus !"_

_"Tu sais Ed, peut-être que cette fois-ci, il n'était pas en état de comprendre tout simplement..."_

Ce que Riza lui avait alors dit était clair et limpide, comme tout ce qu'elle disait. C'était un trait de caractère qu'il appréciait beaucoup chez elle : Elle parlait peu, mais elle allait toujours droit au but. Elle lui avait dit que le colonel n'était qu'un être humain. Qu'il avait ses qualités, mais aussi ses défauts. Qu'il avait ses points forts mais aussi ses faiblesses. Et que lui, Ed, avait toujours été une de ses faiblesses, que le colonel avait toujours essayé de les protéger, lui et son frère, bien qu'il se soit toujours arrangé pour que les frères ne s'en rendent pas compte… Et que la mort de Al avait du être un coup dur pour lui aussi, plus dur probablement qu'il ne le paraissait, et certainement plus dur qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Cela était-il possible ? Etait-il possible que Roy ait décidé de mettre fin à ses jours parce qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de Al ? Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver une explication logique à tout cela. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Riza, il n'arrivait pas à croire à cette explication, il devait y avoir autre chose, il y avait forcément autre chose. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le colonel qui l'avait empêché de terminer la transmutation humaine qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Lui disant que Al n'aurait pas voulu cela, mais qu'il aurait voulu qu'il vive pour lui ? Qu'il vive la vie qu'il lui avait rendue ?

Et puis quelque chose d'autre ne collait pas : Pourquoi diable avait-il été en retard ce soir là ? Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui poser la question, même pas pris la peine de _s'inquiéter_ pour lui… Oui, de s'inquiéter, car il se souvenait parfaitement qu'il était blessé lorsqu'il était arrivé jusqu'à lui, l'empêchant par la force d'activer le cercle de transmutation. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Avait-il combattu des homonculus lui aussi ? Cela n'avait pas de sens, si tel était le cas, l'alchimie du colonel s'utilisait à distance, il ne se serait pas laissé frapper ainsi. Et si malgré tout les homonculus avaient réussi à le mouiller ou à se rapprocher suffisamment pour le frapper sans qu'il puisse utiliser son alchimie, alors ils l'auraient tué, tout simplement. Non vraiment, quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire. Que s'était-il réellement passé ce soir-là ?

Secouant la tête, il reporta à nouveau son regard sur l'homme étendu devant lui, inconscient, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il décide que sa vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue. Et si il ne comprenait pas avant que l'homme ne se réveille, et bien il lui poserait la question directement ! Et il avait intérêt à lui répondre et à ne pas se défiler comme il savait si bien le faire, ce salopard de colonel à l'égo tellement surdimensionné qu'une seule flatterie supplémentaire le ferait exploser.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

L'homme en question que l'on avait forcé à prendre du repos se réveilla en sursaut bien plus tôt que les médecins ne l'avaient prévu. Il aurait du dormir toute la nuit et ne sortir de l'inconscience que le lendemain matin. Au lieu de cela, il se réveilla vers minuit brutalement, les yeux grands ouverts, quelque chose taraudant son esprit sans qu'il arrive à déterminer ce que c'était exactement. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Où était-il, que s'était-il passé ? Avait-il fait un autre cauchemar ? Oui… Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il n'était pas dans son lit, et il n'était pas à son bureau. Prenant lentement conscience de ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie du quartier général. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment il avait bien pu atterrir ici, et surtout : Pourquoi diable le Full Métal Crevette se trouvait-il affalé sur une chaise à coté de son lit, ronflant comme une vieille locomotive ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réellement se poser plus de questions sur la présence du jeune alchimiste à ces cotés, le tic-tac de l'horloge murale lui rappela ce qu'il s'était passé, quelle était sa situation actuelle, et surtout… Elle lui fit prendre douloureusement conscience de l'_heure_ qu'il était… Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant bienheureusement de crier tandis que la panique l'envahissait peu à peu malgré lui. L'heure ! Il était presque minuit ! Il était en retard nom de Dieu, il était _EN RETARD_ ! Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'il se levait brutalement, agrippant rapidement ses vêtements et s'habillant aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses mains tremblantes. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, une goutte de sueur se mit à couler le long de son visage qui avait pris une teinte écrevisse alors que le sang y affluait en abondance. Il n'entendit même pas que Fullmétal s'était réveillé et lui parlait. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsque celui-ci se dressa entre lui et la porte vers laquelle il se dirigeait en toute hâte, l'empêchant de passer. Alors seulement il entendit les paroles que la petite boule de nerfs lui adressait.

"J'ai dit que vous ne sortiriez pas de cette pièce avant de m'avoir répondu, Stupide Colonel !"

"Fullmétal. Hors de mon chemin"

"Va te faire foutre, je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit où vous allez ! Et il est hors de question que…"

Il n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase, tout était redevenu flou dans son esprit. La seule chose qu'il comprenait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici. C'est qu'il était _EN RETARD_ putain de bordel de merde et que ce n'était pas l'imbécile de crevette qui se trouvait devant lui qui allait l'arrêter. Son bras se détendit rapidement et vint frapper durement l'alchimiste au coin de la tempe. Le pauvre gosse n'eut pas le temps de réagir, n'eut même pas le temps d'être surpris. Knock Out la crevette surexcitée. Il aurait presque sourit de satisfaction à la pensée d'avoir pu rendre inoffensif aussi facilement le brillant alchimiste, si il ne l'avait pas frappé par réflexe avec sa main droite, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur puis jurer à voix basse alors que le sang commençait à imprégner rapidement le bandage recouvrant sa récente blessure.

Il aurait du être là-bas à 21 heures. Il avait presque trois heures de retard. Est-ce qu'Il l'avait attendu ? Est-ce qu'Il était déjà parti ? Les questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis qu'il se remémorait douloureusement le soir où Al était mort. Le soir où il avait tout, absolument tout perdu.

**FLASHBACK**

Roy Mustang se dirigeait rapidement vers le fond du bâtiment où se trouvait le bureau du furher. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi ce dernier avait établi son cabinet aussi loin de tout, dans l'aile du bâtiment la plus tranquille et la plus éloignée. La seule conclusion à laquelle il avait pu parvenir était que cela devait être pour de quelconques raisons de sécurité. Mais désormais, à la lueur des nouvelles informations qu'il possédait, et si celles-ci étaient vraies, alors il en était tout autrement, et cet éloignement était plus que probablement du à des raisons de discrétion sur les allers et venues des autres homonculus et du furher lui-même plus que pour des raisons de sécurité.

Il venait de quitter les frères Elric, promettant à Edward de le rejoindre dès qu'il en aurait terminé avec ce qu'il avait à faire ici, sans s'expliquer plus avant. Le sale gamin ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas posé de questions, et lui avait simplement demandé de ne pas trop fainéanter comme à son habitude et de ramener ses fesses dès que possible. Ajoutant qu'il n'avait bien sûr pas besoin de son aide, et qu'il lui demandait juste de venir pour admirer la façon dont il allait régler le problème des homonculus. Il sourit à ce souvenir de l'arrogant petit alchimiste. Le jour où Edward reconnaîtrait ouvertement avoir besoin de son aide ne risquait pas d'arriver de si tôt ! Autant espérer le voir prendre quelques centimètres supplémentaires… Son visage reprit son air sérieux et son sourire narquois s'effaça alors qu'il pensait à ce qui l'attendait avant de pouvoir retrouver Edward. Oh oui il allait le rejoindre dès que possible, qu'il lui laisse juste le temps de griller son très cher furher et il pourrait aller le retrouver dans la ville souterraine et l'aider à combattre les autres homonculus. Mais sa priorité pour le moment, c'était de s'occuper de Bradley. Sa mâchoire se serra de colère. Alphonse lui avait affirmé que Bradley était un homonculus. Le chef de toute l'armée d'Amestris était un homonculus… Ca lui donnait envie de vomir.

Une fois arrivé devant le bureau, il ne s'étonna pas de n'y trouver aucun garde. Après tout, si il était vraiment le monstre que prétendait Al, il n'avait pas besoin de simples êtres humains pour se protéger. Ouvrant la porte en grand, il pénétra rapidement dans la pièce. Les rideaux étaient tirés et il avait du mal à distinguer les formes se trouvant autour de lui. Il faisait presque totalement noir. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de distinguer la silhouette de Bradley. Il savait qu'il était ici, il restait toujours bien plus longtemps que n'importe qui dans son bureau, et il ne l'avait pas vu quitter le bâtiment aujourd'hui. Lorsque enfin il commença à distinguer ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui, l'homme l'apostrophait déjà.

"Mais ne serait-ce pas là mon fidèle subordonné, le très fameux colonel Roy Mustang ?"

La voix doucereuse de son supérieur laissait paraître un sarcasme bien évident, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Mustang qui se trouvait désormais à quelques pas de lui, ayant réduit l'espace qui les séparait en quelques larges enjambées aussitôt qu'il avait pu voir où il devait se diriger. A la gauche de Bradley se trouvait également sa secrétaire. Mais hormis celle-ci, personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Voilà qui était parfait pour lui ! Ce salaud était certainement l'homme qui avait ordonné la mort de Maes. Comment celui-ci aurait-il pu se laisser avoir autrement ? Il ne pouvait pas deviner que leur pire ennemi était celui qui les gouvernait tous… La rage lui crispa les muscles. Il allait enfin pouvoir venger la mort de son meilleur ami, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment ! Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se précipite, surtout pas. L'homme face à lui, qu'il soit humain ou homonculus, était quelqu'un de dangereux, de très dangereux, et la moindre erreur pourrait lui être fatale. Il inspira calmement et laissa sa gorge se dénouer avant de répondre platement à son futur-ex-supérieur.

"Furher Bradley. Il fait bien sombre dans votre bureau. Seriez-vous comme les vampires, sensible à la lumière ?"

"Ah ah ah ah ah !"

Le rire faux et épais de l'homme empli la pièce, tandis qu'il prenait son temps pour répondre à l'alchimiste, qui quand à lui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour rester calme. Il avait en effet la très désagréable impression que son supérieur hiérarchique n'était absolument pas surpris de le trouver dans son bureau à cette heure-ci, et encore moins de le voir lui parler ainsi… Savait-il donc qu'il était venu pour le tuer ? Il fronça les sourcils, refusant de se laisser intimider par l'homme, malgré cette étrange impression qui lui retournait l'estomac. Après tout, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que tout ceci soit une partie de plaisir non plus. Alors qu'il soit attendu ou non, cela ne changeait strictement rien… N'est-ce pas ?

Restant impassible, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que le furher se levait de sa chaise et contournait son bureau tranquillement, paisiblement, avant de se positionner face à lui, un large sourire aux lèvres. Mustang le laissa venir à lui et, sans se laisser intimider, il leva simplement sa main droite devant lui, prêt à claquer des doigts. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse produire la moindre étincelle avec son gant blanc orné du symbole alchimique du Feu, la secrétaire du furher s'avança vers lui à une vitesse qui le laissa stupéfait, et... lui passa au travers du corps.

Il était encore bouche bée lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était désormais trempé de la tête aux pieds, et se retournant vivement, il vit la secrétaire reprendre lentement une apparence humaine. Sa gorge se fit sèche et il pâlit considérablement tandis qu'il détournait son regard de la secrétaire, qui n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de lui faire plus de mal que cela (mais c'était déjà bien assez !), et qu'il se retournait vers le furher.

"Et bien, et bien colonel Mustang, que va-t-on donc faire de vous dans votre état ? Sachant que vous êtes particulièrement _impuissant_ sans votre alchimie pour vous soutenir ?"

"Bradley, espèce de salaud, comment saviez-vous que j'allais venir ?"

"Hum ? Mais enfin mon très cher ami, j'attends ce moment depuis que vous êtes entré dans l'armée… Pensiez-vous réellement que toutes vos petites manigances passaient inaperçues ?"

Ne daignant pas répondre, l'alchimiste "Impuissant" se jeta sur lui, essayant de lui porter un coup au visage, se disant qu'il avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir si il arrivait à tenir la distance en se battant contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses gants sèchent. Mais ce léger espoir se réduisit considérablement lorsque l'homme face à lui évita facilement son poing et lui balança un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya rouler à terre. Il se redressa immédiatement, un peu sonné néanmoins par la force du coup. Comme sa stature le laissait présager, l'homme était puissant, il allait devoir être très prudent, et éviter au maximum de se prendre des coups directs.

Bradley s'élança à nouveau, distribuant des coups que Mustang évitait de justesse tout en essayant de riposter. Mais il n'y arrivait que rarement, et il n'avait pas le dessus, loin de là. Cependant, au moins réussissait-il à gagner un peu de temps. Il se faisait trimballer par le furher, qui semblait bien plus entraîné que lui, et surtout bien plus endurant. Il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir suivi les conseils d'Hawkeye et ajouté à sa semaine de travail quelques demi-journées d'entraînement physique.

_"Colonel, vous devriez insérer dans votre emploi du temps au moins deux après-midi d'entraînement physique. C'est vraiment le minimum pour se maintenir en forme"_

_"Insinueriez-vous que je suis en train de me ramollir lieutenant ?"_

_"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, colonel, j'ai vu la commande que vous avez passé pour un nouvel uniforme… Une taille au-dessus de celui que vous portez actuellement" _

_"Vous êtes bien la première femme à vous plaindre de mes **petites** poignées d'amour Hawkeye"_

_"Colonel…"_

_"Lieutenant, avec toute la montagne de paperasse que vous m'obligez à signer chaque jour comment pourrais-je jamais trouver ces deux après-midi ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en futilités !"_

_"Je ne songeais pas à vous soustraire à deux après-midi de 'consultation et signature de documents administratifs', Colonel. Je pensais plutôt à votre samedi et dimanche après-midi…"_

_"Lieutenant Hawkeye. Vous pouvez disposer"_

En attendant, il regrettait vraiment d'avoir préféré garder ses week-ends pour ses rendez-vous galants car il s'essoufflait rapidement à parer les attaques puissantes de l'homme, remerciant malgré tout le diable de lui avoir accordé au moins une excellente souplesse de mouvements, car sans cela il y a bien longtemps qu'il serait à terre. Et son esprit était également mit à rude épreuve, car le temps qu'il réussissait à gagner, il le passait à réfléchir, et cette réflexion l'amenait à se demander pourquoi le furher n'utilisait pas son pouvoir d'homonculus ? En effet, il avait bien compris d'après les rapports d'Edward que chacun de ces êtres avait une aptitude particulière. Or, sa secrétaire étant une de ses créatures, il paraissait logique de penser que l'homme qui était son supérieur en était un également… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi se battait-il au corps à corps sans essayer d'utiliser cette faculté ? Peut-être était-il seulement humain finalement ? Mais non, cela n'était pas possible, cela n'avait pas de sens… Alors pourquoi ?

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu alors que son ex-supérieur l'envoyait valdinguer méchamment contre un mur. Il sentit sa colonne vertébrale vibrer sous le choc qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur bien malgré lui.

"Allons, allons, cher colonel, n'en avez-vous pas assez de ce petit jeu ?"

"Je ne quitterais pas cette pièce avant de vous avoir tué, espèce de monstre !"

"Oh ? Vraiment vous me décevez… Moi qui vous prenais pour l'un de mes meilleurs tacticiens… Et vous n'êtes pas capable de reconnaître votre défaite alors qu'elle est aussi évidente ?"

"Je n'ai pas encore perdu Bradley…"

"Il va donc falloir que je vous écrase comme l'insecte que vous êtes afin que vous compreniez ? Quel dommage que d'avoir à ruiner un si beau visage… Les femmes de Central vont m'en vouloir… Vraiment, je regrette d'avoir à en arriver là colonel Mustang"

Le susnommé colonel était complètement essoufflé, essayant désespérément de trouver une idée qui pourrait lui permettre de reprendre le dessus, tout en se haïssant d'être aussi dépendant de son alchimie. C'est alors que Bradley, toujours souriant, se mit à ôter lentement le bandeau qui cachait son œil gauche aux yeux de tous, sous le regard interloqué de l'alchimiste. Le tatouage Ourobouros qu'il révéla fit voler en éclat son dernier espoir : L'homme était bien un homonculus, pas un simple être humain, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait montré aucune faculté particulière jusqu'à présent… Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas malheureusement pas tarder à le voir, ce mystérieux pouvoir…

"Je me suis lassé Mustang, d'attendre que vous deveniez raisonnable"

"Et ? Vous vous attendez à ce que je pleure d'horreur devant la laideur de votre œil ?"

"Ah ah ah ah ah ! Oh non très cher Mustang, je m'attends à ce que vous criez de douleur et de désespoir lorsque vous aurez constaté ce dont cet œil est capable"

Se disant, il se jeta à nouveau sur lui, et Mustang essaya de l'esquiver, mais il n'y réussit pas, l'homme en face de lui ayant réussit à prédire son mouvement et lui ayant envoyé un coup de pied dans les cotes. Ramenant un bras contre lui, il serra les dents face à la douleur de ses cotes brisées. Se redressant néanmoins, il continua de se battre avec vigueur… Ou tout du moins essaya. Car à partir de cet instant, il ne fut plus qu'un punching-ball. Il ne réussit pas à esquiver une seule de ses attaques, se faisant frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à finir meurtri de la tête aux pieds, tenant difficilement debout, tandis que l'homonculus souriait toujours de son sourire faux et glacial.

Etrangement, en cet instant, il pensa à Ed, se disant qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas tenir sa promesse finalement, et espérant que l'enfant réussirait à s'en sortir tout seul. Car il savait désormais qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant. Avant même que l'homonculus ne prenne la peine de lui expliquer que son œil lui permettait de prédire le moindre de ses mouvements, il savait qu'il avait perdu. Il le savait, mais il refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Il se battrait jusqu'à la mort, il ne s'abaisserait pas à supplier Bradley de le laisser en vie, ce que ce dernier attendait visiblement, sinon pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déjà tué ?

"Mustang, Mustang, mon très cher ami… Allez-vous donc enfin cesser de vous relever ? C'est vraiment un spectacle pitoyable que vous nous offrez là"

"Pourquoi ne m'achevez-vous pas, Bradley ?"

"Mais parce que l'armée à besoin de vous Mustang. Ne vous l'ai-je pas déjà dit à plusieurs reprises au cours de votre carrière ? L'armée à besoin de vous… Et moi aussi"

"Vous êtes fou à lier si vous croyez que je vais continuer à travailler sous vos ordres. Plutôt mourir !"

"Tsk tsk tsk… Allons allons, pas de précipitation… Nous pouvons en discuter entre gentlemen non ?"

"Allez vous faire foutre !"

Bradley perdit son sourire, visiblement contrarié qu'il n'accepte pas de continuer à travailler sous ses ordres. Quand à Mustang, cela lui paraissait impensable que l'homme ait même pu imaginer qu'il pourrait continuer à travailler pour un monstre, comme si de rien n'était. Et pourtant, c'était visiblement ce qu'il espérait, et la raison pour laquelle il était toujours en vie alors que l'homonculus aurait pu l'achever depuis bien longtemps. Voilà bien autre chose qui prouvait que ces êtres n'avaient vraiment rien d'humain, et que leurs motivations étaient totalement déviantes par rapport à celles d'êtres possédant un cœur et une âme. Jamais il ne se rangerait du coté de ces monstres, jamais. Il préférait mourir que d'aider pareilles créatures. Bradley pensait-il vraiment que le mettre en sang suffirait à le faire retourner sa veste ? Il se sentit étrangement vexé que l'homme fasse si peu de cas de ses sentiments et de sa détermination à ne jamais se ranger du coté des ennemis de l'humanité.

Il pensa alors à Maes, et regretta de n'avoir pas pu le venger, comme il se l'était promis, encore une promesse de plus qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir. Il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux un bref instant, s'excusant intérieurement auprès de Maes et des frères Elric, comme pour apaiser son âme. Car il était désormais temps d'en terminer, inutile de souffrir plus longuement, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer. Mais alors qu'il répétait encore une fois à Bradley qu'il préférait mourir que de continuer à travailler sous ses ordres, espérant ainsi le pousser à lui donner le coup de grâce, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse de la part du furher ou de sa secrétaire. Il vit alors avec étonnement Kimblee se tenir dans l'encadrement, plissant des yeux dans l'obscurité qui avait du le surprendre de la même façon que celle-ci l'avait surprise lors de son entrée dans la pièce. Alors que Bradley fixait le nouveau venu avec des yeux toujours aussi impassibles, le nouvel arrivant prit lentement en compte la situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux… Et le premier moment de surprise passé, un large sourire fit son apparition sur son visage alors que son regard se fixait sur Mustang et l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

"Mais c'est mon très cher Colonel Mustang ! Quelle charmante surprise !"

L'interpellé essaya de se redresser de la position recroquevillée dans laquelle il se trouvait après un nième coup de pied dans ses côtes déjà mal en point. Zolf Kimblee ici ! Il ne considérait pas l'alchimiste écarlate comme un ami, loin de là, mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'espérer que ce dernier l'aiderait néanmoins. Après tout, il était un être humain lui aussi… Et entre humains, il faut bien s'entraider… Non ? Si Zolf décidait de l'aider, il avait toutes les chances de réussir à s'en sortir. Le pouvoir de l'Ecarlate était suffisamment destructeur pour retarder facilement les homonculus, même si probablement trop insuffisant pour en venir à bout.

"Kimblee ! Bradley… Le furher est un homonculus !"

**A SUIVRE ... **

La suite du flashback sera dans le prochain chapitre parce que je me suis dit que ça ferait beaucoup à lire d'un coup (et que ce flashback n'est pas forcément drôle non plus, donc je ne voudrais pas que vous abandonniez ici à cause de ça !).

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Personnellement j'aime moins ce chapitre que le premier je crois… C'est pas trop long à lire quand même ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout ! Parce que je peux toujours rectifier le tir si quelque chose cloche, comme j'écris au fur et à mesure :)

Faut que ça vous plaise ! J'écris pour vous après tout ! Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas :)


	3. Pauvre Roy

**Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…**

Auteur : Petite Souris

Titre : Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…

Animé : Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle une fanfic :p

Rating : M (même si ce n'est pas bien méchant, puisque pour le moment, je ne "décris" rien…)

Pairing : Va tourner vers le Ed/Roy. Plus quelques autres… Vous verrez bien !

Troisième chapitre en ligne ! Et maintenant que j'ai découvert comment autoriser les reviews anonymes, n'importe qui peut me laisser un message, alors n'hésitez pas hein :)

Par contre, pour que vous ne soyez pas trop embrouillés, je précise que j'ai effectivement pris quelques libertés avec l'animé, il y a donc plusieurs personnages toujours vivants : Kimblee, Greed, et Lust notamment… Vous me direz après avoir lu ce chapitre si vous trouvez que c'est trop confus…

**_RAPPEL DU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT (exceptionnellement, parce que j'avais un peu coupé en plein milieu quand même)_**

_Mais alors qu'il répétait encore une fois à Bradley qu'il préférait mourir que de continuer à travailler sous ses ordres, espérant ainsi le pousser à lui donner le coup de grâce, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse de la part du furher ou de sa secrétaire. Il vit alors avec étonnement Kimblee se tenir dans l'encadrement, plissant des yeux dans l'obscurité qui avait du le surprendre de la même façon que celle-ci l'avait surprise lors de son entrée dans la pièce. Alors que Bradley fixait le nouveau venu avec des yeux toujours aussi impassibles, le nouvel arrivant prit lentement en compte la situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux… Et le premier moment de surprise passé, un large sourire fit son apparition sur son visage alors que son regard se fixait sur Mustang et l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement._

_"Mais c'est mon très cher Colonel Mustang ! Quelle charmante surprise !"_

_L'interpellé essaya de se redresser de la position recroquevillée dans laquelle il se trouvait après un nième coup de pied dans ses côtes déjà mal en point. Zolf Kimblee ici ! Il ne considérait pas l'alchimiste écarlate comme un ami, loin de là, mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'espérer que ce dernier l'aiderait néanmoins. Après tout, il était un être humain lui aussi… Et entre humains, il faut bien s'entraider… Non ? Si Zolf décidait de l'aider, il avait toutes les chances de réussir à s'en sortir. Le pouvoir de l'Ecarlate était suffisamment destructeur pour retarder facilement les homonculus, même si probablement trop insuffisant pour en venir à bout._

_"Kimblee ! Bradley… Le furher est un homonculus !"_

_**FIN DU RAPPEL DU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT**_

**CHAPITRE III**

**SUITE DU FLASHBACK**

Malheureusement, la voix précipitée de l'alchimiste de flamme alors qu'il lui révélait ce qu'il considérait comme le pire cauchemar qu'un être humain puisse faire ne fit qu'élargir le sourire sadique arboré par le tueur aux symboles alchimiques tatoués sur les paumes de ses mains. Il accusa le choc. Il s'était bercé d'illusions, il n'avait vraiment aucune raison logique d'espérer un quelconque secours de la part de son ancien coéquipier de la guerre d'Ishbal. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il se souvenait du temps où ils étaient amis, et même plus qu'amis… Jusqu'à ce que l'homme grille un fusible et se mette à faire exploser aussi bien leurs alliés que leurs ennemis. Malgré tout, même après cela, Roy avait toujours espéré. Espéré qu'il reste quelque chose d'humain en cet ex-ami et collègue qui avait été également son amant durant quelques mois, avant qu'il ne se fasse arrêter et condamner à mort. Et même à l'instant présent, malgré toutes les preuves lui prouvant la haine de Kimblee envers lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer encore… Mais cet espoir naïf fut définitivement brisé lorsque ce dernier s'approcha lentement de lui et lui attrapa une poignée de cheveux dans sa main droite, tirant brutalement sa tête en arrière avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux pour lui dire les mots les plus cruels qu'il avait pu trouver. Des mots qu'il savait qu'ils mordraient cruellement l'âme de son ancien compagnon plus que n'importe quelle douleur physique.

"Un homonculus hum ? Merci mais j'suis déjà au courant ! Et alors Roy ? Qu'espère-tu de moi ? Que je te sauve ? De la même manière que tu m'as sauvé après la guerre, en m'accusant de crime contre plusieurs de nos hommes ? Tu m'as trahi Roy, tu m'as envoyé à la mort… Mais malheureusement pour toi, j'en ai réchappé, et ceci probablement grâce à cet homme que tu appelles _homonculus_. Alors, dis-moi Roy, vers qui penses-tu que va aller ma loyauté ?"

"Kimblee ! Un homonculus est un monstre ! Bradley n'est pas un être humain, il nous a manipulé, il a manipulé tout le monde depuis le début !"

"Un monstre ? N'est-ce pas ainsi que tu m'as toi-même appelé il n'y a encore pas si longtemps ? Quand à la manipulation, tu en connais un rayon toi aussi non ?"

Il ne pouvait rien redire à cela. Il fit donc enfin le deuil de la dernière lueur d'espoir qu'avait fait naître l'apparition inattendue de l'alchimiste dans le bureau du furher. Il refoula au plus profond de lui cette faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve en espérant une quelconque aide de la part du meurtrier, et durcit son regard, le rendant aussi inexpressif qu'il le pouvait. A lui non plus, il ne lui laisserait pas le plaisir de le voir brisé. Regardant froidement l'homme dans les yeux, il essaya de déchiffrer ce qu'il y lisait, mais n'y arriva pas. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réussit, même au plus fort de leur relation : L'alchimiste écarlate était toujours resté une énigme pour lui.

Puis, brusquement, Kimblee exerça une traction brutale sur la poignée de cheveux qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, et il sentit ses lèvres heurter durement celles de l'Ecarlate, tandis qu'une langue se frayait un passage dans sa bouche de force, en profitant au passage pour laper le sang qui s'y trouvait à la suite des coups de poings reçus par Bradley. Il essaya d'éloigner son visage de cette bouche possessive, mais n'y réussit pas. Il avait beau ne pas paraître bien costaud, Zolf était tout en nerfs, et sa poigne était puissante et intraitable. Et quand à lui, il était complètement épuisé, bien trop meurtri pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre... Oui, Mustang pouvait bien se l'avouer à lui-même : Il était hors d'état de nuire pour un bon moment.

Alors que cette constatation s'imposait à lui, la panique commença à faire son apparition dans son cœur et son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans ce bureau, Roy Mustang eut peur, réellement peur. Car il se rendait lentement compte qu'avec l'arrivée de son ancien amant, les coups et la mort n'étaient désormais plus les seules choses qu'il aurait à craindre. En effet, Kimblee était un expert en torture aussi bien psychologique que physique. Et puis surtout, il était fou…

"Et bien, et bien ! Je vois qu'il est inutile que je fasse les présentations !"

Le ton fort et joyeux fit sursauter Kimblee et il s'éloigna brutalement de l'homme qu'il dominait.

"Oh, Furher, je vous prie de m'excuser de mon comportement, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu le temps d_'apprécier_ mon ami Roy ici présent. Vous savez, avec mes explosions et tout et tout, on a pas vraiment pu _s'entendre_ lors de nos plus récentes rencontres…"

Le large sourire de Kimblee donnait à Roy envie de vomir. Comment pouvait-il plaisanter aussi légèrement avec ce monstre ?

"Je vois ça. Mais dites-moi, lieutenant Kimblee, j'étais justement devant un dilemme avant que vous n'entriez dans cette pièce…"

"Si je peux vous aider, furher, ce sera avec le plus grand des plaisirs"

"Je me disais que j'allais devoir me résigner à me… "débarrasser" de notre ami commun ici présent, car celui-ci est assez têtu, et a totalement perdu le goût de travailler sous mes ordres semble-t-il…"

Le lieutenant-colonel Zolf Kimblee regarda alors le chef des armées avec un sourire carnassier, les yeux brillants, se réjouissant très visiblement de la tournure que prenait les évènements et ne cherchant pas à le cacher.

"Souhaitez-vous que je vous dise comment le faire obéir ?"

"Je suis tout ouïe"

Mustang écouta l'échange entre les deux hommes comme un cauchemar surréaliste. Ses pires craintes étaient en train de se réaliser. Il était fichu, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas en terminer une bonne fois pour toute avec lui ? Pourquoi vouloir encore le torturer plus avant ? Zolf… il savait bien que Zolf le haïssait depuis qu'il avait témoigné contre lui au procès qui aurait du lui coûter la vie. Mais le haïssait-il vraiment au point de vouloir le torturer pour essayer de le briser, de le faire se soumettre à Bradley ? Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, n'est-ce pas, le briser ? Il secoua doucement la tête. Quel imbécile il faisait, il savait parfaitement que Kimblee en était capable, qu'il était capable du pire, et qu'il le détestait réellement. Et pourtant, en même temps il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse l'exécrer à ce point, pas alors qu'ils avaient été… Il passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres encore douloureuses du baiser forcé par l'homme, essayant d'éloigner de son esprit toutes les pensées de tortures que pourrait imaginer son ancien compagnon. _La peur de la douleur fait plus de mal que la douleur elle-même_, avait-il souvent entendu dire. Se répétant cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête, afin de se raisonner pour ne pas craquer, il parvint à la conclusion que le mieux qu'il avait à faire désormais, c'était d'arrêter de réfléchir ; Car de toute façon, quoique que Kimblee lui dise, et quoique Bradley décide, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour leur échapper.

Mais malgré ces bonnes résolutions, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la suite de leur conversation.

"Vous voulez le briser furher ? Le vaincre physiquement est un bon début, mais c'est insuffisant pour un homme de sa trempe. C'est son mental qui le soutient. Si vous voulez le détruire, il vous faut l'humilier et le faire se sentir coupable, impuissant à aider ceux qu'il a toujours voulu protéger"

"Voilà qui me parait intéressant lieutenant, et que proposez-vous concrètement ?"

"Si vous le permettez, je vais être direct : Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'aime pas du tout être dominé lors de l'acte sexuel. Ceci est une réaction purement animale : Lors de l'acte, le dominant baise le dominé, concrètement. Mustang a toujours été un leader et un dominant dans sa façon d'être et d'agir. Encore maintenant, alors qu'il sait avoir perdu, son attitude reste celle d'un dominant, vous voyez ? Si vous voulez lui montrer qui domine… Laissez-le moi pendant quelques heures, et je vous le rendrais honteux et humble comme un petit chiot…"

L'alchimiste écarlate s'arrêta de parler, et retint son souffle. Avait-il choisit les mots qu'il fallait pour convaincre le furher ? L'excitation le faisait presque trembler tandis qu'il attendait impatiemment la réponse de l'homme. Avoir l'alchimiste de flamme totalement en son pouvoir, voilà quelque chose dont il avait toujours rêvé. Ce salopard l'avait vendu aux militaires lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il prenait un plaisir certain à tuer, et que lui importait à quel camp appartenaient les hommes qu'ils explosaient sur le champ de bataille. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé… Ce salaud l'avait largué, et maintenant qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de le lui faire payer, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire souffrir autant que lui l'avait fait souffrir en le rejetant comme une merde. La voix profonde du furher le tira de ses sanglantes et luxurieuses pensées.

"Ceci est une analyse ma foi très intéressante, et effectivement, cela pourrait être utile. Mais vous parlez de lui montrer qui le domine lieutenant Zolf Kimblee… Et ce n'est pas vous. Je me moque que Mustang se sente inférieur à _vous_, ce que je veux, c'est qu'il se soumette à MES ordres"

L'alchimiste écarlate pâlit en entendant les dernières paroles de son supérieur. Les mots avaient été prononcés sur le ton doucereux qui lui était habituel, mais ils étaient fermes et sans réplique possible.

Soit. Bradley se chargerait donc de Mustang. Il masqua sa déception du mieux qu'il le put, sachant que le furher n'était probablement pas dupe. Mais vraiment, quel dommage, il aurait largement préféré être l'homme chargé de cette… "mission". Ceci dit, sans doute devait-il s'estimer heureux que ce dernier ne décide pas de lui faire sentir que lui aussi était également son subordonné. Il frissonna à cette idée et regarda son supérieur dans les yeux, essayant de déchiffrer un quelconque indice sur ce qu'il attendait de sa part. Mais rien ne pouvait être lu dans un tatouage ourobouros, et celui-ci fascinait Kimblee à un tel point qu'il ne pouvait regarder ailleurs. Malgré tout, il aperçut du coin de l'œil l'homonculus lui adresser un large sourire qui le fit se raidir. Oui, vraiment, Bradley n'était pas un imbécile, il allait falloir qu'il fasse très attention à ses actes en sa présence, et qu'il ne s'avise pas d'oublier sa place dans la hiérarchie sous le coup d'une des stupides pulsions dont il avait le secret…

"Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, et que vous m'avez si obligeamment expliqué comment briser cette stupide détermination, comment comptiez-vous le faire obéir ? Je connais votre réputation pour faire parler les prisonniers, mais qu'en est-il de les faire obéir ?"

"Furher. Pour l'obliger à vous obéir, il est totalement inutile de le soumettre à une quelconque torture. Il suffit de le menacer de s'en prendre à ses subordonnés, notamment le Fullmétal Alchimiste… J'ai entendu dire qu'il était très protecteur envers ce nain de jardin"

"Hum… Je vois. Soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi"

Roy vit alors l'homonculus se tourner lentement vers lui avant de lui adresser d'un ton enjoué la menace que venait de lui souffler Kimblee.

"Mon très cher Mustang, vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolé, mais étant donné votre manque de collaboration… Si vous essayez à nouveau de me tuer, ou si vous refusez de continuer à travailler sous mes ordres, je disloquerais votre unité et je les enverrais dans les coins les plus reculés et les plus dangereux que je pourrais trouver. Quand à l'alchimiste d'acier… Je le mettrais sous les ordres directs de l'alchimiste écarlate. Et si il décide de quitter l'armée, je l'emprisonnerais pour avoir effectué une transmutation humaine illégale"

L'horreur de ce qu'il venait d'entendre empêcha Mustang de répondre de suite. Ed ? Il voulait enfermer Ed ou le donner en pâture à Kimblee ? Son cœur se serra à cette idée, et son esprit dériva vers l'enfant, essayant de deviner ce qu'il faisait actuellement. Etait-il seulement encore vivant ? Dieu savait que l'endroit où il était parti était on ne peut plus dangereux. Il était parti combattre des homonculus lui aussi, et maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'étaient ces créatures, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour les vies du jeune alchimiste et de son frère. Il devrait être là-bas en train de les aider, mais au lieu de cela, il était immobilisé ici, réduit à l'état de carpette sanglante tout juste bonne à être piétinée par celui qu'il avait considéré comme son supérieur pendant toutes ces années sous la domination de l'armée. La seule chose qui le réconfortait, c'était que visiblement Bradley ne savait pas où était Edward en ce moment, et qu'au moins, puisque deux homonculus se trouvaient actuellement ici, cela signifiait qu'il y en avait deux de moins pour attaquer Ed là où il était parti.

"Mustang ? Ma bonté d'âme vous laisse-t-elle sans voix ?"

"Salaud !"

"Et bien et bien, quelle vulgarité ! Vous ne m'avez pas habitué à de telles paroles Mustang, cela signifierait-il que le raisonnement du lieutenant Kimblee se tient ?"

Mustang se maudit intérieurement de sa stupidité. Il n'aurait jamais du laisser paraître que le sort de ses subordonnés lui importait réellement. Maintenant, il était encore plus impuissant qu'auparavant. Il ne pouvait rien faire, strictement rien faire d'autre qu'obéir aux ordres de Bradley.

"Qu'il en soit donc ainsi ! Kimblee, prépare donc notre cher ami Mustang afin qu'il… Hum… M'accepte comme son supérieur une bonne fois pour toute…"

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Roy s'obligea à ne pas fermer les yeux au souvenir de ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Mais il ne put néanmoins empêcher ceux-ci de se brouiller. Ce salaud de Kimblee l'avait… L'avait "préparé" avant que Bradley ne le viole, le pénétrant durement pendant une bonne demi-heure, faisant ce que jamais personne d'autre n'avait fait avant lui. Il lui avait vraiment fait mal, même si il n'avait que peu saigné, car c'était son âme qui avait le plus souffert : Jamais il n'avait été humilié de la sorte. L'homonculus l'avait violé devant Kimblee et devant sa secrétaire. Il l'avait violé lentement, comme tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Lentement mais sûrement, indifférent à la douleur aussi bien physique que morale subie par Mustang, souhaitant simplement affirmer sa supériorité ainsi que Kimblee l'avait assuré que tel était le meilleur moyen pour y arriver. Et effectivement, après cette épreuve, Mustang s'était senti diminué, réduit à l'état de pantin, de poupée pour ce monstre. Avant, il pouvait encore garder la tête haute, même face à la mort, mais après…

Mais le pire était encore à venir, et il vint dans les quelques mots que lui adressa l'homonculus avant de le relâcher dans les locaux de Central.

_"Bien ! Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Il était temps de clarifier les choses entre nous Mustang, n'est-ce pas ? Il est vrai que vous deveniez par trop entreprenant ces derniers temps, à mettre votre nez dans des affaires qui ne vous regardent pas… Et afin de bien vous rappeler vos devoirs envers moi, je vous ordonne de venir dans ce bureau tous les soirs à 21h. Vous pouvez disposer"_

En fait de "disposer", Kimblee avait du le jeter dehors, car il s'était aperçu qu'il était physiquement incapable de se relever pour aller jusqu'à la porte. Il lui avait fallu presque une heure pour se remettre suffisamment et partir à la recherche des frères Elric… Une heure entière de perdue. Est-ce qu'il aurait pu sauver le plus jeune des frères si il n'avait pas été aussi faible à ce moment là ? Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, et cela ne faisait rien pour apaiser la culpabilité qu'il ressentait face à cette perte.

Depuis cet horrible jour, Bradley l'avait violé tous les soirs à 21 heures précises, week-end compris, et chaque jour qui passait l'avait détruit un peu plus de l'intérieur.

Tandis qu'il traversait les locaux du QG de Central en courant, il se força à refouler encore une fois les larmes d'impuissance qui lui montaient aux yeux sans discontinuer, mais il avait bien du mal, vu l'état de panique dans lequel il se trouvait. D'angoissantes questions envahissaient son esprit sans lui laisser de répit. Est-ce que l'homonculus était encore dans son bureau à l'attendre ? Ou alors était-il déjà parti, pensant que Roy avait fui, et trahi l'engagement qui les unissait désormais ? Une grosse boule se forma dans sa gorge. Pourvu qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y était pour rien, et qu'il n'avait pas trahi. Pourvu qu'il ne mette pas ses menaces à exécution ! Sinon tout ce qu'il avait subit jusqu'à présent aurait été en vain, et toute son équipe, ses amis, Ed… Ils allaient tous souffrir à cause de lui ! Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son souffle s'échappait en sifflant de sa poitrine au rythme de sa course folle vers le bureau de l'homme qui l'avait réduit en esclavage.

Il se maudissait de sa réaction. Il se maudissait de ne pas réussir à s'empêcher de courir vers l'antre du monstre. Il se maudissait d'être en train de s'abaisser à supplier intérieurement Dieu ou le Diable de faire que l'homonculus ne décide pas de représailles sur ses hommes !

Il essaya bien de se raisonner, et de reprendre le contrôle de ses actes autant que de ses pensées. Se disant, tout comme il le faisait chaque jour depuis deux semaines, qu'il trouverait bien un moyen de se débarrasser de ce monstre, que toute cette horreur n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar à surmonter, et qu'il se devait de tenir le coup pour ceux qu'il aimait et qui comptaient sur lui. Il avait presque réussit à se persuader qu'à force de persévérance et de recherches, il trouverait le moyen de s'en sortir et d'accomplir enfin le rêve que Maes avait pour lui : Devenir furher à la place du furher. Il avait presque réussi à se tromper lui-même… Presque. Il retint un grognement alors qu'il se remémorait son horrible matinée. Ed lui affirmant qu'il n'était qu'un lâche et qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui, sa tentative de suicide, la peur dans les yeux de Riza et la douleur de sa main droite… Et enfin la piqûre qui l'avait mis KO et à cause de laquelle il se retrouvait dans cette situation actuellement. Comme si sa vie n'était pas déjà suffisamment un enfer comme ça !

Sans compter qu'il avait tout de même frappé Ed et l'avait assommé. Qui aurait cru que l'on pouvait se débarrasser aussi facilement de ce petit génie d'alchimiste ? A ce souvenir, il sentit son habituel sourire narquois étirer lentement son visage et créer de petites fossettes sur ses joues qui avaient pourtant bien perdu de leurs rondeurs poupines ces quinze derniers jours. Cela lui remontait le moral de penser au gamin. Malgré sa terrible situation (ou peut-être à cause d'elle ?), il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement en se remémorant l'enfant essayer de lui barrer le passage à la sortie de l'infirmerie. Que lui disait-il déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, mais une chose était sûre, il était visiblement très remonté contre lui, car il était rouge comme une gambas. Bien qu'ayant bien plus la taille d'une crevette.

Non vraiment, si Bradley ne l'avait pas fait avant, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Ed le tuerait la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreraient. Il imaginait d'ailleurs fort bien la scène :

_"Vous m'avez assommé ! Espèce de salopard de colonel débile !"_

_"Fullmétal ? Mais je rêve où tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai aperçu ?"_

_"…" (Vous pouvez visualiser Edward la bouche ouverte pendante jusqu'au sol ?)_

_"Ah non, autant pour moi ! C'est juste qu'étant donné ta petite taille, la bosse que tu as sur la tête m'a donné cette impression…"_

_"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit qu'en proportion de sa taille une bosse d'un centimètre le fait paraître plus grand de quinze !"_

_"Certainement pas moi Fullmétal. Si j'avais eu l'impression que tu avais pris quinze centimètres, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu…"_

_"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit que son seul trait distinctif est sa taille de nain de jardin !"_

_"Là, je dirais bien TOI, Fullmétal, mais ce serait une insulte aux nains de jardins, après tout, tous ne sont pas si petits que cela…"_

_"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit que même le plus petit des nains de jardin se sentirait grand à coté de lui !"_

Il se demandait combien de temps il serait capable de faire enrager ainsi le sale môme. Il lui était déjà arrivé de parier sur le sujet avec Hawkeye, mais le maximum qu'il avait réussit à faire jusqu'à présent, c'était seulement quatorze explosions de rage à la suite… Parce que Al avait fini par en avoir marre et avait traîné de force son frère hors de son bureau. Maintenant que Al n'était plus, peut-être réussirait-il à le faire bouillir jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie qu'il devait le tuer pour l'avoir frappé… Voilà qui vaudrait très certainement la peine d'être essayé ! Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Décidément, il adorait vraiment titiller (bon, d'accord, "titiller" est peut-être un peu faible comme terme en l'occurrence !) l'alchimiste d'acier. Il faut dire aussi qu'il était tellement facile de le faire monter sur ses grands chevaux ! Il suffisait de glisser "petit" dans n'importe quelle phrase, même si cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui (il avait déjà essayé !), et il partait au quart de tour. Son énergie était aussi époustouflante que rafraîchissante.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Dans son bureau, Bradley n'était pas tranquillement assis derrière son bureau comme à son habitude. Non, il était debout, raide comme la justice, et bien que ses mains soient nonchalamment croisées derrière son dos et son visage en apparence aussi serein qu'a l'accoutumée, il était furieux comme jamais encore il ne l'avait été de toute sa vie. Etait-ce le retard de Mustang qui le rendait ainsi furieux ? Non, absolument pas. Car en fait peu lui importait réellement ce que l'alchimiste de flamme pouvait bien devenir en l'occurrence. Oh, certes, il aimait bien l'avoir sous ses ordres, et il souhaitait absolument le garder, car il était plutôt doué dans son travail lorsqu'il n'essayait pas de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues : C'était un bon chien. Et de plus, c'était tout de même une figure de l'armée, mieux valait donc éviter de s'en débarrasser sur un coup de tête, cela pourrait attirer certaines questions qu'il préférait éviter. Donc, non, ce n'était pas du tout après Mustang qu'il était en colère.

C'était après Lust.

Il se mit à tourner en rond autour de son bureau, les mains toujours croisées derrière le dos, la démarche raide, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Lust, l'homonculus de la luxure, avait désobéi à ses ordres directs. Elle avait pris la poudre d'escampette avec Wrath, au lieu de le ramener avec elle comme il le lui avait ordonné. Il avait absolument besoin du soutien des homonculus restants. C'était déjà assez frustrant d'avoir perdu Envy et Gluttony (surtout Envy, Gluttony n'ayant jamais été de toute façon d'une très grande utilité pour lui). Sans compter la perte de Dante. Sans elle, ils auraient du mal à deviner où s'effectuaient des transmutations humaines et récupérer les nouveaux "péchés" pour les nourrir de pierres rouges. Et pourquoi diable Lust avait-elle décidé d'emporter le môme avec elle ? Il était le seul d'entre eux à pouvoir utiliser l'alchimie, sa perte ne lui faisait vraiment pas plaisir.

Leur fuite le contrariait d'autant plus que cela remettait son autorité sur les homonculus en cause. Il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à la mort de Dante pour convaincre les autres qu'ils devaient continuer à rechercher le moyen de créer la pierre philosophale, et qu'ils avaient donc besoin de lui, étant donné qu'il était le mieux placé pour obtenir des renseignements sur ce sujet… Et voilà que cette peste le trahissait ouvertement.

Il s'arrêta de tourner en rond pour regarder le "bouclier ultime", tel qu'il aimait se faire appeler. Il ne lui restait plus que lui et Sloth. Sloth, il pouvait lui faire confiance, elle ne le trahirait jamais car elle n'avait absolument aucune initiative personnelle, une vraie larve. Mais Greed c'était une autre histoire. C'était ce dernier qui était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle de la trahison de Lust. Ce qui était bien étonnant, car il avait toujours pensé que l'homme était un solitaire et qu'il serait le premier à les trahir maintenant que Dante n'était plus. Et pourtant, non, il était bien là. Etrange. Il allait falloir qu'il enquête à ce sujet. Il ne doutait pas que l'Avidité devait avoir ses propres objectifs, et il lui faudrait déterminer lesquels aussi rapidement que possible, si il ne voulait pas se retrouver un jour au milieu d'un cercle alchimique, vomissant les pierres rouges le maintenant en vie. Il continua à fixer Greed de ses yeux dépareillés (jamais il ne restait dans la même pièce que Greed avec son bandeau en place !), ne laissant rien paraître de sa fureur alors qu'il le questionnait d'un ton tranquille.

"Et elle n'a rien laissé derrière elle ?"

"Non. Pas le moindre petit mot d'amour à votre attention ! Quelle manque de civilité de la part d'une grande dame comme elle, n'est-ce pas ?"

Appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur à coté de la fenêtre, une jambe sur le mur et les bras croisés devant lui, Greed regardait sans en avoir l'air le visage du furher très attentivement. Mais il devait bien avouer que le chef des armées était vraiment doué, sans doute le plus doué d'entre eux pour cacher ses émotions. Toujours à sourire largement, comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Même pas un peu crispé. Il avait espéré que l'annonce de la désertion de deux des derniers homonculus aurait réussi à le faire sortir de son impassibilité légendaire, mais il devait bien admettre que c'était raté. Finalement, il comprenait un peu pourquoi l'homme avait toujours été le favori de cette salope de Dante : Il faisait un bon chef.

Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de le tuer. Il avait déjà découvert où il avait caché son "point faible", ce joli petit crâne, et le jour où il n'aurait plus besoin de lui, le vaincre serait d'une facilité déconcertante. Enfin, du moins l'espérait-il, car il ne savait pas grand-chose sur le pouvoir de son œil tout de même. Jusqu'à quel point était-il capable de prédire l'avenir ? Bah, peu importe, il verrait bien le moment venu. Pour l'instant, il avait encore besoin de lui pour sa première vengeance. Car avant de tuer Bradley, l'homme qui avait assassiné Martha, il devait tuer Kimblee, l'homme qui l'avait trahi et laissé en pâture à Dante. Oui, c'était entièrement de la faute de Kimblee si la vieille avait réussit à l'attirer dans un si joli piège…

En y repensant, il avait vraiment été à deux doigts d'y laisser la vie ce jour-là, lorsque le fils d'Hoenheim s'était battu contre lui. Ou plus exactement, il avait été à deux doigts d'abandonner, et de laisser le jeune alchimiste le tuer... Quelle idée stupide ! La vie pouvait avoir encore tellement de petits plaisirs à lui apporter ! Dire que c'était ce gosse qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Bien qu'un peu par hasard, il fallait bien l'admettre : Au cours de leur duel, il avait posé une question à l'enfant, une question innocente, juste histoire de faire la conversation pendant ce combat qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment – étant donné que sa mort devait en être l'aboutissement - et qui l'ennuyait donc un peu. Il sourit de toutes ses larges dents de requin au souvenir de ces quelques mots qui lui avaient sauvé la vie :

_"Pourquoi risques-tu ta vie pour ton frère ? Le lien qui t'uni à lui vaut-il vraiment la peine de te sacrifier ?"_

_"Evidemment ! Le lien qui m'unit à lui comme tu dis s'appelle l'amour, et l'amour est justement l'une des deux seules putains de raisons qui poussent l'homme à survivre sur cette putain de planète de merde ! Mais je doute qu'un monstre comme toi comprenne de quoi je parle"_

_"L'une des deux ? Quelle est l'autre ?"_

_"La haine bien sûr !"_

Le gamin n'était pas stupide, il aimerait bien discuter à nouveau avec lui, à l'occasion. Peut-être lorsqu'il aurait accompli sa vengeance se débrouillerait-il pour l'obliger à reprendre le combat là où ils l'avaient laissé. Peut-être finirait-il par le laisser le tuer lorsqu'il aurait terminé ce qu'il avait à faire dans ce monde. Mais il en doutait. Non vraiment, une vie, même sans âme comme la sienne, vaut toujours la peine d'être vécue ! Il sourit, laissant apparaître ses dents de carnassier, les yeux illuminés par anticipation à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait encore. Ou plus exactement, à l'idée de ce qui attendait celui qui l'avait trahi…

Oh oui, il était vraiment impatient… L'amour et la haine. Voilà d'après l'enfant les deux seuls sentiments capables de pousser les êtres humains à se surpasser, à risquer leur vie pour atteindre leurs objectifs. L'amour, comme il le lui avait fait remarquer, était un sentiment qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais comprendre. Mais la haine ? Oui, cela peut-être pouvait-il le comprendre. Il avait toujours hait Dante. Et Kimblee ? L'homme l'avait trahi aussi, il pouvait donc le haïr aussi. Voilà ce qui le poussa à ne pas se laisser tuer par l'enfant. Il décida de se venger avant de mourir. De faire regretter amèrement ses actes à l'homme qui l'avait trahi. Il revoyait d'ici son sourire alors qu'il tenait à la main le sac contenant ses propres os. Il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour effacer ce sourire une bonne fois pour toute de son visage. Zolf Kimblee ne perdait rien pour attendre… Quand il mettrait la main sur lui, il le ferait souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert lorsqu'il avait vomit toutes les pierres rouges que contenait son corps.

Bradley et Greed en étaient là de leurs réflexions lorsqu'un alchimiste de flamme plus pâle que la mort fit irruption dans le bureau. Le sourire de Bradley s'élargit, tandis que Greed penchait la tête sur le coté, intrigué par ce nouvel arrivant à une heure aussi tardive.

Sloth quand à elle le regarda entrer avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peine. Ou bien était-ce de la pitié ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment quel était ce sentiment, mais il se manifestait tous les jours en ce moment, à chaque fois que Roy Mustang arrivait dans ce bureau pour subir son châtiment quotidien. Cela lui déplaisait, car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il subissait tout cela pour l'enfant qui avait été son fils. Edward Elric valait-il réellement ce sacrifice ? Comment pouvait-on accepter tant de douleur pour protéger un être autre que soi-même ? Elle fronça très légèrement les sourcils, réfléchissant un instant à la question. Puis elle l'oublia. Détournant le regard de ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, elle reprit consciencieusement son travail de secrétaire du furher, oublieuse des cris qui emplissaient maintenant la pièce. A peine se fit-elle la réflexion qu'il lui faudrait faire remarquer au furher que l'homme ne pourrait en subir beaucoup plus, et qu'il risquait de le perdre en tant que subordonné. Elle comprenait que Pride ait besoin de déverser sa frustration d'une façon ou d'une autre mais… Mais avoir donné l'ordre à Greed de punir l'alchimiste pour son retard… Elle leva les yeux sur la scène se déroulant devant elle, et se demanda brièvement si l'homme était mort.

"Pride. L'homme que tu m'as donné à punir n'est vraiment pas très résistant. Il s'est évanoui à peine lui ai-je brisé les dents"

"Continue, et ne t'occupe pas seulement de sa bouche. Je veux qu'il souffre lorsqu'il se réveillera. Cela ne peut être qu'une bonne chose que la douleur lui rappelle clairement ses devoirs envers ses supérieurs hiérarchiques"

"Des dents brisées c'est déjà assez douloureux il me semble pour les humains… Mais c'est comme tu veux Pride. Et sait-on pourquoi il était en retard à votre 'rendez-vous'"

"Non, mais je suis assez curieux de le savoir. Peut-être enverrais-je le lieutenant Kimblee se renseigner demain à ce sujet…"

"Kimblee ?"

Le sourire de Greed s'élargit à l'annonce du nom de l'alchimiste. Peut-être allait-il rester aux alentours du quartier général demain, histoire d'observer un peu le comportement de sa proie... En attendant, il continua méthodiquement la tache que lui avait assigné Pride et pénétrait violemment et profondément l'alchimiste de flamme toujours évanoui. Cela ne lui procurait pas vraiment de plaisir, car il n'avait aucune raison de haïr Mustang. De plus le furher lui avait demandé d'utiliser son armure, et à cause de ça même le plaisir physique avait du mal à être au rendez-vous. Mais au moins ainsi laissait-il croire à l'homonculus de la fierté qu'il était entièrement à ses ordres…

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Lorsque Edward Elric retrouva enfin Roy Mustang, il était à mi-chemin sur la route qui menait du Quartier Général à la maison du colonel. Il cherchait le colonel depuis plus d'une heure déjà avec l'aide d'Hawkeye. A peine eut-il reconnu l'uniforme surmonté des cheveux noir de jais, qu'il commença à lui crier dessus. Mais ses hurlements hystériques s'estompèrent puis se turent lorsqu'il réalisa que l'alchimiste ne l'entendait pas. S'appuyant sur les murs pour garder un équilibre qui restait malgré tout précaire, il avançait avec difficulté, visiblement blessé. Sa tête étant baissée, il ne pouvait voir ses yeux, mais comme il était (très légèrement) plus petit que lui, il distingua néanmoins facilement le sang dégoulinant de sa bouche, mêlé à une substance qu'il supposa être, dans son innocence naïve, de la salive. L'inquiétude pris alors le dessus sur sa colère et il se précipita vers son supérieur.

**A SUIVRE ... **

Pauvre Roy ! Je suis méchante hein ?

J'ai terminé le chapitre sur Ed qui le trouve pour que vous ne me haïssiez pas ;)


	4. Chez Mustang

**Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…**

Auteur : Petite Souris

Titre : Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…

Animé : Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ce qui en m'empêche pas d'en faire c'que j'veux !)

Rating : M pas méchant

Pairing : Ed/Roy

Quatrième chapitre en ligne ! (grâce à Natanaelle, qui a reviewé le chapitre précédent)

**CHAPITRE IV**

"Mustang !"

L'homme redressa légèrement la tête à l'appel de son nom, mais lorsqu'il essaya de répondre, son visage se tordit de douleur et il manqua s'étouffer sur son propre sang. Lâchant le mur dont il s'aidait pour avancer, il tomba à genoux au sol et vomit son dernier repas accompagné d'un mélange de sang noir et rouge. Ed s'était arrêté dans sa course à deux pas de lui, figé, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'était pour le moment ni paniqué, ni effrayé, seulement surpris et interloqué : C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le colonel dans une telle situation. Que diable avait-il bien pu lui arriver qui puisse le mettre dans un état pareil ? Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il était fort capable de se défendre contre n'importe qui après le combat dévaluation qu'il avait eu contre lui ! Alors qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

"Mustang ? Je vais chercher Riza tout de suite, elle est partie voir chez vous pendant que je faisais le trajet à pied au cas où…"

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Les explications pourraient attendre, il était blessé, il fallait que le lieutenant Hawkeye vienne l'aider au plus vite. Après tout, elle était son garde du corps ! Et ensuite, il pourrait rentrer tranquillement chez lui au lieu de parcourir la ville à la recherche d'un crétin de colonel qui l'avait confondu avec un jeu de taper-sur-la-tête-de-la-marmotte. Oui, il pourrait rentrer chez lui et oublier toute cette journée à la con, et il se réveillerait demain matin et tout irait bien. Et Al serait là aussi, à coté de lui, et, et… Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et il retint les sanglots qui lui montaient dans la gorge avant de se retourner et de courir vers la maison du colonel, ses larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues alors qu'une émotion bien différente de sa première réaction le submergeait.

"Rizaaaaaaaaaa ! Rizaaaaaaaaaaa !"

"Edward ?"

Le lieutenant Hawkeye regarda le jeune garçon qui avait le visage noyé de larmes. Son cœur s'arrêta et les couleurs s'enfuirent de son visage. Non… Le colonel n'était quand même pas…

"Je l'ai retrouvé lieutenant ! Il est dans la rue juste à coté ! Mais il est pas bien, il est tombé par terre, et, et, il a vomit du sang et il y a du sang qui coulait de sa bouche quand je l'ai vu, et"

Riza soupira presque de soulagement à ces quelques mots. La vue d'un Edward complètement paniqué lui ayant fait craindre le pire…

"Edward ! Calme-toi et montre-moi le chemin !"

L'injonction de la jeune femme le fit reprendre un peu ses esprits, le faisant par la même occasion se rendre compte qu'il était en train de perdre toute contenance pour rien devant le lieutenant. Depuis quand le célèbre Full Metal Alchemist paniquait-il à la simple vue d'un homme blessé ? Décidément, il agissait de façon tellement étrange en ce moment que lui-même ne se reconnaissait plus ! Il eut brusquement envie de se donner des claques. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, devant une Riza sidérée. Qu'importe ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui désormais, il n'était plus à ça près.

Tout cela n'avait pas duré plus d'une dizaine de secondes, mais cela avait suffit pour le réveiller. Il hocha la tête à l'attention de la jeune femme et, faisant rapidement volte-face, se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Il entendait le pas précipité de Hawkeye quelques mètres derrière lui, qui commençait à le rattraper (et non, ce n'est pas du tout parce que ses jambes sont plus **_petites_** que les siennes, c'est juste qu'elle a plus d'entraînement que lui !). Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de Mustang, elle le dépassa et se précipita aux cotés de l'alchimiste, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position. A genoux, les mains posées au sol devant lui, tête baissée. La flaque nauséabonde de ce qu'il avait régurgité commençait à s'écouler lentement en un petit filet en direction du caniveau.

"Colonel ?"

Aucune réaction. Riza lui souleva doucement le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux, continuant à lui parler doucement, comme à un enfant. Je l'admirais de loin pour son calme. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment tant que ça, mais tout de même suffisamment pour être certain que retrouver l'homme qu'elle devait protéger dans un tel état de faiblesse devait être un sacré choc pour elle. Surtout après tous les évènements de la matinée…

"Roy ? Tu m'entends ? Cligne des yeux si tu m'entends"

Le visage qui faisait face au lieutenant uniquement à cause de la main le soutenant n'eut pas la moindre réaction de reconnaissance et il ne cligna pas des yeux. Intérieurement, il se fit la remarque que les yeux du colonel étaient habituellement si vifs, si profonds, qu'on en oubliait aisément leur couleur sombre, comme si leur seule vivacité suffisait à les illuminer de l'intérieur. Mais à ce moment là, alors qu'il était à terre, indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui… Il se rendit compte à quel point ses yeux étaient **_vraiment_** sombres. Deux points aussi obscurs que… Que les créatures qui lui avaient arraché un bras et une jambe et avaient volé le corps d'Al. Il frissonna à cette association d'idées qu'il venait de faire bien malgré lui et détourna les yeux de ces deux puits sans fond qui lui rappelaient de si mauvais souvenirs.

Mais il ne réussit pas à fuir cet horrible regard bien longtemps. Et il ne pouvait pas fuir, pas maintenant, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il s'efforça donc de ne pas se remettre à pleurer comme un vulgaire gamin et replongea ses yeux dans ce qui auraient du être ceux de Roy Mustang et qui ne ressemblaient actuellement plus à rien. Les yeux du colonel étaient comme morts, vides, semblant ne rien voir de ce qui se trouvait devant eux. Une boule lui monta dans la gorge alors qu'il se rapprochait d'Hawkeye lentement pour l'aider à soulever le corps de Mustang, qui était désormais aussi inerte que ses yeux.

Complètement inerte… Mais il était pourtant certain que lorsqu'il l'avait appelé tout à l'heure par son nom, l'alchimiste l'avait reconnu, et avait essayé de parler. Ensuite il avait vomit, et lui était parti chercher Riza, et maintenant… Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ce qu'il fasse tourne toujours à la catastrophe ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait d'autre qu'essayer de l'aider ! Une fois de plus, il se retint de pleurer. Son épanchement et les claques qu'ils s'étaient mises tout à l'heure était déjà suffisamment embarrassant.

Il nota dans un recoin de son esprit qu'il lui faudrait demander à Hawkeye de lui promettre de ne rien dire de la panique qui l'avait submergé à qui que ce soit, _surtout pas_ au colonel… Cela lui ferait une raison de plus de le considérer comme un gamin… Et il n'avait RIEN d'un gamin bordel ! Quand est-ce que l'homme se rendrait compte que ni la taille (non pas qu'il soit petit bien sûr !) ni l'âge n'avait rien à voir avec la maturité ! Il était bien plus mature que lui d'ailleurs. C'est vrai quoi ! Le colonel était toujours en train de se plaindre de sa paperasse, de la pluie qui tombait, de LUI (alors qu'il n'y avait pas plus gentil gam… heu… HOMME que lui sur la planète !).

Le lieutenant Hawkeye, notant son air brusquement renfrogné, se demanda à quoi Ed pouvait bien penser. Elle laissa l'enfant l'aider à ramener lentement le colonel chez lui, chacun le soutenant sous un bras. Elle aurait été bien plus vite en portant le colonel toute seule sur son dos, mais elle ne savait pas où exactement il était blessé. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu remarquer, c'était les bris de dents éparpillés parmi les vomissures. Plusieurs dents brisées, cela pouvait expliquer le sang sortant de sa bouche, il n'avait donc pas forcément de blessure interne. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine sans lui faire subir un examen plus poussé, alors mieux valait être prudent en attendant. Et puis, Ed lui avait bien dit en venant la trouver que lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu, le colonel avait du mal à marcher, alors malheureusement, il ne devait pas avoir que quelques dents cassées…

Sans compter que laisser Ed l'aider avait un autre avantage : Cela permettait à ce dernier d'avoir l'impression d'être utile, et de se calmer. Il lui avait fichu une frousse d'enfer en arrivant en larmes devant elle tout à l'heure. Elle avait vraiment cru que le pire était arrivé. Maudit gamin, lui faire une peur pareille. Vraiment, paniquer autant uniquement parce que son supérieur était blessé. Et dire que le matin même il le traitait de tous les noms et voulait rendre sa montre à cause de lui…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la résidence du colonel, Riza n'eut qu'à pousser la porte du pied pour entrer, car elle n'avait pas pris le temps de la refermer tout à l'heure. Puis ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la chambre de l'alchimiste, montant les escaliers avec difficultés, car elle se trouvait au premier étage et le colonel n'était qu'un poids mort sur leurs bras.

Tandis qu'ils grimpaient ainsi les escaliers, Edward tournait sa langue lentement dans sa bouche. Sept fois exactement, pour être précis. C'était Al qui n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter de faire ça les derniers temps, avant… Bref ! Il disait que si il faisait ça, cela lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir avant de parler, et qu'il n'exploserait plus en disant n'importe quoi comme avant. Comme si il disait n'importe quoi ! Enfin bon, depuis que Al était… avait disparu, il essayait quand même d'écouter le conseil de son petit frère, espérant que cela l'aiderait à garder son calme. Mais sans vraiment de succès jusqu'à présent, puisqu'en fin de compte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, qu'il fasse tourner celle-ci ou non. Tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche ne fit donc en l'occurrence que reculer de quelques secondes la remarque qu'il ne put s'empêcher de faire au lieutenant. Mais cela lui permis tout de même de réduire au maximum l'indignation dans le ton de sa réflexion, du moins le pensait-il.

"Lieutenant ?"

"Oui Edward ?"

"Comment vous savez que sa chambre se trouve à l'étage ?"

Elle réprima un sourire et ses yeux se mirent à briller de rire devant le ton retenu mais clairement indigné d'Edward. Elle eut la très nette impression qu'il avait essayé de chasser ce sentiment en prononçant sa question sur un air calme et indifférent, mais… Il n'y était pas parvenu le moins du monde ! Vraiment, le jour où cette grande bouche (pour rester polie) d'Edward arriverait à dissimuler et ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait serait celui où il deviendrait joueur de basket ball. Ne voulant pas froisser le jeune alchimiste pour rien, elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui répondre que ce n'était pas ses oignons. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire si elle était venue ici avant ou pas ?

La réponse à sa question intérieure s'imposa brutalement comme une évidence à son esprit. Elle en fut tellement surprise qu'elle faillit manquer une marche et s'étaler sur le colonel. Edward grogna sous le poids qui lui était brutalement retombé dessus. Riza réprima un large sourire. Non… Se pouvait-il que la haine que le garçon affichait si ouvertement envers son supérieur soit en fait… Elle se retint de glousser comme une gamine devant cette découverte à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment. Oh bien sûr elle savait bien qu'Edward ne détestait nullement le colonel et qu'il l'admirait probablement, même si il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Mais l'aimer… de cette façon, ah ça ! Voilà une nouvelle qui, si elle décidait de la diffuser (ce qu'elle ne ferait pas bien entendu ! Quoique… Après quelques paris…), ferait le tour du Quartier Général plus rapidement qu'un Breda poursuivit par Hayate. Elle adressa un sourire malicieux au garçon, profitant du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir puisqu'il regardait ses pieds pour ne pas buter sur les marches, et lui répondit d'une voix totalement indifférente, sachant, elle, parfaitement masquer ses sentiments lorsqu'elle parlait :

"Je suis déjà venue ici il y a longtemps"

"Oh"

Et il ne dit rien de plus. Se sentant tout de même légèrement coupable, Riza hésita un bref instant à préciser qu'elle n'était pas venue en tant qu'amante, qu'elle n'avait pas passé la nuit ici, et qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine à l'époque… Et puis se dit que non, après tout, il finirait bien par le découvrir, un peu de spéculation et de jalousie ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Intérieurement, elle cloua le bec à sa conscience qui lui faisait remarquer qu'elle était un brin sadique en lui répliquant qu'au contraire, cela ne pouvait qu'aider Edward à comprendre un peu mieux les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers son supérieur. Sentiments dont elle ne doutait plus à présent, la jalousie pointant dans le ton d'Edward étant parfaitement révélatrice.

Elle se demandait même comment elle avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Elle avait deviné depuis bien longtemps pour le colonel, bien qu'elle n'était pas certaine que celui-ci s'en soit lui-même rendu compte… Mais Edward ? Sans doute avait-elle commis la même erreur que leur supérieur commun : croire qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant… Edward réagissait toujours de façon tellement impulsive qu'il était facile de prendre ce trait de caractère pour une colère de gamin. Et puis sa petite taille n'aidait pas non plus il fallait bien l'avouer… Elle chassa le plus jeune des alchimistes de son esprit, se rappelant que celui qui avait le plus besoin d'aide pour le moment, c'était Roy.

Ils l'allongèrent dans la sombre pièce, dont Edward avait ouvert la porte d'un coup de pied. Le jeune garçon, bien que très inquiet pour son supérieur qui n'avait pas donné signe de reconnaissance depuis tout à l'heure, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tout autour de lui, grandement surpris par ce qui l'entourait. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le colonel puisse vivre dans un tel palace ! D'accord, l'armée payait vraiment très bien les alchimistes d'état, mais tout de même ! Et puis le mobilier… Vraiment très classe, c'était pas du préfabriqué comme dans son dortoir, ça c'était sûr !

Il se demanda si il ne devrait pas également demander à Riza comment cela se faisait que le colonel pouvait vivre dans un tel endroit avec sa seule paye. Sans aucun doute le savait-elle. Un goût amer lui remonta dans la gorge au souvenir de la réponse indifférente qu'elle lui avait faite lors de sa précédente question. Non, il ne lui demanderait rien de plus. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie d'en savoir plus sur ces deux-là maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant aujourd'hui, alors que c'était tellement évident. Riza était toujours sur le dos du colonel pour un oui ou pour un non, et elle mettait sans arrêt sa vie en danger pour le protéger. Et quand à lui, le grand alchimiste qui ne s'en laissait compter par personne, il ne pouvait absolument rien lui refuser. Certes, sous la menace d'une arme, mais tout de même ! Si il le voulait, il pouvait très bien la faire muter ailleurs.

Le seul hic dans cette histoire, c'est que Roy était sans arrêt à sortir avec des pouffes, et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment Riza pouvait supporter ça. Franchement, cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées de son esprit et reportant son regard sur l'homme désormais allongé à deux pas de lui. Il se tenait en retrait derrière Riza, qui se trouvait actuellement penchée sur le colonel, un air inquiet flottant sur son visage habituellement de marbre.

"Lieutenant ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il a ?"

Riza était en train d'examiner le colonel. Elle vérifia déjà sa bouche, et comme elle le craignait, constata que toutes ses dents de devant étaient brisées, comme si quelque chose avait forcé le passage entre ses dents serrées. Le canon d'une arme peut-être ? Cela pourrait correspondre. Elle grimaça devant l'étendue des dégâts, pouvant très bien imaginer la douleur que cela devait occasionner. Son père s'était une fois battu et avait eu une dent de devant de cassée, et c'était la seule fois de toute sa vie où elle l'avait vu pleurer. Finalement, cela valait peut-être mieux qu'il soit actuellement à moitié inconscient, car il allait vraiment déguster lorsqu'il reprendrait ses esprits ! Elle plongea une fois de plus ses yeux dans les siens et passa lentement sa main devant ceux du colonel, essayant d'attirer son attention. Toujours aucune réaction. Elle posa ensuite sa main droite sur son front, et la gauche sur le sien. Il était froid. Sa température corporelle était anormalement basse.

"Il est en état de choc Edward"

"Riza, tout à l'heure, je suis pourtant sûr qu'il m'a reconnu, alors est-ce que c'est à cause de moi si…"

L'expression d'Edward faisait peine à voir, et sa voix était toute petite (pour une fois!). Vraiment, il était bien difficile de deviner si Edward était plus homme qu'enfant ou inversement. Il avait actuellement l'air d'un petit garnement inquiet d'avoir peut-être fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle lui sourit gentiment et répondit de façon à l'apaiser du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

"L'état de choc n'arrive pas forcément juste après ce qui le provoque Edward, alors ne te blâme pas inutilement, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait en venant me chercher directement. Il est plus que probable effectivement que ce soit le fait de t'avoir reconnu qui l'ait plongé dans cet état. Mais pas parce que tu as fais une erreur. Au contraire, seule sa volonté devait le soutenir pour le conduire jusqu'à chez lui, et lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que tu étais là, alors son corps a repris le dessus sur sa volonté. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

"Oui, je crois" répondit-il, visiblement soulagé, un léger sourire réapparaissant sur ses lèvres.

"Tant mieux. Allume la cheminée s'il te plait, il a froid, c'est aussi l'état de choc qui fait ça, et je ne veux pas le recouvrir de couvertures avant d'avoir déterminé à quels autres endroits il est blessé, mis à part ses dents brisées. Tu m'as dit qu'il avait du mal à marcher ?"

"Oui. Il marchait bizarrement et en se soutenant avec sa main gauche sur le mur. Il ne regardait pas devant lui, mais il regardait ses pieds, comme si il avait peur de tomber…"

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, se remémorant visiblement l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé l'alchimiste. Puis il se détourna, apparemment toujours secoué de voir son supérieur ainsi, et se hâta d'aller préparer de quoi faire un feu. Heureusement que dans cette ancienne maison, il y avait des cheminées aussi dans les chambres, car c'était bien pratique en l'occurrence ! Laissant Edward s'occuper de la tache qu'elle lui avait assignée, ses mains reprirent leur examen minutieux alors qu'elle commençait lentement à déshabiller le colonel. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle lui retira sa veste et aperçu les coupures bien alignées sur son bras gauche. Certaines plus anciennes que d'autres qui ne devaient pas dater de plus tard qu'hier.

"Roy, bon dieu, c'est **_ça_** le moyen que tu as trouvé pour remplacer l'alcool ?" jura-t-elle à voix basse, reconnaissant les marques pour ce qu'elles étaient.

Refusant de se laisser perturber par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle continua son examen. Il était maintenant complètement déshabillé, hormis son boxer qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui retirer (il y a un minimum à respecter tout de même !), mais elle n'avait pas découvert d'autres blessures vraiment récentes. Toutes semblaient dater d'une quinzaine de jours, donc du jour où Al était mort, ou alors c'était carrément plus ancien : les cicatrices qu'il avait récolté au cours de la guerre d'Ishbal. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait semblé éprouver des difficultés à marcher ? Si c'était une de ses anciennes blessures qui le faisait souffrir, elle l'aurait remarqué pendant ces quinze derniers jours. Pas possible que cela lui ait échappé, elle l'avait observé de près… Enfin, pas suffisamment pour deviner qu'il allait faire une tentative de suicide dans son bureau à deux pas d'elle certes... A se souvenir, la culpabilité la submergea à nouveau et, détachant ses yeux de la forme allongée devant elle, elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains, s'efforçant de garder les idées claires et de ne pas s'éparpiller.

Que pouvait-elle faire de plus pour l'aider ? Si Hugues avait été là, il aurait probablement su quoi faire. Et avant cela, il aurait très certainement deviné que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas du tout avec le colonel. Mais il n'était plus là. Elle secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux, fixant l'homme allongé devant elle, et essayant de réfléchir pendant que Ed s'affairait derrière elle, râlant apparemment sur le fait qu'il ne trouvait pas la moindre boite d'allumettes dans cette "saloperie de maison tellement grande qu'elle pourrait contenir un harem". Elle sourit en entendant le jeune alchimiste, qui finit par trouver une paire de gants à Roy dans un tiroir et allumer le feu à l'aide de l'alchimie. Mais elle se retourna brusquement lorsqu'un cri perçant retentit derrière elle.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !"

"Edward !"

"Aïeeeeuuuuh ! Ca brûle, ça brûle, ça brûle !"

Riza se précipita vers le jeune garçon qui secouait sa main gauche de façon complètement irrationnelle et étouffa rapidement le feu qui la lui enveloppait à l'aide de la veste du colonel qu'elle avait peu de temps auparavant consciencieusement pliée sur une chaise à coté du lit. Ed se défit alors rapidement des lambeaux restants du gant qu'il avait utilisé et se mit à souffler sur sa main pour calmer les brûlures. Cette vision fut pour le lieutenant la goutte d'eau de trop : Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ce qui lui valut aussitôt l'indignation de l'objet de son fou rire.

"Riza !"

"Ah ah ah ah ah ! Excus… Excuse-moi Edward mais vraiment ! Ta réaction est tout à fait celle d'un petit gamin !"

"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit qu'il ne pourrait pas mettre des gants d'adulte sans avoir l'impression de porter des moufles !"

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça Edward ! Et va passer ta main sous l'eau au lieu de râler ! Ce n'est pas en soufflant dessus que tu auras moins mal !"

"Je ne suis pas médecin moi !"

"Moi non plus ! Mais je sais tout de même que si ma main prenait feu, je ne la secouerais pas dans les airs en sautillant sur place ! Et je ne soufflerais pas dessus pour calmer la douleur ! Ah ah ah ah ah ah !"

"Riza !"

Edward fulmina encore un instant, puis s'enfuit en courant de la pièce à la recherche d'un robinet, pestant contre la jeune femme qui se moquait de lui ouvertement. Même si elle avait toutes les raisons de le faire… Ben c'était pas une raison justement ! Il avait été surpris c'est tout ! Roy avait l'air de faire ça avec tellement de facilité qu'il en avait oublié que faire du feu en utilisant l'alchimie n'avait rien d'évident et qu'il fallait être bien concentré pour le faire… Pourvu que Riza n'aille pas raconter cette histoire au colonel quand il se réveillerait… Il fronça les sourcils, frustré.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, à moitié trempé (quelle idée aussi d'avoir des robinets aussi mal réglés !), il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, n'osant pas aller plus loin, choqué par ce qu'il voyait : Riza pleurait ! Assise sur le rebord du lit, elle avait les coudes sur ses genoux et les deux mains sur son front. Le haut de son visage était ainsi caché, mais pas le bas, et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et allaient s'écraser sur la toile bleue de son uniforme. Il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle. Riza pleurer ? Elle ne pleurait JAMAIS ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence ? Il avait laissé ses mains sous l'eau pendant à peine cinq petites ridicules minutes !

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il s'avança tout de même vers elle à petits pas prudents (après tout, elle avait toujours son arme sur elle !). Il n'aimait vraiment pas la voir comme ça, ça lui donnait envie de pleurer lui aussi. Et il avait bien assez pleuré comme ça aujourd'hui ! Il s'humecta les lèvres et toussota légèrement autant pour affirmer sa voix que pour ne pas surprendre la jeune femme.

"Riza ? Est-ce que…Est-ce que ça va ?"

Il se mordit la langue à cette question stupide. Bien entendu que cela n'allait pas ! Sinon, elle ne pleurerait pas nom d'un petit pois sauteur ! Il s'approcha encore d'elle, et après une dernière hésitation, il s'agenouilla près d'elle, posant les deux mains sur ses genoux et levant son visage interrogatif vers le sien, espérant qu'ainsi elle lui prêterait attention. Elle sanglotait en silence. Enfin, après quelques minutes, elle sembla se calmer lentement et ôta les mains de son visage, essuyant les dernières larmes y perlant au passage. Puis elle le regarda avec ses yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Elle posa lentement ses mains sur les siennes et s'efforça de sourire pour le rassurer.

"Ca va Edward, merci"

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, et serra ses mains dans les siennes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'interroger plus avant.

"Riza… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que le colonel…"

Elle le coupa avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, ce qui le fit se renfrogner aussi sec. Il s'était souvent demandé si elle le faisait exprès de couper ainsi les gens. Et puis il était arrivé à la conclusion que non, elle le faisait de façon automatique, pour gagner du temps. Le lieutenant Hawkeye était la reine de l'efficacité. C'était tout de même flippant de voir à quel point elle le connaissait. Elle savait souvent ce qu'il allait dire à peine avait-il commencé sa phrase… Et elle se trompait rarement.

"Non, il n'a pas repris conscience de ce qui l'entourait"

Elle sembla hésiter à continuer, le regardant dans les yeux comme si elle y cherchait la réponse à la question qu'il lui avait précédemment posée. Puis, secouant la tête, elle décida de ne rien dire et se tourna à nouveau vers le colonel. Edward lui en voulu un bref instant de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ensuite il compris qu'elle allait le faire, simplement qu'elle le faisait à sa façon. Elle avait entreprit de tourner légèrement sur le coté le corps immobile de Mustang, laissant apparaître une large tache de sang maculant le drap encore blanc il y a peu de temps. C'était cela la réponse de Riza ? Il écarquilla les yeux devant la tache de sang, essayant de comprendre, puis les releva et regarda Riza qui observait sa réaction attentivement. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement pas très contente de sa réaction, ou plutôt de son manque de réaction.

"Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire Edward ?"

Les yeux du jeune garçon allaient rapidement de la tache de sang au visage du lieutenant et vice-versa. Il déglutit, ne sachant pas ce que Riza attendait de lui qu'il comprenne, mais souhaitant désespérément y arriver avant qu'elle ne prenne une arme pour l'y aider. Oubliées les larmes, elle était déjà redevenue la Riza qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien… Ou presque : Elle soupira longuement puis le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui dire d'une toute petite voix.

"Je ne sais pas avec quoi. Ni qui. Ni comment. Ni pourquoi. Je… Je ne sais rien de tout cela Edward, mais une chose est certaine, le colonel a été violé Edward… Roy a été violé…"

Et quelques larmes s'échappèrent à nouveau de ses yeux bien malgré elle tandis que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire s'ancrait lentement dans son esprit. Violé ? Mustang ? Impossible ! Un frisson d'horreur lui parcouru l'échine tandis qu'il déglutissait l'information, essayant de comprendre alors même qu'il rejetait d'instinct ce que Riza venait de lui révéler.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Le lendemain matin, Kimblee se retrouva dès l'aube dans le bureau du furher, ayant été tiré hors de son lit par un homunculus souriant de toutes ses dents qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

_"Greed !"_

_"Oui ma salope ?"_

_"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !"_

_"Oh ? Et d'après toi comment devrais-je appeler l'homme qui m'a trahi, m'envoyant ainsi à une mort certaine ?"_

_"Tu peux l'appeler maître !" lui répondit Kimblee du tac au tac avec un sourire cynique._

_Greed perdit aussitôt toute envie de jouer avec l'alchimiste. Merde ! Il avait décidé de le laisser vivre un peu plus longtemps afin de trouver le moyen le plus sûr de lui faire regretter ces actes, mais l'homme savait décidément être extrêmement agaçant !_

_"Suis-moi dans le bureau du furher si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse subir le même sort qu'à ton collègue de feu", gronda-t-il._

_Ce fut alors au tour de l'alchimiste écarlate de perdre son sourire, ce que ne manqua pas de noter Greed avec étonnement. Oh ? Aurait-il touché un point sensible ? Voilà qui pouvait être intéressant…_

_"Tu veux parler de Mustang ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !"_

_Zolf Kimblee réfréna une envie brutale de poser ses mains sur l'homonculus et de le faire sauter lorsque celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules tout en lui adressant un sourire satisfait. Quoi qu'il ait fait à Mustang, Greed ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il l'avait déjà trahi une fois, il pourrait le refaire à nouveau. Faire exploser un homonculus ne servait à rien, puisqu'ils étaient quasiment immortels, mais il y avait d'autres moyens..._

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se trouvait présentement dans le bureau du furher accompagné de cette espèce de monstre. Il n'avait pas peur de lui bien entendu, il n'avait jamais eu peur de personne de toute sa vie, et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer ! Mais tout de même, il ne s'était jamais senti très à l'aise en la présence de cet homonculus. Il savait parfaitement que Greed pouvait le tuer quand il le souhaitait, et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour se défendre. Bradley également très certainement mais… cela ne lui faisait pas le même effet. Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant aux raisons qui le poussaient à craindre Greed plus encore que les autres, et ce, depuis le premier instant de leur rencontre. Ce qu'il comprit le fit presque grimacer, mais il se retint de justesse, se souvenant du lieu où il se trouvait. En fait, face à Greed, il se sentait tout simplement dans la peau de la proie, au lieu d'être dans celle du prédateur qu'il considérait sienne. Et il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas ça du tout. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle il avait décidé de le trahir pour rejoindre l'armée. Manque de bol, voilà qu'il se retrouvait néanmoins dans le même camp que lui à nouveau…

**A SUIVRE ... **

Enfin… "A suivre" si vous le voulez bien :)

7 reviews pour le premier chapitre, 4 pour le deuxième, et 1 pour le troisième… Le nombre de lectures ayant diminué dans les mêmes proportions, j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre (j'espère que cela ne se ressent pas trop dans l'écriture !), car un peu découragée…


	5. Un réveil difficile

**Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…**

Auteur : Petite Souris

Titre : Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…

Animé : Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ce qui m'empêche pas d'en faire c'que j'veux !)

Rating : M pas méchant

Pairing : Ed/Roy, bien que……… il reste quelques traces du passé Kimblee/Roy (mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est Kimblee qui m'oblige!)

Cinquième chapitre en ligne ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a beaucoup encouragée, et je vais continuer cette fic quoi qu'il arrive, promis :)

Et un merci particulier aux reviews 'anonymes' auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre directement, mais qui ne m'en font pas moins très plaisir !

**CHAPITRE V**

Kimblee croisa les mains derrière son dos, essayant – sans y réussir – de rester impassible devant ce masque souriant de furher. Ce connard lui donnait envie de gerber avec son sourire factice constamment plaqué sur le visage. Tout en soutenant le regard de ce dernier dont il attendait le plus patiemment possible les ordres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher néanmoins de surveiller Greed du coin de l'œil, se remémorant son allusion à Mustang et se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire. Peut-être que si il posait la question directement au Big Boss Bradley… Mais non, ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, l'homonculus risquant fort de ne pas apprécier sa curiosité mal placée.

Et puis que lui importait ce qui avait pu arriver à Roy ? Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce salopard de traître. Non, vraiment rien à faire du tout. Il pouvait même crever, tout ce que ça lui ferait, c'est des regrets de ne pas avoir pu le tuer de ses propres mains.

Tandis que Zolf essayait de se convaincre intérieurement que le sort de son ancien compagnon lui importait peu, Bradley ne le quittait pas des yeux, notant avec satisfaction à quel point l'alchimiste écarlate se sentait mal à l'aise en compagnie de Greed, et à quel point ce dernier appréciait de le voir dans cet état. Voilà qui pourrait servir par la suite, très certainement. Mais en attendant ce jour, tout deux pouvaient lui être utiles. Il avait d'ailleurs même décidé de donner une promotion à cet humain. En effet, il lui fallait prévoir l'avenir : Si Mustang se révélait finalement trop difficile à conserver à son service, alors Kimblee serait parfait pour le remplacer, et il fallait donc qu'il soit de même grade. Car il devait bien admettre que Mustang possédait une équipe très soudée, et que celle-ci lui causerait sans aucun doute quelques soucis si leur petit chef venait à "disparaître"… Sauf si il leur mettait dans les pattes l'alchimiste écarlate en tant que supérieur direct. Son sourire s'agrandit à cette idée. Oui, utiliser les nombreux défauts de Kimblee qui l'exaspéraient lui-même pour mater l'équipe de Mustang, voilà qui lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup !

Satisfait de ces petites planifications intérieures, et estimant qu'il avait suffisamment fait poireauter l'alchimiste en question, Bradley lui donna enfin ses instructions de cette voix doucereuse qu'il affectionnait particulièrement et dont il savait qu'elle l'horripilait, à en juger par la grimace que l'homme n'arrivait pas du tout à masquer à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole.

"Colonel Kimblee. Je vous charge d'aller prendre des nouvelles du colonel Roy Mustang, et de me faire votre rapport aussitôt"

Zolf haussa un sourcil étonné à l'entente de son titre. Tiens donc, l'homme à la voix de sucette pour fillette lui filait une promotion ?

"Colonel ?"

"Vous avez bien entendu **_colonel_**… Suite à vos précieux conseils dans une affaire d'importance pour l'état, il m'est apparu judicieux de vous accorder une promotion"

"Merci bien, ô furher, je ne manquerais pas d'en user à bon escient…"

Bradley nota le ton sarcastique de son nouveau colonel avec un léger agacement. Bien peu d'êtres humains possédaient son talent de destruction tout en étant prêt à le mettre au service de créatures inhumaines, certes. Donc supporter cette attitude arrogante qu'il arborait avec tout le monde, lui y compris, n'était sans doute que peu cher payé pour s'adjuger les services de l'alchimiste… Mais tout de même, si ce très cher 'colonel' continuait à le mépriser ouvertement de la sorte, il ferait en sorte de pouvoir se passer de ses services, et au diable son intention de le faire remplacer Mustang si il devait tuer ou faire emprisonner ce dernier.

Oui, à bien y penser, peut-être devrait-il en fin de compte se débarrasser de tous ces imbéciles une bonne fois pour toute au lieu d'essayer de gérer leurs caractères de bâtards et leurs embrouilles afin de pouvoir les manipuler au mieux. Depuis que Dante n'était plus là, il commençait à comprendre malgré lui que diriger des individus de leur espèce n'était franchement pas de tout repos. Il était sans cesse obligé de mettre sa fierté en sourdine pour mieux les amadouer… Sauf qu'il restait tout de même l'homonculus "Pride", alors jusqu'à quand réussirait-il à garrotter ainsi son trait de caractère principal ?

"Je vous fais bien entendu toute confiance sur ce point, colonel Kimblee"

Zolf obligea sa main à effectuer le salut rituel de l'armée avant de quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées. "confiance" mon cul oui ! Il avait l'habitude de l'hypocrisie, mais ce con là détenait la palme. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le blairer, une vraie tête à claques ! A tel point qu'il se demandait parfois si il avait eue une si bonne idée que ça en trahissant Greed et sa bande. Au moins, eux, ils étaient plutôt directs et pas faux-culs comme cet homonculus à la con. Celui de la Fierté il paraissait en plus ! Pas de quoi être fier pourtant.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Dans le bureau du colonel Mustang, ce qui restait de son équipe était tout à fait débordé de travail :

Havoc avait les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux fixés vaguement vers le plafond, tandis que la cigarette qui pendouillait de ses lèvres se consumait lentement, la cendre menaçant de tomber d'une seconde à l'autre. Fuery était en train de s'amuser avec Black Hayate, qui avait été largué par sa maîtresse plus tôt dans la matinée, lui grattant le ventre tandis que ce dernier était étalé sur le sol les pattes en l'air, béat et heureux qu'on s'occupe de lui. Breda s'était éclipsé dès l'apparition du chien vers une destination inconnue – mais on peut tout de même parier soit sur la cafétéria, soit sur la pizzeria du coin de la rue - et n'était pas revenu depuis. Et quand à Falman, il lisait d'un air profondément pensif ce qui paraissait être un rapport, mais qui étrangement ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'horoscope du jour lorsqu'on s'approchait de plus près.

On ne s'étonnera donc guère du sursaut collectif lors de l'entrée fracassante - voilà au moins une porte qui ne devrait pas sa destruction à Edward Elric - du colonel Zolf Kimblee au milieu de toute cette activité débordante : Havoc tomba avec sa chaise à la renverse, Fuery serra inconsciemment la main qui chatouillait Hayate, ce qui fit bondir et japper le pauvre chien, et Falman… Falman en oublia fort malheureusement ses convenances habituelles, demandant à haute voix d'un air intrigué :

"**_Colonel_** Kimblee ? Je suis prêt à parier que vous êtes poisson pour avoir reçu une promotion aujourd'hui !"

"Et moi je suis prêt à parier que vous êtes stupide pour vous permettre de manquer de respect envers l'un de vos supérieurs !"

Le ton froid et grinçant du colonel récemment promu fit pâlir le lieutenant Falman, ce qui le rendit cadavérique, étant donné son teint habituel déjà anormalement plus pâle que la moyenne. Leur supérieur direct avait beau leur passer toutes sortes d'inconvenances, lui aussi bien que les autres savaient parfaitement être passibles de peines de prison si Kimblee décidait de les accuser d'outrage à supérieur. Et dans le cas où leur propre colonel déciderait de les soutenir, alors c'est lui qui risquait de se prendre leurs sanctions, étant donné que les deux hommes étaient désormais de même grade…

"Toutes mes excuses colonel !"

Falman venait d'exécuter immédiatement un garde à vous impeccable, suivi presque aussitôt de ses deux coéquipiers, tout aussi inquiets que lui à l'entente du ton venimeux de l'alchimiste écarlate.

Oui, ils étaient tous vraiment très mal à l'aise. Et le pire pour eux, ce n'était pas de risquer un blâme, une peine de prison, ni même une petite explosion de leur cervelle respective (la réputation de Kimblee lorsqu'il pétait un câble n'étant plus à faire). Non, le pire c'était de savoir qu'en cas de pépin, Mustang se reprocherait sûrement leur faute en estimant que lui-même l'avait provoqué en ne leur cachant pas assez bien ce qu'il pensait des actions passées de l'alchimiste écarlate. Car toute son équipe le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était presque aussi têtu que le Fullmétal de ce coté-là, toujours à se blâmer pour des choses sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun pouvoir.

Non, décidément, ils feraient mieux de ne pas irriter plus avant le colonel Kimblee, parce que ce n'était vraiment pas du tout le moment d'en rajouter sur la conscience de leur colonel. Sa tentative de suicide de la veille, même si le lieutenant Hawkeye avait fait son maximum pour les rassurer, les avait tous profondément choqués. Sans compter le fait que lorsque Riza était passée en coup de vent ce matin, tous avaient bien vu les cernes qu'elle portait sous les yeux, même si son expression était restée impassible, ce qui confirmait que leur supérieur n'allait sans doute pas mieux que la veille. Tout s'était passé tellement vite ! Comment avait-il pu en arriver à ce point-là sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le remarque ?

Mais les pensées éparses qui se bousculaient dans les esprits de l'équipe de Mustang n'eurent pas le temps d'être approfondies, Kimblee étant visiblement pressé de quitter les lieux, ce qui était par ailleurs tant mieux pour eux, du moins l'espéraient-ils.

"Et où se trouve donc ce qui vous sert de chef ?"

"Le colonel Mustang ne sera pas à son bureau aujourd'hui, mon colonel !"

"Et pourquoi donc ?"

"Le lieutenant Hawkeye nous a dit qu'il était malade, mon colonel !"

"Malade ? Mustang ? Malade de quoi, d'avoir trop tété la bouteille peut-être ?"

Kimblee avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir la rage qui grondait en lui. Cela l'agaçait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à l'alchimiste de flamme. Mustang n'était pas du genre à prendre des jours de congés au moindre petit bobo, et encore moins pour une simple gueule de bois. Il avait d'ailleurs vaguement entendu dire qu'il avait complètement largué la bouteille depuis la mort de son stupide et trop curieux ami.

"Nous n'avons pas plus d'informations, mon colonel !"

Et ces imbéciles qui se tenaient au garde à vous devant lui en faisant dans leur froc à l'idée de le froisser. Il pourrait leur demander de lui lécher le cul qu'ils le feraient ! Heureusement pour eux qu'il n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça en ce moment.

"Et où se trouve le lieutenant Hawkeye ?"

Kimblee était de plus en plus impatient devant le temps qu'il perdait, sachant parfaitement qu'il pourrait déjà se trouver face à Mustang si celui-ci avait été présent à son bureau, s'amusant avec lui au moins verbalement, puisqu'il ne le pouvait physiquement.

"Le lieutenant Hawkeye a dit qu'elle retournait au domicile du colonel, mon colonel !"

Cette petite greluche était donc repartie au chevet de son très cher supérieur ? Etait-il si mal en point que ça qu'elle ne puisse pas le quitter ou était-ce simplement un excès de zèle de sa part ? Bah ! Elle en pinçait probablement pour lui, comme toutes les pintades de Central ! Il se demandait ce que diraient toutes ces filles si elles savaient que le plus grand coureur de jupons de la ville était en réalité plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes ! Et qu'il ne sortait avec elles que pour s'amuser et soigner son image de marque…

"Lieutenant Havoc ! Vous êtes le chauffeur attitré de Mustang n'est-ce pas ? Conduisez-moi là-bas !"

Havoc en laissa tomber son reste de cigarette de ses lèvres. La bouche ouverte, il voulu répliquer que le colonel n'était certainement pas en état de recevoir de la visite avant de se souvenir in extremis qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une demande amicale de la part d'un ami, mais d'un ordre provenant d'un gradé, ce qui le décida aussitôt à s'exécuter sans discuter. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer désormais, c'est que l'emmener sur place ne causerait pas plus de tort que refuser de l'y conduire.

"A vos ordres, mon colonel !"

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Attendez-moi dans la voiture"

"A vos ordres, mon colonel !"

Garé devant le large bâtiment qui servait de résidence à Roy Mustang, Havoc poussa un long soupir de soulagement, bien content que Kimblee se soit enfin éloigné de lui. L'atmosphère dans l'habitacle de la voiture était devenu quasi-irrespirable avec les ondes de colère dégagées par l'alchimiste écarlate. Quand au pourquoi celui-ci était tellement furax, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Contournant lentement la voiture pour se retrouver face à la demeure de son chef, il croisa mentalement les doigts pour que tout se passe bien. Heureusement que le lieutenant Hawkeye était également à l'intérieur. Il lui faisait confiance pour agir au mieux. Et en fait, elle agissait de toute façon toujours pour le mieux, même dans les pires situations : Cette femme ne cessait jamais de susciter son admiration. Dommage qu'elle ait la gâchette aussi facile, sinon il aurait peut-être même essayé de sortir avec elle. Ou plus exactement, dommage que l'alchimiste de flamme soit le seul homme autorisé dans ses pensées, et qu'il ne fasse pas le poids face à lui. Se calant un mieux le dos contre la portière de la voiture contre laquelle il s'était adossée, il poussa un long soupir, secouant la tête pour essayer de l'en débarrasser de toutes les pensées déprimantes qui ne manquaient jamais de refaire surface dès lors qu'il s'attardait un peu trop longtemps sur sa vie sentimentale, ou plutôt sur son **_absence_** de vie sentimentale.

D'ailleurs, pour changer de sujet et en revenir à Kimblee, il ne pensait pas vraiment que l'alchimiste écarlate soit venu jusqu'ici pour s'en prendre au colonel, mais il n'était pas très rassuré tout de même. Rien que le fait qu'il ait été promu ne lui augurait rien de bon. Pourquoi le furher avait-il décidé de le lui donner du grade aussi brutalement ? Il n'avait accompli récemment aucun fait d'arme ni action d'éclat, sinon il le saurait : Maes n'était pas le seul à savoir laisser traîner ses oreilles partout. Par contre sa promotion lui donnait le même rang que leur colonel à eux, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant quand on connaissait la tension existante entre eux deux. Après tout, Roy avait tout de même témoigné contre Zolf pour ces actions lors de la guerre d'Ishbal, ce qui l'avait conduit directement à être condamné à mort… Voilà qui n'avait pas du créer de liens très amicaux entre les deux alchimistes ! De plus, il affichait un air hautement contrarié en descendant de la voiture, et il était assez réputé pour ses sautes d'humeur légèrement… Explosives !

Non, vraiment, il n'était pas très rassuré… Heureusement qu'il avait eu le temps d'empocher son paquet de cigarettes avant de partir.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Riza fut pour le moins surprise de voir apparaître le lieutenant… non… le **_colonel_** Kimblee dans l'encadrement de la porte lorsqu'elle ouvrit celle-ci brutalement, prête à engueuler l'imbécile de colporteur qui frappait dessus comme un bourrin en se moquant royalement du fait qu'il risquait de réveiller un enfant ou – comme c'était le cas présentement – un malade. Ceci dit, se fit-elle aussitôt la réflexion, si seulement de simples coups frappés à la porte pouvaient réellement réveiller leur colonel… Et oui, car il était malheureusement dans la même condition aujourd'hui qu'il l'était hier soir, c'est-à-dire inerte et ne réagissant aucunement à de quelconques stimuli externes. Elle n'avait pas encore osé essayer la méthode forte pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur, car elle craignait trop que cela ne le plonge encore plus irrémédiablement dans son état catatonique. Mais si la situation durait, elle n'hésiterait pas. Il était hors de question de laisser Roy dans cet état léthargique, elle préférait encore prendre le risque de le perdre à jamais.

Elle resta donc une fraction de seconde interloquée devant cette apparition pour le moins inattendue, mais se reprit tellement rapidement que l'homme face à elle ne se rendit compte de rien.

"Colonel Kimblee ?"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, je viens rendre visite à Mustang"

Riza n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de répondre :

"Je suis navrée colonel, mais le colonel Mustang n'est pas en état actuellement de recevoir de la visite…"

"C'est un ordre lieutenant"

"Colonel…"

"Discuteriez-vous mes ordres lieutenant ? Le furher s'inquiète de la santé de votre cher colonel, vous devriez être flattée de me voir à sa porte au lieu de m'accueillir la main sur la crosse de votre arme…"

Riza ne put empêcher une brusque coloration de son visage alors qu'elle se rendait brutalement compte qu'elle avait effectivement mis inconsciemment la main sur son arme, prête à dégainer. Elle l'en ôta rapidement, la portant aussitôt à sa tempe tout en se raidissant, saluant impeccablement le colonel qui se trouvait face à elle.

"Veuillez accepter mes excuses colonel !"

"Excuses acceptées, lieutenant", grogna l'homme à la queue de cheval, tout en faisant un vague geste du bras pour l'enjoindre de se dépêcher de lui ouvrir le passage et lui montrer le chemin.

Riza n'aimait pas du tout être surprise. Or, elle ne s'attendait ni à la visite de Kimblee, ni à ce que celui-ci possède le grade de colonel. Mais elle aimait encore moins ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation, et présentement, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'obéir aux ordres. Car si effectivement le furher lui-même souhaitait prendre des nouvelles de Mustang, alors essayer de l'en empêcher ne pourrait qu'apporter de nouveaux problèmes à Roy. Grimaçant intérieurement, elle se demanda comment leur généralissime avait bien pu être mis au courant aussi vite. Il était encore plus doué que ne l'était Maes : Rien ne semblait échapper à cet homme, vraiment rien du tout. A tel point que cela en était même effrayant.

Tout en montant les marches deux par deux pour accéder à l'étage supérieur et à la chambre dans laquelle reposait son chef, elle pria intérieurement pour que le jeune alchimiste d'acier ne soit plus au chevet de l'homme mais ait enfin décidé d'aller prendre un peu de repos. Elle avait réussit à l'obliger à aller se coucher la veille au soir pendant qu'elle-même veillait Mustang, mais lorsqu'ils avaient vaguement petit déjeuné le matin même, elle avait bien remarqué aux cernes sous ses yeux dorés qu'il n'avait pas du réussir à dormir de la nuit, lui non plus. Le pauvre gosse ne devait plus trop savoir où il en était, d'avoir perdu son frère il y avait si peu de temps et de voir maintenant son… Supérieur ? Ami ? Futur amant ? Bref, de voir quelqu'un auquel il tenait beaucoup se retrouver dans cet état ne devait vraiment pas être facile pour lui non plus.

Perdu, prière non reçue en hautes sphères, Edward était bien dans la chambre de Mustang. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle le surprit en train d'ôter une mèche de cheveux du front d'un colonel immobile, les yeux bien ouverts, mais fixés sur le néant. Le visage de l'enfant pris une charmante couleur pivoine tandis qu'il éloignait rapidement sa main du visage de Roy, comme pris en faute. Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, comme si elle était surprise par le geste, alors qu'en réalité elle était surtout amusée par sa réaction.

Mais lorsque Edward remarqua Kimblee entrant dans la chambre du colonel à la suite de Riza, sa jolie coloration rosée vira au rouge vif. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et il se leva d'un bond de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était confortablement installé pour veiller le colonel.

"Kimblee !"

"Fullmétal !"

Le ton autoritaire de Riza le fit stopper net alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer en direction de l'alchimiste écarlate.

"Major Edward Elric, le **_colonel_** Kimblee est ici sur la demande du furher"

L'alchimiste d'acier lança un regard mauvais en direction de l'alchimiste écarlate qui souriait largement, visiblement ravi de provoquer une telle réaction. Ce salopard de Kimblee avait essayé de tuer son frère une fois, et malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas là ce jour-là, il ne l'oublierait ni ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! Ce mec était complètement cinglé, il n'avait aucune raison d'être encore dans l'armée, il aurait même du être exécuté depuis longtemps d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Mais tout se passait exactement comme pour le père de Nina : Il était toujours militaire parce que les hautes sphères le trouvait trop utile pour le tuer. Tous des salopards ! Voilà pourquoi il détestait l'armée, ces chiens de militaires ! Comment Roy arrivait-il à côtoyer des gens possédant aussi peu de morale ? Comment Riza et les autres arrivaient-ils à obéir aux ordres d'enflures pareilles ? Ca le dépassait !

Il réussit néanmoins plus ou moins à se calmer, sous le regard visiblement soulagé de Riza, et à maîtriser suffisamment sa rage pour ne pas se jeter sur l'alchimiste écarlate. Il savait que si il attaquait cet homme, cela ne pourrait que lui créer de gros problèmes. Bon d'accord, se créer des problèmes, il avait l'habitude et il s'en foutait royalement. Mais ce dont il se moquait moins depuis la veille, c'est que si LUI avait des problèmes, alors Roy aussi en aurait... Et créer des problèmes à Roy, voilà une chose qu'il préférait éviter pour le moment… Après tout, il lui avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça sans le vouloir… Son regard fut assombri par un voile de tristesse alors qu'il se souvenait des évènements de la veille, et qu'une étrange douleur dans la poitrine le força presque à porter la main à son cœur pour le calmer.

Le colonel Kimblee s'avança rapidement dans la pièce, regardant du coin de l'œil le Full Minus s'éloigner du lit pour aller se poster à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était assez amusant de constater à quel point les pensées de l'enfant se reflétaient sur son visage. Le gosse le haïssait très visiblement, mais il semblait également souffrir, étrangement. Sa présence lui était-elle si insupportable que ça ? Cependant, tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'endroit où reposait Mustang, le jeune alchimiste quitta rapidement ses pensées, et il commença à froncer les sourcils, remarquant que quelque chose clochait vraiment chez son ancien compagnon.

"Et bien Mustang, on ne salue pas un vieil ami ?"

L'homme allongé sur le lit ne broncha pas. Kimblee perdit lentement le sourire éclatant qu'il avait arboré dès son entrée dans la pièce.

"Mustang ?"

Passant sa main de gauche à droite devant le visage de l'homme immobile, il regarda son ex continuer à fixer le vide devant lui, ne prêtant aucunement attention à sa présence. Et en fait, n'ayant probablement même pas **_remarqué_** sa présence. Merde alors ! Qu'est-ce que ce salaud de Greed avait bien pu lui faire pour le mettre dans un état pareil ! Voilà qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Même après ce qu'il avait subit de la part du furher, il était resté relativement égal à lui-même. Et même si son masque avait parfois laissé entrevoir quelques fêlures, il n'avait pas cessé de faire face à ce qui lui arrivait avec sa grandeur habituelle et surtout cette volonté hors du commun qui le caractérisait. Toujours prêt à tous les sacrifices pour atteindre ses objectifs. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui avait semblé…

Cette pensée le fit se renfrogner. Oui, même avec tout ce qu'il avait subit depuis quinze jours, il n'avait pas craqué et ne s'était pas enfui, faisant ainsi preuve de plus de courage qu'il ne l'en croyait capable. Se serait-il trompé ? Mustang avait-il néanmoins fini par craquer à la longue ? Tournant légèrement la tête vers la porte de la chambre, il jeta un bref regard vers la femme droite comme la justice qui s'y trouvait. Même si ça le débectait de devoir s'en remettre à d'autres, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de poser des questions à cette bonne femme pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye ! Qu'est-il donc arrivé au colonel Mustang ?"

"Nous ne savons pas grand-chose pour le moment, colonel !"

"Et bien, dites-moi donc ce que vous savez exactement !"

"Nous avons retrouvé le colonel Mustang en état de choc hier soir, colonel, et il n'en est pas sorti depuis"

"En état de choc ? Et physiquement, il est blessé ?"

"Les dents brisées, colonel"

Kimblee haussa un sourcil interrogateur, se tournant encore un peu plus dans la direction du lieutenant. Les dents brisées ? Se retournant vers le lit, il avança la main et ouvrit la bouche du colonel allongé, vérifiant les dires de la jeune femme. Fermant les yeux, il essaya d'imaginer Greed avec Mustang et la façon dont il aurait pu lui briser les dents de cette façon… Et ce qu'il en déduit lui fit étrangement remonter un goût désagréable dans la gorge. Ce salopard de Greed avait du utiliser contre Roy sa fameuse "armure" dont il avait vaguement entendu parler. Non seulement pour le violer, mais surtout pour lui faire le plus de mal possible. Merde, même lui comprenait désormais pourquoi il était en état de choc. Mustang était solide, mais pas invulnérable, loin de là. C'était pire qu'une simple humiliation, pire encore que les viols à répétition dont il avait été victime. Et dire que c'était lui qui avait donné à la base cette idée au furher. Il fallait bien qu'il admette que celui-ci était également capable d'avoir ses propres idées de temps à autres, et qu'elles étaient pires encore que les siennes.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction d'écoeurement devant un tel acte, mais elle était là, s'était indéniable. Il avait pourtant bien l'habitude des tortures diverses et variées, lui-même ayant été très volontiers "bourreau" à plusieurs reprises lors de sa carrière tumultueuse. Et il avait déjà fait subir bien pire à ses victimes ! Mais là il s'agissait de Roy… Savoir que cet homme en particulier avait subit une telle... Merde ! C'était trop con de continuer à considérer cet idiot comme son partenaire alors même qu'il l'avait odieusement trahit et rejeté de la pire des façons.

Et qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Qu'allait dire le furher en apprenant que Mustang était en état de choc ? Allait-il le laisser tranquille, ou allait-il au contraire décider de se débarrasser de lui, estimant qu'il ne pourrait plus lui servir ?

Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre ce que le furher réservait à Mustang !

Profondément agacé par les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il ne remarquait ni Edward Elric qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, impatient qu'il reparte, ni Riza Hawkeye, la main à nouveau inconsciemment sur la crosse de son arme. Il ne voyait rien d'autre pour le moment que son ancien amant le regard vide et comme mort, et cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point. La colère grondait dans ses veines, lui donnant envie d'agripper n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, pour le transformer en bombe et le regarder exploser avec délectation. Essayant tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa colère, il finit par empoigner brutalement l'alchimiste de flamme par le t-shirt blanc lui recouvrant le torse et le tira brusquement vers lui, l'obligeant ainsi à se retrouver assis sur le lit. Puis, reculant sa main gauche, il lui balança un méchant coup de poing en pleine figure. La tête de l'alchimiste parti en arrière et cogna brutalement celle du lit avec un bruit fort peu agréable pour les deux autres occupants de la chambre qui avait regardé la scène avec horreur, n'ayant pas le temps d'intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Cette action brutale de la part de l'alchimiste écarlate fut la goutte de trop pour le jeune Edward…

"Kimblee !"

Zolf eut à peine le temps d'esquiver la lame du jeune alchimiste en se jetant sur le coté. Il se retrouva donc assis le cul par terre, dans une position un peu trop vulnérable à son goût. Ne perdant pas le nord pour autant, il claqua rapidement ses paumes tatouées sur la chaise dont il venait de tomber, et la fit exploser en mille morceaux, ce qui gêna suffisamment le gamin pour lui laisser le temps de se redresser et de se mettre en position d'attaque à son tour. Que ce stupide môme se mette à l'attaquer, voilà une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas mais qui lui convenait parfaitement ! Une petite baston ne l'avait jamais dérangé… Et il avait justement une grande envie de quelques explosions pour déverser la colère qu'il ressentait contre Greed et Bradley pour avoir mis Mustang dans cet état. Une colère qu'il - il devait bien se l'avouer - ressentait également contre lui-même pour être toujours aussi accroc de l'alchimiste de feu…

Ecartant rapidement de son esprit cette dernière pensée, refusant d'y réfléchir plus longuement, il sourit largement au gosse visiblement furieux qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, de l'autre coté des débris de la chaise. Oui, sans doute pourrait-il bien s'amuser avec cet enfant… Ayant été légèrement effleuré par ce fameux bras de métal devenu lame d'acier, une rigole de sang coulait lentement le long de sa joue. Passant un doigt le long de la légère coupure, il le porta ensuite à sa bouche et le lécha avec délectation.

"Le goût du sang, Full Minus, il n'y a que ça de vrai !"

"Espèce de taré ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Mustang ! Pourquoi vous l'avez frappé comme une brute ! Vous l'avez peut-être tué !"

"Je connais suffisamment cet idiot pour savoir qu'il a la tête dure ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il a une allure de princesse endormie que j'aurais pu réussir à le réveiller d'un baiser ! Quoique j'aurais peut-être pu essayer…"

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, il se demanda si effectivement il n'aurait pas du plutôt profiter de l'état de Mustang pour… Il perdit son sourire à cette pensée. Décidément, il avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser, ce salopard de traître lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Il le haïssait de toute son âme, et pourtant son corps n'avait qu'une envie : Le baiser à mort. Mais pas dans l'état dans lequel il était actuellement, sûrement pas. Pas alors que ses yeux n'étaient pas capables de fixer autre chose que le néant. Autant baiser un cadavre. Il préférait encore y lire de la haine, voire même de l'indifférence, tout plutôt que ce néant sombre et total.

Quand à la crevette… Il allait se débarrasser de lui, en faire une jolie petite bombe. Le furher lui en voudrait peut-être car il semblait y tenir tout de même à ce Full Minus… Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre, il avait l'excuse parfaite, le petit imbécile l'ayant attaqué. Sans compter qu'à être obligé de garder profil bas depuis des lustres, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le plaisir d'exploser un être humain… Et ça lui manquait vachement !

"Tu sais, Full Minus, ton corps va probablement faire un splendide bombe avec tout cet acier…"

"Colonel Kimblee ! Full Métal ! Je vous en prie, reprenez vos esprits !"

Riza ne savait plus que faire. Elle regardait d'un air désespéré les deux alchimistes face à face, tournant l'un autour de l'autre, se jaugeant du regard, attendant la moindre ouverture, la plus petite erreur d'inattention pour se lancer à l'assaut. Elle avait dégainé son arme mais ne savait pas sur qui la pointer. Dans le pire des cas, si jamais la vie d'Edward était menacée, elle n'aurait pas le choix, elle devrait abattre Kimblee, un supérieur hiérarchique qui était venu ici directement sur l'ordre du furher…

Elle grimaça en voyant Edward se placer dans sa ligne de mire. A force de tourner en rond, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Vivement qu'il se déplace, car si Kimblee l'attaquait maintenant, elle ne pourrait rien faire ! Alors que son esprit tournait à vive allure, cherchant les meilleures trajectoires possibles pour pouvoir tuer Kimblee au besoin sans pour autant toucher Edward, son attention fut attirée par un léger mouvement sur sa droite… Le colonel… Avait-elle rêvé où le colonel venait-il de bouger légèrement ?

Roy Mustang avait effectivement bougé. Mais il était dans le noir le plus total. Ses yeux voyaient, mais ne comprenaient pas. Où était-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il entendait des voix à coté de lui, et distinguait vaguement les silhouettes de plusieurs personnes. Etait-ce la voix d'Edward Elric qu'il entendait ? Impossible, il avait l'impression d'être dans son lit pourtant, et que ferait Edward dans sa chambre ? Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, comme si il venait de recevoir un gros coup de massue sur l'arrière du crâne. Puis il entendit un hurlement qui le fit tressaillir d'effroi de la tête aux pieds. Reconnaissant la voix d'Edward, ses lèvres essayèrent d'en former le nom, mais il ne put le prononcer, se rendant douloureusement compte, au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience, que sa bouche le faisait horriblement souffrir, comme si une perceuse folle promenait son foret partout à l'intérieur, sautant de dent en dent. Il en avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, tellement la douleur provoquée par ses dents était atroce. Il cru même qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais le cri du Full Métal… Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de s'évanouir !

Il s'obligea à tourner la tête, et regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, qu'il ouvrit de plus en plus larges au fur et à mesure que son cerveau enregistrait ce qu'il se passait juste à coté de son lit : Kimblee et Edward se battaient ! Quelle folie ! Ils allaient s'entretuer !

Riza ne pouvait pas tirer, et elle s'en mordait les lèvres de frustration. Ils étaient bien trop rapides l'un et l'autre pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de prendre le risque de tirer. Les deux hommes avaient fini de se tourner autour et s'étaient lancés à l'assaut quelques minutes auparavant, se battant avec acharnement, visiblement bien décidés à finir ce combat avec la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir sans trop de bobos, même si Edward avait eu très chaud à un moment donné : L'une des paumes de Kimblee avait failli entrer en contact direct avec son bras gauche, ce qui lui avait fait pousser un cri d'effroi qu'elle espérait ne plus jamais entendre sortant de sa bouche.

"Putain Kimblee, j'aurais ta peau !"

"Oh ? Juste la peau ? Moi j'aurais tes tripes Full Minus, et j'en ferais mon dîner ! Bien grillées comme j'aime, mais baignant dans le sang frais !"

Zolf s'amusait beaucoup. Le petit était agile et puissant, mais lui aussi, et il avait l'instinct combatif de son coté. Le gosse ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il n'avait que peu de chances de réussir à l'embrocher réellement avec sa lame… surtout étant donné le fait qu'il ne visait jamais ses points vitaux ! Sans doute inconsciemment d'ailleurs. Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais tué personne ? Si tel était le cas, cette faiblesse lui serait fatale car il ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de commencer aujourd'hui ! Peut-être aurait-il eu plus de mal si le gamin avait utilisé son alchimie alliée à sa cervelle pour le détruire…Mais non, il cherchait à le battre uniquement à l'aide de sa lame et de la force pure, ayant visiblement plus envie de combattre pour déverser sa rage et sa haine qu'autre chose.

Il aimait bien le principe, c'est pourquoi ce combat l'amusait autant. Et puis il s'était enfin souvenu pourquoi le gosse semblait lui en vouloir particulièrement : Il avait essayé de tuer son frère par le passé, lorsque la boite de conserve en question avait essayé de protéger la femme serpent, Martha. Il lui avait même donné du fil à retordre lors de ce petit combat ! Dommage que Mustang soit alors arrivé et ait tout interrompu… Pfffffff… Pourquoi avait-il donc fallu qu'il vienne lui gâcher son plaisir celui-là… Voilà qui ne risquait pas d'arriver aujourd'hui au moins, vu l'état dans lequel l'alchimiste de flamme se trouvait.

Et puis finalement, l'armure s'était tout de même faite avoir d'après ce qu'il avait entendu… et même pas par lui ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre à ce môme maintenant ? On ne lui avait jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas ruminer le passé trop longuement ? Il sourit intérieurement à l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il devrait peut-être en faire réellement la remarque au Full Minus. Le gamin serait sans aucun doute sacrément confus de le voir, LUI, lui faire la morale… Oui, vraiment ! Ce combat commençait à l'ennuyer d'ailleurs, alors il serait peut-être amusant de le titiller un peu là-dessus… Sauf bien sûr si il se trompait et que le fait d'avoir attaqué son frère n'ait rien à voir dans la colère du môme ? Après tout, l'avoir vu frapper Mustang pouvait également y être pour quelque chose dans cette rage soudaine… Il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, connaissant trop peu l'enfant pour pouvoir le deviner. Il se demanda tout de même ce que représentait l'homme pour le gamin.

Interrompant brusquement le cours de ses pensées, ses yeux de prédateur s'ouvrirent largement lorsqu'ils aperçurent l'ouverture inattendue dans la défense du gosse. Il avait semble-t-il eut le regard attiré par quelque chose sur sa gauche. Quoi que ce soit qui ait dérangé le môme, lui ne se laissa pas perturber et n'hésita pas un seul instant.

"Ne jamais laisser son attention être détournée par un élément extérieur lors d'un duel ! Première et dernière leçon, Full Minus !"

S'étant élancé vers le gamin, il souriait largement, la paume de sa main droite projetée vers l'avant, et moins d'un mètre le séparait seulement du visage de l'enfant lorsqu'un corps se dressa devant lui. Sa main fut brutalement arrêtée dans son élan, se plaquant contre le torse inconnu. Rétablissant aussitôt son équilibre, il s'apprêtait à modifier automatiquement la structure de ce corps en jolie petite bombe lorsque son regard tomba dans celui de son ancien amant, ce qui le fit stopper net. Deux yeux sombres comme la mort le foudroyaient, brûlant d'un feu qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu en eux : Le feu brûlant de la haine. La main de Mustang s'abattit sur la sienne, l'immobilisant à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, c'est-à-dire droit sur son cœur, puisque la tête du Full Minus qu'il avait à la base visée arrivait exactement à cette hauteur.

**A SUIVRE ... **

Alors ? Vous l'avez trouvé comment ce chapitre ?

Je m'excuse vraiment de ne pas réussir à mettre de nouveaux chapitres plus souvent. Pour le moment je maintiens le rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines… Ce n'est pas rapide, je sais, mais je manque de temps, et je préfère cela plutôt que de vous envoyer des chapitres écrits à la va-vite :)


	6. Kimblee vs Mustang

**Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…**

Auteur : Petite Souris

Titre : Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…

Animé : Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ce qui m'empêche pas d'en faire c'que j'veux !)

Rating : M pas méchant

Pairing : Ed/Roy, bien que……… il reste quelques traces du passé Kimblee/Roy (mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est Kimblee qui m'oblige!)

Sixième chapitre ! J'ai eu 6 reviews sur le dernier chapitre, je suis super contente :)

**CHAPITRE VI**

"Mustang !"

Il n'avait pas pu empêcher l'exclamation de sortir de sa bouche, tant sa surprise était grande. Ainsi son coup de poing de tout à l'heure avait tout de même eu sa petite efficacité… A moins que cela ne soit tout simplement de voir le Full Minus en danger de mort ? Nabot qui était actuellement en retrait, figé sur place, la main droite de l'alchimiste de flamme lui barrant le passage et lui ordonnant clairement de ne pas bouger et de rester en arrière. Oh ? Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher le petit ? Très bien ! Peu lui importait ce sale môme de toute façon ! Il regrettait seulement la belle explosion qu'il aurait pu faire avec un corps comme le sien, moitié chair, moitié métal.

Se désintéressant du gosse pour fixer à nouveau son regard sur l'alchimiste devant lui, il remarqua alors tout ce qu'il n'avait pas vu de prime abord, surpris et hypnotisé qu'il l'avait été par les yeux de braise. Le célèbre Roy Mustang tenait à peine debout sur ses jambes. La main qu'il tendait pour barrer le passage au jeune Elric tremblait. Ses traits étaient tirés et son visage trop blanc semblait maladif. L'homme avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement. Quand à ses yeux, ils ne reflétaient pas uniquement de la haine et de la colère à son égard pour avoir osé porter la main son petit protégé… Non, ils contenaient aussi une bonne dose de douleur, bien qu'il essayait visiblement de masquer cette dernière. Il se souvint des dents brisées de l'alchimiste et se dit que maintenir sa mâchoire aussi serrée de rage qu'elle l'était actuellement devait être une véritable torture pour lui. Se faisait-il volontairement souffrir en la maintenant ainsi crispée pour éviter de s'évanouir face à lui ?

Il sentait une chaleur bien connue monter en lui à cette vision. Oh oui… Aucun doute possible, cette douleur qu'irradiait l'alchimiste l'attirait comme un aimant... Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer la souffrance et l'humiliation de son ancien amant de très près, mais aujourd'hui, elle lui semblait vraiment différente. Cette flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux lui paraissait plus vive, plus brûlante encore que la dernière fois, alors que Bradley le tenait sous sa domination. Etait-ce parce que cette fois-ci, il n'était pas le seul menacé ? Oui, il était prêt à le parier ! Il reconnaissait bien là la bonté d'âme et l'arrogance de cet imbécile. Il était déjà comme ça à Ishbal, souffrant plus de la douleur des autres que de la sienne propre. Oui, il était exactement comme ça à Ishbal, plein de haine et de désespoir à la fois. Et lorsque Roy lui faisait l'amour, il le faisait le plus souvent brutalement, cherchant inconsciemment à lui faire mal, probablement pour oublier que les souffrances qu'il infligeait durant le jour n'étaient - elles - nullement mêlées de plaisir. Et lui, Kimblee, en ces temps bénis, adorait se soumettre à cette douleur et à cet homme. Il raffolait de ce regard de souffrance désespérée mêlée de désir qui envahissait les yeux de l'alchimiste de feu alors qu'il jouissait en lui.

Et là, face à lui se trouvait à nouveau ce regard, ou presque. Seule la haine avait remplacé le désir. Une différence infime pour qui connaissait le lien indubitable qui existait parfois entre les deux. Repliant ses longs et agiles doigts pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui sur le t-shirt blanc du colonel, il l'attira brutalement à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, passionnément, voracement. Il passa sa langue sur les dents de son partenaire non consentant, jouissant de la sensation que lui procurait le goût de son propre sang alors que les crocs brisés tailladaient sa propre langue. Avidement, il suçota l'excès de salive affluant dans la bouche de Mustang sous l'effet de la douleur accrue, n'attendant qu'une chose, que celui-ci gémisse sous son baiser…

Mais l'alchimiste de flamme en décida autrement. Combattant violemment l'obscurité qui envahissait son cerveau suite à l'action inattendue mais ô combien douloureuse de l'alchimiste écarlate, il mordit brutalement les lèvres de ce dernier, le faisant glapir de surprise malgré lui et battre en retraite.

"Putain !"

Zolf porta quelques doigts à ses lèvres déchirées, mesurant l'étendue du massacre, puis il sourit. Son ex-amant remontait dans son estime, il n'avait pas gémit, seulement grogné tandis qu'il le mordait. Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là, mais mentirait en disant que cela lui avait déplu. De plus, n'était-ce pas une lueur de reproche qu'il avait lu dans le regard de l'alchimiste juste après que celui-ci se soit séparé de lui ? Dis-moi mon petit Roy chéri, tu m'en veux de t'avoir fait du mal c'est ça que tu voudrais me dire ?

"Et alors Roy ? On apprécie pas mon baiser de bon retour parmi les vivants ?"

Sachant parfaitement que l'alchimiste ne pouvait répondre, il se contenta de se délecter des diverses expressions qui passèrent alors sur son visage. La colère, l'incompréhension, la honte… La honte ? Oh ? Serait-il par hasard embarrassé d'avoir été embrassé par un homme devant ses amis ? Jetant un œil rapide pour jauger des réactions des deux autres occupants de la pièce, il en oublia presque Mustang. Le lieutenant Hawkeye avait les deux mains crispées sur la crosse de son arme braquée sur lui, le doigt pas très loin de la gâchette. Et le môme semblait vraiment furax, soufflant comme un bœuf pour laisser échapper la colère qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Hum… Il était temps pour lui de partir avant de se prendre une balle dans la tête ou de se faire trancher la gorge…

Faisant fi du danger qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, il s'approcha néanmoins à nouveau de l'alchimiste de flamme, qui ne recula pas, et qui maintint son bras droit tendu devant le Full Minus, continuant de lui ordonner silencieusement par cet acte de ne pas faire le moindre mouvement. Tout en s'approchant, il lui lança à haute voix :

"Sais-tu seulement à quel point j'adore cette souffrance sur ton visage Roy ?"

Arrivé à quelques centimètres à peine du joli minois de son ancien partenaire, il se délecta quelques instants du souffle rauque de celui-ci sur son propre visage, respirant à pleines narines la peur qui collait à son épiderme. L'homme n'était pas stupide, et savait fort bien qu'il n'était pas en état de combattre contre lui. Il était autant à sa merci maintenant qu'il l'avait été quelques instants plus tôt, tandis que sa paume tatouée reposait sur son cœur, ou même encore plus tôt, allongé immobile dans son lit. Kimblee n'avait pas alors songé un seul instant à le tuer. Au contraire, il l'avait frappé pour essayer de le sortir de sa torpeur. Et maintenant ? Alors qu'une troisième chance se présentait à lui, allait-il en profiter ? Non, maintenant non plus, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de tuer cet homme.

Il se convainquit mentalement que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne le tuait pas était ses deux subordonnés qui ne manqueraient pas de lui faire aussitôt payer son crime. Crispant la mâchoire, son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il éloignait son visage, détachant ainsi leurs souffles mêlés. Lentement, il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'alchimiste, alors qu'il le contournait pour rejoindre la porte. Puis il s'immobilisa ainsi, semblant hésiter. Enfin, se décidant, il lui siffla doucement au creux de l'oreille, de façon à n'être entendu que de lui, avant de s'éloigner rapidement :

"La prochaine fois, je te tuerais"

Les trois personnes restantes dans la pièce ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre tandis que les pas de Kimblee se faisaient entendre dans les escaliers, puis dans le hall d'entrée. Mais à peine la porte d'entrée eut-elle claqué que l'alchimiste de flamme s'effondra sur lui-même, évanoui.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Kimblee sortit à grandes enjambées de la maison de Mustang, fuyant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir explosé là, tout de suite, au lieu de l'embrasser avidement comme un adolescent en manque de sexe. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il cède à sa pulsion, à sa faiblesse ! Il serra le poing de rage, se retenant difficilement d'ouvrir au contraire largement la paume pour la poser sur la première personne qui passerait. Il le tuerait, quoi qu'il arrive, il tuerait Mustang la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait ! Ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui lui prouvait assez qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire sien. Il pouvait le forcer, le violer comme l'avait fait Bradley ou Greed… Mais jamais plus il ne serait à lui. Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à le tuer, car il était hors de question qu'il se laisse dominer une fois de plus par les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme. Putain ! "les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme" Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait mal de se l'avouer ! Il porta son poing serré à sa bouche encore sanglante et le mordit furieusement, laissant ses ongles et ses dents s'enraciner dans la chair.

"Lieutenant Kimblee ?"

A cette appellation, l'attention de Kimblee fut immédiatement captée, et ses pensées occultées tandis que ses yeux s'arrimaient à nouveau dans la réalité, se posant sur l'imbécile de militaire qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Des yeux injectés de sang et un sourire machiavélique firent leur apparition au milieu de son visage suant la folie. Cet homme, là, debout devant lui comme un con… Ne venait-il pas de l'appeler lieutenant ? Otant son poing de sa bouche et rejetant la tête en arrière, il explosa alors de rire devant l'homme sidéré. Un rire terrifiant, un rire d'aliéné.

"Lieutenant vous m'avez appelé ? Perdu !"

Il ne lui laissa ni le temps de répondre, ni celui de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Laissant ses ongles de détacher le la paume qu'ils blessaient, il leva celle-ci droit vers le visage du grand blond, qui se redressa brutalement, et dont les yeux s'élargirent enfin d'horreur alors qu'il assimilait trop tard la folie brillant dans les yeux de l'alchimiste lui faisant face. Ce dernier rit encore une nouvelle fois diaboliquement avant d'abattre sa main sur son nez et sa bouche, lui faisant rentrer par la même occasion dans le gosier la cigarette qui n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à changer la composition du corps de l'homme et que celui-ci laissait échapper un cri de douleur à moitié étouffé par sa main, une voix le stoppa net dans ses calculs alchimiques et la joie qu'il éprouvait un instant auparavant à la jolie explosion qui l'attendait disparu totalement.

"Kimblee, ma petite salope, non non non, le furher n'a pas dit que tu pouvais t'amuser avec les subordonnés de Mustang"

Zolf grimaça alors qu'une douleur imprévue irradiait son bras, en partance de son poignet. Il regarda, impuissant, sa main s'éloigner lentement du visage du lieutenant Havoc, alors que Greed forçait son poignet vers le bas, l'obligeant à l'abaisser. L'alchimiste écarlate leva ses yeux injectés de sang vers celui qui venait de lui gâcher son plaisir.

"Greed ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !"

"Hum… Je me promenais, et puis j'ai aperçu ma petite chérie alors je suis venu dire bonjour…"

Son sourire de requin s'élargit encore tandis que Zolf, lui agrippant à son tour le poignet en un mouvement fluide, fit brutalement exploser le bras de l'homonculus. Ce qui ne le fit pas broncher, bien au contraire, il avait l'air de trouver la situation fort amusante.

"Oh ? Pas content de me voir ?"

"Espèce de cinglé !"

"Venant de toi, je prends ceci pour un compliment, mon amour !"

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça espèce de pervers !"

Bien qu'énervé au plus haut point par cette interruption, Kimblee sentit son sang en ébullition refroidir plus que rapidement dans ses veines tandis qu'il regardait avec fascination le bras de l'homonculus se reconstituer sous ses yeux. Les os, les nerfs, les muscles, la chair, la peau, et en tout dernier le sang qui revint colorer le bras de Greed en un rien de temps. Il déglutit, regrettant aussitôt de n'avoir pas pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper ce signe indéniable du malaise qu'il ressentait face à cet être. Il leva les yeux avec appréhension.

A peine son bras à nouveau en état de fonctionner, que Greed se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, envahissant son espace vital en penchant son visage sur le sien, et lui susurra avec malice dans le creux de l'oreille :

"Aurais-tu peur de moi, ma chérie ?"

Kimblee se recula aussitôt de plusieurs pas, rouge de colère et brûlant de haine.

"Va te faire foutre Greed !"

Contournant rapidement l'homonculus qui éclatait de rire derrière lui, il monta dans la voiture qui l'avait emmené ici, sommant le lieutenant Havoc de le ramener immédiatement à la base. Le dit lieutenant, qui était encore un instant auparavant le cul par terre, ayant glissé au sol de faiblesse juste après l'agression avortée dont il avait été l'objet, se releva d'un bond et obtempéra aussitôt, se glissant derrière le volant avec toute la promptitude dont il était actuellement capable. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remercia intérieurement le colonel des innombrables fois où il s'était servi de lui comme chauffeur – alors que ce n'était pas son job à la base – tandis qu'il réussissait à conduire tout à fait correctement alors même qu'il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Colonel ! Colonel vous m'entendez !"

"Chhhhhhhhhhh… Edward ! Inutile de lui crier dessus, il est simplement évanoui…"

L'alchimiste d'acier regarda le lieutenant Hawkeye avec de grands yeux plein d'espoir.

"Vous êtes sûre lieutenant Hawkeye ? Il ne va pas redevenir un zombi ou un truc dans le genre alors ?"

Riza sourit à cette façon de décrire l'état de choc.

"J'en suis certaine Edward. Il a du faire une brutale chute de tension une fois Kimblee parti, et c'est ce qui lui a fait perdre conscience, mais il est bien sorti de son état léthargique, cesse de t'inquiéter autant…"

"Je m'inquiète pas ! C'est juste que j'ai pas envie d'être obligé de rester plus longtemps dans la maison de ce bâtard !"

Croisant les bras devant lui, l'air renfrogné, l'enfant détourna le regard de la jeune femme, le fixant malgré lui à nouveau sur l'alchimiste de flamme, qui était étendu par terre sur le dos, dans la position où Riza l'avait mis lorsqu'elle s'était précipité vers lui juste après son évanouissement. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, ne se rendant nullement compte que le lieutenant attendait patiemment qu'il sorte de sa fixette pour l'aider à remonter le colonel sur son lit… Heureusement, un son auquel il ne s'attendait pas fini tout de même par le faire sortir de sa contemplation.

"Zzzzzzzzzz……… Rooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn…….. Pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

Le bruit était très léger, mais indéniable et reconnaissable entre mille !

"Il ronfle !"

Le petit génie de l'alchimie desserra alors lentement les poings, et autorisa la tension dans ses épaules et sa nuque à se relâcher, tandis qu'il se hurlait intérieurement pour lui-même une nouvelle fois les mots qu'il venait déjà d'exprimer à haute voix : "Il ronfle !" Le soulagement qu'il ressentait en cet instant était tellement intense qu'il cru qu'il allait pleurer à nouveau comme une madeleine. Heureusement pour sa fierté, il réussit à retenir ses larmes, mais laissa avec allégresse un large sourire éclairer son visage. Bien qu'il ne soit pas capable présentement de s'en rendre compte, c'était là le premier vrai sourire illuminant sa bouille de bébé depuis que Al l'avait quitté… Il leva alors les yeux vers Hawkeye, qui lui accorda un bref sourire avant de redevenir sérieuse et de lui balancer à la tête ce qu'elle se retenait de dire depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes.

"Edward. Au lieu de statuer l'évidence, mon adorable **_petit_** génie, si tu veux bien maintenant m'aider à porter le colonel sur son lit ? Je suppose que tu me crois maintenant quand je dis qu'il ne fait que dormir ?"

L'adolescent rougit jusqu'à la racine de sa tresse.

"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit que même la racine carrée de l'infini est plus grande que lui !"

Les yeux de Riza pétillèrent de malice en entendant le Fullmétal exploser comme à son habitude. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'elle comprenait pourquoi le colonel appréciait autant titiller l'alchimiste. Que ce soit d'embarras ou de colère, il était vraiment mignon à croquer quand il rougissait ! N'étant cependant pas aussi sadique que l'homme en question, elle rassura aussitôt le jeune garçon.

"Je plaisantais Edward. Je sais bien qu'il y a certaines choses que l'on se doit de comprendre avec ses sens et non avec son esprit"

Cela suffit pour le calmer aussitôt, bien qu'il garda sur le visage son air grognon pour bien montrer à Riza qu'il lui en voulait un peu quand même… Comme si il n'y avait pas assez de Mustang pour se moquer de sa petite taille ! Cependant, tandis qu'il l'aidait à remonter l'homme en question sur son large lit, Ed se fit la remarque que décidément, il en aurait apprit bien plus sur le lieutenant Hawkeye en deux jours que durant les quatre années précédentes. Jamais il n'aurait cru jusqu'à hier qu'elle était ne serait-ce que **_capable_** de plaisanter (bon, en même temps, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à se moquer de lui !)… Mais surtout elle disait toujours des choses tellement justes, tellement… intelligentes ? Elle avait beau l'appeler petit (groumpf!) génie, il se sentait vraiment minable à coté d'elle. Elle semblait tout comprendre, et toujours trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour exprimer ce qui devait être dit ou compris…

Il comprenait fort bien pourquoi le colonel était tombé sous son charme malgré l'attirance certaine de la jeune femme pour les armes à feu et sa propension naturelle à les utiliser contre tout le monde… Mais par contre il comprenait encore moins comment **_elle_** avait pu tomber entre les pattes de ce séducteur à deux balles qui lui servait de supérieur...

"Edward ?"

Riza le regardait curieusement alors qu'il se rendait péniblement compte qu'il était en train de la dévisager d'un air très concentré. Il combattit la rougeur qui lui montait à nouveau aux joues.

"Oui lieutenant ?"

"Il faut que je soigne le colonel. Tu pourrais en profiter pour aller dormir un peu ? Tu as l'air complètement épuisé"

L'alchimiste d'acier mis un instant avant de réagir. Puis il hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre sans un mot. Oui, il était vraiment fatigué, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir du tout la nuit passée. La veille aussi, Riza l'avait fait sortir de la pièce pour soigner le colonel, et il lui en était très reconnaissant. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas passer de la pommade sur le… hum… _derrière_ de son supérieur…

Il s'arrêta un bref instant dans le couloir conduisant à la chambre qu'il s'était appropriée la veille. Un sourire vicieux – très semblable à celui qui ornait régulièrement la face du bâtard en question - envahit alors son visage. Les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient à plein régime tandis qu'il se faisait la réflexion que si Riza l'autorisait à soigner Mustang, cela pourrait être au contraire une sacrée opportunité de chantage lorsque le colonel irait mieux… De quoi clouer le bec à cet égocentrique arrogant une bonne fois pour toute ! Ou simplement une bonne fois tout court, ce qui ne serait déjà pas si mal, étant donné qu'il n'avait encore **_jamais_** eu le dernier mot avec le colonel.

_"Fullmétal !"_

_"Quoi encore, Colonel Stupide !"_

_"Modère ton langage Fullmétal. Ta **stature** ne te permets pas de passer outre le respect envers tes supérieurs" _

_"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit que sa taille lui permet tout juste de lécher le cul du chef !"_

_"Hum… Peut-être bien moi Fullmétal, après tout, je suis bien placé pour savoir à quel point tes **petits** doigts peuvent être agréables sur cette partie du corps, alors ta langue…"_

Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggggg !!!! Bon dieu mais c'était pas croyable ! Edward se prit la tête entre ses mains en se traitant de tous les noms et en se tirant un peu les cheveux (mais pas trop, parce que ça fait mal !), terminant ainsi totalement de défaire sa tresse qui avait déjà passé un sale quart d'heure lors de sa baston avec Kimblee. Ce qui faisait qu'il était maintenant complètement ébouriffé, ses longs cheveux dorés en vrac comme si il venait tout juste de se réveiller. Il secoua la tête, aussi bien pour ne plus penser au dialogue qui venait de s'imposer à son esprit que pour ôter les mèches qui en avaient profité pour faire leur chemin jusque devant ses yeux. Non mais vraiment, il n'y croyait pas à ce qui venait juste de lui arriver : Même en imagination, c'était le colonel qui avait le dernier mot ! Et en plus, il était bien évident que Mustang ne dirait _jamais_ "ça" dans la réalité, d'où est-ce qu'il allait chercher des bêtises pareilles ? Ce bâtard ! Même endormi il arrivait à le déstabiliser !

Il reprit sa route vers sa chambre en grommelant. Bon, finalement, cela n'était peut-être pas plus mal que Riza s'occupe de tout. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait laissé le choix. Elle lui avait dit que Mustang serait déjà assez contrarié lorsqu'il se réveillerait de savoir qu'elle avait soigné cette partie de son corps, sans apprendre en plus que lui-même avait pu profiter du spectacle. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris le début de cette remarque d'ailleurs. Ils étaient ensemble non ? Alors en quoi ça dérangerait le colonel qu'elle le voit le cul à l'air ? A cette réflexion, il se prit à imaginer Riza passant ses doigts délicatement sur le postérieur ferme et bien musclé de son supérieur hiérarchique pour le masser et appliquer la pommade cicatrisante qu'il avait été lui acheter la veille dans une pharmacie ouverte 24 heures sur 24. Il se demanda également si cette partie de son corps était aussi blanche que celle de son visage ou plus encore ? Rougissant de plus belle, il chassa ces pensées fort dérangeantes de son esprit en secouant férocement sa tête de gauche à droite. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de se poser des questions pareilles ? Vraiment, Riza avait une fois de plus fichtrement raison : Il manquait sérieusement de sommeil !

Arrivant enfin à destination (jamais vu une maison aussi grande !), il se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit illico.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Bradley écoutait d'une oreille distraite Kimblee lui soumettre son rapport sur sa visite chez le colonel Mustang. Sloth ne s'était pas trompée lorsqu'elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu trop fort avec l'alchimiste de flamme la dernière fois. D'après les faits que Kimblee était en train de lui relater, Mustang était dans un triste état, mais avait malgré tout de la fureur à revendre. Les mains croisées devant lui, les coudes appuyés sur son large bureau et les yeux fermés, son visage restait de marbre tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de rattraper la situation. Quelle était exactement la probabilité que l'homme se retourne contre lui ? Il savait depuis de nombreuses années de quoi cet humain était capable, et n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être obligé de batailler "officiellement" contre un individu de sa trempe. Pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de perdre un des meilleurs éléments de son armée. Mais peut-être allait-il néanmoins être obligé de prendre une décision un peu plus "radicale" le concernant…

Cependant, avant d'en venir à de telles extrémités, il allait tout de même essayer de stabiliser la situation. Garder Mustang sous son contrôle ne devait pas être impossible, il y était bien parvenu jusqu'à présent. Peut-être lui faudrait-il aller lui rendre une petite visite en personne, histoire de bien lui rappeler sa situation ? Ou bien lui faire passer le message. Oui, plutôt lui faire passer le message d'ailleurs, puisqu'en tant que général des armées, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se permettre de se déplacer chez l'un de ses officiers sans qu'un tas de questions ne fassent aussitôt leur apparition. Ne lui restait plus qu'à réfléchir au genre de "message" qu'il pourrait transmettre au flame alchemist de façon suffisamment explicite pour que celui-ci se tienne à carreaux et ne se rebelle pas contre lui. Et il lui faudrait également abréger sa "convalescence"au plus vite, car il était hors de question de laisser l'homme se remettre entièrement de ses blessures. Le conseil de Kimblee d'en faire sa poupée ayant bien fonctionné jusqu'à présent pour mater toute velléité de résistance chez l'homme, il n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant.

"Que comptez-vous faire de lui, King Bradley ?"

A l'entente de son nom d'humain, le susnommé s'efforça de reporter son attention sur leur auteur plutôt que sur ses pensées intérieures. Ouvrant son œil unique, il le darda sur le récemment promu colonel Zolf Kimblee, avant de demander d'une voix suave :

"Vous vous intéressez au sort de Mustang, colonel Kimblee ?"

Zolf se morigéna intérieurement de n'avoir pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question. Ce connard de Bradley n'avait déjà eu que trop d'aperçus de son intérêt pour l'alchimiste de flamme, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'il décide de s'en servir contre lui. La place qu'il avait retrouvé dans l'armée lui convenait plutôt bien et tout gâcher à cause d'un ex-amant stupide, traître, et sexy en diable (et merde…), ne faisait absolument pas parti de ses projets.

"Son sort m'intéressera uniquement si vous décidez de le liquider… Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu exercer mes talents…"

Se disant, il lança un regard haineux en direction de Greed, ce sadique qui l'avait empêché de se défouler lorsqu'il était sorti de la demeure de Mustang. Il ne savait pas si Bradley était au courant de ce petit épisode, mais qu'il soit au courant ou non ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait une furieuse envie de tout faire péter, et plus particulièrement la face de babouin de cet homonculus de l'avidité. Il finit néanmoins par détourner son regard avec une grimace de dégoût lorsque Greed le déshabilla du regard avec un sourire carnassier.

"Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision au sujet du colonel Mustang. Allez donc vous défouler dans les bas fonds de la ville, si vous y tenez vraiment. Mais Greed vous accompagnera, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un carnage sur les bras"

"Non merci. Je préfère encore patienter jusqu'à la prochaine guerre"

"Oh, vraiment, Kimblee chérie, moi qui me faisait d'avance un plaisir de t'accompagner pour te regarder accomplir tes vicieuses petites manies !"

Rouge de fureur, Zolf ne répondit pas à la provocation, préférant tourner les talons et sortir du bureau sans même attendre l'autorisation de disposer de la part du généralissime.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Lorsque Mustang se réveilla, il avait la tête qui le martelait méchamment comme si il venait tout juste de sortir de la cuite du siècle. Sans prendre le risque d'ouvrir les yeux, par crainte de la lumière trop vive, il essaya de se souvenir comment diable cela était possible alors qu'il avait promis à Riza – promesse tenue jusqu'à présent - d'arrêter d'essayer de se noyer dans l'alcool après la mort de Maes. Est-ce qu'il avait tout de même craqué et replongé tête la première dans la bouteille ? Ne réussissant pas à se remémorer sa soirée, il laissa échapper un petit gémissement de frustration. Plainte qui fut à son grand étonnement aussitôt suivi d'un mouvement et d'une voix de femme bien trop proche de lui à son goût. Etant donné que la voix ne lui parvint qu'au travers d'un bourdonnement indistinct, il se crispa aussitôt, et se força à lever les paupières pour voir de qui il s'agissait et surtout pourquoi il y avait quelqu'un chez lui ! Même complètement bourré, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de ramener du monde chez lui, et une de ses conquêtes, encore moins…

Il fut plutôt surpris de découvrir Riza à son chevet le regardant avec de grands yeux inquiets. Elle lui disait quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Il fronça les sourcils. La lumière était tamisée et n'avait pas fait empirer son mal de crâne, mais le pilonnement dont il faisait l'objet ne l'avait pas quitté pour autant et il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle essayait visiblement de lui dire, ou de lui demander, depuis quelques instants. Il voulu ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer qu'il n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais la douleur qui suivit cet infime mouvement de ses mâchoires le fit se redresser et porter brusquement la main devant sa bouche pour couvrir le cri de souffrance qui manqua de justesse de s'en échapper. Il refoula également ses larmes et ferma les yeux précipitamment, ne se faisant pas confiance pour contrôler les émotions qui le secouait actuellement. Car avec le martyr que lui faisaient subir ses dents, ses souvenirs étaient revenus en bloc…

Riza s'était levée précipitamment, l'anxiété dans ses yeux parfaitement évidente, et tentait de rassurer Roy du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

"Colonel ! Ne bougez pas, et n'essayez surtout pas de parler, je vais pouvoir vous donner un cachet contre la douleur maintenant que vous êtes réveillé. Entendu ?"

Elle doutait qu'il l'ait entendu, et le regarda laisser retomber lentement sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller. Une fois bien calé, sans rouvrir les yeux, il mit ses deux mains sur son front puis sur le coté de sa tête dans le geste universel indiquant le sommeil. Elle se retint de pousser un soupir devant cette demande muette. Lui ouvrant le plus délicatement possible la bouche, elle lui glissa deux cachets dans le gosier, le forçant à les avaler, ce qu'il fit bien docilement, bien qu'avec quelques difficultés. Il renversa une partie du verre d'eau sur lui, et elle vit ses joues rosir de honte, mais il n'ouvrit néanmoins pas les yeux pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Et elle craignait de savoir pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux car il avait peur de croiser les siens, et qu'elle ne remarque le regard désespéré qui les hantaient. Un regard qu'elle avait capté quelques instants auparavant lorsqu'il avait essayé de parler. Un regard qu'elle n'avait pas vu chez lui depuis le jour où il avait appris la mort de Maes, et s'était saoulé à mort dans le café qu'ils avaient eu l'habitude de fréquenter lorsque Hugues était encore vivant.

Une boule dans la gorge, elle se leva de son siège et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son supérieur, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas là en tant que lieutenant, mais en tant qu'amie, et qu'il n'avait pas à chercher à lui cacher sa souffrance… Mais était-elle seulement digne d'être son amie ? Juste après la mort de Maes, elle avait déjà essayé de le soutenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, comme Maes avait pu le faire en son temps. Mais elle n'y était jamais parvenue. Mustang était resté inaccessible, lui refusant l'accès à ses tourments. La seule fois où elle avait réellement pu se rendre compte de la profondeur du désespoir de son supérieur, c'était lors de cette fameuse soirée, où l'alcool lui avait fait baisser sa garde. Mais dès le lendemain, il lui avait demandé d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, et lui avait promis de ne plus jamais boire la moindre goutte d'alcool. Elle avait été heureuse de l'entendre promettre ceci à l'époque, car elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il buvait bien trop pour sa santé… Mais finalement, était-ce véritablement une bonne chose ? Elle ne savait que trop bien qu'il n'avait pas abandonné la bouteille pour lui faire plaisir, mais seulement pour éviter de se laisser aller à trop parler avec elle une nouvelle fois.

Maes avait été le premier à percer la carapace qui entourait le cœur du colonel, mais il avait malheureusement également été le dernier. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle observa Roy tenter maladroitement de lui sourire du mieux qu'il le pouvait, l'enjoignant très visiblement à ne pas s'inquiéter et – surtout - à le laisser tranquille…

Riza s'éloigna à contrecœur du colonel, comprenant fort bien que celui-ci ait besoin de temps pour se remettre, mais répugnant à le laisser seul une fois de plus. Après tout, même si ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé, Mustang s'était visiblement fait un ennemi qu'il n'était pas capable d'affronter seul. Et même sans penser à cet ennemi inconnu, elle n'était pas prête d'oublier le geste que Roy avait eu envers lui-même la veille au matin… Hier seulement… Que de péripéties en si peu de temps ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour oublier sa tentative de suicide au profit des derniers évènements guère plus rassurants. Certes, elle lui avait extorqué la promesse de ne jamais plus recommencer, mais… Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois sortie, elle s'appropria donc une chaise du gigantesque salon de son supérieur et s'installa juste derrière la porte de la chambre, écoutant attentivement le moindre son qui pourrait en sortir.

A l'intérieur, Roy souffrait toujours le martyr. Mais connaissant Riza bien mieux qu'elle ne l'imaginait, il savait qu'elle s'était très certainement postée juste à l'extérieur de sa chambre, à l'écoute du moindre bruit suspect, et il évitait donc d'émettre le moindre son pouvant l'alerter. Mais grands dieux, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal ! Cet homonculus de l'avidité n'avait vraiment pas fait dans la dentelle. Avec horreur, il sentit la nausée lui monter inéluctablement dans la gorge à ce souvenir. Et dans son état de faiblesse, il ne réussit à pas à la contenir. Ouvrant de grands yeux et se penchant en catastrophe sur le coté, il vomit un flot de bile, son estomac se contractant douloureusement mais ne trouvant rien à rejeter d'autre, puisqu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au matin.

Tandis qu'il était toujours à moitié incliné au-dessus du sol, dans une position pas très confortable, mais qui au moins lui évitait de souiller les draps, Riza apparut devant lui et lui flanqua une bassine dans les mains avant de s'activer avec une serpillière pour nettoyer le sol. Il la regarda faire avec honte. Honte de sa faiblesse, et honte que Riza soit là pour le voir comme ça. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent malgré lui, elle ne dit pas un mot et lui sourit avec bienveillance, cachant de façon presque parfaite l'inquiétude qui la rongeait. Puis elle l'embrassa à nouveau sur le front et sortit de la pièce, le laissant à nouveau seul, ce dont il lui fut infiniment reconnaissant. Son crâne ne lui laissant pas le moindre répit, il accueillit peu de temps après le sommeil avec soulagement, oubliant pour quelques heures supplémentaires les tourments qui l'assaillaient, menaçant sa vie autant que sa raison.

**A SUIVRE ... **

Que des paragraphes sans dialogues dans la dernière partie et j'en suis désolée, mais bon, je n'ai pas voulu obliger Roy à parler avec ses dents cassées, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point ! ;)


	7. Blablatages divers

**Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…**

Auteur : Petite Souris

Titre : Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…

Animé : Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ce qui m'empêche pas d'en faire c'que j'veux !)

Rating : M pas méchant

Pairing : Ed/Roy définitivement ! Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux :) Et j'espère que Havoc réussira un jour à séduire Riza, parce que je les aime bien aussi tous les deux :)

Septième chapitre :)

**CHAPITRE VII**

"Lieutenant Hawkeye ?"

"Oui Edward ?"

Riza haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'attention du jeune garçon. Il était assez tard dans la nuit, et il venait de la rejoindre dans la cuisine, où elle se prenait un café pour essayer de tenir le coup, car elle ne voulait pas laisser Mustang seul trop longtemps tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu réellement parler avec lui. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve le moyen de l'obliger à lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, qui l'avait poussé à sa tentative de suicide, et qui l'avait… Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant. Comme elle aimerait que tout ça ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar !

"Pourquoi Kimblee a embrassé Mustang !"

Revenant brutalement à la réalité, elle écarquilla les yeux à la question proférée d'un trait, les mots se bousculant entre eux. Elle se retint fermement de sourire à la naïveté du jeune garçon, sachant fort bien que cela serait sans aucun doute interprété comme une moquerie, et ne souhaitant pas qu'il s'énerve, ou pire, qu'il boude et n'ose plus lui poser de questions par la suite. Surtout qu'elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il était très réticent à lui parler et ne souhaitait pas que cela ne s'aggrave encore. Roy n'était pas le seul à traverser une passe difficile, Edward avait perdu la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde un peu plus de quinze jours auparavant : Le croire prêt à affronter la vie avec autant de force que précédemment tout en continuant à tout prendre sur lui-même serait sans aucun doute une grave erreur. Elle n'avait pas pu aider Mustang alors qu'il en avait besoin, elle ne referait pas la même erreur avec le jeune alchimiste.

Elle y avait déjà réfléchit pendant ses heures de veille, et en avait conclu que pour apprivoiser le Fullmétal, il lui faudrait déjà commencer par cesser de le considérer comme un gamin. Il haïssait être mis à l'écart, elle le savait fort bien, et pourtant son réflexe premier – tout comme Mustang - était d'essayer de lui éviter les problèmes, et donc de l'éloigner lorsqu'il y avait du grabuge... Or, il n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps, probablement même depuis le jour où lui et son frère avaient perdu leur mère. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé qu'elle ne lui cacherait rien de ce qu'elle découvrirait des problèmes de Mustang, car elle ne voulait pas qu'il ne se mette à cacher ses propres tourments de la même façon que Roy avait continué à le faire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il finisse comme lui par poser une arme sur sa tempe… non, ça, jamais elle ne le permettrait !

Et de plus, elle était bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle ne pouvait pas _s'autoriser_ à le tenir à l'écart. Pas cette fois-ci, pas alors que Mustang avait besoin de lui. Pas alors qu'**_elle_** avait besoin de lui pour protéger l'homme qu'elle s'était jurée d'aider à atteindre le sommet. Voilà pourquoi, tout en sirotant son café distraitement car il était devenu bien secondaire, elle lui dévoila un des secrets de l'homme endormi à l'étage supérieur, bien que sachant pertinemment que ce dernier n'apprécierait pas du tout son initiative...

"Roy et Zolf ont été… Amants durant la guerre d'Ishbal"

Edward écarquilla les yeux à son tour, s'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Quoi ? Roy et… Kimblee ? Impossible ! Mustang était sans arrêt en train de sortir avec des femmes, et l'alchimiste écarlate était un _homme_ pour autant qu'il sache encore distinguer les sexes ! Jamais il n'avait entendu le moindre racontar sur une quelconque homosexualité de Mustang… Il le saurait quand même si une telle rumeur avait couru ! Il sentit son visage s'échauffer de plus en plus bien malgré lui et observa avec appréhension l'expression de Riza, qui à son grand soulagement restait impassible : Pas d'éclat de rire, même pas un sourire, elle restait stoïque. Ouf ! Tant mieux, c'était déjà assez pénible comme ça de ne pas savoir contrôler ces rougissements intempestifs !

Il déglutit, essayant toujours désespérément de ne PAS rougir, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Figé, il regarda le lieutenant Hawkeye s'asseoir et siroter tranquillement son café tout en le regardant d'un air interrogateur. Se secouant, il s'avança à son tour vers la cafetière, se servant un peu de ce breuvage miraculeux qu'il avait adopté depuis son entrée dans l'armée… Et qui était surtout en l'occurrence une parfaite excuse pour gagner du temps tandis qu'un flot de pensées incohérentes se déversaient dans son esprit, et y tournoyaient tellement vite qu'il n'arriverait même pas à les cerner. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure également, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mustang homo ? Ou plutôt bi sans doute, mais… Mustang avec un autre homme ? Il sentit son visage s'empourprer de plus belle alors qu'il revoyait Kimblee prendre possession des lèvres de l'alchimiste de flamme. Puis une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il s'exclama à haute voix, oubliant totalement cette fois-ci de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche :

"Mais ça ne te dérange pas qu'il aime aussi les hommes !"

Riza cacha sa confusion derrière sa surprise, notant par contre avec satisfaction dans un coin de son esprit que Edward venait de la tutoyer pour la toute première fois…

"En quoi ça me dérangerait Edward ?"

Il était de plus en plus confus. Déjà, l'idée que Riza accepte le fait qu'il draguait toutes les filles qu'il croisait lui paraissait quelque chose de pas très normal, mais qu'elle réagisse si peu lorsqu'elle mentionnait que Kimblee et l'homme qu'elle aimait avaient été amants…

"Mais… Tu n'es pas jalouse ?"

Riza écarquilla les yeux. Jalouse ? Elle ? Puis elle comprit. Cette première nuit où ils étaient arrivés ici en portant tant bien que mal Mustang… Elle pensait qu'un peu de jalousie ne ferait pas de mal à l'enfant, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela marcherait aussi bien ! Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui avoua enfin :

"Edward, Roy et moi ne sommes que des amis, et il n'y a absolument rien de plus entre nous, il n'y a _jamais_ rien eu entre nous…"

"Mais quand nous sommes arrivés ici, tu m'as dis que tu étais déjà venue, et…"

"J'ai dis que j'étais déjà venue il y a **_longtemps_**. Je suis venue ici avec mon père lorsque j'étais gamine Edward, cette maison, c'est la maison qu'il a hérité de ses parents…"

"Ooooh... Alors tu…"

"Non, je ne suis pas l'amour caché de l'alchimiste de flamme, Edward… Rassuré ?"

Bien trop profondément perdu dans ses réflexions après cette courte discussion avec Riza, le jeune alchimiste d'acier ne prêta même pas attention à sa dernière remarque lâchée malgré elle. Pas plus qu'il ne tint compte du fait que ses lèvres étaient devenues toutes rouges puisqu'il était en train de s'ébouillanter en buvant trop vite son café trop chaud… Et ce fut alors au tour de Riza de sentir le rose lui monter aux joues tandis qu'elle se faisait la remarque que décidément, Edward n'était vraiment plus un enfant… Et qu'il était même devenu un bien bel adolescent !

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Le lendemain matin, ou plus exactement, quelques petites heures plus tard, Riza s'obligea à abandonner Mustang pour aller travailler. Elle n'avait en effet pas la moindre envie que quelqu'un d'autre débarque chez le colonel, et puis au moins comme ça elle réussirait peut-être à éviter les rumeurs sur son absence. Il lui suffirait de dire qu'il avait pris des congés et point final. Alors que si elle-même était absente en même temps que lui, elle préférait ne pas imaginer les ragots que cela ne manquerait pas d'occasionner aussitôt. Et des racontars comme ceux-là, elle s'en passerait fort bien, merci ! C'était déjà suffisamment éprouvant pour elle d'avoir sans cesse à éconduire les maniaques femelles qui téléphonaient sans arrêt à son supérieur, sans en plus avoir à subir leurs menaces de mort si la rumeur courait qu'elle sortait avec lui…

Elle soupira, et vérifia son chignon pour la nième fois, essayant vainement d'ôter son colonel de ses pensées afin de pouvoir effectuer son travail. Certes, ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait laissé tout seul, il y avait Ed qui était resté sur place, et à qui elle avait demandé de surveiller le colonel "de loin", sans le brusquer, ni essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez… ni se disputer avec lui comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux ensemble. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois où le Fullmétal était resté seul avec lui dans son bureau… Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, et elle brandit un document droit devant ses yeux pour s'obliger à le lire et arrêter de penser à ce souvenir déprimant. Se faisant, elle surprit Havoc qui la fixait d'un regard inquiet et se força à lui sourire pour le rassurer. Inutile que les autres s'inquiètent pour elle également, ils l'étaient probablement suffisamment comme ça avec Mustang.

Mais ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, trop prise dans ses ruminations, qui décidément ne voulaient pas la laisser en paix, c'était que le sous-lieutenant n'était pas le moins du monde rassuré par ce sourire. En effet, il connaissait suffisamment sa supérieure pour réaliser que le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à travailler, et, pire encore, qu'elle se moquait que les autres occupants du bureau – lui en l'occurrence - flemmardent ou pas n'avait vraiment rien de normal… Non, vraiment, il aurait encore préféré se retrouver à l'autre bout du canon de son arme plutôt que de son sourire désarmant.

Il était actuellement seul dans le bureau avec Riza, les autres ayant profité de l'absence du chef pour éviter la paperasse. Lui-même l'aurait bien fait également mais il était vraiment trop préoccupé par sa supérieure, et il espérait qu'elle lui parlerait un peu, puisqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. De plus, il aimerait également en savoir un peu plus quand à l'état de Mustang. Elle leur avait dit que le colonel allait mieux, qu'il avait seulement besoin de se reposer. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être tout, et il était évident qu'elle leur cachait autre chose. Mais quoi ? Il mâchouilla distraitement la filtre de sa cigarette _éteinte_ – le lieutenant avait beau être ailleurs, mieux valait ne pas trop la provoquer tout de même ! – en maudissant le colonel de réussir à monopoliser l'attention des plus belles filles même quand il n'était pas là !

Quand à son aventure de la veille, il l'avait raconté aux autres, mais n'osait pas en faire le compte-rendu au lieutenant Hawkeye, sachant pertinemment que cela ne ferait que l'inquiéter plus encore.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye si mes souvenirs sont bons ?"

Le sous-lieutenant Havoc fut aussi brutalement tiré de ses pensées que la veille lors de l'apparition de Kimblee, mais il fut plus rapide à la détente cette fois-ci. Il se leva en un rien de temps tout en effectuant un salut parfait, remarquant avec une admiration teintée d'irritation que Riza était quand à elle déjà au garde à vous devant le furher.

"Généralissime !"

"Repos, lieutenant, repos"

Riza abaissa sa main, mais raidit encore un peu plus sa posture. Le furher souriait largement face à elle, mais elle savait reconnaître un sourire factice quand elle en voyait un, et celui du général des armées était TOUJOURS aussi étudié qu'artificiel. Même Mustang faisait des sourires forcés plus réussis que celui-ci, et il n'était pourtant pas très doué en la matière. Elle s'était souvent demandée pourquoi personne ne remarquait rien ? Sans doute que beaucoup ne tenaient compte que de l'apparence, sans chercher plus loin. Patiemment, elle attendit que Bradley lui adresse de nouveau la parole, mais il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, se contentant de la dévisager. Si il espérait la faire tiquer ou fléchir, il pouvait attendre encore longtemps !

"J'ai entendu dire que le colonel Mustang n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme ?"

"Le colonel Mustang a effectivement émis le désir de prendre quelques jours de repos, généralissime. Comme nous ne sommes pas en état de guerre, je n'avais pas jugé utile de vous en informer. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour cette erreur, généralissime"

"Me prévenir lorsqu'un de mes officiers prend ses congés n'est pas dans le règlement lieutenant Hawkeye, vous n'avez donc commis aucune faute. Mais il aurait effectivement été judicieux de me faire part du fait que son état de santé était inquiétant. Dans combien de temps sera-t-il de retour ?"

La voix du furher, gentille et doucereuse, s'était petit à petit modifiée pour devenir autoritaire alors qu'il assénait la question pour laquelle il avait fait tout ce chemin. Lorsqu'elle perçut le changement de ton, le lieutenant Hawkeye fut prise d'une envie soudaine et le gratifier d'un sourire narquois à la Mustang. Non mais franchement, il croyait vraiment réussir à l'intimider avec son ton de commandement ? Elle n'était plus un bleu depuis longtemps ! Heureusement pour tout le monde, elle réprima ce caprice et répondit de façon neutre et professionnelle, ainsi que l'homme face à elle s'y attendait.

"Dans quinze jours, généralissime"

"Je le veux dans mon bureau lundi matin"

Riza se raidit plus encore, s'obligeant à ne pas fusiller le furher du regard tandis qu'elle répliquait aussitôt.

"Généralissime, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, le colonel Mustang a réellement besoin de repos. Trois jours ne sera pas suffisant"

"Oh ? Il est donc plus mal en point que ne l'annonce le rapport du colonel Kimblee ? Très bien lieutenant, comme vous le souhaitez. Je vous accorde dix jours, pas un de plus. Et s'il n'est pas dans mon bureau lundi en huit, je vous tiendrais comme personnellement responsable. Est-ce clair lieutenant ?"

"Merci généralissime. Parfaitement clair généralissime"

"Vous direz également au colonel Mustang qu'il me tarde de revoir le Fullmétal Alchimiste opérationnel, et que je serais chagriné d'avoir à demander au colonel Kimblee de se charger de l'occuper si son absence venait à se prolonger"

"A vos ordres, généralissime !"

Sur ces dernières paroles, le furher tourna les talons, accompagné comme toujours par sa secrétaire qui le suivait pas à pas. Laissant derrière lui un sous-lieutenant Havoc plus pâle que la mort et une Riza au regard meurtrier.

"Heu… Lieutenant Hawkeye ? Mustang sera bien de retour dans dix jours hein ?"

Riza se retourna et regarda impassiblement le sous-lieutenant avant d'énoncer le plus simplement du monde.

"Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée sous-lieutenant Havoc"

"Mais lieutenant ! Si jamais il ne revient pas, vous risquez…"

"Peu importe ce que je risque Havoc ! L'état de santé de Roy passera avant tout"

"Oui lieutenant. Pardonnez-moi lieutenant"

Le sous-lieutenant Havoc regarda avec impuissance Riza faire semblant de se replonger dans ses papiers. Voilà un incident qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille quand à la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il avait l'impression que le colonel et Riza se retrouvaient brusquement à essayer d'avancer sur une planche inclinée et astiquée avec du savon, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les tirer de là avant qu'ils ne chutent. Et que signifiait donc cette dernière remarque sur le Fullmétal ? Etait-ce une menace à son encontre également ?

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Tandis qu'elle picorait son assiette de riz, le lieutenant Hawkeye était tellement plongée dans ses pensées quand à la signification de la visite du furher le matin même qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un se tenait à coté d'elle avant qu'il ne finisse par lui adresser la parole, ce qui la fit sursauter.

"Lieutenant ?"

"Oh ! Sous-lieutenant Havoc ?"

"Puis-je ?"

Après un temps de décalage avant de comprendre que Havoc lui demandait tout simplement si il pouvait s'installer à sa table, elle hocha la tête brièvement, lui faisant signe que la place était libre. Habituellement, c'était le colonel qui se trouvait à cette place, sauf exception lorsque celui-ci avait été invité à partager son repas avec un autre officier. Ou qu'il avait un rendez-vous galant, mais il réservait ces derniers pour ses soirées en général. Cela faisait des années qu'ils déjeunaient ainsi tous les deux, en tant que seuls officiers supérieurs de leur brigade, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, à moins de manger seuls… Et oui, car même si cela n'était nullement interdit, il était mal vu que les gradés déjeunent avec leurs subordonnés, alors ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas manger avec leur équipe, afin de ne faire nul accroc à l'image de Roy...

Raison pour laquelle elle savait fort bien que si Havoc était ici, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui demander. Et elle se doutait de ce que cela pouvait être. Elle continuait à le fixer tandis que celui-ci n'osait pas détacher son regard de son assiette, apparemment intimidé. Puis, semblant enfin se décider, il leva les yeux sur elle et se lança :

"Le plat du jour n'est pas très original, n'est-ce pas, lieut…"

Riza poussa un profond soupir qui interrompit aussitôt Havoc dans ses blablas inutiles, et le fit légèrement rougir, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de noter avec amusement.

"Sous-lieutenant Havoc, inutile de tourner autour du pot. Si vous êtes ici pour me demander des nouvelles du colonel, dites-le. Mais je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir beaucoup vous aider car…"

Elle s'interrompit un bref instant, cherchant les mots les plus adaptés pour à la fois rassurer Havoc et éviter qu'il ne lui pose de plus amples questions, puis reprit rapidement, sans laisser le temps au sous-lieutenant de lui répondre.

"Le colonel va beaucoup mieux, mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé"

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Mince, ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'elle aurait voulu que ça sorte. Elle essaya de décrypter le regard de l'homme face à elle, espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas trop inquiété tout de même… Assez étrangement, elle le vit alors lui adresser un large sourire et ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'il lui adressait un clin d'oeil.

"Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas du tout du colonel. Une vraie tête de mule quand il s'agit de parler de ses problèmes hein ?"

Riza sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas la seule à bien connaître Mustang, depuis toutes ses années… Cela la rassura de constater qu'elle n'était pas l'unique personne à comprendre et à se préoccuper du sort de leur colonel.

"Vous y arrivez lieutenant. Si il y a quelqu'un capable ici de l'atteindre, c'est bien vous, je vous fais totalement confiance sur ce point... Mais ce n'était pas de cela dont je voulais vous parler"

"Merci Havoc. J'aimerais bien en être aussi certaine que vous… Mais que vouliez-vous me dire ?"

"On en a parlé avec les gars, et… Comme débarquer chez lui serait trop suspicieux et qu'il ne peut pas revenir tout de suite... On voulait vous demander de faire passer un message au colonel"

Il s'arrêta de parler, observant la réaction de la jeune femme, qui lui fit signe de continuer avec une certaine impatience, ayant noté le sérieux de sa voix et se demandant probablement de quoi il retournait.

"On voudrait que vous lui disiez qu'on est tous à 100 avec lui. Quoi qu'il fasse, et quoi qu'il décide. Qu'il sache qu'on est là pour l'aider si il en a besoin, même si cela signifie risquer nos vies pour lui. Lui dire également que… C'est à lui qu'on a juré loyauté, et pas à Bradley"

Si Riza fut étonnée par de tels propos, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

"Sous-lieutenant Havoc… Merci pour lui"

Le regard froid de sa supérieure s'était adoucit sur ses derniers mots et il eut presque envie de se pencher sur elle et de la serrer dans ses bras tant elle avait l'air douce et fragile en cet instant. Il lui sourit timidement, heureux d'avoir enfin réussit à lui dire ce dont l'avait chargé ses collègues, et heureux également de voir Riza un peu moins angoissée qu'elle ne l'avait été durant toute la matinée. Cependant, comme d'habitude, elle ne laissa pas son visage laisser exprimer ses sentiments bien longtemps et son ton redevint très professionnel tandis qu'elle lui demandait :

"Est-ce que vous pensez que Bradley…"

Elle sembla hésiter à continuer, puis décida que non. Ce fut donc lui qui exprima ce que tout deux pensaient.

Havoc : "La visite du furher de ce matin ne me dit rien qui vaille. Déjà hier la visite de Kimblee chez Mustang… Comment même était-il au courant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose au colonel ?"

Riza : "Je sais, je me suis posée la même question. Et je l'ai bien observé : Même si Zolf ne s'attendait pas à trouver le colonel dans cet état, je pense qu'il savait néanmoins ce qui en était la cause. Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais… C'est l'impression que j'ai eu"

H : "Sans compter cette promotion soudaine"

R : "Et le fait que le généralissime ait exigé de voir Mustang dès son retour"

H : "Et la menace sur Edward et vous-même"

R : "Il a menacé ouvertement les deux subordonnés qui lui sont le plus proches"

H : "Si Roy a des ennemis parmi les hauts gradés, alors…"

R : "Oui. Alors cela expliquerait qu'il se soit senti impuissant à pouvoir les combattre. Et surtout quels moyens de pression ils ont pu utiliser sur lui pour le faire taire"

H: "Nous"

R : "Oui"

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent pas durant une minute. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, ce qui ne les rassurait pas. Car si leurs impressions s'avéraient exactes, alors que pourraient-ils bien faire pour aider Mustang ? Ils terminèrent de déjeuner en silence, et se séparèrent sans un mot, ou presque.

"Je vous laisse sous-lieutenant, et ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour le colonel quand même"

"Il n'est pas le seul à m'inquiéter lieutenant Hawkeye. Prenez soin de vous également…"

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Ce bâtard ! Même à moitié mort il se débrouillait pour lui rendre la vie impossible ! Riza lui avait "demandé" - une main ostensiblement posée sur la crosse de son arme – de veiller à ce que le colonel ne soit JAMAIS tout seul pendant qu'elle allait au bureau ET de l'obliger à manger au moins un petit peu le midi… Sauf qu'il était déjà une heure de l'après-midi et que l'homme en question n'avait pas bougé d'un poil de toute la matinée ! Déjà qu'il avait super mal dormi la nuit passée à cause de ce que lui avait révélé Riza (Mustang homo ? Naaaaannn… Impossible !), mais en plus, elle l'avait tiré de son lit _à l'aube_ pour pouvoir aller travailler tandis que lui "veillerait" sur le colonel. Depuis le matin il était donc forcé de regarder ce satané aimant à filles enfoui sous les draps sans même pouvoir lui parler, puisqu'il avait gardé la tête tournée vers le mur et qu'il en avait donc naturellement déduit qu'il dormait... Sauf que plus le temps passait, et plus il en doutait. Sérieux, une immobilité pareille, ce n'était vraiment pas crédible, personne ne lui avait donc jamais appris à faire semblant de dormir correctement ?

"Grrrmbbpff ! Bâtard !"

Il avait grommelé son juron entre ses dents de façon à ne pas réveiller l'homme "au cas où" il dormirait vraiment, mais la très légère crispation qu'il nota sur la peau de son cou – seul bout de chair visible, il avait donc eu les yeux fixés dessus toute la matinée – lui confirma définitivement que Mustang était bel et bien réveillé. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder Ed. Ca, et le fait qu'il était absolument affamé, et donc pas vraiment en mesure d'être calme et compréhensif.

"Arrêtez de faire semblant de dormir colonel Stupide ! Je meurs de faim moi !", brailla-t-il.

Sursaut réfréné mais bien visible de la part de la silhouette visée, puis, après une brève hésitation, un bras qui s'élança et attrapa un bloc-notes situé à la tête du lit, que Ed n'avait pas remarqué. Ne prenant pas la peine de se redresser et encore moins de se retourner, la main gribouilla quelques mots et tourna le bloc vers le jeune alchimiste, toujours sans le regarder.

# Regarde dans le frigo, et sers-toi #

Ed regarda le bloc-notes, incrédule, se demandant à quel moment Hawkeye avait bien pu trouver ce moyen pour communiquer avec Mustang. Puis il remarqua que le bloc tremblait légèrement et son œil glissa sur la main qui le tenait, blanche et crispée. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les mains du colonel sans ses gants. Est-ce que c'était Riza qui les lui avait retirés par crainte qu'il ne s'en serve ? Puis le bloc retomba sur le lit alors qu'il glissait entre ses doigts, et la colère du plus jeune des alchimistes retomba en même temps que lui. Il se sentit même un peu (mais pas trop) honteux d'avoir crié sur quelqu'un de blessé, et de s'être plaint d'avoir faim alors qu'il savait parfaitement que Roy devait être très certainement encore plus affamé que lui. Riza lui avait dit avoir eu beaucoup de mal à le faire manger un petit peu ce matin, car il refusait d'avaler la moindre bouchée - au début (après, il avait entendu deux coups de feu).

"Imbécile ! Je suis obligé d'attendre que vous soyez réveillé pour manger avec vous. Riza m'a dit de vous oblig… de vous _aider_ à manger ! Puis en plus, vous **_êtes_** réveillé, bâtard !"

Edward fit la moue et croisa les bras, attendant de pied ferme la réponse de son colonel, et prêt à le tirer du lit si il le fallait. Pas question de sauter un repas, et encore moins de se faire trouer la peau par Riza lorsqu'elle rentrerait ! Surtout que le colonel était un vrai salaud de l'avoir laissé tout seul toute la matinée alors que Riza leur avait laissé un moyen de communiquer ! Non pas qu'il recherchait le moins du monde une quelconque discussion avec le bâtard, nan, c'était juste qu'au moins cela lui aurait évité de s'ennuyer à mourir. Il **_détestait_** rester sans rien faire.

De son coté, fermant les yeux un bref instant pour se motiver intérieurement, Roy réfléchit une fois de plus de quelle façon il pourrait bien éviter ce satané repas. Mais rien à faire, il n'y avait pas de solution. Edward était bien trop têtu pour laisser tomber aussi facilement, surtout avec la menace de Riza au-dessus de sa tête… Le lieutenant avait déjà réussi à le forcer à ingurgiter un café et une espèce de bouillie de toasts ce matin, le menaçant de son arme. Il n'avait pas obtempéré de suite, et y avait gagné deux trous dans le mur de sa cuisine. Manger lui avait fait un mal de chien. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que quelques dents cassées puissent faire autant souffrir. Il en culpabilisait même à rebours d'avoir lui-même brisé quelques dents lors de bagarres de bars dans sa jeunesse… Non pas qu'il soit vieux actuellement, non, bien sûr que non, mais disons que les années l'avaient rendu un peu plus calme et raisonnable, peu enclin aux bagarres et décisions hâtives… Hum… Sauf peut-être lorsqu'il était question d'un certain _petit_ alchimiste…

Admettant finalement à contrecœur qu'il ne réussirait pas à se débarrasser du gosse tant qu'il n'aurait pas au moins déjeuné avec lui, il redevint avec une facilité déconcertante le "colonel bâtard" et poussa un profond soupir bien audible en se retournant lentement dans son lit, regardant enfin le jeune garçon qui avait passé la matinée à se trémousser d'impatience sur une chaise près de son lit. Quel enfer ! Il préférait largement la compagnie de Riza, elle au moins n'était pas sans cesse en train de se tortiller comme un ver. Il retint in-extremis un gloussement de rire à l'image qui venait de s'imposer à son esprit d'un Ed _ultra-mini_ ver de terre se tortillant au bout d'un hameçon (et lui à l'autre bout de la canne à pêche bien sûr !).

En fait, il avait préféré ne pas lui parler de la matinée car il était assez déprimé par sa situation actuelle. Il n'était absolument pas certain d'être capable de respecter son _rendez-vous_ du jour avec ce monstre de Bradley. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et qu'il _devait_ y aller pour la sécurité de ses subordonnés, mais… Mais il ne s'en sentait plus la force. Il craignait de craquer pour de bon, comme il l'avait déjà fait la veille au matin. La veille seulement ? Cela lui paraissait tellement loin tandis qu'il se trouvait ici chez lui avec Edward… Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y penser, il voulait juste tout oublier.

Hawkeye respectait son silence – du moins pour le moment – alors qu'il n'était absolument pas certain qu'Edward soit aussi délicat et ne l'assomme pas de questions quand à ce qui lui était arrivé... Il n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'il l'interroge sur l'attitude de Kimblee envers lui par exemple… Ou, pire encore, ne lui reproche à nouveau ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quinze jours. Il ne se sentait pas en état actuellement de subir à nouveau ses reproches, aussi justifiés soient-ils. Hawkeye lui avait affirmé que Fullmétal était très inquiet pour lui, et pas du tout en colère, mais… Mais ce qu'il lui avait dit résonnait encore parfaitement à sa mémoire, et il avait du mal à croire que le jeune alchimiste ne le pensait pas. Après tout, c'était vrai…

_"Alphonse est mort et c'est vous qui l'avez tué par notre lâcheté ! … Vous deviez venir nous rejoindre et vous n'êtes pas venu ! … Vous êtes arrivé trop tard vous comprenez ça ! … Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour vivre ! Je n'ai JAMAIS eu besoin de vous !"_

Voilà la raison pour laquelle il fut très étonné de voir deux grands yeux dorés le fixer avec anxiété (là où il persuadé qu'il verrait de la colère, surtout après la façon dont il lui avait parlé !) lorsqu'il se tourna de l'autre coté de son lit. Il en ouvrit presque la bouche d'ébahissement. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, heureusement pour sa réputation de tombeur (il espérait vraiment qu'il allait rapidement trouver un dentiste compétent !). Au contraire, se remettant rapidement de sa surprise, il agrippa à nouveau maladroitement le bloc que lui avait laissé Riza pour communiquer et griffonnât quelques mots.

# Pars devant, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes #

Il nota que le jeune alchimiste hésita très nettement avant de lui répondre. Sans doute Riza lui avait-elle demandé de ne pas le laisser seul un seul instant… Il déglutit lentement, espérant ne pas avoir à s'habiller devant le jeune garçon. Ce n'était pas qu'il était particulièrement pudique, mais tout de même, l'idée de se changer devant Edward lui était étrangement très inconfortable. Il combattit furieusement (et victorieusement) le rouge qui cherchait à lui monter aux joues bien malgré lui, et continua de dévisager Edward, faisant semblant de s'impatienter devant son manque de réponse.

Edward quand à lui déglutit à son tour, avant de dire d'une voix précipitée et un peu geignarde qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu dans la bouche du jeune garçon. Il en haussa un sourcil d'étonnement mais oublia rapidement cet étrange comportement.

"Colonel Mustang, le lieutenant Hawkeye m'a ordonné de ne pas vous quitter un seul instant et…"

Mustang soupira d'un air exaspéré et griffonna à nouveau.

# Elle ne t'a pas aussi demandé de _m'aider_ j'espère ? #

Mustang regarda avec une satisfaction perverse le gamin rougir comme une pivoine tandis que lui-même affichait un sourire narquois. Apercevant son air sarcastique, Edward serra aussitôt les poings, furieux après l'homme qui osait se moquer de lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait ! Quoi ! Cela faisait deux jours qu'il s'inquiétait pour ce, ce, cet _imbécile_ fini de colonel égocentrique !

Toujours aussi rouge, mais cette fois de colère, il tourna brutalement le dos à l'alchimiste, lui répondant en fixant la porte d'entrée :

"Dans tes rêves, vieux pervers !"

Roy perdit aussitôt son sourire. Comment ça **_vieux_** pervers ? Il n'était pas si vieux que ça ! Il lança un regard noir au dos d'Edward, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir lui répliquer quoi puisqu'il le tournait le dos… Satané bloc-notes ! C'était une gentille attention de la part de Riza ceci dit ce cahier pour pouvoir communiquer sans souffrir l'enfer… mais il fallait croire que le _petit_ génie de l'alchimie qui lui tournait actuellement le dos en avait vite découvert les limites…

Soupirant intérieurement, il entreprit alors de se lever lentement et de s'habiller. Il n'avait pas seulement mal aux dents, et il pouvait douloureusement sentir que son postérieur était dans un sale état. Il rougit furieusement en pensant à Riza en train de le soigner tandis qu'il était dans le coaltar… Vraiment, cette femme était incroyable. Jamais il ne comprendrait comment elle était capable d'en faire autant pour lui. Grimaçant, il remit son caleçon (Tiens ? Il était tout nu dans son lit ? Il n'en avait pas eu conscience... Heureusement qu'Edward s'était tourné avant qu'il ne sorte de sous les draps !), son pantalon de militaire, son t-shirt blanc, et sa veste… Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était arrivé à sa veste elle était toute brûlée ? Riza ne lui avait pas parlé de ça… Il sourit, regardant le dos d'Edward avec contentement, devinant que ce dernier devait avoir quelque chose à voir là-dedans et se disant qu'il pourrait très certainement en tirer quelques remarques sarcastiques.

Ayant enfin terminé de se rhabiller, et tout en réfléchissant au fait qu'il allait falloir qu'il arrive à convaincre Edward de le laisser prendre une douche – _tout seul_ - aujourd'hui, il s'avança à pas de loup vers ce dernier et posa ses mains sur ses deux épaules, caressant "par accident" au passage le cou gracile de l'adolescent… Qui fit un bond d'un mètre dans les airs en poussant un cri aussi aigu que celui d'une fille.

Roy gloussa de sa blague stupide en regardant avec une satisfaction certaine le visage cramoisi d'Edward. C'était le paiement pour l'avoir appelé "vieux" tout à l'heure ! Réplique que le môme réutilisa d'ailleurs aussitôt (il avait du noter qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être appelé "vieux" !).

"Vieux pervers !"

S'armant aussitôt de son bloc, il pu enfin lui renvoyer la balle (il ne serait pas dit qu'il laisserait jamais Edward gagner une de leur joute !) :

# Quel saut ! Toujours aussi plein d'énergie à ce que je vois mon _petit_ Edward ? #

"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit que même un bond d'un mètre dans les airs ne suffit pas à lui faire toucher le plafond !"

# Dis-moi Edward, sais-tu que ta peau est aussi douce que celle d'un bébé ? #

"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit qu'on peut le confondre avec un bébé de trois mois !"

# Pas moi, même un bébé de trois mois n'est pas aussi brailleur que toi ! #

Le jeune garçon manqua s'étouffer de rage à cette réplique, qui touchait ses _deux_ points sensibles : sa taille _et_ sa grande gueule ! Il pointa un doigt tremblant et hargneux dans sa direction tout en lui éructant au visage :

"Espèce de croûton tellement super vieux qu'on se casserait les dents à essayer de le manger !"

Puis il lui tourna alors le dos et sortit de la pièce, au grand désappointement de l'alchimiste de flamme qui n'eut pas – une fois de plus – le temps de répliquer avec son bloc-notes. Oui, décidément, il allait falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ses dents !

Le "croûton" en question sourit néanmoins et regarda la _petite_ silhouette sortir de la chambre à grandes enjambées, visiblement pressée de mettre autant de distance que possible entre elle et son supérieur. Voilà qui était rassurant, Edward n'avait finalement pas changé, et peut-être même ne le détestait-il pas autant qu'il le croyait ? Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Dire qu'il regrettait le jour où il avait trahi la promesse qu'il avait faite au jeune garçon serait à dix mille lieues de la réalité. En fait, il se _détestait_ pour ce jour, autant qu'il se détestait pour son impuissance actuelle.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Edward dans sa cuisine, ce dernier était déjà attablé avec un immense paquet de chips devant lui, qu'il était en train de s'empiffrer avec un appétit au moins aussi grand. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trente secondes pour terminer le reste dans un bruyant fracas de craquements accompagnés au final d'un large revers de la main pour essuyer les traces de sel ornant sa bouche. Alors seulement le jeune garçon s'aperçut de sa présence. Aussitôt, son visage changea et se renfrogna tandis qu'il grognait à son attention.

"Pas trop tôt, bâtard ! Laisser ses invités mourir de faim !"

Roy sourit et ne résista pas à l'envie de titiller à nouveau un peu le jeune alchimiste. Il griffonna rapidement sur le bloc qu'il avait emporté avec lui :

# Je n'ai pas souvenir t'avoir invité dans ma demeure, mon **_petit_** alchimiste préféré #

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, à la grande joie de Mustang, dont le sourire s'élargit encore.

"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit qu'il se perdrait même dans un studio de vingt mètres carrés !"

# Oh ? C'est donc la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas eu le temps de te préparer un repas décent… Tu as eu mal à trouver ma charmante **_petite_** cuisine… #

"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit qu'il n'a pas réussi à attraper les paquets de nouilles dans le placard de cette saloperie de cuisine aménagée !"

A cette dernière réplique et aveu, Mustang, qui s'apprêtait à continuer sur sa lancée et envoyer des rafales de _petites_ remarques au jeune garçon pour essayer de battre son record, ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'éclater d'un rire incontrôlable. Puis il mit sa main devant sa bouche et se plia en deux, essayant vainement d'étouffer son rire qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Il en avait des larmes aux coins des yeux, tellement il riait. Il était vrai qu'il gardait ses bols de nouilles instantanées tout au fond du placard le plus haut. Pas étonnant que le gamin n'ait pas pu les atteindre, même lui était obligé de prendre une chaise ! Il n'y avait pas du tout réfléchi avant de lui lancer ses piques habituelles. Sans doute Edward n'avait-il pas osé risquer de faire une bêtise en montant en équilibre sur une chaise pour les atteindre, et c'est pourquoi il s'était rabattu sur de simples chips !

"Hu ? Mustang ?"

Edward regardait son supérieur avec une légère appréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de rire comme un dératé ? Il avait pété un câble ou quoi ? Si jamais il avait rendu Mustang taré, Riza allait le tuer pour de bon ! Il s'approcha avec circonspection de l'homme plié en deux et secoua maladroitement son épaule droite, essayant de voir son visage caché sous ses mains. Il nota d'ailleurs à cette occasion que l'homme avait remis ses gants d'alchimiste. Il frissonna au souvenir de ses longs doigts graciles frôlant son cou… Secouant la tête, il chassa cette image de son esprit et secoua à nouveau Roy, légèrement inquiet tout de même par sa réaction étrange. Jamais il n'avait vu rire son supérieur de la sorte, aussi… Librement ! Etait-ce le traumatisme qu'il avait subit qui le changeait ainsi ? Il lui semblait tellement plus fragile, plus accessible en cet instant…

"Colonel Mustang ?"

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, Roy réussit finalement à contrôler son rire et s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main tout en se redressant lentement, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres malgré tous ses efforts pour le supprimer. Il adorait ce môme, il n'y avait que lui pour réussir à lui faire piquer un fou rire comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps alors même que sa situation était pour le moins désespérée ! Plongeant ses yeux dans les deux globes dorés du jeune garçon, il le remercia mentalement d'être là. D'être simplement ici avec lui. Rien n'aurait pu lui apporter plus de réconfort, rien ne pourrait plus le pousser à se battre et à ne pas abandonner. Il ignorait encore ce qu'il ferait ce soir lorsque l'heure arriverait d'aller rendre visite à Bradley, mais quoi qu'il décide de faire, il le ferait avec ses grands yeux dorés à l'esprit, et il n'aurait pas peur. Il se sentait tout à fait capable de subir le pire pour ses yeux là.

Il grimaça néanmoins à cette pensée. Le pire… Ne l'avait-il pas déjà subit ? Il l'avait déjà cru la première fois, puis ensuite chaque jour supplémentaire avait été pire que le précédent, et enfin il y avait eu Greed, et cela avait été pire encore. Les homonculus étaient-ils capables de lui faire subir pire torture encore ? Allait-il le faire ce soir même ? L'inquiétude le submergea tandis qu'il espérait que le furher ne déciderait pas de s'en prendre à ses subordonnés. Tout, mais pas ça. Il était près à subir n'importe quoi pour éviter que ces monstres ne s'en prennent également à ses amis. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller à son rendez-vous nocturne ce soir encore, en espérant que son humiliation serait suffisante pour que l'homonculus ne s'en prenne qu'à lui. Espérant également que le furher le trouve toujours suffisamment utile pour le garder, car le jour où il déciderait de se débarrasser de lui...

"Mustang ?"

L'homme sortit de sa rêverie et regarda Edward, qui avait sa main secouant toujours vaguement son épaule et la tête penchée sur la coté pour essayer d'apercevoir ses yeux. L'enfant semblait intrigué, et même inquiet par son comportement. Il y avait de quoi, jamais il ne se laissait que rarement aller ainsi, et certainement pas devant le Fullmétal. Est-ce qu'il était en train de péter un plomb ? Maes avait toujours été le seul devant qui il s'autorisait à s'exprimer ainsi, alors depuis qu'il était parti... Il était un peu perdu, il devait bien l'admettre. Il ne savait plus vers qui se tourner, vers qui demander conseil, ou seulement parler. Il y avait bien Riza qui avait essayé de le soutenir au mieux mais… Il n'avait pas voulu la laisser l'aider, et il refuserait encore maintenant. Il était hors de question de la mettre en danger à cause de lui. Il était hors de question qu'il ne remette _jamais_ qui que ce soit en danger à cause de lui. Maes était mort par sa faute, il ne voulait pas que d'autres souffrent de son impuissance à régler de lui-même ses problèmes.

Se rendant brusquement compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu à l'interpellation interrogative du jeune garçon devant lui, il reprit rapidement son bloc :

# Désolé. Je réfléchissais. #

"C'est bien ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais vieil homme !"

Poussant un profond soupir, il décida de laisser passer cette pique du gosse pour le moment. Rire lui avait fait du bien, mais il se sentait étrangement vidé maintenant. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir profité de sa matinée pour dormir, puisqu'il était resté de toute façon bloqué au lit… Mais comment aurait-il pu dormir sachant que le Fullmétal se trouvait juste à coté à l'observer ?

Il alla donc chercher une seconde chaise dans le salon et – montant dessus - attrapa deux bols de nouilles au fond du placard, avant de les donner à Edward, qui le regarda en baragouinant vaguement quelque chose qui ressemblait à "bâtard de colonel trop petit pour attraper deux bols de nouilles sans monter sur une chaise", mais dit sur un ton tellement bas qu'il n'en était pas certain.

# Edward. Tu sais les cuire ? #

"Evidemment que je sais faire cuire des nouilles ! Vous me prenez pour qui ! Je suis pas un petit gamin !"

Sourire aux lèvres, Mustang s'installa donc confortablement dans la chaise qu'il avait rapporté avant de regarder l'adolescent s'affairer pour faire cuire les deux bols de nouilles. Il avait beau être alchimiste d'état, Edward était vraiment facile à manipuler !

Une fois les deux bols de nouilles bien chaud, l'enfant en tendit un à son supérieur tandis que lui-même sautait aussitôt sur le deuxième, s'enfournant les nouilles à une vitesse hallucinante. Il avait terminé que Mustang n'avait toujours pas commencé le sien. Il le regarda écraser ses nouilles lentement et commencer à avaler la bouillie ainsi obtenue par petites bouchées. L'homme avait l'air de souffrir, à en juger par les tendons tendus de son cou et les rides qui lui creusaient le front. Tiens ? Mustang avait des rides ? Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant quel âge pouvait bien avoir le colonel en fait. Il avait beau l'appeler vieux, c'était surtout pour l'énerver (c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé qui marchait un peu !), plus que parce qu'il le pensait réellement.

Perdu dans sa contemplation des traits tirés par la douleur – sans pour autant perdre de leur perfection - de l'alchimiste de flamme, il ne remarqua pas le moins du monde la silhouette massive au sourire de requin qui les observait par la fenêtre de la cuisine se trouvant face à lui…

**A SUIVRE ... **

J'espère que vous avez remarqué que ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude ? C'est parce que je trouve que l'histoire n'avance pas assez vite… Ou alors c'est moi qui blablate trop :)

En tous cas, il y a des fois où je regrette vraiment ne pas savoir dessiner, car il y a certaines scènes de cette fic que j'adorerais "croquer" ! ;)

Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, qu'elles soient négatives ou positives, cela m'aide pour la suite de la fic ! Et puis me dire aussi si vous avez des scènes qui vous avez particulièrement aimées, ça m'encourage beaucoup :)

PS : Désolée de ne pas avoir publié ce chapitre le week-end dernier, mais FFnet ne voulait pas !


	8. Riza la fée

**Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…**

Auteur : Petite Souris

Titre : Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…

Animé : Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ce qui m'empêche pas d'en faire c'que j'veux !)

Rating : M pas méchant

Pairing : Ed/Roy !

Huitième chapitre :)

**CHAPITRE VIII**

"Hey colonel Stupide !"

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil interrogateur, ayant la flemme d'écrire une réponse sur son bloc.

"Je devrais être capable de réparer vos dents par alchimie si vous voulez"

Il s'arrêta de manger et regarda le gamin devant lui avec étonnement. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Edward voulait lui réparer ses dents à l'aide de _l'alchimie_ ? Bon, d'accord, il était bien meilleur alchimiste que lui – bien qu'il n'était pas prêt de le lui avouer - mais… Jamais il n'avait entendu parler qu'une telle chose puisse être possible. Oh bien sûr il arrivait que sur le champ de bataille des alchimistes réussissent à ressouder des os, mais cela n'était jamais parfait et toujours très risqué, raison pour laquelle il n'existait pas de "médecins alchimistes" d'ailleurs. Alors réparer des **_dents_** ? Cela lui semblait encore plus impensable ! Surtout qu'il n'avait pas la matière pour le faire, et qu'il lui faudrait donc déjà trouver les ingrédients corrects… Ce n'était pas qu'il doutait des capacités du jeune prodige mais… L'idée qu'il lui répare ses dents de cette façon… Brrrr… Rien que d'y penser, ça lui faisait mal…

Il continua donc de fixer Edward d'un air dubitatif tandis que ce dernier commençait à gigoter de façon inconfortable sur sa chaise et fini par insister d'un grognement :

"Alors ? Ca vous dit pas ? C'est pas que je m'inquiète pour votre santé mais si je vous aide pas, toutes les filles de Central risque de se rabattre sur moi, et franchement, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'être harcelé ! J'suis pas un poseur comme vous moi !"

Mustang sourit largement à l'enfant, mais alors qu'il attrapait son bloc pour lui lancer une remarque sarcastique sur le fait qu'il était bien trop petit pour jamais se trouver en ligne de mire des filles de Central, Ed se pencha au-dessus de la table et lui arracha son bloc-notes des mains avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Roy le regarda, incrédule, et tendit la main tout en fronçant les sourcils pour exiger le retour de son bloc, mais Edward hocha la tête de droite à gauche, refusant catégoriquement de le lui rendre. Il voulu alors essayer de parler, mais la souffrance était trop grande, il ne réussit pas à prononcer son nom en entier, ne sortit de sa bouche qu'un "Ed" douloureux et pas très fier, qui lui ôta toute envie d'essayer de parler à nouveau. Inutile qu'il se rende ridicule.

Il avait honte de se retrouver dans un tel état d'impuissance face à son jeune subordonné. Etait-ce là l'objectif d'Edward lorsqu'il lui avait retiré son cahier des mains ? L'humilier ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire… Mais si ce n'était pas ça, pourquoi ?

Le jeune garçon regarda son supérieur essayer de lui parler avec un pincement au cœur. Ca lui faisait mal de le voir dans un tel état, vraiment mal. Mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse l'homme détourner la conversation. La réponse à sa question ne demandait pas de grandes phrases, juste un hochement de tête négatif ou positif, rien de plus. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à leur situation actuelle, et il voulait aider l'alchimiste coûte que coûte. Il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir accusé Mustang de la mort de son frère, et il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit que c'était par sa faute qu'il avait tenté de se suicider… Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait agit comme un enfant, de façon égoïste et coléreuse, essayant de se débarrasser de sa propre culpabilité en accusant Roy.

Riza avait bien raison, le célèbre alchimiste de flamme était avant tout un être humain. Pourquoi était-ce seulement maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte après toutes ces années passées sous ses ordres ? Roy Mustang n'était plus en ce moment l'être distant et sûr de lui qu'il avait toujours connu. Il était blessé, aussi bien dans son corps que dans son âme, et incapable de se sortir tout seul de la galère dans laquelle il semblait s'être mis… Alors du diable si il le laissait construire à nouveau un mur entre lui et les autres ! Du diable si il continuait lui-même à se comporter comme un enfant ! Il était grand temps que Roy le prenne au sérieux. Mais pour cela, il fallait que ce dernier le reconnaisse enfin pour ce qu'il était : un très bon alchimiste, et pas un chiard de onze ans à qui il manquait un bras et une jambe comme lors de leur première rencontre…

Donc, non, il n'avait pas envie de jouer avec lui en cet instant, il n'avait pas envie que Mustang se moque de lui et détourne la conversation. L'enjeu était trop important : Il ne voulait tout simplement pas le perdre comme il avait perdu son frère... A cette pensée, de grosses larmes montèrent à ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher.

Et merde ! Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Mustang, il ne pouvait pas ! Pas alors qu'il s'apprêtait justement à essayer de le convaincre qu'il n'était plus un gamin, et de lui faire accepter son aide ! Furieux contre lui-même, il continua néanmoins de regarder l'homme droit dans les yeux, laissant les larmes couler librement le long de ses joues, faisant de son mieux pour les ignorer, et espérant que l'alchimiste de flamme ferait de même.

Essayant vainement de refouler ses larmes, il nota l'expression de Roy passer de la surprise à la confusion. Puis il le vit tendre à nouveau la main vers son bloc, avec un air presque suppliant, mais il hocha la tête négativement à nouveau, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour le moment. Mais devant ce second refus, l'homme face à lui se leva et contourna la table pour s'approcher de lui. Pensant qu'il allait essayer de lui reprendre son cahier de force, Edward le cacha derrière son dos, mais Mustang ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde. Au lieu de cela, il se pencha vers lui, et, posant ses deux mains sur ses joues, il essuya les larmes qui lui barbouillaient le visage et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux, haussant un sourcil d'un air aussi interrogateur qu'inquiet.

A ce moment là lui revint en mémoire l'affirmation de Riza disant que Mustang avait toujours été très protecteur envers lui et Alphonse, et qu'il tenait beaucoup à eux. Il ne l'avait pas réellement cru. Mais l'attitude de Mustang lui prouvait que Riza avait sans doute raison, une fois de plus. Il sentit ses lèvres trembler légèrement. Malgré les gants qui les recouvraient, il sentait la chaleur des mains de l'homme contre ses joues, et cela lui apportait du baume au cœur et lui faisait énormément de bien, lui donnant envie de pleurer de plus belle, mais de bonheur cette fois-ci. Il se sentait rassuré, protégé par ce simple geste de l'homme.

Cependant, cette joie était pondérée par le fait que l'attitude de Mustang le dérangeait également : Car que voyait donc en lui l'alchimiste alors qu'il séchait ses larmes ? Un enfant, sans aucun doute. Un enfant qui pleurait pour une raison qui lui échappait et qui avait besoin de réconfort. Et en cet instant, il avait envie de l'être, et d'obéir à la demande inconsciente de son esprit de se blottir dans les bras de l'homme pour y pleurer tout son saoul… Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il tenait absolument à ce que Roy cesse de le voir comme un gamin, et voit en lui un homme. Un homme capable de l'aider, un homme en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Alors il lui sourit, ses larmes ayant cessé de couler, et il posa ses mains sur les mains gantées de l'homme pour les éloigner de ses joues, avant de lui mentir à moitié sur la raison de ses larmes d'une voix ferme et calme.

"Désolé. Je me souvenais de Al et de la façon qu'il avait de toujours me reprocher de ne jamais réfléchir avant de parler. Je me disais que peut-être, si j'avais eu les dents brisées et été obligé d'utiliser un bloc comme celui-ci j'aurais été forcé de l'écouter et j'aurais créé moins de problèmes…"

Il s'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir mentionné Al lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'alchimiste se décomposer devant lui. Mais l'homme se reprit rapidement et ne détourna pas les yeux, se préparant sans doute à affronter des reproches… Mais Edward n'avait pas envie de discuter de Al avec lui pour le moment. Pas par l'intermédiaire d'un bloc-notes… Par contre il y avait **ce** point qu'il voulait clarifier tout de suite, et il allait obliger l'alchimiste de flamme à lui répondre par oui ou par non, sans le laisser tourner autour du pot ou plaisanter pour ne pas y répondre directement. C'était la raison pour laquelle il lui avait ôté son bloc. Secouant la tête comme chasser ses dernières paroles et dire à Mustang de ne pas en tenir compte, il reprit :

"Il n'y a qu'une chose que je veux savoir pour le moment Mustang. Je peux réparer vos dents, j'y ai réfléchi – j'ai même la liste des ingrédients - et je suis certain de pouvoir le faire"

Il continua d'observer la moindre réaction du visage de l'homme, notant que celui-ci arborait désormais un visage attentif et sérieux. Satisfait, il lui demanda enfin :

"Avez-vous suffisamment confiance en moi pour me laisser le faire ?"

L'alchimiste de flamme se redressa un peu de cligna des yeux, visiblement surpris par la question. Puis il fit semblant de réfléchir intensément… Avant de sourire et de hocher la tête affirmativement en lui tendant la main… Souriant de toutes ses dents, Ed se leva alors et claqua la main de l'alchimiste de flamme avant de partir en courant hors de la cuisine en lançant un :

"Cool ! J'ai trouvé un cobaye consentant ! J'vais chercher les ingrédients tout de suite !"

Avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard, tout penaud, en disant que finalement il ferait peut-être mieux d'attendre que Hawkeye revienne puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser tout seul… Ce qui fit rire l'alchimiste de flamme de bon cœur et le fit lui-même rire à son tour. Il était heureux en cet instant, tellement heureux qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir arrêter le temps. Mustang avait avoué sa confiance en lui, et il avait réussit à lui faire accepter son aide. Certes, pas pour quelque chose de très important, mais c'était un premier pas qui comptait énormément pour lui.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Dis-moi chérie…"

Kimblee, qui tournait en rond dans un parc à proximité du QG de Central City, réfrénant ses pulsions meurtrières qui n'allaient pas en s'atténuant, se retourna brusquement, prêt à exploser ce salopard d'homonculus sur le champ… Mais celui-ci s'était bien gardé de se mettre à portée de l'alchimiste écarlate, et était actuellement accroupi sur une branche d'arbre à deux mètres du sol.

"Greed…" grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

L'homonculus en question sourit largement devant le regard de pure haine dont le gratifiait actuellement l'alchimiste.

"Et bien, et bien, pas heureux de me voir ? Et moi qui venait pour te donner des nouvelles de ton très cher ami l'alchimiste de feu…"

Kimblee, qui s'apprêtait à tourner les talons et ignorer le monstre, s'arrêta net à cette phrase. Se retournant, il le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Ton pote le monstre Bradley t'aurait-il ordonné encore une fois de jouer au violeur ?"

"Pride ne **_m'ordonne_** rien du tout. Si je l'ai écouté la dernière fois, c'est parce que ça servait mes intérêts…"

"Tes intérêts hein ? Comme quoi ? Sauver ta peau de schtroumpf du grand méchant Pride ?"

Greed le toisa avec froideur, ayant perdu momentanément son sourire.

"Je ne t'aime pas Kimblee, je ne t'aime vraiment pas du tout. Toujours à me chercher alors que je voulais juste discuter parce que je m'ennuyais…"

Le sourire de requin de Greed avait déjà fait sa réapparition, au grand agacement de Kimblee, qui se demandait bien comment le monstre faisait pour rester aussi calme et maître de lui alors même qu'il ne cessait de l'insulter.

"… Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt aller le faire ce tour dans la basse ville pour exploser quelques mortels au lieu de m'insulter ?"

"Plutôt mourir qu'aller m'amuser en ta compagnie"

"Comme tu veux"

Sur ces mots, et à la grande surprise de Kimblee – car en totale opposition avec ce qu'il pensait un instant auparavant sur le calme de l'homonculus - Greed descendit à une vitesse stupéfiante de son perchoir et lui enserra brutalement le cou dans une seule de ses larges mains avant de le hisser dans les airs avec une facilité déconcertante… Cependant, il ne chercha pas à l'étrangler, et permit même à l'alchimiste écarlate de poser ses paumes sur ses avant-bras pour les exploser. Ce que ce dernier fit aussitôt. Puis, tombant à terre, tout éclaboussé de sang et de bris d'os, il s'éloigna à reculons de plusieurs pas, sans lâcher du regard le monstre qui arborait toujours son large sourire, deux moignons sanguinolents en guise de bras ne semblant pas non plus avoir réussi à lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Il semblait même plutôt amusé.

"Et bien et bien ? Je croyais que tu préférais mourir que rester en ma compagnie ? Aurais-tu changé d'avis ?"

"Imbécile ! Si jamais Bradley…"

"Je t'ai dis que je n'en avais rien à faire de Pride !"

Le ton cinglant de l'homonculus claqua dans le parc heureusement désert à cette heure. Zolf sursauta et s'arrêta net de parler. Voilà qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de Greed de hausser le ton ainsi, aurait-il finalement réussi à toucher une corde sensible ? Il serra les dents, regardant le monstre avancer lentement vers lui tandis que ses bras se reformaient peu à peu. Il était loin d'être rassuré, mais hors de question qu'il s'enfuit. A quoi cela servirait-il d'ailleurs ? Si la créature décidait vraiment de le tuer, il essayerait au moins de lui donner du fil à retordre, quitte à le faire exploser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus en bouger les mains. Mais Greed s'arrêta devant lui sans le toucher. Puis il pencha la tête sur le coté, dans cette attitude contemplative qu'il haïssait et l'énervait toujours au plus haut point, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. A quoi pouvait-il bien réfléchir ?

Sa proximité était vraiment très dérangeante. Déjà au Devil's Nest, Greed prenait un malin plaisir à se mettre toujours près de lui, envahissant sciemment son espace vital, et le mettant ainsi dans une position de faiblesse, de dominé… Position qu'il abhorrait. Le seul qu'il avait jamais autorisé à le dominer physiquement était Mustang, pendant la guerre d'Ishbal, et uniquement lors de leurs moments… intimes. Il se renfrogna à se souvenir. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça maintenant ? L'image de son ancien amant irradiant de désespoir autant que de fureur… et de désir, s'imposa pourtant malgré lui à son esprit.

Pourquoi Roy était-il venu à lui cette nuit-là ? Etait-ce pour oublier les crimes qu'il avait été forcé de commettre durant le jour ? Etait-ce pour meurtrir l'homme qui réussissait – contrairement à lui – à tuer sans sourciller ? Etait-ce pour avoir quelque chose de concret auquel se raccrocher ? Etait-ce pour accumuler du courage au contact de quelqu'un qui ne fuyait pas les combats ? Etait-ce par simple luxure ? Ou bien était-ce… par amour ? Zolf secoua la tête, chassant cette dernière idée de son esprit, et ne cherchant pas à déterminer pourquoi lui-même avait alors accepté la passion de l'homme, jusqu'à s'offrir à lui comme jamais il ne l'avait refait depuis avec personne.

La prochaine fois qu'il croiserait Mustang, il le tuerait. Point Final.

"Sais-tu que j'ai affronté le petit alchimiste d'acier moi aussi une fois ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?"

"La différence, c'est que moi j'étais prêt à le laisser me tuer"

Kimblee regarda Greed, incrédule, essayant de deviner où celui-ci voulait bien en venir, les pensées de l'homonculus ayant visiblement une certaine tendance à passer du coq à l'âne.

"Puis j'ai décidé finalement de vivre pour pouvoir te tuer, toi, Zolf, pour m'avoir trahi comme tu l'as fait"

L'homme en question pâlit de façon très visible à ces quelques mots. Il recula d'un pas malgré lui. Mais Greed ne bougea pas.

"Mais tu vois, j'hésite un peu… Car une fois que je t'aurais tué, et que j'aurais tué Bradley, qu'est-ce qui me poussera à vivre ?"

Voilà bien une réflexion d'homonculus ! Ces êtres avaient-ils donc si peu de sentiments qu'ils en étaient réduits à jouer avec les vies humaines pour s'occuper ? Ok, d'accord, lui aussi faisait de même et il était humain mais… Mais au moins il prenait **_plaisir_** à tuer. Mais eux ? Mais **_lui_** ? Qu'est-ce qui poussait cet homonculus de l'avidité à ne pas le lâcher ainsi ? Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas par haine à cause de sa trahison, mais plus par curiosité... Curiosité envers son attitude "inhumaine" pour un humain ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il essayait sans cesse de discuter avec lui, de se rapprocher de lui… Peut-être même d'essayer de le comprendre ? Alors même qu'il l'avait toujours rejeté, allant même jusqu'à le trahir pour ne plus avoir à le côtoyer ?

"Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à me tuer ?"

"Où as-tu caché mon crâne Kimblee ?"

Kimblee se figea à cette déclaration complètement inattendue. Décidément, à croire que Greed prenait un malin plaisir à le déstabiliser. Est-ce que la question de l'homonculus signifiait qu'il s'était planté sur toute la ligne, et que l'unique raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas tué était ce stupide crâne ? Ca lui apprendrait à croire que ces créatures pouvaient être dotées de sentiments… Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle il détestait la compagnie de cet être : Il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quelles étaient ses motivations profondes.

"Je l'ai donné à Archer, tu le sais bien"

"Je ne te crois pas. Archer était trop con pour comprendre l'importance de ce crâne, tu lui as sans aucun doute laissé une copie"

Kimblee se maudit intérieurement de la perspicacité de l'homonculus. Effectivement, il avait gardé le vrai crâne au cas où il devrait affronter l'homonculus un jour… Tout en espérant que cela n'arriverait jamais… Mais alors qu'il cherchait une réponse adaptée à sa périlleuse situation, le monstre le surprit à nouveau en changeant totalement de sujet.

"Dis-moi, tu l'aimes vraiment cet humain ?"

"Hein ?"

"L'alchimiste de feu, tu l'aimes non ?"

Zolf se sentit rougir comme une putain de femelle devant le regard scrutateur de l'inhumain.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?"

Greed mit quelques instants avant de répondre, continuant de le fixer de ses yeux froids tandis que Zolf se mordait la joue de ne pas avoir répondu "non" de façon catégorique. Est-ce qu'il aimait toujours Mustang ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser la dernière fois ? Non… Il l'avait embrassé pour le voir souffrir, rien de plus. Comme à l'époque d'Ishbal, il l'avait embrassé pour se repaître de la douleur suant par tous les pores de sa peau… Non, jamais il n'avait aimé Mustang, jamais.

"Oh rien. C'était juste pour savoir. Tu serais jaloux alors si tu apprenais que lui et le petit alchimiste d'acier…"

"Non !"

Greed s'interrompit, visiblement surpris que Kimblee l'ait coupé avant la fin de sa phrase. Ce dernier sourit devant son air étonné. Finalement, ils avaient beau être plus puissants que des humains, ces monstres étaient vraiment pitoyablement à coté de la plaque lorsqu'il s'agissait de comprendre des sentiments pourtant aussi simples que l'amour ou la haine.

"Entre moi et Mustang, ce n'est pas de l'amour, abruti de monstre, c'est de la haine !"

"Vraiment ? Et si Bradley te demande de le tuer ?"

"Je le ferais"

"Parfait ! Tu as trois jours"

Kimblee écarquilla légèrement les yeux à cette affirmation qui ressemblait fort à un ordre. Tuer Mustang ? Trois jours ? Ce salaud de Greed sembla amusé par sa réaction.

"Un problème peut-être ?"

"Aucun"

Plus pâle que la mort, Kimblee se retourna et s'en alla d'un pas rapide, laissant l'homonculus derrière lui assez dubitatif. Allait-il vraiment tuer Mustang où allait-il trahir Bradley en ne le tuant pas ? Voilà qui allait être intéressant à observer ! Bien sûr, Pride ne lui avait jamais ordonné de tuer Mustang mais… Comme il s'ennuyait depuis deux jours… Et puis il lui avait semblé que s'assurer que c'était bien Kimblee qui était en possession de son crâne était relativement important tout de même… Que l'alchimiste écarlate le possède cela ne l'inquiétait pas trop en réalité, mais il ne faudrait pas que Bradley vienne à apprendre son emplacement…

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Mustang tournait en rond depuis plus de deux heures maintenant… Son étonnante bonne humeur de ce midi l'avait quitté peu à peu au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Au début, ils avaient décidé d'aller dans le salon pour lire, puisqu'ils étaient obligés de rester ensemble en attendant le retour de Riza. Lui aurait préféré discuter, mais les réponses monosyllabiques (sur son bloc) ou les changements de sujets de Roy l'avait rapidement découragé. Ensuite le colonel s'était plongé dans un livre, pour s'en désintéresser peu de temps après et faire les cent pas autour du salon, agaçant ainsi sans le vouloir son subordonné autant que l'inquiétant.

Lui qui pensait pouvoir profiter du fait que son supérieur était forcé de passer un après-midi seul avec lui pour lui tirer les vers du nez, c'était un peu raté… Il avait pourtant bien espéré y parvenir, puisque Mustang lui avait accordé un peu de sa confiance pas plus tard que ce midi… Pourquoi ne voulait-il donc rien lui dire de ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Il lui avait bien posé la question (sans détour, ne sachant pas parler autrement), mais le colonel avait refusé catégoriquement de répondre :

_"Que s'est-il passé exactement ?"_

_# Rien du tout Edward, je vais très bien, cesse de t'inquiéter #_

_"Comme si j'allais m'inquiéter pour vous ! Je veux juste savoir QUI vous a fait ça nom d'un petit pois sauteur !"_

_# J'étais au courant pour les crevettes surexcitées, mais je ne savais pas que les petits pois sautaient aussi… Vous faites des concours ? #_

_"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit que même si il était champion olympique de saut un petit pois pourrait toujours le regarder de haut !"_

Comment diantre pouvait-il réussir à le faire parler quand Mustang faisait exprès de l'énerver ? Donc il avait abandonné – pour le moment – espérant que Riza saurait mieux s'y prendre que lui.

Mais cela lui avait pas mal sapé le moral. Lui qui était fier d'avoir réussit à faire reconnaître à Mustang qu'il était un très bon alchimiste et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Bon d'accord, il ne l'avait pas reconnu à haute voix (pas qu'il aurait pu hein ?), mais l'autoriser à lui reconstituer ses dents, ce n'était pas rien tout de même, il devait bien le savoir en tant qu'alchimiste non ? D'ailleurs, même si il s'était vanté d'être sûr d'y arriver, il lui restait tout de même un léger doute… Il avait bien noté tous les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin (pour une fois, vive la grandeur de la demeure de Mustang, puisque sa bibliothèque était de taille proportionnelle !), et calculé très exactement les proportions idéales… Mais bon… Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de transmutation encore, ce serait donc un premier essai pour lui…

Il releva la tête brusquement, une idée lui ayant traversé l'esprit : Etait-ce cela tout bêtement qui inquiétait Mustang ? Est-ce qu'il regrettait de lui avoir dit oui, de lui avoir accordé sa confiance ? Il se sentit encore plus déprimé à cette pensée. Reposant définitivement son livre, il s'affala en arrière dans le large fauteuil sur lequel qu'il s'était vautré et regarda avec des yeux tristes le colonel passer et repasser devant lui, l'air totalement perdu dans ses pensées, ne faisant pas le moins du monde attention à lui. Fermant les yeux, il hésita un peu, tournant lentement sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche… Puis se lança :

"Hey ! Colonel Stupide !"

Mustang s'arrêta, sortant de l'espèce de torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé pour regarder le plus jeune des alchimistes avec étonnement, notant les grands yeux inquiets derrière son attitude arrogante habituelle. Il se demanda pourquoi… Avant de réaliser qu'il tournait en rond dans son salon depuis Ishbala savait combien de temps. Soupirant, il s'arrêta et s'assit à nouveau dans son fauteuil, attrapant son bloc pour rassurer le gamin.

# Désolé. Je réfléchissais #

"Vous avez peur ?"

Mustang releva la tête brutalement, un chouilla paniqué à l'idée qu'Edward pouvait avoir deviné que rien n'était terminé et que ce soir il devrait… Mais il se reprit aussitôt en voyant les épaules voûtées du jeune garçon et son regard dériver ailleurs lorsqu'il voulu le regarder dans les yeux. Non, fausse alerte, Edward n'avait rien compris, il pensait juste qu'il doutait de ses capacités ! Le manque d'assurance du jeune alchimiste le fit sourire. Lui qui était toujours tellement sûr de lui, voilà qui était bien étonnant de sa part… Mais après tout, le gamin n'avait pas cessé de le surprendre depuis deux jours, jamais il n'aurait pensé compter autant pour lui…

# Absolument pas. J'ai une totale confiance en tes capacités d'alchimiste Edward #

Puis, après lui avoir montré la page, il lui adressa son habituel sourire malicieux et arracha la feuille du bloc avant de la tendre à Edward.

# Et tu peux l'encadrer, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je te le dirais ! #

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement aux actions de son colonel. Lui qui était si inquiet seulement trente secondes auparavant… Un simple sourire de la part de l'homme et tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Comment réussissait-il ce tour de force ? Totalement rassuré et à nouveau plongé dans ses propres pensées (étrangement centrées sur un certain colonel et son sourire), Edward en oublia totalement de demander à l'alchimiste ce qui le tracassait autant pour le faire tourner en rond comme un lion en cage si ce n'était pas "l'opération" alchimique qui l'attendait.

Oubli qui soulagea grandement ce dernier, car il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire semblant d'aller bien au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. L'angoisse le rongeait complètement. Quand diable Riza allait-elle rentrer ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer un quelconque miracle qui lui permettrait de ne pas avoir à rencontrer Bradley le soir même. Le lieutenant Hawkeye était une vraie fée (une fée armée et dangereuse, certes, mais une fée quand même !), qui était capable de trouver des solutions à la pire des situations… Il fronça les sourcils. Sauf qu'il était hors de question qu'il lui demande une quelconque aide en l'occurrence. Hors de question qu'il mette la vie de Riza en danger en lui parlant de Bradley… Serrant inconsciemment les poings, il ferma les yeux pour essayer de contrôler la peur qui lui montait dans le creux de l'estomac. Ouvrant les yeux à nouveau, il les fixa sur Edward, qui était apparemment de nouveau plongé dans un livre. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il le fasse si il ne voulait pas craquer devant Edward ou Riza quand elle rentrerait. Il griffonna à la hâte sur son bloc avant de tapoter l'épaule d'Ed avec :

# Edward. Je dois prendre une douche #

"Uh ?"

Poussant un profond soupir, Mustang se leva alors, et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain, espérant bien y arriver avant que le jeune alchimiste ne réalise.

"Hey ! Mustang ! Le lieutenant Hawkeye…"

Se précipitant vers l'homme qui était déjà en haut des escaliers, il fut malheureusement juste assez rapide pour se prendre la porte de la salle de bain en plein sur la figure tandis que Mustang la refermait à toute hâte derrière lui.

"Aïeuh ! Bâtard !"

Une feuille glissa rapidement sous la porte :

# Désolé #

"Mustang ! Colonel ! Je vous préviens, vous avez intérêt à ne pas traîner trop longtemps là-dedans sinon je défonce la porte !"

# Je ne te savais pas aussi pervers Edward. Aurais-tu grandi sans que je m'en aperçoive ? #

Edward regarda incrédule la nouvelle feuille qui venait d'apparaître sous la porte, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues furieusement. Ce… Ce bâtard ! Mais alors qu'il reprenait son souffle pour exploser et lui dire où il pouvait se carrer ses pensées perverses, il entendit le bruit de l'eau sortant du pommeau de la douche, ce qui eut pour effet inattendu de plonger son esprit au beau milieu d'images pour le moins… Perturbantes !

Rougissant de plus belle, Edward sentit une chaleur certaine se mettre à bouillonner dans le creux de son estomac, ainsi qu'une tension non négligeable apparaître un peu plus bas… Les yeux écarquillés devant ce qu'il lui arrivait, Edward porta la main entre ses jambes, essayant désespérément d'obliger son esprit à ne **_pas_** imaginer le corps nu du colonel sous la douche, glissant ses mains savonneuses sur sa peau blanche, douce, et… oh combien appétissante... Il retint un gémissement tandis que son pantalon de cuir le torturait délicieusement, ne réussissant plus à contenir ce qu'il s'y trouvait pour cause de… hum… gonflement intempestif ? Son esprit était totalement embrouillé par cette réaction soudaine et brutale de son corps. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela ? C'était son supérieur merde ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à lui de cette façon, si jamais il le remarquait, s'en était fait de lui ! Il se moquerait de lui jusqu'à sa mort, le traitant de puceau immature incapable de contrôler ses hormones !

Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, ses jambes flageolèrent sous lui et il s'assit lourdement à terre, laissant sa main ouvrir hâtivement la braguette de son pantalon tandis qu'il revoyait en pensées la main du colonel effleurer son cou ; Le colonel s'approcher de lui et essuyer délicatement les larmes couler le long de ses joues, l'inquiétude dans le regard ; Le colonel lui adresser un sourire à tomber par terre en lui tendant la feuille où il pouvait lire qu'il avait une totale confiance en ses capacités d'alchimiste (il faudrait vraiment qu'il l'encadre celle-ci !) ; Et enfin, le colonel à moins de deux mètres de lui, derrière cette porte, nu sous la douche… Peut-être pensant à lui tandis qu'il…

Le bruit de l'eau du robinet se mettant soudainement en route à moins d'un mètre de lui le fit sursauter et se rhabiller en toute hâte. Il n'avait même pas entendu Mustang sortir de la douche ! Rouge écarlate, il se sentait un peu honteux de son comportement d'adolescent pré-pubère. Si jamais Mustang l'avait surpris ainsi… Non… Il préférait ne même pas imaginer ! Malgré le fait que la peur l'avait un peu refroidit, il sentait néanmoins son entrejambe totalement en désaccord avec sa décision de se rhabiller. Soupirant, il se dit qu'il lui faudrait à son tour squatter la salle de bain lorsque Mustang en serait sorti afin de se prendre une bonne douche bien froide s'il voulait être capable de passer la soirée dans la même pièce que lui sans risquer "d'accident"…

Maudissant pour la nième fois l'homme de lui faire cet effet là (car il avait cessé de se voiler la face depuis le, hum, "rêve" qu'il avait fait la nuit passée…), il s'éloigna de la porte de la salle de bain, entrant dans une pièce adjacente pour y attendre que Roy sorte sans avoir à le croiser.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

De l'autre coté de la porte, le colonel Roy Mustang était à dix mille lieues d'imaginer la "torture" que subissait Edward à moins d'un mètre de lui. Bien trop préoccupé par l'angoisse qui le tenaillait d'avoir à affronter Bradley le soir même. Impuissant, il était totalement impuissant face à cette situation. Tendant l'oreille un bref instant pour essayer de deviner si Edward était resté à écouter ou pas, il n'entendit pas un son. Sans doute était-il finalement redescendu dans le salon… Sinon il l'entendrait grogner et râler ! Il sourit à l'image de l'enfant ronchon qui se présenta à son esprit, puis secoua la tête lorsque cette image se transforma en Edward riant avec lui dans la cuisine avec cette lueur dans le regard tellement… adulte qu'elle l'aurait sans aucun doute complètement déstabilisé si il n'avait pas été aussi préoccupé. Hormis la brève et heureuse interruption que lui avait procurée le déjeuner de ce midi avec Edward, il avait énormément de mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que lui-même et ce qui l'attendait. Un bâtard égocentrique… Oui, c'était sans aucun doute ce qu'il était en ce moment. Oubliant Riza et les autres tandis qu'il appuyait sur la détente de son arme. Oubliant Maes tandis que son esprit lui criait de fuir le plus loin possible de Bradley. Oubliant Edward tandis qu'il se morfondait sur lui-même, tournant en rond dans son salon.

Ouvrant l'eau du robinet tout en continuant de laisser couler la douche – pour faire un maximum de bruit au cas où Edward se trouverait tout de même derrière la porte -, il attrapa d'une main légèrement tremblante une lame de rasoir, et tendit son poignet au-dessus du lavabo. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être en train de faire ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Si il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il risquait de craquer, de péter les plombs. Et il fallait absolument qu'il garde son calme coûte que coûte. Quoi qu'il se passe ce soir, il fallait qu'il ait toute sa tête, et ne soit pas complètement paralysé par la peur qui le submergeait actuellement malgré tous ses efforts pour la tenir en respect.

Lentement, il entreprit de tracer une ligne sanglante supplémentaire à coté de celles qui s'y trouvaient déjà. La douleur éclatante le fit presque gémir, mais il se retint. Il se retint également de laisser couler la moindre larme le long de ses joues, les gardant tout au fond de son cœur, leur interdisant de sortir par peur de ne plus pouvoir les arrêter. Nettoyant la lame avec application, il la reposa à sa place et laissa son poignet quelques instants sous l'eau glaciale avant de l'entourer rapidement d'un bandage bien serré et de fermer à nouveau le robinet. Soupirant de soulagement, il sourit à son reflet dans le miroir. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent, bien plus sûr de lui. Il ne comprenait absolument pas en quoi le fait de s'automutiler lui faisait tant de bien que cela, mais puisque cela marchait, pourquoi s'en priverait-il ?

Profitant de l'occasion pour changer également le bandage de sa main blessée – qui le faisait étonnamment peu souffrir et guérissait avec une rapidité surprenante – il se dépêcha néanmoins pour ne pas inquiéter Edward qui lui avait demandé de ne pas traîner... Et l'avait même menacé de défoncer la porte si il était trop long ! Il rougit bêtement à cette image d'un Edward défonçant la porte pour le surprendre tout nu sous la douche. Il secoua la tête, mécontent, se morigénant intérieurement d'être capable d'imaginer ce genre de scénario avec le jeune garçon. Il était peut-être un brillant alchimiste en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, et il avait peut-être un peu grandi (quoique pas tant que ça) depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois blessé, désespéré, fragile… Mais il n'en restait pas moins un **_enfant_**. Et son subordonné, qui plus était.

Sur cette dernière et autoritaire pensée en forme de coup de pied au c envers les quelques images perverses qui avaient traversé son esprit, il se rhabilla enfin et sortit calmement de la salle de bain, bien décidé à attendre patiemment le retour de Riza avant de décider de quoi que ce soit. Il fut assez surpris de ne pas apercevoir Ed ni derrière la porte de la salle de bain, ni dans le salon… Mais le bruit de la douche se mettant en marche le rassura rapidement. Bien qu'il se demanda où avait pu se cacher le jeune garçon pour qu'il ne le croise pas… Avait-il profité du temps qu'il avait passé dans la salle de bain pour faire une sieste dans une des chambres attenante ? Il sourit, imaginant fort bien la réaction du gamin si il lui demandait jusqu'à quel âge il comptait faire une sieste en plein milieu de l'après-midi…

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Lieutenant Hawkeye ! Je vous laisse avec Mustang, je reviens !"

Riza regarda avec surprise le jeune garçon la dépasser en courant, attrapant sa veste rouge au passage avant de se précipiter dehors avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de refermer la porte derrière elle. Otant lentement son propre manteau, elle haussa un sourcil en direction de Mustang, qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et retourna tranquillement dans le salon où elle le suivit rapidement.

Elle observa un instant l'homme tout en s'installant face à lui. Il semblait calme et sûr de lui, tel qu'elle l'avait toujours connu… Mais elle savait désormais qu'il était encore bien plus doué qu'elle ne l'imaginait à cacher ses sentiments et problèmes personnels. Quoi qu'il fasse pour lui donner l'impression que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, elle ne se laisserait plus avoir. Elle avait décidé avant de partir du bureau de ne pas lui faire part des menaces de Bradley à son encontre et à l'encontre du Fullmétal pour ne pas alourdir les problèmes qui le hantaient déjà, espérant que Roy avale son mensonge sans se poser de questions.

C'est pourquoi elle afficha son plus beau sourire pour annoncer nonchalamment à Mustang qu'elle avait déposé dix jours de congés pour lui, et qu'il pouvait donc se reposer encore dix jours avant d'avoir à reprendre son travail. Ajoutant que bien sûr, si il le souhaitait, elle pouvait toujours se charger de lui apporter ici quelques dossiers pour qu'il n'accumule pas trop de retard… Elle regarda le visage de Mustang se figer à cette déclaration, puis un large sourire faire son chemin sur son visage avant de disparaître à nouveau avant qu'il n'attrape son bloc :

# Dix jours Hawkeye ? Avec quelle permission ? #

"Celle du généralissime en personne, qui est passé ce matin prendre de vos nouvelles"

# Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? #

Riza constata que la main tenant le crayon se crispait de plus en plus tandis que l'alchimiste de flamme essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître inquiet quand à la réponse que lui apporterait Riza. Mais elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait dire pour le rassurer : un mensonge passe toujours mieux emballé d'un peu de vérité…

"Que vous deviez vous présenter impérativement au rapport à son bureau dès votre retour"

# Rien de plus ? #

"Non, rien de plus. Pourquoi ? Vous attendiez autre chose colonel ? Des menaces peut-être ?"

Roy releva brusquement la tête de son bloc pour regarder attentivement Riza. Constatant qu'elle semblait à nouveau fin prête pour essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, il grimaça et regretta presque de lui avoir posé cette dernière question. Dix jours ! Il avait dix jours devant lui ! Quel soulagement ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir bénéficier d'autant de temps. Riza faisait vraiment des miracles, aucun doute là-dessus !

# Pas du tout lieutenant Hawkeye, simple curiosité #

"Ah bon ? Alors vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous êtes soudain devenu particulièrement nerveux lorsque j'ai mentionné la venue de Bradley au bureau ?"

Lâchant son bloc, il haussa les épaules, refusant de répondre à son lieutenant et espérant bien qu'elle cesserait de lui poser des questions... Tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y réchapperait pas. Simplement, il souhaitait être assez chanceux pour repousser son interrogatoire au plus tard possible, suffisamment tard pour avoir le temps de réfléchir à une solution à son problème. Une solution qui n'impliquerait aucun de ses subordonnés. Il avait dix jours de répit, c'était totalement inespéré, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose !

"Roy Mustang, regarde-moi"

Le susnommé s'agita nerveusement dans son fauteuil. Voilà un ton qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Sa main le tirailla soudainement, comme si le simple souvenir de la dernière "conversation" sérieuse qu'il avait eut avec Riza suffisait à réveiller la douleur… A contre cœur, il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, se forçant à garder un regard aussi neutre que possible, mais sachant déjà que c'était peine perdue vu la nervosité dans laquelle était capable de le plonger son lieutenant d'un simple regard bien appuyé.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Il détourna aussitôt les yeux de Riza à cette question, se perdant dans la contemplation du sol qui lui apparaissait soudainement comme la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

"Roy. Ne me rends pas les choses encore plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé. Et surtout, QUI t'a fait ça"

Se forçant à relever la tête pour la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, il soutint son regard et secoua lentement et négativement la tête.

"Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir sans aide cette fois-ci. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?"

Mustang continua de la fixer, mais ne répondit pas. Il ne hocha pas non plus négativement la tête, suffisamment lucide pour ne pas nier l'évidence. C'était toujours ça de gagné. Peut-être réussirait-elle à le convaincre de se laisser aider simplement en discutant avec lui ?

"Bien. Et tu n'es pas suffisamment idiot pour croire que je suis capable de t'aider sans savoir exactement de quoi il retourne n'est-ce pas ?"

Roy écarquilla légèrement les yeux, n'en revenant pas que la discussion tourne à son désavantage aussi rapidement alors même qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot ! Cette femme n'était pas une fée en fin de compte, c'était une vraie sorcière ! Agrippant rapidement son bloc avant que cette conversation à sens unique ne l'enfonce encore plus, il griffonna rapidement :

# Lieutenant Hawkeye ! Je n'ai pas besoin de **_votre_** aide ! #

Il souligna plusieurs fois le mot "votre" pour bien lui faire comprendre son point de vue, et essayer de la vexer suffisamment pour qu'elle cesse de le harceler. Il s'en voulait un peu de faire ça, mais il refusait catégoriquement de laisser Riza prendre le moindre risque pour le sauver lui !

"Et celle du Fullmétal ?"

# Je l'ai déjà acceptée. Il est parti me chercher des ingrédients pour réparer mes dents à l'aide de l'alchimie #

"Et après ?"

Roy haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle entendait pas là.

"Après l'avoir laissé réparer vos dents avec l'alchimie – je ne savais pas que c'était possible d'ailleurs – allez-vous lui expliquer de quoi il retourne et le laisser vous aider ?"

# Normalement, réparer des dents avec l'alchimie n'est pas possible, mais Edward est vraiment un **_petit_** génie… #

Il souligna nerveusement deux fois le "petit" avant d'adresser un sourire raté à Riza, sachant parfaitement que sa ridicule tentative de détourner la conversation n'avait aucune chance de marcher. Hawkeye le regarda froidement, attendant sa réponse sans même daigner répéter la question. Mustang soupira et écrit à nouveau :

# Je ne veux pas impliquer Edward dans cette histoire. Il a déjà suffisamment souffert comme ça. J'espère le convaincre de retourner à Rizembool pour y vivre une vie normale #

"Vraiment ? Vous le considérez comme un alchimiste de génie mais vous refusez de le laisser vous aider ?"

# Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant ! #

Riza haussa un sourcil devant la réponse agacée de Mustang.

"Edward n'est plus un gamin depuis longtemps et vous le sauriez si vous faisiez un peu attention à lui au lieu de ne penser qu'à vous-même"

Le regard meurtrit de Roy lui fit mal au cœur, mais l'homme ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il lui faudrait le repousser dans ses retranchements avant qu'il n'admette avoir besoin de leur aide…

# Tu as parfaitement raison Riza. Je suis un égocentrique qui ne pense qu'à lui et c'est justement pour cette raison que je ne mérite pas que vous risquiez vos vies pour moi #

Sur ces derniers mots, Roy se leva et commença à s'éloigner avant d'être stoppé net par les paroles de Riza.

"Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider Roy !"

Le rattrapant rapidement, elle se plaça devant lui et croisa les bras, bien décidée à avoir le dernier mot dans cette conversation. Lui replaçant brutalement le bloc-notes entre les mains, elle reprit :

"Si j'ai envie de risquer ma vie pour toi, Roy, c'est **mon** droit, et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus !"

Roy la regarda, essayant de dénouer les sentiments contradictoires que les paroles de Riza faisait naître en lui. Il avait beau savoir que Riza avait toujours été prête à risquer sa vie pour lui – et l'avait d'ailleurs fait à plusieurs reprises – ça lui faisait toujours quelque chose de se l'entendre dire aussi franchement… Mais ces paroles lui rappelaient également bien trop le dévouement de Maes envers lui. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser Riza se faire tuer à cause de lui comme Maes l'avait fait. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait de lui, Riza méritait de vivre, autant que Maes aurait mérité de continuer à vivre. Combien de fois avait-il espéré pouvoir échanger sa place avec celle de Maes depuis sa mort ?

# Non. Je te l'interdis Riza. Maes est déjà mort à cause de moi, je ne veux pas te perdre également #

Riza sentit sa gorge se nouer à la lecture du nom de Maes écrit d'une main tremblante sur le bloc-notes qui lui faisait face.

"Roy. Dis-moi, combien de fois as-tu maudit Maes depuis sa mort de ne pas t'avoir tenu au courant de ce qu'il avait découvert ? De t'avoir maintenu dans l'ignorance pour éviter de te mettre en danger ?"

Riza regarda le visage de Roy se décomposer tandis qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre, et des paroles qui allaient suivre.

"Tu es dans la même position actuellement. Veux-tu me faire ressentir le même désespoir que toi ? Veux-tu vraiment me pousser à braquer une arme sur ma tempe parce que j'aurais été incapable de te convaincre de me laisser t'aider ? Roy, dis-moi, veux-tu me faire subir tout ce que tu as vécu depuis la mort de Maes ?"

Ses mains tremblèrent tandis que son esprit lui soumettait l'horrible image de la jeune femme morte par sa seule faute. Le sang éclaboussant son joli visage, les yeux vides et morts. Son bloc lui glissa des doigts et tomba à terre sans qu'il n'y prête la moindre attention. Ne pouvant plus détacher ses yeux de ceux de Riza, il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, n'entendant qu'à peine désormais les mots qu'elle continuait de prononcer comme une litanie. Comme une berceuse apaisante. Sauf que chacune de ces paroles lui déchiraient le cœur, le broyait de l'intérieur tandis que son esprit continuait à imaginer inlassablement la jeune femme portant sa propre arme à sa tempe de désespoir. Et appuyant sur la détente, son corps s'effondrant sur lui-même.

Elle avait raison, elle avait parfaitement raison, comment pouvait-il lui demander une chose pareille ? Comment pouvait-il refuser d'accepter son aide ? Et elle continuait de parler, enfonçant le clou brutalement avec sa voix de velours :

"Roy. Les gars au bureau te font passer le message qu'ils sont à 100 derrière toi, et qu'ils te soutiendront quoi que tu leur demandes, et quel qu'en soit le prix. Ed également est prêt à tout pour t'aider, il n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire pour que je le sache, et tu l'as très certainement deviné aussi"

Les gars. Edward. Comment pouvaient-ils être tous être derrière lui à ce point alors qu'il n'était qu'un incapable ? Un imbécile qui ne pensait jamais qu'à lui-même sans même comprendre la souffrance des autres ! Sentant que ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à le soutenir, il se laisser tomber à genoux, posant les mains au sol, et se mit à sangloter comme un bébé. Riza s'approcha de lui, puis le prit dans ses bras, se mettant à lui chuchoter "chhhh, chhhht" pour l'apaiser. Roy s'agrippait désormais à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ne réussissant pas à calmer ses sanglots, et ne cherchant pas à le faire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré ainsi ? Il était totalement incapable de s'en souvenir. Des années sans aucun doute. Depuis bien avant qu'il ne soit devenu un chien de l'armée, lorsqu'il avait encore un cœur et qu'il se reconnaissait le droit de n'être qu'un être humain...

S'étouffant à moitié entre deux sanglots, il réussit malgré la souffrance à prononcer deux mots que Riza n'avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps et qui la fit pleurer à son tour. Mais pas des larmes de douleurs, non, des larmes de joie, des larmes de soulagement. Car ces simples mots signifiaient qu'il avait pleinement compris son point de vue, et qu'enfin il accepterait son aide sans plus essayer de la discuter :

"Grande sœur"

Elle sourit en lui répondant, la voix voilée par l'émotion qui la submergeait.

"Oui, Roy, petit frère, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là, et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, je te le promets"

**A SUIVRE ... **

Encore un long chapitre ! Je suis contente, et j'espère que vous l'êtes aussi ?


	9. La décision de Kimblee

**Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…**

Auteur : Petite Souris

Titre : Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…

Animé : Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ce qui m'empêche pas d'en faire c'que j'veux !)

Rating : M pas méchant (c'est juste au cas zou)

Pairing : Ed/Roy !

Neuvième chapitre ! J'ai eu 6 reviews sur le dernier chapitre, je suis contente !

**CHAPITRE IX**

BLAM !

"C'est moi ! J'suis rentré !"

Un énorme sourire sur le visage, Edward était tout heureux d'avoir trouvé les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait aussi rapidement, mais son sourire disparu rapidement tandis qu'il s'étonnait du silence de la grande maison. Il s'attendait à moitié à se faire engueuler par Riza pour avoir claqué la porte aussi brutalement (une habitude qu'il n'arrivait pas à perdre) puisque Mustang ne pouvait vraiment pas lui crier dessus lui-même... Mais non, rien. Et le salon n'était pas éclairé ? Il n'était pas si tard que ça tout de même, est-ce qu'ils étaient déjà partis se coucher tous les deux ? Sans même attendre son retour ?

A cette pensée, sa bonne humeur se fit rapidement la malle. Serrant les dents de frustration, il grommela une ribambelle d'insultes destinées à son supérieur ingrat, tout en montant lentement les escaliers, regardant rapidement à gauche et à droite, légèrement inquiet. Après tout, ils ne savaient toujours pas qui étaient les ennemis de Mustang, alors si jamais ceux-ci avaient décidé de venir ici, ils… Edward déglutit. Devenant blanc comme un linge, il essaya de contrôler la peur qui montait en lui petit à petit, ne pouvant néanmoins empêcher son cœur de s'emballer.

Accélérant le pas, il marcha droit sur la chambre de Mustang, courant presque lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la large porte (combien de fois déjà avait-il maudit cette maison gigantesque ?). Reprenant son souffle, il colla son oreille sur le battant, écoutant le moindre bruit suspect. Rien. Alors il ouvrit lentement, prenant soin d'aller tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller le colonel, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de vérifier qu'il était bien là dans son lit, et toujours vivant.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à ses yeux le fit rougir en même temps qu'il sentait un pincement de jalousie lui serrer le cœur. Roy était tranquillement allongé dans son lit, endormi dans les bras de Riza, le visage paisible. Le lieutenant Hawkeye quand à elle était encore bien habillée (encore heureux !), couchée également - bien qu'en dehors des draps – et elle tenait blotti contre elle le corps de l'alchimiste, l'entourant de façon très protectrice, son menton reposant légèrement sur les cheveux d'ébène.

Apercevant le jeune garçon, elle agita doucement la main en un signe lui demandant d'approcher. Honteusement, Edward se rendit alors compte que Riza ne dormait pas contrairement au colonel et qu'elle le regardait avec un sourire en coin qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien un certain bâtard… Il commença à grogner mais Riza le stoppa net en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui demandant le silence avant de chuchoter :

"Ne fais pas de bruit, il vient seulement de s'endormir !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que…"

"Je ne voulais pas le laisser tout seul… Et il ne voulait pas rester seul non plus"

Edward haussa un sourcil intrigué. Le colonel n'avait pas voulu s'endormir tout seul ? Ils parlaient bien du même homme là ? Du bâtard arrogant et sûr de lui qui leur servait de chef à tous deux ? Souriant de son étonnement, Riza hocha simplement la tête et lui souffla à nouveau :

"Je t'expliquerais plus tard Edward. Mais pour le moment, je préfère le laisser dorm…"

"… mir. Humpf."

Riza ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement en voyant son supérieur baragouiner dans son sommeil avant de se blottir encore plus près d'elle, comme un enfant s'agrippant aux jupes de sa mère. Edward roula des yeux, se disant que c'était bien là une scène qui mériterait une photo, histoire de pouvoir faire chanter Mustang à son réveil… Mais il sourit néanmoins lui aussi, attendri par la quiétude qu'il lisait sur le visage de son supérieur hiérarchique. Comme il aimerait se trouver en cet instant à la place de Riza… Rougissant, il chassa de son esprit cette pensée, encore un peu mal à l'aise par les émotions qui le submergeaient désormais lorsqu'il pensait à son supérieur hiérarchique… Bien qu'il ait fini par ne plus les nier. Mais revenons à nos moutons : Que diable s'était-il donc passé pendant son absence ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, Riza bougea le plus doucement possible, et attrapa tant bien que mal le "fameux" bloc-notes, avant de le tendre à Edward tout en chuchotant.

"Lis-le. Roy y explique… Et bien… En fait il m'a expliqué ce qu'il lui est arrivé… Donc tu as quasiment toute l'histoire là-dessus"

Ouvrant de larges yeux, Edward prit délicatement le bloc entre ses doigts, comme un document très précieux, puis chuchota un "Merci" à Riza avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds, les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu'il ne garderait malheureusement pas longtemps une fois ingurgitées les informations présentes sur ces quelques pages…

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Il passa les premières heures de la nuit à lire et relire le bloc-notes que lui avait laissé Riza. Bien évidemment, vu qu'il ne pouvait lire qu'un coté de la conversation, il y avait plusieurs points sur lesquels il lui faudrait tout de même poser des questions au lieutenant, mais pour l'essentiel, c'était très clair. Et ça le rendait malade. Chaque lecture lui soulevait le cœur un peu plus encore. Le colonel avait beau ne pas entrer dans les détails dans ses explications, il n'avait rien omis de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Et d'imaginer tout ce que Mustang avait du subir durant ces quinze derniers jours… Il serra les poings de rage. Pas étonnant qu'il ait fini par vouloir en terminer une bonne fois pour toute en se tirant une balle dans la tête ! Chaque soir… Chaque putain de soir qui passait… Il déglutit, refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Comment ces monstres pouvaient-ils être aussi cruels ? D'abord Bradley, et puis Greed, merde ! Il avait combattu cet homonculus, il savait de quoi il était capable, et il sentait ses entrailles se crisper malgré lui à l'idée de la douleur que Roy avait du ressentir alors que l'armure ultime le forçait à… Saloperie de monstre ! Il le tuerait ! Il les tuerait tous ! Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent plus profondément encore dans les paumes de ses mains, tandis que ses yeux le brûlaient alors que la fièvre de la haine se propageait dans tout son corps.

Puis il se reprit. Fermant les yeux, il s'obligea à se calmer, et à réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aveugler par la rage et la haine. Pas cette fois-ci. Ce qui était arrivé était du passé, et il fallait qu'il se concentre sur l'avenir pour pouvoir venir en aide efficacement à Mustang. Voilà ce que lui aurait dit Al si il avait encore été là avec lui. Il lui aurait demandé de rester calme, et de ne pas se précipiter sans réfléchir à un plan. Et sans doute ne l'aurait-il pas écouté, et aurait foncé tête baissée sur ces monstres. C'est ça qui lui faisait le plus mal, de savoir que lorsque Al était là, il ne l'écoutait jamais de toute façon… Mais il avait changé depuis quinze jours. Oh oui, il avait bien changé. Il avait toujours cru que tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ces quelques années depuis la mort de leur mère avait fait de lui un adulte, quelqu'un de mature, et lui donnait donc le droit d'être traité comme tel. Mais il se rendait compte à présent qu'il n'en était rien, et qu'il avait toujours continué à agir de façon impulsive, exactement comme un enfant.

Et Al le savait. Al ne le savait que trop bien ! Et à cause de ça… A cause… A cause de **lui**, sale petit gamin immature qu'il était, Mustang était parti affronter Bradley sans même le lui dire. Sans même lui dire que le général en chef des armées était un homonculus. Parce que Al lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à son "grand frère" afin qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer en agissant précipitamment. Mustang avait donc décidé de s'en occuper tout seul… Et il avait échoué. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bloc tandis qu'il se demandait pour la nième fois si cela aurait changé quelque chose si il avait été présent à ses cotés ce jour-là. Peut-être qu'à eux deux ils auraient réussi à vaincre Bradley ? Et peut-être… Peut-être que Al serait toujours en vie ? Serrant les poings sur ses yeux en étouffant un son à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le grognement, il s'allongea à moitié sur le sofa, essayant d'ôter toutes ses pensées de son esprit afin de pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Oui, se reposer, et oublier les taches plus pâles parsemant le bloc-notes là où Roy n'avait pas pu arrêter ses larmes.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Edward ? Ed !"

L'interpellé grogna et s'emmitoufla encore plus profondément sous la couverture qui le recouvrait, disparaissant presque entièrement en dessous. Seules quelques mèches blondes dépassaient. Riza soupira et secoua l'enfant un peu plus brutalement, avant de finir, en désespoir de cause, par retirer brutalement la couverture. Elle sourit au couinement indigné du jeune garçon qui fut obligé d'ouvrir les yeux malgré lui, lançant un regard assassin à la personne ayant osé lui enlever la douce chaleur de sa couverture. Puis, réalisant enfin qui se dressait devant lui, il cligna des yeux et s'assit lentement, frissonnant de froid. Le lieutenant lui rendit son bien, dont il se couvrit à nouveau rapidement avec gratitude.

"Désolée de t'avoir réveillé Fullmétal, mais comme tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre…"

Son attention fut aussitôt captée par cette constatation et son regard sembla un peu moins brouillé par le sommeil.

"Oui oui, tu as bien fait Riza, je voulais te parler c'est pour ça que je suis resté ici, je ne voulais pas te manquer…"

Riza haussa un sourcil amusé.

"Vu le sommeil de plomb dans lequel tu étais plongé, je me demande bien comment tu comptais réaliser cet exploit"

"Pas ma faute, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi avec…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Le jeune garçon releva les yeux sur Riza, qui une fois de plus l'avait coupé en pleine phrase. A présent parfaitement réveillé, il scruta attentivement la jeune femme, se demandant si, elle aussi, tout comme Al et Mustang, craignait qu'il ne parte aller se venger sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Sans doute que oui, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment la blâmer de penser ainsi. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il ne la quitta pas du regard alors qu'il lui répondit. Il n'y avait pas que le colonel dont il lui fallait gagner la confiance, Riza aussi était quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux désormais. De la même façon qu'elle l'était très visiblement aux yeux du colonel.

"Déjà lui réparer ses dents dès qu'il sera réveillé. Et ensuite on discutera de la meilleure façon d'affronter ces créatures"

L'expression du lieutenant Hawkeye resta neutre comme à son habitude mais il devinait qu'elle était soulagée de l'entendre parler ainsi, et il était heureux d'avoir su répondre à ses attentes. Puis, alors qu'il laissait son regard retomber à nouveau sur le bloc, une autre question lui vint à l'esprit, qui l'avait également hanté, quoi que d'importance bien moindre. Agrippant rapidement le bloc, il tourna les feuilles pour revenir au début de la conversation entre Riza et Mustang. Puis il s'humecta les lèvres tandis que les mots "Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant !" apparaissaient à nouveau devant lui. Il n'eut même pas besoin de commencer à poser sa question cette fois-ci que Riza y répondait déjà.

"Je lui ai répondu que tu n'étais plus un enfant depuis longtemps. Et également qu'il l'aurait remarqué si il n'était pas aussi concentré sur son nombril"

Souriant devant l'air soulagé puis inquiet du jeune garçon, elle rajouta aussitôt.

"Pour la deuxième partie, je ne le pensais pas vraiment, c'était uniquement pour le faire réagir"

Edward sourit alors largement, encore impressionné par le fait que Riza ait réussi à faire parler Mustang, et à lui faire accepter leur aide, aussi bien celle de Riza que la sienne.

"Et pour ce qui est du fait que je ne suis plus un enfant, tu le pensais vraiment ?"

"Tu crois que je t'aurais fait lire tout ça si je ne le pensais pas ? Oui, je le pense vraiment Edward. Et je pense que Mustang à besoin de ton aide aujourd'hui plus que jamais"

Attendant quelques instants pour voir si l'enfant – non, l'adolescent – avait d'autres questions à lui poser, et ne voyant rien venir, elle se demanda brièvement si elle devrait aborder le sujet de ses sentiments pour Mustang ou les laisser se débrouiller tous les deux… Puis elle décida devant l'air très réfléchi et concentré du jeune Major qu'il saurait bien s'en dépatouiller tout seul. Il était temps qu'elle mette en pratique ses bonnes résolutions de le traiter en adulte…

"Je pars au travail pour éviter les soupçons. Mais j'essayerais de rentrer pour déjeuner ce midi afin que nous puissions commencer à discuter un peu tous les trois sur la meilleure stratégie à suivre. D'accord ?"

Edward hocha la tête, regardant la silhouette élancée de la jeune femme se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entrée avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Riza avait encore passé une matinée d'enfer à ne pas réussir à travailler. Qui aurait cru que ne rien glander puisse être aussi difficile ? Elle se retint encore une fois de soupirer, jetant un œil au sous-lieutenant Havoc qui n'avait pas cessé de la dévisager depuis son arrivée, ce qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider à se concentrer. Entre les problèmes de Mustang, le gam… heu… le jeune Major Elric, et le sous-lieutenant Havoc, elle n'arrivait pas à fixer son esprit sur la paperasse qui la narguait sur son bureau, s'entassant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Et elle avait promis de rentrer déjeuner, ce qui signifiait qu'en plus elle allait être obligée de **laisser** la paperasse s'accumuler… Elle grogna entre ses dents, se disant que rien que de savoir ça, elle n'allait pas réussir à avaler quoi que ce soit ce midi. Et non, elle n'était **pas** maniaque, c'était juste qu'elle aimait quand son bureau était exempt de tout papier en retard… Redressant la tête qu'elle avait fini par poser sur sa main, tout en tapotant son bureau de son stylo, elle regarda belliqueusement le sous-lieutenant, se déchargeant malgré elle d'une partie de la tension qui l'habitait en agressant verbalement son subordonné :

"Sous-lieutenant Havoc ! Arrêtez de me fixer avec vos yeux de merlan frit et remettez-vous au travail avant que mon doigt ne me démange !"

L'homme visé sursauta et se remit frénétiquement à faire semblant de travailler, n'ayant absolument pas envie de servir de cible vivante au lieutenant Hawkeye. Un peu vexé tout de même par les "yeux de merlan frit" mais il faisait avec… Après tout, ce n'était comme si il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire rembarrer par les femmes qui lui tapaient dans l'œil… Hum ? Etait-il en train d'admettre que cette maniaque de la gâchette le charmait, le subjuguait, l'égarait, l'éblouissait, l'asservissait… heu… non, pas le dernier… Bref ! Le troublait suffisamment pour qu'il en soit à se demander quel subterfuge il pourrait utiliser pour l'amener à accepter de sortir avec lui ? Un sourire idiot fit lentement son apparition sur son visage, qu'il cacha aussitôt derrière le premier papier qu'il trouva pour ne pas recevoir une balle entre les deux yeux.

Voyant le sous-lieutenant se cacher ostensiblement derrière ce qui semblait être un rapport à contrôler, Riza, satisfaite de constater qu'au moins ainsi il ne la dévisagerait plus, essaya de se replonger dans son travail. Et il faut croire qu'elle y réussit quelques temps, car lorsqu'elle leva à nouveaux les yeux, il était déjà midi moins vingt. Souriant, elle se leva rapidement, ayant hâte de rejoindre les deux imbéciles d'alchimistes dont elle avait la charge... Enfin, pas exactement la charge mais… Bref… Mieux valait pour eux qu'elle soit derrière leur dos si elle voulait éviter qu'ils ne fassent trop de bêtises. Elle grogna en voyant Havoc affalé sur son bureau, ronflant. Puis haussa les épaules, et décida de laisser courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne de déjeuner, ne se sentant pas l'énergie nécessaire pour le rudoyer. Elle sortit donc sans un bruit du bureau, se hâtant dans les couloirs, pressée d'aller rejoindre les deux alchimistes qui l'attendaient.

Toute à ses pensées, c'est seulement lorsqu'un bras lui barra brutalement le chemin qu'elle se rendit compte n'était pas seule dans les couloirs à cette heure comme elle l'avait cru. Elle n'avait pourtant pas entendu le moindre bruit de pas, qui pouvait donc… Captant du coin de l'œil la main appuyée contre le mur, Riza en reconnu aussitôt le propriétaire, avant même que celui-ci ne se mette à parler. Oui, elle savait que si la paume de cette main n'avait pas été plaquée contre le mur, elle révèlerait un tatouage alchimique en son centre. Un tatouage meurtrier pour qui savait l'utiliser… Ce qui était malheureusement tout à fait le cas de leur propriétaire, car quoi que l'on puisse penser de lui, le colonel Zolf J. Kimblee était un très bon alchimiste.

Elle garda les yeux droit devant elle, figée, tandis qu'il se tenait juste à coté, épaule contre épaule, la tête légèrement baissée, ne la regardant pas plus qu'il ne regardait le couloir devant lui. L'homme semblait plongé dans ses pensées, nerveux et indécis, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Il avait du arriver face à elle (elle se morigéna intérieurement une fois de plus de ne pas y avoir prêté attention, plongée dans ses pensées), et s'être arrêté sur une impulsion en la croisant. Ce qui expliquait son actuelle attitude hésitante qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Osant enfin tourner légèrement la tête pour pouvoir mieux l'observer, elle lui demanda d'une voix ferme :

"Colonel Kimblee, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

L'indécision hanta bizarrement les yeux de l'alchimiste, qui finit par se lécher les lèvres avant de se décider enfin à parler. Sa tête se redressa légèrement, mais il ne la regarda pas, son regard restant fixé sur le couloir vide devant lui. Sa voix était rauque, à peine audible, même pour Riza qui avait pourtant l'oreille fine.

"Dites-lui de partir. Maintenant"

Riza écarquilla les yeux. Inutile de lui demander qui était le "lui" dont il parlait, ils le savaient fort bien aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Mais pourquoi…

"Pourquoi ?"

Alors qu'il tournait enfin son visage dans sa direction, elle observa avec une crainte maîtrisée la lueur de folie qui brillait au fond des yeux de l'homme. La lueur de folie, mais aussi… Etait-ce de la peur ? Mais de qui un monstre tel que le tristement célèbre alchimiste écarlate pourrait-il avoir bien peur si ce n'était… Comprenant enfin, grâce aux révélations faites par Mustang la nuit passée, et alors que Zolf ne lui avait toujours pas répondu mais n'avait pas pour autant continué son chemin, elle se lança, décidant de jouer le tout pour le tout.

"Est-ce… Bradley ?"

L'alchimiste écarlate la regarda avec étonnement, un sourcil relevé, visiblement surpris qu'elle en sache autant. Mais l'expression étonnamment humaine qu'il arborait en cet instant disparue rapidement lorsqu'il lui adressa un de ces horribles sourires dont il avait le secret et qui la répugnait. Un sourire de sadique, un sourire de dingue. Comment diable Mustang avait-il pu sortir avec un tel homme ? Voilà quelque chose qu'elle ne comprendrait sans doute jamais. Il lui répondit d'une voix toujours aussi rauque, mais plus forte et plus ferme qu'avant, et la très légère lueur de peur qu'elle avait entre aperçu dans ses yeux avait totalement disparue.

"Et bien et bien lieutenant Hawkeye. Ne savez-vous pas que de tels propos pourraient vous valoir la cours martiale ? Enfin, du moins si notre très cher et adoré généralissime prenait la peine de vous **juger** avant de vous **exécuter**…"

Hawkeye blanchit, retenant sa respiration. N'osant plus regarder Kimblee, elle regardait à nouveau droit devant elle, se sachant condamnée si jamais elle s'était trompée. Mais il reprit, se parlant semblait-il à lui-même, l'air absent.

"Ce salopard de Bradley… Oui c'est bien lui qui veut la peau de Mustang…"

"Riza !"

Le cri du sous-lieutenant Havoc interrompit les propos de l'Ecarlate, qui regarda le nouveau venu d'un regard indéchiffrable, avant de fixer d'un œil surpris le canon de l'arme qu'il avait sortie, le menaçant ostensiblement. Mais il n'en fut pas le moins du monde impressionné, et au contraire, lui fit un large sourire avant d'éclater de rire, comme si quelque chose d'infiniment drôle venait de lui traverser brutalement l'esprit.

Riza profita de cet éclat pour dire très calmement à Havoc, sans se retourner pour le regarder, restant totalement immobile de peur qu'un mouvement brusque de sa part ne perturbe encore un peu plus le fou qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et se tenait donc toujours à ses cotés. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas rassurée si proche de quelqu'un à qui il manquait très visiblement une case.

"Havoc ! Rangez votre arme sur-le-champ, c'est un ordre !"

Kimblee la regarda alors d'un air intrigué, et répliqua à haute voix à l'attention du sous-lieutenant :

"Ah mais non, allez-y donc ! Tirez ! Ah ah ha ha ha ha ! Je suis mort de toute façon maintenant !"

Se mettant alors à rire comme un dément, il ôta alors sa main du mur et fixa le tatouage recouvrant sa paume avec grand intérêt, fasciné par le cercle alchimique qui en ornait le centre. Son caractère semblait avoir brutalement changé à nouveau. En seulement quelques minutes, il était passé de l'inquiétude à l'assurance, puis à l'indifférence, et enfin à la folie. C'était assez impressionnant à observer. Bien que Riza soupçonnait fortement que ce grain de folie ne quittait jamais vraiment l'homme, mais qu'il parvenait simplement par moments à le dissimuler avec plus ou moins de réussite.

"Bradley veut la peau de Mustang, mais maintenant moi aussi il va vouloir ma peau ! Je suis mort mais je bouge encore ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! N'est-ce pas à mourir de rire ? Regardez ce tatouage, regardez-le bien ! Dites-moi, vous croyez que c'est possible de s'auto-transmuter ? J'ai jamais essayé, mais ça ferait une belle explosion non ? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !"

Riza et Havoc se regardèrent brièvement, interloqués. Havoc avait baissé son arme suite à l'ordre de Riza mais ne l'avait pas rangée, terriblement inquiet de la voir aussi proche de ce cinglé qui avait failli le tuer lui-même la veille…

Puis Kimblee s'arrêta de rire aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé et se mit à parler d'une voix calme, presque normale, si ce n'était le fait qu'il se parlait à lui-même :

"Est-ce qu'il prendra la peine de me venger ? Je vais mourir par sa faute après tout, ce serait la moindre des choses non ? Mustang, je n'aurais jamais cru que tes p'tites fesses sexy me coûteraient la peau des miennes… Le crâne de Bradley est chez lui dans un coffre-fort, il aime bien l'avoir près de lui. Si t'arrives à te le procurer, Bradley sera totalement impuissant… Ouaip. Si tu trouves le crâne, ce salaud ne pourra plus te baiser parce qu'il ne pourra plus bouger, même pas un orteil !"

Penchant la tête sur le coté, il regarda à nouveau Riza, fixant sur elle des yeux brillants, qu'elle ne réussit pas à déchiffrer.

"Dis-le lui. Et dis-lui aussi que le crâne de Greed se trouve..."

Mais la révélation suivante se trouva violemment étranglée dans la gorge de l'alchimiste écarlate, dont la trachée était désormais écrasée par une main puissante, laissant à peine échapper un gargouillement douloureux de la part de l'homme. Tous entendirent l'explosion du mur à retardement leur semblait-il. Riza se retrouva sur les fesses, les deux bras levés devant le visage, et regarda abasourdie la main bleue sortant du mur à moitié détruit et qui maintenait Kimblee à deux pieds au-dessus du sol. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Elle se reprit néanmoins rapidement, et tandis que le reste de la créature se frayait un passage à coup de pieds au travers du mur, elle dégaina son arme et recula jusqu'au niveau du sous-lieutenant Havoc.

"Plus un geste ! Veuillez relâcher immédiatement le colonel Kimblee et reculer de deux pas !"

Greed la regarda avec indifférence, puis, après ce qui ressemblait à quelques instants de réflexion, il lui fit un de ces larges sourires de squale dont il avait le secret et relâcha légèrement sa pression sur la trachée de l'alchimiste, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle. Il aurait pu décider de tuer ces deux humains qui l'interrompaient en pleine action, mais pour cela il lui aurait fallu lâcher Kimblee, ce dont il n'avait absolument pas envie. Alors, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de l'alchimiste qu'il dominait d'une large tête, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

"Ordonne-leur de nous laisser seuls, ou je les tue aussi"

Cependant Kimblee ne l'écouta pas le moins du monde, et profita au contraire aussitôt de ce répit pour poser ses mains contre le bras de Greed et… Et rien. Ouvrant de larges yeux, il posa à nouveau ses paumes moites sur l'avant-bras de la créature, essayant désespérément de le transformer en jolie petite bombe comme il en avait l'habitude… Mais rien. Absolument rien ne se passait. Il n'arrivait pas à transformer ce putain de bras en bombe. La transmutation alchimique se faisait bien mais il semblait lui manquer… Relevant les yeux, il regarda l'homonculus le fixer avec un sourire moqueur.

"Et bien ma petite chérie ? Un problème dans la composition de ta petite bombe ? Manque de carbone peut-être ? Oh mais tiens ! Regarde-moi donc ça, ne serait-ce pas du carbone de ce coté-ci ?"

Tournant les yeux vers son autre bras – désormais bleu foncé - que désignait le monstre, l'alchimiste écarlate compris alors enfin comment était composé l'armure ultime dont Greed était si fier. Ce monstre était visiblement capable de changer la composition de son corps pour en faire remonter le carbone à la surface et ainsi disposer d'une protection imparable. Et donc lorsqu'il essayait lui-même d'utiliser cette structure pour en extraire les éléments propres à faire une belle explosion… Il ne pouvait pas y parvenir. A moins peut-être d'être le plus rapide… Tendant brusquement son bras droit, il essaya de transformer en bombe le bras bleuté que le monstre lui avait désigné du menton… Mais trop tard, il en avait à nouveau changé la composition, et c'était son visage qui était désormais d'un bleu très foncé. Sa transmutation alchimique avait donc échoué une nouvelle fois.

Il était foutu, ce salaud de Greed le tenait par les couilles. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre si il ne pouvait même pas utiliser son alchimie, il était totalement impuissant… A cette pensée, il fut brutalement projeté en arrière dans le temps, lors cette fameuse soirée lorsqu'il était entré dans le bureau de Bradley pour trouver l'alchimiste de flamme totalement à sa merci… Il comprenait enfin ce qu'avait pu ressentir l'homme incapable de se servir de sa meilleure arme… Il n'avait jamais cru au destin, mais il aurait peut-être du finalement.

"Pas assez rapide ma petite salope…"

Revenant brutalement à la réalité, il utilisa alors sa dernière carte. Appeler à l'aide. Oui, lui, l'alchimiste écarlate, en était réduit à espérer qu'une aide extérieure pourrait lui sauver la vie.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye ! Allez prévenir Bradl…"

Greed ne perdit pas son sourire mais sa main se resserra automatiquement sur la trachée de l'humain, bloquant le dernier mot dans sa gorge.

Regardant avec horreur le visage désormais bleu de la créature qui menaçait le colonel Kimblee, Riza comprit enfin pleinement ce qu'était la créature. Ces traits qui semblaient humains seulement un instant auparavant révélaient désormais des dents carnassières et la nature totalement inhumaine de leur propriétaire. Déglutissant, elle prit alors douloureusement conscience de sa propre humanité. Oui, elle était humaine, et Havoc aussi, ils n'étaient absolument pas de taille contre un tel monstre. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de fuir… Prévenir Bradley ? Kimblee semblait croire que cela pourrait lui sauver la mise. Comment était-ce possible ? Les deux monstres n'étaient-ils pas du même coté ? Elle n'en savait fichtre rien, mais puisqu'elle avait décidé de croire aux paroles de l'alchimiste, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Rengainant rapidement son arme, elle ordonna à Havoc d'aller chercher du renfort auprès de Bradley.

"Et vous lieutenant ?"

Se tournant rapidement vers lui, elle lui chuchota, de façon à ce que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

"Je vais chez Mustang. Faites attention à vous Havoc, faites prévenir Bradley, mais ne restez jamais seul avec lui ou sa secrétaire"

Elle regarda Havoc blêmir mais nota avec satisfaction qu'il ne lui posait pas plus de questions. Elle s'en voulait un peu de le laisser aller chez Bradley sans elle, et sans avoir aucune idée de la créature qu'il était. Mais le temps pressait, il fallait que Mustang prenne la fuite sur le champ, ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de tergiverser ou de réfléchir à un quelconque "plan". Kimblee avait beau être dingue, elle était quasiment certaine qu'il lui avait dit la vérité. Regardant une dernière fois l'alchimiste écarlate complètement immobilisé par la poigne d'acier du monstre, elle tourna le dos à la l'horrible scène et partit en courant, Havoc sur ses talons.

Greed observa le départ des deux militaires avec contentement. Enfin il allait pouvoir être un peu tranquille avec cet humain qui l'avait trahi pour la deuxième – et dernière - fois… Il savait que le généralissime n'était pas dans le bâtiment actuellement, alors d'ici que quelqu'un ne vienne les déranger, il avait un peu de temps devant lui. Retournant son attention vers l'alchimiste qui était lentement en train d'étouffer, il admira le visage devenu violet sous le manque d'air et les yeux haineux que ce dernier réussissait néanmoins à lui adresser. Amusant. Oui, décidément, cet être humain était très amusant.

"Bradley hein ? Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il prendra la peine de te sauver ?"

Desserrant à nouveau sa poigne, il laissa Zolf lui répondre d'une voix rauque et hachée, après quelques longues secondes durant lesquelles il reprit tant bien que mal son souffle.

"Le généralissime ne t'a sûrement pas ordonné de me tuer ! Je veux bien croire qu'il décide de se débarrasser de Mustang, mais il aura besoin de moi pour le remplacer !"

"Crois-tu ? Ma foi, tu n'as peut-être pas tort… D'autant plus qu'il n'a jamais ordonné la mort de Mustang non plus…"

Regardant avec une joie non dissimulée le choc puis la colère envahir les yeux de l'alchimiste, Greed se dit que finalement peut-être tout cela en avait-il valu la peine, rien que pour savourer cette expression… Certes, il n'avait pas d'autre choix désormais que de tuer son jouet, étant donné que… Son sourire disparu tandis que son esprit se fixait sur cette pensée désagréable. Ses yeux se durcirent sous l'effet de l'émotion contrariante qui l'envahissait. Kimblee avait faillit donner l'endroit où se trouvait son crâne à cette femme… Non, pas à cette femme, mais à son amant, cet alchimiste de feu. Il l'avait trahi, **lui**, pour essayer de sauver la peau d'un pitoyable être humain.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bradley n'a pas demandé à ce que Roy soit éliminé ? Tu m'as menti ? Espèce de putain de salopard de monstre !"

"Oh oh, du calme chérie ! Qu'est-ce qu'un petit mensonge après tout par rapport à ta trahison, hum ?"

"Tu avais deviné que je ne pourrais pas le tuer, salaud ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule !"

"Tes gémissements sont pathétiques. J'ai presque honte pour toi. Te faire tuer à cause de ton **amour** pour un autre humain… Beurk"

"Je ne l'aime pas !"

"Oh ? Tu es toujours persuadé de le haïr alors même que tu viens de sacrifier ta vie pour lui ? Décidément, tu es bien décevant. Vous autres, être humains, êtes misérablement pathétiques, à sans cesse vous sacrifier par **amour**… alors que la **haine** est tellement plus puissante…"

Zolf avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur la conversation que l'homonculus lui imposait. Il manquait d'air, et son cerveau s'en trouvait légèrement embrouillé. Amour ou haine, quelle différence maintenant que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil ? Ce n'était pas Mustang qui risquait de venir le sauver maintenant. Pourquoi avait-il trahi ? Pourquoi s'était-il senti aussi totalement incapable de tuer son ex-amant ? Tout ceci n'avait plus aucune importance. Oui il voulait bien le croire que la haine était plus forte que l'amour, car seule subsistait sa haine désormais. Sa haine pour Greed qui s'était joué de lui comme d'un pion. Lui faisant croire que Bradley avait ordonné de tuer Mustang rien que pour… Pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Quelle raison obscure avait bien pu pousser ce monstre à s'amuser ainsi avec lui ?

"Mustang te tuera !"

"Vraiment ? Et comment s'y prendra-t-il ? Dis-moi, à quoi lui servira-t-il d'apprendre que tu savais où se cachait mon seul point faible lorsque tu seras mort ? J'ai été surpris que tu te souviennes de ce que je t'avais dis à propos du crâne de Bradley… Que tu l'ai révélé à d'autres, je m'en fous complètement. Mais chercher à communiquer l'emplacement du mien à ton petit chéri, vraiment, quel manque de tact envers ma charmante personne, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Lâche-moi salopard, que je te bousille la gueule !"

"Mais quelle passion ! Je ne pensais pas en provoquer autant chez toi ?"

"Je te hais Greed, je te hais !"

"Mais moi aussi ma petite salope ! Et je vais te le prouver tout de suite !"

S'écartant alors brutalement du mur contre lequel il avait plaqué Kimblee, il l'entraîna de force à sa suite dans une pièce adjacente, et referma la porte derrière eux. L'homme s'était mis à se débattre frénétiquement, parfaitement conscient que sa dernière heure était venue et que jamais Pride – et encore moins Mustang - ne pourrait arriver à temps pour le sauver.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'était qu'il n'allait pas simplement le tuer. Oh que non. Ce serait vraiment du gâchis que de tuer cet être humain sans le faire souffrir un peu auparavant. Après tout, il l'avait trahi deux fois, alors il allait bien falloir qu'il l'entende hurler un peu afin que sa vengeance s'accomplisse de façon correcte, n'est-ce pas ?

Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une espèce de débarrassas pas très reluisant. Bah, qu'importe le lieu où ils se trouvaient, du moment qu'ils n'étaient pas dérangés… Souriant largement, il plaqua violemment Kimblee contre l'un des murs alors que celui-ci essayait de plus en plus frénétiquement de lui exploser un membre. Mais il avait un contrôle parfait sur les atomes de carbone de son corps, l'alchimiste n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Il remercia intérieurement le nabot d'acier de lui avoir si gentiment expliqué la façon dont son "bouclier ultime" fonctionnait. Cela lui était bien pratique en l'occurrence, car c'est ainsi qu'il avait compris qu'il pouvait aisément éviter la technique de l'Ecarlate. Il avait toujours su que l'alchimie de cet homme était impuissante contre lui, et il s'était souvent délecté de le voir si proche, se croyait puissant, se croyant capable de le fuir au besoin, alors qu'il ne le pouvait que si **lui** le souhaitait.

Et aujourd'hui, il ne le souhaitait pas. Kimblee avait été trop loin, il était devenu trop dangereux pour lui, prêt à révéler son secret à n'importe qui... C'était donc aujourd'hui sa dernière danse avec lui. Oh, cet alchimiste avait été divertissant, certes, mais il l'avait trahi deux fois, et la deuxième fois, par **amour** pour un autre être humain !

Une grimace de dégoût lui tordit le visage. Ces humains étaient véritablement pathétiques. Il croyait pourtant que celui-ci était différent des autres, aimant le massacre, et ne connaissant que la haine… Un peu comme lui. Oui, il pensait avoir trouvé en cet alchimiste un monstre à sa mesure. Non, pas tout à fait. Pas à sa mesure, puisque jamais il n'aurait pu égaler l'incarnation même de l'avidité. Mais il aurait souhaité pouvoir en faire au moins un bon chien de chasse, si ce n'était un animal de compagnie. Malheureusement, un chien qui trahi son maître pour en servir un autre ne mérite que la mort. Sans compter le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Bradley découvrir l'endroit où il avait caché son crâne. Kimblee ne voulait pas lui dire où il l'avait caché ? Pas de problème, il emporterait ce secret avec lui dans la tombe…

Le regard froid comme la glace, il fit apparaître le bouclier ultime sur son visage avant de susurrer à l'homme devant lui :

"Dis-moi ma petite chérie, tu voulais savoir ce que j'avais fait exactement à l'alchimiste de feu non ? Tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je vais te montrer…"

Les yeux de Zolf Kimblee s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors que la créature se mit à lui arracher ses vêtements d'une main brutale.

**A SUIVRE ... **

Et voilà donc pour tous ceux qui voulaient voir Kimblee souffrir pour ce qu'il avait fait… Œil pour œil…

Un chapitre pas aussi long que les deux précédents, mais forcément, à traîner les magasins pour les cadeaux, j'ai eu moins de temps pour écrire ! lol :)

(et non, je n'ai pas de vacances en cette période de fêtes ! sic!)


	10. Un mort et un baiser

**Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…**

Auteur : Petite Souris

Titre : Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…

Animé : Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ce qui m'empêche pas d'en faire c'que j'veux !)

Rating : M pas méchant (c'est juste au cas zou)

Pairing : Ed/Roy !

Dixième chapitre !

**CHAPITRE X**

"Hey Colonel Stupide !"

Une fesse sur le bord du lit de Mustang, Edward essayait de le réveiller en le secouant par l'épaule. Sauf que l'homme dormait comme une bûche et qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Au moins cette fois-ci ne faisait-il pas semblant… Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était déjà presque midi ! Edward avait beau être d'un naturel patient (bon, pas tout à fait, mais il essayait !), fallait pas exagérer tout de même. Il se leva brutalement, de plus en plus énervé… A son plus grand désappointement. Car il avait en effet décidé de faire des efforts pour ne plus exploser à tout bout de champ, espérant ainsi prouver qu'il n'était **pas** un gamin. Le problème actuel étant que depuis qu'Hawkeye était partie ce matin il tournait en rond dans le salon, attendant impatiemment le réveil de l'alchimiste pour pouvoir lui transmuter de nouvelles dents. Et que sincèrement, ne rien faire commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs !

C'est donc pour cette raison que, debout à coté du lit de l'homme endormi, les poings sur les hanches, il était pris d'une furieuse envie de lui mettre une grande claque dans la tronche pour le réveiller. Mais il n'oubliait pas que porter la main sur son supérieur pouvait lui valoir la cour martiale… Non pas qu'il soit inquiet sur le fait que Mustang le fasse réellement passer en jugement, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'il s'en serve comme moyen de pression sur lui, et ne le "punisse" en lui donnant des taches ingrates à réaliser. Il l'avait déjà fait par le passé ! Il se souvenait notamment qu'il l'avait obligé une fois à récurer le parquet de son bureau latte par latte, avec interdiction formelle de se servir de son alchimie. Il avait donc passé ce jour-là la matinée à quatre pattes dans le bureau de son supérieur à ramper par terre… Pendant que le colonel le regardait faire avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Ce bâtard…

_"Bâtard ! Je vais avoir des ecchymoses sur les genoux et Al va m'engueuler parce qu'il va encore croire que je me suis battu !"_

_"Des ecchymoses sur les genoux ? Oh pardon ! De ma position, j'ai cru que tu étais debout… Mais il est vrai que la différence est **minime **vuta** stature**…"_

_"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit qu'il a toujours l'air de ramper sur le sol !"_

_"Certainement pas moi. 'Bondir' serait un terme plus approprié que 'ramper'"_

_"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit qu'il est obligé de bouger sans arrêt pour qu'on le remarque et qu'on ne lui marche pas dessus !"_

Soupirant à ce souvenir qui n'avait rien d'heureux – pour lui -, il se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise et croisa les jambes puis les bras, regardant son colonel tout en cherchant le meilleur moyen de le réveiller. Puis ses yeux se mirent à briller et un large sourire fit son apparition sur son visage tandis qu'il se souvenait des propos tenus par le lieutenant Hawkeye une fois où elle avait été obligée de s'occuper de l'alchimiste qui s'était endormi sur sa paperasse. Elle avait tiré deux balles juste au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui avait eu un effet du tonnerre : Une fois que le cœur de Roy s'était remis à fonctionner normalement, il s'était précipité pour signer les documents empilés sur son bureau. Cependant, cinq minutes après, il avait redressé la tête et ordonné à la jeune femme de ne plus jamais le réveiller de cette façon. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu d'une voix posée dont il se souvenait encore parfaitement :

_"Colonel, je ne connais que deux moyens de vous tirer du 'coma' que vous appelez 'inattention temporaire'. Celui que je viens d'utiliser ou celui de Maes : un verre d'eau en plein visage"_

_Puis, relevant la tête et le regardant froidement, elle avait poursuivi avec sa logique implacable :_

_"Un verre d'eau m'a paru inapproprié : Vous essuyer ferait perdre du temps ET vous pourriez tomber malade, ce qui vous empêcherait alors totalement de remplir ces papiers"_

_Evidence à laquelle le colonel n'avait rien pu répliquer, retournant aussitôt à ses papiers, un peu gêné malgré tout._

Ricanant intérieurement, le jeune alchimiste se leva alors doucement pour aller dans la salle de bain y remplir un seau d'eau – un verre lui semblant bien peu pour un sommeil aussi profond. D'ailleurs, c'est tout à fait de cette façon que Al s'était justifié la seule et unique fois où il l'avait également réveillé ainsi un jour où il en avait eut vraiment marre de le secouer comme un prunier sans que cela ait le moindre effet. Les yeux du jeune Elric s'assombrirent au souvenir de son frère. Il s'était tellement énervé ce jour-là après Alphonse… Et c'était tellement stupide de s'énerver pour des broutilles ! Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il possède un tempérament aussi explosif ? Il s'était excusé après, et avait reconnu qu'il avait bien fait de lui verser un seau d'eau sur la tête pour qu'il ne manque pas son évaluation annuelle d'alchimiste d'état… Mais Al n'avait néanmoins plus jamais recommencé.

Il se demanda brutalement si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de faire la même chose à son supérieur. Est-ce que celui-ci ne risquait pas de le détester après ? Mais cette pieuse pensée disparut rapidement. Non, vraiment, c'était trop tentant ! Et puis, même si jamais il ne le reconnaîtrait, le colonel était bien plus posé que lui, alors au moins il n'essayerait pas de le tuer… Surtout qu'il était plutôt "impuissant" lorsqu'il était mouillé ! Il ricana au souvenir de la tête du colonel lorsque Riza lui avait dit qu'il était "impuissant" ce fameux jour où il s'était dressé face à Scar alors qu'il pleuvait… Le sourire aux lèvres, il revint sadiquement sur la pointe des pieds avec le seau d'eau, et murmura tout doucement à l'attention de son supérieur pour se donner tout de même un minimum bonne conscience "Hou hou, debout colonel, il est l'heure de vous lever…" avant de le lui renverser entièrement sur la tête et le haut du torse.

Se rejetant en arrière devant le sursaut et le redressement brutal de l'alchimiste de flamme, Edward ne réussit à retenir plus longtemps son hilarité et il explosa de rire devant un Roy Mustang confus et trempé. Puis les yeux sombres et grands ouverts par la surprise se rétrécirent sous l'effet de la colère alors qu'ils se posaient sur le jeune garçon, commençant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ouvrant la bouche pour l'engueuler, ses dents se firent un plaisir de lui rappeler que parler n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée dans sa situation. Grimaçant sous la douleur, il fut donc obligé de se contenter de foudroyer Edward du regard.

L'adolescent quand à lui avait réussit à calmer son fou rire, mais ne pouvait pas réprimer le large sourire qui lui barrait le visage devant la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Le colonel avait beau lui lancer son regard le plus meurtrier, de le voir ainsi tel un chaton mouillé réduisait totalement à néant la menace contenue dans ses yeux sombres. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son visage et des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient le long de ses joues pour tomber de son menton sur son torse également trempé. Le t-shirt qu'il avait porté pour dormir aux cotés de Riza était complètement collé à sa peau, laissant apparaître en transparence son torse plutôt bien développé pour un homme de sa carrure. Mais le regard appréciateur d'Eward fut interrompu lorsqu'il vit un frisson parcourir le corps de l'alchimiste malgré lui. Relevant les yeux, il observa alors Mustang croiser les bras devant lui pour tenter de se réchauffer après cette douche froide impromptue.

"Hey colonel ! Besoin d'un coup de main ?"

Roy regarda d'un œil soupçonneux le grand sourire du jeune garçon tout en essayant de contenir tant bien que mal ses tremblements. Il **détestait** être mouillé, et encore plus avoir froid ! Quel sale gosse ! Il allait falloir qu'il lui rappelle qui était le chef ici lorsqu'il pourrait à nouveau parler… Soupirant, il hocha néanmoins la tête à son attention pour lui signifier son approbation, lui ayant déjà inconsciemment pardonné. Après tout, Maes l'avait bien souvent réveillé ainsi, à chaque fois qu'il s'assoupissait – malencontreusement - au bureau.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que l'enfant parte lui chercher une serviette et de quoi se changer, à son grand étonnement il s'approcha de lui et claqua rapidement ses deux mains avant de les poser sur sa poitrine. Un long et délicieux frisson le parcouru tandis qu'une onde de chaleur et une lumière bleutée s'enroulaient autour de son corps comme une seconde peau. Rarement il s'était trouvé le bénéficiaire d'une "caresse" aussi sensuelle… C'était tout simplement sublime ! Il fut très désappointé lorsque la sensation disparut, le laissant tout de même totalement sec et chaud comme un rôti de porc. Heu… non, plutôt sec et chaud comme un gros nounours ! Heu… non plus… Enfin bref !

Par réflexe, il avait attrapé les poignets d'Edward lorsqu'il les avait posés sur lui, et ne les avait pas lâchés depuis. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt lorsqu'il se rendit brutalement compte que l'enfant le dévisageait d'un air gêné, les joues rouges.

"Heu… Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu… J'ai tellement l'habitude…"

Une fois sa propre surprise passée, Mustang dévisagea l'enfant en haussant un sourcil intrigué. Il semblait de plus en plus gêné, c'était vraiment très amusant. Il baissa les yeux, les détournant du regard scrutateur de son supérieur, et croisa les mains derrière son dos, nerveux.

"C'est que, Alphonse m'avait réveillé comme ça une fois… Une astuce que Hugues lui aurait apprit… Et puis Riza avait fait remarquer aussi que c'était le seul moyen efficace de vous réveiller…"

Roy ne put s'empêcher alors de sourire franchement à cette vision d'Edward en train de s'excuser maladroitement d'avoir utilisé son alchimie sur lui sans lui demander son avis… Qu'il était mignon lorsqu'il rougissait comme ça ! Non… Stop ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il se remette à penser ainsi. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête en ce moment pour voir Edward de cette façon ?

L'alchimiste d'acier, se souvenant brusquement que Mustang ne pouvait pas parler, leva un œil dans sa direction pour voir si il était toujours autant abasourdi. Car effectivement, il n'avait plus peur que l'homme soit en colère après lui, étant donné qu'il n'était plus mouillé. Mais par contre il était très gêné car il n'avait pas réfléchi du tout avant de faire "cela", et connaissait parfaitement la sensation très agréable que pouvait procurer l'onde de chaleur qu'il venait de lui envoyer. Or, il devait bien s'avouer que lire le plaisir surpris qu'il avait capté dans les yeux de l'homme alors qu'il était parcouru de ce long frisson… Tout en sachant que c'était **lui** qui en était la cause… Et bien – sans rentrer dans les détails - cela le perturbait beaucoup !

Mais sa gêne disparut rapidement pour être remplacée par de l'irritation lorsqu'il vit le sourire narquois de l'homme posé sur lui, alors même qu'il se rendait compte de quelque chose de plus humiliant encore : Il venait de **s'excuser** auprès du colonel ! Grondant sourdement, il lui jeta un regard furieux avant de lui lancer un "bâtard !" tout en serrant les poings. Ce qui ne fit bien entendu qu'agrandir le sourire de l'homme.

Rouge comme une pivoine, il essaya de ne pas regarder les yeux rieurs de Mustang et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il était venu faire. Se penchant pour récupérer les ingrédients qu'il avait posés à terre, il lui annonça d'une voix contenue :

"Comme il est déjà presque midi, je vous ai réveillé pour vous refaire vos dents colonel… Etant donné qu'il nous faut discuter ce midi avec Riza"

Edward nota la pâleur soudaine chez Mustang, dont le sourire avait aussitôt disparu, et qui avait très visiblement perdu toute envie de rire. Il se mordit les lèvres, regrettant un instant d'avoir brisé l'atmosphère des minutes précédentes, même si le regard rieur de l'homme l'avait été à ses dépends. Décidément, il préférait voir Roy le sourire aux lèvres, même si c'était pour se moquer de lui, que de le voir les yeux fixes et sombres comme ils l'étaient à présent. Son visage ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions, mais il devinait néanmoins que ce n'était pas l'expérience qui l'attendait qui lui faisait peur, mais plutôt la discussion qui s'ensuivrait. Il comprenait sans peine que parler de ce qui lui était arrivé ne devait pas être une chose très agréable pour quelqu'un d'aussi fier que Roy Mustang.

"Vous êtes prêt ?"

Mustang hocha malgré tout la tête affirmativement et sans la moindre hésitation.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Elle ne lui prêta tout d'abord pas la moindre attention. A bout de souffle et peinant pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration, l'homme devant elle lui semblait être sans le moindre intérêt. Un pitoyable humain de plus. Celui-ci n'était-il pas d'ailleurs un autre des subordonnés de Mustang ? Mais lorsqu'il demanda à parler au furher de toute urgence, elle fut bien obligée de s'en occuper. Quelle plaie. Alors qu'elle avait encore tant de travail à effectuer pour Pride…

"Madame Douglas veuillez m'écouter s'il vous plait ! Il faut absolument que je puisse joindre le furher de toute urgence !"

"Sous-lieutenant Havoc, c'est bien cela ? Comme je vous l'ai déjà précisé, le furher n'est actuellement pas dans son bureau, il va vous falloir patienter j'en suis désolée…"

"Bon dieu mais c'est pas vrai ! Un colonel est en train de se faire tuer vous comprenez ça au moins ! Seul Bradley peut le sauver !"

Sloth haussa très légèrement un sourcil, intriguée malgré elle. Un colonel disait-il ? Mais quel colonel ? Et pourquoi seul Pride pouvait bien être capable de le sauver ? Cet homme savait-il ce qu'il disait au moins ou était-il simplement en train de lui faire perdre son temps ? Ne prêtant pas attention au manque de respect que le sous-lieutenant venait d'avoir vis-à-vis d'elle, elle décida alors de l'interroger plus avant.

"Un colonel dites-vous ?"

"Oui ! Le colonel Zolf Kimblee a été attaqué et… Et a demandé à ce que nous prévenions le généralissime…"

"Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas aidé ?"

"L'aider ! Si je puis me permettre Madame Douglas, au vu de la **chose** qui l'a attaqué, je doute que mon aide aurait pu lui être de la moindre utilité"

Le sous-lieutenant Havoc faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer et mener à bien la mission que lui avait confié le lieutenant Hawkeye, essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible. Le généralissime n'était pas dans son bureau, mais sa secrétaire savait très certainement où le trouver… Si seulement elle n'avait pas l'air aussi… Molle ! Il avait été forcé de se mettre à la limite de l'insubordination pour réussir à capter son attention. Heureusement pour lui que cela avait marché, et qu'elle n'ait pas semblé s'en apercevoir…

Déjà que se trouver seul dans ce bureau avec la secrétaire du furher lui donnait des frissons dans le dos... Il ne savait pas trop si cela était à cause de l'avertissement de Riza ou du simple fait de la froideur de la femme qu'il avait devant lui… Elle semblait tellement **inhumaine**… Oui, là était bien le mot, il craignait de comprendre ce que le lieutenant avait voulu lui dire en le mettant en garde. Depuis qu'il avait vu cette chose, ce… ce **monstre** dans le couloir là-bas, il ne savait plus que penser. Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ? Une chimère ? Un mutant ? Est-ce que Douglas et Bradley étaient des monstres eux aussi ? Et Kimblee ?

"Chose ?"

Revenant à la réalité, Havoc déglutit lentement. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici le plus vite possible. Prenant rapidement une décision, il se lança :

"Oui Madame. Je ne suis pas alchimiste, mais j'ai entendu parler de ce que l'on appelle des "chimères", et je pense que l'être qui a attaqué le colonel Kimblee est un de ces monstres"

"Décrivez-le moi"

Havoc s'exécuta tout en regardant le visage de la femme exprimer une légère surprise, et peut-être même un peu de colère ? Il était difficile de discerner la moindre émotion dans ses traits impassibles. Non pas qu'elle soit habile à les dissimuler comme le colonel Mustang, mais plutôt, avait-il l'impression, parce qu'elle n'éprouvait **pas** d'émotions.

"Je préviendrais le furher dès son retour. Vous pouvez disposer sous-lieutenant"

"Bien Madame !"

Après avoir effectué un salut règlementaire, il se détourna et sortit du bureau en toute hâte, heureux de sortir enfin de la pièce. Heureux également que la femme l'ait cru lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de ses craintes que cela ne soit une chimère. Car plus il y pensait, et moins il était persuadé que tout ceci soit simplement une histoire de chimères en fuite…

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

# Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ton autre main dans ce cas ? #

Edward regarda le message que venait d'écrire son supérieur sur le bloc. Il venait de lui expliquer en détails comment il allait procéder, lui demandant de garder sa mâchoire bien ouverte et d'essayer d'éviter de le mordre sous la douleur, car il n'avait pas envie d'être affublé d'un second automail…

"Parce que vous allez suffisamment souffrir rien que du fait de la transmutation sans risquer que je vous fasse mal en plus par inadvertance avec mon automail !"

# Fullmétal. Tu m'as déjà mis en garde au moins vingt fois sur le fait que j'allais de toute façon souffrir le martyr. Je préfère donc avoir un automail à mordre que ta main ! #

"Mais mordre dans l'automail va vous faire encore plus mal !"

Mustang roula des yeux au ciel devant la tête de mule qui lui servait de subordonné.

# C'est que je ne voudrais pas te **raccourcir** encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà… #

"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit que ses doigts ressemblent à des Kit-Kat balls !"

# Si encore ils en avaient le goût, mais je n'ai jamais été très fan des crustacés, particulièrement la **crevette**… #

"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit que"

# Fullmétal ! Assez perdu de temps ! #

Edward regarda avec des yeux ronds son supérieur qui avait réussi à lui couper la parole avec un **bloc-notes** ! Grommelant entre ses dents – suffisamment bas pour que Roy n'entende rien - qu'il écrivait plus vite que lui-même ne réfléchissait, il capitula enfin et décida de faire comme son supérieur le lui avait demandé. Après tout, au moins comme ça ses doigts ne risqueraient rien. Mais il allait déjà être obligé de lui faire tellement mal… Secouant la tête, il se concentra à nouveau sur la transmutation à venir. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait vraiment le choix de toute façon. C'était un peu comme reconnecter les ports de son automail : Ca faisait mal quelques minutes, mais ensuite il avait un bras et une jambe opérationnels ! Inspirant longuement, il regarda Roy droit dans les yeux et lui demanda au moins pour la dixième fois :

"Prêt ?"

La seule différence avec le rattachement de son automail, c'était qu'en l'occurrence il allait en avoir pour bien plus longtemps que quelques minutes étant donné qu'il allait être obligé de transmuter les dents une à une…

Les dents serrées, plissant les yeux pour se concentrer, les ingrédients pour la première dent au creux de sa main humaine, il claqua alors sa main de métal contre son poing et l'approcha de la bouche de Mustang. Bloquant sa mâchoire avec ses doigts d'acier, il entreprit alors la première transmutation…

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Il les entendit arriver de loin. Non pas que Pride soit bruyant, mais le silence de la pièce était désormais suffisant pour que le cliquetis des épées du généralissime parvienne jusqu'à ses oreilles de façon très distincte. Les cris de Kimblee s'étaient en effet tus depuis bien longtemps, et seuls quelques gémissements affaiblis lui échappaient encore de temps à autre. Car, de façon étonnante, il était toujours conscient.

Greed regarda l'humain ensanglanté qu'il maintenait toujours contre le mur d'une poigne ferme, et celui-ci lui rendit son regard. Ses yeux avaient beau être un peu vitreux, ils étaient également toujours aussi pleins de haine. Comment cet homme était-il encore capable d'une telle passion alors même qu'il était totalement brisé physiquement ? Cela le dérangeait. Ces yeux haineux le dérangeaient. C'était **lui** qui aurait du le regarder avec ses yeux là, c'était **lui** qui aurait du être haineux envers l'homme qui l'avait trahi… Mais au lieu de cela, il se sentait étrangement vide, déçu.

Il n'avait pas utilisé son armure contre Kimblee afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement du plaisir physique que celui-ci pourrait lui procurer. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas évanoui comme l'autre alchimiste… Peut-être était-ce aussi la raison pour laquelle la situation lui paraissait cette fois-ci tellement différente ? Oh oui, l'alchimiste écarlate lui avait procuré beaucoup plus de plaisir que l'alchimiste de feu. Mais maintenant que tout cela était terminé, il était écoeuré, et presque heureux que Pride vienne interrompre ce qui n'aurait du être qu'un "amusement" pour lui.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent alors qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de la frustration qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi était-il frustré ? Pourquoi avait-il une furieuse envie de détourner le regard devant les yeux haineux de Kimblee ? Se penchant sur lui, il lui baisa la bouche voracement, l'envahissant sans que celui-ci puisse lui opposer la moindre résistance. Et pourtant… Et pourtant il la sentait cette résistance, il aurait même pu dire qu'il la sentait de toute son âme si seulement il en avait possédée une.

Il haïssait cet homme, il le haïssait pour lui faire éprouver des sentiments dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine. Entendant les cliquetis se rapprocher de façon alarmante, il murmura une dernière fois d'une voix coléreuse à cet humain qu'il avait tant de mal à comprendre :

"Tu vois ma petite chérie, je te l'avais bien dit. La haine sera toujours plus forte que l'amour"

Puis, sans le quitter des yeux, il lui brisa la nuque d'un mouvement rapide tandis que la porte derrière lui s'ouvrait.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Le jeune major Elric n'en pouvait plus. Non pas à cause de la difficulté de la transmutation, certes pas facile mais qu'il avait néanmoins réussit à maîtriser, mais surtout à cause de la souffrance évidente endurée par son supérieur. L'homme avait beau faire son possible pour rester stoïque et ne pas crier ni pleurer, ses yeux qu'il gardait grands ouverts exprimaient suffisamment bien cette douleur sans qu'il ait besoin d'autres preuves. Il en détournait le regard aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Plus qu'une dernière dent et tout ceci serait enfin terminé. Il se demandait comment Winry faisait pour réussir à le regarder souffrir ainsi sans broncher à chaque fois qu'elle devait reconnecter les nerfs de son automail… Est-ce que cela lui déchirait le cœur également de lui faire subir tout ceci en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre solution ?

Le cœur un peu plus léger alors qu'enfin la dernière lueur bleutée s'évanouissait, il regarda à nouveau son supérieur hiérarchique. Ses dents mordaient puissamment ses doigts d'aciers à en juger par la crispation de sa mâchoire. Si il avait fait comme il le souhaitait au départ et utilisé son autre main, il n'aurait très certainement plus un seul doigt valide à l'heure actuelle… Voire même certains doigts en moins… Les traits de l'alchimiste de flamme étaient tirés par la souffrance et il avait les yeux rivés aux siens. Cependant, il semblait ne pas le voir, et se trouver dans un état second. Cela lui rappela douloureusement la nuit où il l'avait trouvé tenant à peine debout dans les rues de Central.

Otant sa main humaine de la bouche de l'homme il l'ouvrit et la referma lentement pour en ôter la raideur due à son extrême tension durant toute la dernière heure passée à lui réparer lentement ses dents sans faire la moindre erreur. Puis il lui caressa légèrement la joue en lui murmurant doucement :

"Roy… Roy c'est terminé…"

Cela lui faisait drôle d'appeler son supérieur par son prénom. Et pourtant il aurait été tout à fait incapable de l'appeler autrement en cet instant. Il semblait tellement fragile et perdu… Presque comme un enfant. Il rougit. Enfin, non, pas exactement comme un enfant mais… Plutôt comme quelqu'un qui avait besoin de protection et qu'il avait envie d'épauler, de secourir.

L'observant attentivement alors qu'il continuait de le rassurer doucement, il vit alors les mâchoires désormais pourvues de belles dents blanches relâcher progressivement leur emprise sur son automail et une larme unique couler le long de sa joue droite alors qu'il clignait des yeux une fois. Tout en dégageant lentement sa main d'acier, Edward essuya délicatement cette larme solitaire de sa main humaine, caressant du bout du pouce la peau douce de l'homme. Puis il attrapa rapidement une des serviettes parmi le tas posé en vrac sur le lit et entreprit d'effacer également les traces de baves qui se trouvaient sur son menton. Il avait eu beau le nettoyer entre chaque dent réparée, la salive qui affluait sous la douleur avait trempé la serviette qu'il lui avait mise autour du cou comme un bavoir.

La vision de son supérieur hiérarchique avec un bavoir aurait certes du le faire rire et réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'utiliser cette information contre lui mais… Vraiment il n'en avait pas le cœur. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : Le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter.

Clignant des yeux, il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Il préférait ne pas imaginer la réaction de l'homme si lui, Edward Elric, se mettait à le câliner… Il avait peut-être accepté ça de Riza la nuit passée, mais jamais il ne l'accepterait de lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il continua néanmoins, plongé dans ses réflexions, de caresser doucement les joues de l'homme pour l'apaiser du mieux qu'il le pouvait et le faire revenir à la réalité. Cela eut petit à petit l'effet escompté. La douleur s'estompa et la vie revint lentement dans ces yeux sombres.

Mustang déglutit enfin lentement, la surprise suivie d'un soulagement intense envahissant son visage. Puis il observa l'homme tâter précautionneusement du bout de la langue ses dents toutes neuves, étonné visiblement de ne plus ressentir à la moindre douleur.

"Hey ! Comment va ?"

Le colonel esquissa un faible sourire à son attention, apparemment toujours un peu à l'ouest. Ce qu'il pouvait tout à fait comprendre, lui-même mettait toujours quelques minutes avant de s'habituer à la disparition soudaine de la douleur après le rattachement des nerfs. Car effectivement le soulagement était alors tellement intense qu'il se sentait temporairement aussi désincarné qu'après l'extase. Souriant à son tour, il regarda son supérieur pencher la tête de coté et prendre une des mains caressant toujours sa joue dans la sienne, la plaquant gentiment contre sa peau, comme pour conserver sa chaleur. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était rare d'observer un geste affectueux de la part du colonel. Il sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage inexorablement. Il aurait bien voulu détourner la tête ou s'enfuir en courant, mais ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux des deux onyx qui le captivait.

Le colonel passa alors lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres un peu abîmées d'avoir été maintenues par l'automail et les humidifia doucement, s'apprêtant sans doute à essayer de parler, Edward s'en rendait compte à moitié. Pour l'autre moitié, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était deux lèvres bien rouges et attirantes en diable et un bout de langue qui les caressait lentement…

A cette vision, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et alors même que le colonel s'apprêtait à parler, il se pencha sur lui et happa ses lèvres avec les siennes. Entourant toujours fermement son visage de ses deux mains, l'une d'acier et l'autre de chair, il parcouru délicatement du bout de la langue la délicate chair rosée, la baisant avec douceur. Il sentit alors les lèvres du colonel s'entrouvrir… Il rouvrit alors les yeux qu'il avait fermés instinctivement et constata que si Mustang avait entrouvert les lèvres c'était uniquement de surprise. L'homme, à présent bien éveillé, avait en effet les yeux écarquillés par le choc.

L'instant n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Eloignant alors son visage, Edward écarquilla lentement les yeux à son tour, réalisant brusquement ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait d'embrasser le colonel ! Rouge écarlate, il lâcha avec précipitation le visage de l'homme qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains et se leva brusquement, bafouillant misérablement à l'attention de l'homme toujours choqué :

"Je… Je suis désolé Colonel !"

Avant de courir hors de la chambre, bousculant au passage le lieutenant Hawkeye sans vraiment la voir, totalement paniqué par ce qu'il venait de faire.

"Ed ! Edward !"

Il n'entendit par le colonel l'appeler une fois que ce dernier eut repris un tant soit peu ses esprits. Il ne le vit pas non plus tomber du lit dans sa précipitation à essayer de se lever pour courir après l'adolescent.

"Bordel de merde ! Saloperies de draps !"

"Colonel ?"

Le lieutenant Hawkeye regarda d'un air intrigué, un sourcil relevé, son supérieur hiérarchique à moitié par terre, les jambes entremêlées dans les draps du lit. Elle se retint de rire devant le spectacle et lui demanda :

"Colonel ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

"C'est Ed ! Edward m'a embrassé !"

Le ton choqué et surpris de Roy la fit sourire. Ainsi donc Edward avait fini par faire le premier pas ? Elle ne pensait pas que cela irait aussi vite… Mais après tout, cela n'était pas plus mal, car les évènements extérieurs se précipitaient également. Le colonel était rouge comme jamais elle ne l'avait encore vu. Lui qui essayait de toujours rester impassible en n'importe quelle circonstance, et était habituellement très doué pour prévenir les réactions du Fullmétal… Il semblerait que cette fois-ci Edward ait réellement réussit à le surprendre de façon royale !

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur cette bonne nouvelle.

"Vraiment ? Il était temps ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment de vous faire des mamours colonel. Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous préparer. Il faut que vous quittiez cette maison immédiatement, Bradley veut votre peau"

Roy, malgré la position inconfortable dont il essayait toujours de se dépêtrer, se figea instantanément à ces mots, et le rouge de son visage disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Déglutissant, il répondit rapidement :

"Je vais faire aussi vite que possible lieutenant"

"Bien, je rattrape Edward et je vous attends en bas"

Hochant la tête, Roy Mustang entreprit alors de libérer ses jambes de son carcan de draps, jurant à voix basse sur le fait que son lieutenant l'avait vu une fois de plus dans une situation ma foi pas très glorieuse. Puis il se prépara à la hâte, essayant de fixer ses pensées sur ce que lui avait dit Riza, mais ne réussissant qu'à visualiser Edward rouge comme une pivoine et paniqué qui s'excusait de l'avoir embrassé avant de s'enfuir.

Mais pourquoi diable Edward l'avait-il embrassé ? Rougissant à nouveau sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se passa longuement la tête sous l'eau dans la salle de bain pour essayer de reprendre son apparence nonchalante habituelle avant de descendre les rejoindre.

**A SUIVRE ... **

La suite immédiate de l'histoire de l'histoire n'étant pas construite dans ma tête, j'espère que je n'aurais pas de retard et que le prochain chapitre sera bien comme d'habitude dans 15 jours, mais je ne promets rien…


	11. La décision d'Edward

**Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…**

Auteur : Petite Souris

Titre : Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…

Animé : Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ce qui m'empêche pas d'en faire c'que j'veux !)

Rating : M pas méchant (c'est juste au cas zou… étant donné que FFnet n'autorise pas les lemons !)

Pairing : Ed/Roy !

Onzième chapitre ! Message aux reviewers anonymes : Si vous me posez une question, essayez de penser à laisser une adresse e-mail, parce que c'est très frustrant de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux questions posées ! lol :)

**CHAPITRE XI**

"Greed… Je croyais que tu aimais bien cet humain ?"

Relâchant lentement son emprise sur le corps désormais inerte de l'alchimiste écarlate, l'homonculus de l'avidité se retourna vers Pride, le visage fermé, puis se mit à rire d'un rire creux et vide, avant de répondre froidement.

"Aimer ? Mon vieux Pride, serait-il possible que tu ai passé trop de temps aux cotés des humains ?"

Greed entreprit de se rhabiller lentement, se détournant du cadavre à terre, nullement gêné de sa nudité devant les deux spectateurs. Sloth regarda son supérieur rester de marbre devant le macabre spectacle et l'arrogance de Greed. Il restait calme oui, mais l'attitude menaçante du généralissime ne faisait néanmoins pas le moindre doute : Ses deux épées étaient croisées devant lui, les pointes reposant légèrement sur le sol et prêtes à servir au moindre geste suspect de la part du bouclier ultime. Sloth espérait que ce dernier s'en rendrait compte et ne tenterait rien contre eux... Et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors elle l'étoufferait sans la moindre hésitation. Sa protection de carbone ne lui serait pas de la moindre utilité contre elle.

"Suffisamment pour savoir que certains d'entre eux peuvent être très utiles à nos objectifs… Ce que tu as semble-t-il oublié ?"

La voix faussement enjouée de Pride était glaçante pour qui le connaissait suffisamment pour entendre la menace au-delà des mots. Et Greed avait appris très vite à le connaître, et il haïssait son arrogance hautaine. Le généralissime se croyait supérieur à eux tous simplement parce qu'il avait été le chouchou de Dante. Mais la vieille était morte, et plus personne ne pouvait se targuer désormais d'être leur "maître"… Et d'ailleurs, si maître il devait y avoir, cela ne devrait-il pas être lui, puisqu'il était désormais le plus vieux des homonculus restants ? Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu de discuter l'autorité de Pride, pas encore. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas en possession de son crâne… Il pouvait lui arriver d'être impulsif, mais jamais il n'avait été suicidaire. Allons, il allait jouer encore quelques temps le mouton imbécile, mais le borgne ne perdait rien pour attendre. Et lorsqu'il aurait son point faible en sa possession, et que Sloth ne serait plus dans ses pattes, alors il pourrait lui faire ravaler sa fierté…

"Je suis moins stupide que tu ne le penses Pride. Et sache que ce… _Kimblee_ auquel tu semblais tant tenir était sur le point de révéler ton secret…"

Greed observa avec satisfaction la posture rigide et menaçante de Pride se relâcher très légèrement. Voilà. C'était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. Revenir dans la position du gentil homonculus n'ayant pas la moindre intention de se rebeller contre son _maître_…

"Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?"

Le ton suspicieux du généralissime fit sourire Greed de toutes ses dents. Pride n'était pas idiot, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se débarrasser de lui tant qu'il ne le trahirait pas ouvertement. Il avait trop besoin de lui à ses cotés pour asseoir sa supériorité sur les autres homonculus… Car il savait qu'il essayait de remettre la main sur Lust et surtout Wrath, dans le but de chercher à nouveau la pierre philosophale. Il se demandait en quoi la pierre était si importante pour lui… Ne possédait-il donc pas suffisamment de pouvoir comme cela sur les humains pour qu'il cherche à le posséder également sur eux ? Pour un peu, il pourrait le croire plus avide que lui… Non, il devait y avoir une autre raison, mais laquelle ?

Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment avant de se diriger droit sur la sortie, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon :

"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Ce n'était pas _mon_ chien… Peut-être ne l'avais-tu pas assez bien dressé… Ou peut-être… A-t-il préféré se soumettre à un autre maître ?"

Les derniers mots il les susurra presque dans le creux de l'oreille de Pride, alors qu'il passait à sa portée. L'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais alors qu'il allait passer la porte, il tendit brutalement l'une de ses deux épées en travers du passage, le stoppant dans sa retraite.

"Que veux-tu dire par là ?"

"Je veux dire par là que tu ne devrais pas trop relâcher la corde autour du cou de cet alchimiste de feu…"

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Bradley risque d'arriver ici d'un instant à l'autre pour te tuer, le stroumpf bleu et méchant qui est probablement un homonculus lui aussi doit avoir tué Kimblee à l'heure qu'il est, Havoc est resté au QG pour prévenir Bradley, et tu n'as pas un instant à perdre Roy, alors bouge tes fesses d'ici et en vitesse !"

Mustang n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question à son lieutenant qu'elle lui avait déjà mit son manteau sur le dos et l'avait propulsé par la porte ouverte. Elle n'était pas paniquée, non, mais il restait tout de même relativement rare de la voir le précipiter ainsi, parlant sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot et le poussant manu militari vers la sortie. Il essaya néanmoins de protester un peu, mais elle ne s'en laissa pas compter, lui répondant du tac o tac :

"Riza attends ! Pourquoi Bradley voudrait-il…"

"J'ai expliqué tout ce que je savais à Edward pendant que tu te pomponnais. Pose-lui tes questions plus tard, quand vous serez tous les deux en sécurité"

Ceci étant dit, elle jeta un regard impérieux à Edward, qui s'empressa de sortir à son tour sur les talons de Roy, n'ayant nullement envie de la contrarier. Les deux alchimistes se mirent alors à s'éloigner rapidement, traversant le jardin d'un pas vif tandis que Riza refermait vivement la porte de la demeure derrière elle. Remontant l'allée en quatrième vitesse à son tour, elle se dirigea vers la droite, faisant un geste impérieux de la main vers sa gauche, enjoignant les deux alchimistes qui étaient restés devant la grille de l'entrée à s'en aller de suite au lieu de rester plantés là comme deux andouilles. Ce qu'ils commencèrent à faire… Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter à nouveau dans la voiture qu'elle avait emprunté pour retourner au QG, Roy se retourna et se mit à courir dans sa direction. Il lui attrapa vivement le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse refermer sa portière.

"Riza ! Et toi ?"

Riza regarda les yeux scrutateurs de l'homme la transpercer et essayer de deviner si elle ne lui cachait rien. Mais elle s'attendait à cette question, et la réponse fusa sans qu'il y ait le moindre vacillement dans sa voix.

"N'essayez pas de me contacter, ni les autres, Bradley va probablement tous nous mettre sous surveillance"

Le vouvoiement ne le surpris pas. Il connaissait suffisamment la jeune femme pour savoir que cela signifiait qu'elle avait pris une décision et ne se laisserait pas influencer par ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Il essaya néanmoins.

"Riza, ne serait-il pas plus sûr que tu viennes avec nous ?"

"Non colonel. En revenant au QG, je pourrais peut-être vous gagner quelques jours"

"Quelques jours ?"

Le ton alarmé de Roy lui fit mal au cœur. Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir, c'est pourquoi elle ne le faisait pas. Simplement, elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité sur ce qu'elle risquait.

"Oui colonel. Si tout se passe comme prévu, Bradley ne lancera pas d'avis de recherche officiel contre vous avant lundi prochain"

"Et après ?"

"Occupons-nous déjà du présent. Partez vite, et… Arrêtez de traiter Edward comme un enfant, ok ?"

Roy ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air espiègle qui venait de transformer le visage de Riza. Il avait l'impression en cet instant de retrouver devant lui la gamine de huit ans qui n'arrêtait pas de lui jouer des tours pour le faire enrager et l'obliger à sortir le nez de ses livres d'alchimie… Reprenant son air sérieux, elle rejeta sa main sans la moindre délicatesse et claqua la portière avant de démarrer en trombe sans jeter un seul regard en arrière.

Riza… Décidément, elle serait toujours aussi indomptable. Il se demandait bien qui était le supérieur de l'autre. Secouant la tête, il essaya d'ignorer le pincement au cœur et l'horrible appréhension qui lui barbouillait l'estomac. Savoir qu'elle rentrait au QG lui donnait l'impression de la laisser se jeter dans la gueule du loup…

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez Colonel Stupide, on a pas de temps à perdre !"

Levant les yeux sur le jeune alchimiste, Roy jeta un dernier regard sur la voiture qui s'éloignait puis se détourna, les yeux dans le vague, rejoignant Edward d'un pas rapide.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Greed se hâta vers la sortie, s'éloignant au maximum de Pride, de Sloth, et de… du cadavre de Kimblee. Il avait encore le goût de l'alchimiste dans la bouche. Le sang mêlé de salive de leur dernier baiser. Il frissonna longuement au souvenir du corps hurlant de douleur sous ses assauts répétés. Au début il avait eu du plaisir, mais à la fin… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il si peu satisfait de sa vengeance sur cet humain ? Pourquoi était-il en train de regretter de l'avoir tué ? Et pourtant, il fallait qu'il le tue. L'homme le haïssait, et il connaissait l'emplacement de son crâne… Alors c'était une question de vie ou de mort n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi était-il en train de se chercher des excuses qui le dédouaneraient du meurtre de cet homme ?

Secouant la tête, il essaya de penser à autre chose, perturbé bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie… Ou plus exactement, de toute sa non-vie… Avait-il déjà été perturbé à ce point du temps de sa vie humaine ? Il n'en savait bien, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de cette époque. Comme la plupart des homonculus, il ne se souvenait absolument pas de sa vie humaine. Mais pourquoi cela lui importait-il maintenant alors que cela ne l'avait jusqu'à présent jamais dérangé ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir des souvenirs humains. Les humains étaient des créatures pathétiques, faibles, et geignardes.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées stupides de son esprit, il se concentra sur sa prochaine vengeance. Il espérait que cet alchimiste de feu se bougerait d'une façon un peu plus constructive maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix. Après tout, avec Pride qu'il avait lancé à ses trousses et la connaissance qu'il devait avoir désormais de son point faible, il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'attaquer… Il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre bien entendu, mais au moins réussirait-il sans doute à le distraire, ou, mieux encore, à éloigner Sloth... Bah, il n'était pas expert en manipulation d'humain, mais il pouvait tout de même espérer que sa petite dénonciation de l'alchimiste de feu lui créerait une opportunité pour se débarrasser de l'homonculus vieillissant.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Le lieutenant Hawkeye restait parfaitement stoïque sous le regard scrutateur du généralissime. Au garde à vous, elle regardait l'homonculus droit dans les yeux, alors même que les autres membres du bureau faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter son regard sans paraître impolis.

"Vous dites, premier lieutenant Hawkeye, que vous ne savez pas où se trouve votre supérieur, c'est bien cela ?"

"Oui monsieur ! Comme vous le savez le colonel Mustang est en congés actuellement monsieur !"

"Il était encore chez lui ce matin, mais maintenant sa demeure est vide comme si elle avait été quittée à la hâte…"

"J'ai conseillé au colonel de profiter de ses quelques jours pour partir se reposer à la campagne monsieur !"

"Et vous pensez qu'il vous a écoutée ?"

"Je ne saurais vous le dire monsieur !"

Bradley était très mécontent. Cette femme se moquait de lui, elle avait très certainement prévenu Mustang du danger qu'il courait et probablement même aidé à fuir. Et elle niait tout avec un aplomb presque aussi imposant que le sien… Maudits humains ! A se croire supérieurs… Mais cela ne durerait pas. Elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu ? Soit ! Cela ne lui ferait gagner que quelques jours, autant dire une misère… Et lorsque ces quelques jours seraient passés, alors il se ferait un plaisir de s'occuper lui-même de son cas, et de lui faire regretter ses mensonges…

"Très bien lieutenant, je vous crois sur parole. Car vous n'oseriez pas me mentir n'est-ce pas ?"

Il nota avec satisfaction le joli visage se crisper très légèrement.

"Non monsieur !"

"Vous n'avez pas oublié que je vous considèrerais comme responsable si le colonel Mustang ne se présente à notre rendez-vous ?"

"Non monsieur !"

"Parfait ! Dans ce cas, je vous dis à lundi prochain, lieutenant !"

"Oui monsieur !"

Regardant avec soulagement le généralissime, sa secrétaire, et les quelques hommes qui les accompagnaient sortir du bureau en grande pompe, le sous-lieutenant Havoc reporta ensuite son regard sur Riza, qui se tenait toujours au garde à vous. Ce fut seulement lorsque la porte se referma sur eux qu'elle abandonna son salut pour se mettre au repos. Sans regarder les autres, elle retourna alors derrière son bureau, se remettant au travail comme si de rien n'était. Jean Havoc n'en revenait pas de son aplomb. Etait-elle devenue folle ? Pourquoi était-elle revenue au quartier général au lieu de s'enfuir avec Mustang et Ed ? Enfin, il avait compris pourquoi après la visite du furher, mais… mais n'avait-elle donc pas songé le moins du monde à sa propre sécurité ?

Otant impulsivement la cigarette éteinte qu'il venait juste de mettre entre ses lèvres par pure habitude, il s'approcha du bureau de sa supérieure, les sourcils froncés.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye !"

Elle ne leva pas les yeux de son travail, et pendant un instant, il se demanda même si elle allait prendre la peine de lui répondre. Heureusement, elle finit par parler, ne levant cependant pas le regard de ses documents :

"Je vous écoute sous-lieutenant"

La bouche ouverte, Havoc se rendit brutalement compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui demander. Sincèrement, il devinait malheureusement déjà les réponses à la plupart des questions qu'il aurait pu lui poser… Il savait qu'elle risquait d'être condamnée à être exécutée lundi prochain. Il savait qu'elle avait fait cela pour gagner quelques jours à Mustang. Il savait qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas pour que le blâme n'en retombe pas sur le colonel, jouant son rôle jusqu'au bout. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer encore, c'était que Roy ne permettrait pas tout cela, mais dans ce cas, il fallait… Sa gorge serrée eut beaucoup de mal à prononcer la seule question dont il n'avait pas encore la réponse :

"Lieutenant… Est-ce que vous avez dit au colonel que le führer vous tiendrait pour responsable si vous il ne se présentait pas devant lui lundi prochain au plus tard ?"

Riza se figea, le stylo qui parcourait le papier se levant légèrement pour s'immobiliser à quelques centimètres du rapport sans intérêt qu'elle remplissait. Puis elle leva les yeux lentement vers Havoc, consciente de la peur mêlée de colère que celui-ci essayait péniblement de supprimer de sa voix et des yeux de Breda, Kain, et Falman braqués sur tout deux.

"Jean… Tu sais comment peut être Roy… Si je lui avais dis, il serait venu, qu'il soit prêt ou pas à les affronter"

Son sourire triste la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était habituellement, et pourtant, il faillit le faire craquer et pleurer comme un gamin. La voix du lieutenant se brisa, sa colère devant l'abnégation de Riza complètement submergée par la peur qu'il ressentait pour elle.

"Riza…"

"Je suis désolée Jean…"

Elle se sentait coupable malgré elle de causer autant d'inquiétude à son premier lieutenant, mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire de plus ? Roy avait beau avoir l'aide inespérée d'Edward, ils n'en avaient pas moins besoin tout deux d'un minimum de temps pour mettre au point un plan ayant une chance de réussite… D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Edward, pourquoi le führer n'avait-il pas mentionné le jeune garçon ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il savait déjà qu'il s'était enfui en compagnie de Mustang ? Bradley avait non seulement le bras long, mais également des yeux et des oreilles partout… Pourvu que Roy pense à une planque à laquelle personne ne penserait, pourvu qu'ils fassent tomber Bradley avant que celui-ci ne les trouve en premier, pourvu que tout se passe bien et que tout redevienne enfin comme avant… Mon dieu, voilà qu'elle avait presque envie de prier, elle, la réfractaire à toute forme de religion.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"On ne pouvait vraiment pas trouver un autre endroit pour se planquer ? Cette maison me donne la chair de poule"

"Oh, arrête un peu de te plaindre Fullmétal. Au moins, personne ne viendra nous chercher ici"

"Grmpf"

Ronchonnant toujours, le jeune garçon s'empressa néanmoins d'explorer rapidement le reste de la maison tandis que le colonel s'affalait dans le canapé du salon, apparemment exténué, soulevant un nuage de poussière mais s'en moquant royalement. Tout en parcourant seul la maison, Ed frissonna. Rien n'avait changé depuis ce temps-là, rien du tout. Montant à l'étage, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la porte donnant sur la chambre d'enfant. Quatre lettres gribouillées de façon enfantine sur un papier étaient encore punaisées sur le battant, l'encre disparaissant à moitié sous la poussière, mais restant encore bien distinctes : NINA. Ouvrant la porte, son regard engloba la petite pièce où il avait parfois joué avec l'enfant de son vivant. Les volets fermés, elle était sombre, et l'air était pesant, étouffant même, trop imprégné de la saleté qui s'était lentement déposée au cours des années passées sans personne pour l'occuper. Comme si la mort avait prit possession des lieux irrémédiablement.

Lorsqu'ils étaient partis précipitamment de chez Mustang, il avait suivi le colonel les yeux fermés, car l'homme semblait savoir où aller pour se cacher des militaires, le temps qu'ils trouvent un plan. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant cette maison, il s'était arrêté, ne voulant pas aller plus loin. Roy l'avait alors attrapé par le bras et forcé à entrer à l'intérieur, à l'abri des regards.

Ainsi donc, depuis quatre ans que Nina était morte, la maison n'avait pas été revendue ? Cela n'aurait pas du l'étonner, au vu de ce qu'il s'y était passé, mais c'était dur de la retrouver telle quelle, sans changement, et comme figée dans le temps à jamais. Lui avait grandit depuis (du moins, un peu…), avait évolué… Mais Nina resterait à jamais cette petite fille radieuse qui était morte bien trop jeune.

Portant sa main de chair à ses yeux, il se cacha le visage brièvement avant de regarder une dernière fois la pièce, puis referma la porte sur cette partie de son passé. Car l'heure n'était pas aux lamentations sur les erreurs et les regrets qu'il ne pouvait éviter. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Roy, et des monstres qui avaient osé le meurtrir ainsi.

Redescendant lentement les escaliers, les souvenirs de la matinée affluèrent à son esprit, le faisant rougir malgré lui d'embarras. Nom d'un petit pois, il avait beau tourner ce qu'il s'était passé dans tous les sens et se trouver toutes les excuses possibles… Oui parce que bon, c'était limite de la provocation d'avoir des lèvres aussi attirantes non ? Bref… Restait le fait indéniable qu'il avait quand même embrassé Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste de flamme, tombeur inégalé qui avait toutes les femmes de Central à ses pieds. Et il s'était enfuit en bredouillant comme un imbécile. Serrant les poings, il eut envie de se taper dessus tellement il regrettait sa réaction… Une seconde… Sa réaction seulement ?

S'arrêtant au milieu de l'escalier, un pied en suspension au-dessus de la marche suivante, il réfléchit un instant avant de rougir de sa conclusion : Oui, il regrettait de s'être enfuit comme un idiot. Mais non, il ne regrettait par contre pas le moins du monde de l'avoir embrassé. Au moins comme ça les choses étaient dites… Ou presque. Se renfrognant, il se demanda si Roy allait oser agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Si jamais il avait l'audace de faire ça, il se débrouillerait pour bien mettre les points sur les "i". Après tout, puisqu'il avait enfin compris qu'il craquait vraiment pour ce bâtard, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas tenter sa chance jusqu'au bout. Mettant les poings sur les hanches et redressant la tête dans une posture de fière détermination, il avança à grand pas vers le salon et son supérieur hiérarchique qui s'y trouvait…

"Mustang !"

"Hum ?"

Levant les yeux au ciel, il regarda l'homme sursauter, puis se rasseoir lentement dans le canapé, se frottant les yeux, se réveillant très visiblement.

"Dormir jusqu'à midi encore aujourd'hui n'a donc pas suffit ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Hawkeye est sans arrêt derrière votre dos au bureau pour vous obliger à travailler et pas dormir…"

"Fullmétal…"

S'interrompant, Roy bailla largement avant de se lever et de s'étirer lentement, l'air complètement dans le coaltar. Fronçant le nez devant le nuage de poussière que le colonel avait soulevé en se redressant, Edward soupira et déclara à contrecœur :

"Va falloir faire un brin de ménage si on veut pas mourir étouffés sous la poussière avant d'avoir eu le temps de préparer un plan pour détruire les homonculus…"

Mustang le regarda de travers comme si Ed venait de lui dire qu'il allait devoir parader dans tout Central en tutu rose.

"C'est quoi ce regard Colonel Stupide ! Il est hors de question que je me tape tout le boulot tout seul !"

Un sourire qui ne lui disait rien qu'y vaille apparut sur le visage pale et lisse comme une peau de bébé. Sans crier gare, les images de ce matin lui revinrent à l'esprit : La douceur de sa peau lorsque ses mains l'avaient caressé doucement après la transmutation, ses lèvres légèrement entre ouvertes, le bout de sa langue caressant…

"Tu as bien raison, qui sait si je serais capable de jamais te retrouver sous toute cette poussière…"

La pique le tira méchamment de ses pensées. Fulminant, il explosa aussitôt, à la grande joie de l'homme, dont le sourire s'élargit et qui se mit à rire.

"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit qu'un seul grain de poussière suffirait à l'asphyxier !"

Mustang continuait à rire, sans tenir compte le moins du monde du regard meurtrier qui lui était adressé par son jeune subordonné. Vraiment, Ed était trop facile à titiller. Il aurait pourtant du avoir l'habitude, à force, mais non, le gamin explosait toujours de la même façon, aussi énervé aujourd'hui qu'il l'avait été la première fois qu'il s'était moqué de sa petite taille, plusieurs années auparavant… Mais son rire s'arrêta net lorsqu'il éternua brutalement, un grain de poussière lui ayant chatouillé le nez de façon impromptue.

"Ah ! Je me demande bien QUI va être asphyxié ici si on ne fait rien pour arranger les choses, Colonel Stupide !"

"Edward, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne…. Atchoum !"

"A tes souhaits Mustang ! Mais pas à tes ordres, bâtard !"

Roy le regarda furieusement, mais ne dit rien de plus de peur d'éternuer à nouveau. Edward avait raison, ils allaient devoir nettoyer au moins une pièce de la demeure… Son nez le chatouilla à nouveau, le faisant porter sa main devant son visage, avant qu'il éternue à nouveau, ce qui fit rire le jeune adolescent tandis que lui se renfrognait encore plus.

"A tes amours Mustang ! Allez, encore une fois, histoire que je puisse te souhaiter une belle mort ! Ah ! Mais ça fait déjà trois fois là non ?"

Grognant, Mustang attrapa l'enfant par le bras et le tira dans l'entrée, là où la poussière au moins ne volait pas partout dans les airs. Jamais il n'aurait du s'affaler comme ça dans ce canapé, c'était du pur suicide. Mais il se sentait complètement vanné, sans doute à cause de la transmutation qu'il avait subie le matin même, et qui avait tout de même été assez éprouvante… Alors qu'il repensait à cette transmutation parfaitement réussie (il n'avait plus mal du tout !), l'image des lèvres d'Edward sur les siennes lui revint brutalement à l'esprit. Il s'arrêta net, choqué. Comment un tel évènement avait-il pu lui sortir de l'esprit ? Il lâcha rapidement le poignet d'Edward, avant de reculer d'un pas et de le regarder droit dans les yeux, les traits inexpressifs mais les yeux légèrement écarquillés par le souvenir de ce baiser, la confusion gravée dans ses prunelles.

"Edward ? Avant de partir ce midi, pourquoi tu…"

Il s'arrêta brusquement, ne sachant étrangement plus comment terminer sa phrase. "Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé" n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué à sortir non ? Il releva un sourcil intrigué lorsque le jeune garçon devant lui se mit à rougir furieusement, ayant sans doute deviné où il voulait en venir. Cependant, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, il ne s'enfuit pas, mais resta les yeux braqués sur lui, refusant de baisser le regard malgré la gène évidente dont il était victime. Edward croisa même les bras devant lui fermement, et redressa encore un peu plus fièrement la tête, si cela était possible. Le léger tremblement de sa main de chair ne lui avait cependant pas échappé, et il s'inquiéta soudain de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui donner comme explication à son attitude insensée.

Car ce baiser ne pouvait être qu'un égarement de sa part, n'est-ce pas ? Edward n'était encore qu'un enfant !

"A ton avis bâtard ! T'es pas très rapide à la détente pour un tombeur invétéré !"

Edward avait le visage en feu et l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Comment il avait pu réussir à sortir ces quelques mots normalement au colonel alors que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine lui était tout à fait incompréhensible. Puis un sourire narquois fit son apparition lentement tandis qu'il prenait lentement compte de la posture réellement stupéfaite de Mustang. Le bâtard en avait gardé la bouche ouverte ! Il en oublia presque sa propre gène, sautant sur l'occasion de pousser son avantage sur l'alchimiste de flamme.

"Ferme la bouche, ou tu vas nous refaire une crise d'éternuements !"

Cela sembla sortir enfin le colonel de sa torpeur. Le foudroyant du regard, il referma la bouche promptement, honteux de son incapacité à répliquer au jeune garçon. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se trouvait à court de mots devant lui, et il en profitait le garnement ! Une petite seconde… Et si c'était ça ? Est-ce que Edward l'avait embrassé seulement pour le déstabiliser ? Pour se moquer de lui ? Brusquement en colère, il ne réfléchit pas plus loin et répliqua froidement au jeune alchimiste.

"Ma foi Edward, j'avoue ne pas avoir pris la peine d'y réfléchir… Après tout, les **enfants** sont tellement inconstants qu'il est souvent difficile de les comprendre…"

S'apprêtant à recevoir des hurlements, ou même un poing dans la figure, Mustang ne sut pas comment réagir lorsqu'il vit Edward passer lentement de la rougeur à la plus extrême à une pâleur cadavérique. Mais il sut définitivement qu'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il fallait lorsque celui-ci tourna les talons et s'éloigna lentement, retournant dans le salon qu'ils avaient quitté quelques instants auparavant.

"Je vais m'occuper de nettoyer le salon, j'irais plus vite que vous de toute façon. Essayez de vous reposer ici, je ne suis pas sans savoir que la transmutation de ce matin a du vous épuiser colonel"

Le ton monocorde et le retour au vouvoiement de l'enfant le fit grimacer. Il préférait lorsque le gamin oubliait de le vouvoyer…

"Edward…"

Fullmétal se retourna brusquement vers lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux et il sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il se rendait compte que le reflet brillant qu'ils possédaient était du aux larmes en train de s'accumuler sur les prunelles dorés.

"Taisez-vous ! S'il vous plait, ne dites rien de plus ok ?"

La voix légèrement tremblante et le regard implorant du jeune garçon le fit refermer sa bouche immédiatement. Soulagé, Edward tourna alors à nouveau les talons et s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui un colonel désemparé, et se sentant légèrement stupide.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Or, tandis que dans l'entrée Mustang tournait en rond, essayant de décider si le mieux était de respecter la volonté d'Edward de le laisser tranquille ou d'aller voir comment allait l'alchimiste ; Dans le salon, Edward sanglotait. Il essayait bien d'arrêter, et de se reprendre, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il sanglotait donc en silence, ses épaules se soulevant spasmodiquement, tandis qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de frustration. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi touché par le rejet du colonel. Il aurait pourtant du s'en douter, c'était tellement évident ! Il était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, était un homme (il avait beau savoir désormais que Mustang aimait également les hommes, il n'en restait pas moins que sa réputation de tombeur n'était qu'auprès des femmes !), était son subordonné, et en plus il avait deux automails le défigurant totalement.

Riza avait eu tort pour une fois, complètement tort. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit alors que le colonel se préparait en toute hâte…

_"Edward ? Roy avait l'air dans tous ses états lorsque je suis entrée dans sa chambre… Disant quelque chose au sujet d'un baiser ?"_

_Rougissant furieusement, Edward détourna le regard d'un lieutenant Hawkeye amusée, ne réussissant pas à la regarder dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'embrasser ? Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, mais… C'était vraiment la pire des bêtises à faire !_

_"N'en reste pas là"_

_Il redressa rapidement la tête, regardant Riza d'un air surpris. Elle lui sourit alors._

_"Tu sais, le colonel peut être parfois aussi buté que toi. Alors n'abandonne pas ok ? Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, ne le laisse pas s'enfuir, et surtout, ne fuis jamais tes propres sentiments"_

Et il y avait cru… Il avait cru qu'il avait une chance… Riza était tellement intuitive, jamais encore il ne l'avait vu se tromper, alors lorsqu'elle lui avait fait comprendre à demi-mot que Mustang pouvait avoir des sentiments pour lui, et que simplement il ne les admettait pas… Il y avait vraiment cru, et c'était ce qui lui avait donné le courage de se lancer, et de ne pas regretter de l'avoir embrassé. Mais elle s'était trompée. Complètement trompée. Roy n'avait pas la moindre affection pour lui. Pour le colonel, il n'était qu'un subordonné et un gamin, et jamais il ne serait rien de plus.

Son cœur lui faisait mal dans sa poitrine et il avait du mal à respirer. Ce que l'atmosphère chargée de poussière n'aidait en rien. S'essuyant lentement les yeux, il se releva de la position assise contre le mur qu'il avait prise, et entreprit de nettoyer la pièce comme il l'avait dit. Son esprit était comme anesthésié. Il aurait du être en colère contre le colonel, il aurait du exploser, lui reprochant son manque de tact. Au lieu de cela, il ne ressentait que de la douleur, et de la colère envers lui-même pour s'être bercé d'illusions. Claquant des mains pour utiliser son alchimie, il nettoya petit à petit la pièce, utilisant souvent le balai trouvé dans un placard pour l'y aider, car il ne pouvait se permettre que la lueur des transmutations ne soient perçues à l'extérieur par les volets clos. Al serait sans doute fier de lui en le voyant réagir ainsi en adulte, et faire ce qui devait être fait avec calme. Il sourit à cette pensée. Puis son regard se fit à nouveau vague et triste tandis que son esprit dérivait lentement sur son frère perdu. Il semblait bien qu'il lui avait fallu la mort de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde pour devenir enfin un adulte…

"Edward…"

Sursautant, le jeune garçon se retourna brutalement pour faire face à Mustang. Ses traits se figèrent et il fronça les sourcils, l'air hargneux, espérant ainsi que l'homme s'abstiendrait de tout commentaire. Peine perdue.

"Edward, je…"

L'alchimiste d'acier se tenait droit comme un "i" devant lui, les yeux bouffis, ayant visiblement beaucoup pleuré. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait pleurer le jeune garçon, d'avoir manqué à ce point de tact. Après tout, il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il n'aurait pas du lui parler aussi rudement, surtout si ce baiser était réellement sincère et sans arrière pensées comme il l'avait cru un instant… Mais non, ce n'était vraiment pas possible, n'avait-il pas dit qu'il le haïssait ? Et puis, il l'avait toujours insulté depuis qu'il était tout jeune, le traitant d'égocentrique, de bâtard, et autres termes pire encore… Même si ces derniers jours Edward lui avait paru agir de façon un peu plus adulte… Ah… Mais il venait de perdre Al. Peut-être ce baiser était une façon de rechercher l'affection qui lui manquait désormais cruellement ?

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça. Je voulais que tu saches que je ne voulais pas te blesser"

"Oubliez ça colonel, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser"

"Si ! Bon dieu Edward, tu as les yeux encore rouges d'avoir pleuré, alors ne me dis pas que n'est rien !"

"Je ne suis plus un gamin bordel ! J'ai peut-être pleuré un peu, mais c'est fini maintenant ok ! Même Havoc pleure lorsqu'il se prend un râteau, alors vous n'allez quand même pas me le reprocher !"

Un râteau ? Est-ce que vraiment Edward pensait ce qu'il disait ? L'avait-il vraiment embrassé parce qu'il était attiré par lui ? Reprenant la respiration qu'il ne savait pas avoir retenue, il regarda les traits du jeune garçon. Il était un peu moins joufflu que quelques années auparavant, mais pas de beaucoup, et il était toujours aussi petit… Mais en faisant abstraction des apparences, vu son âge, il était tout à fait normal que la crise d'adolescence le rattrape, avec tout ce que cela impliquait de coups de cœur déraisonnables… Il se força à ne pas laisser paraître les émotions que cette constatation faisait naître en lui. Il était hors de question qu'il en profite pour… Non, vraiment, Edward méritait bien mieux que lui.

De son coté, le jeune alchimiste regardait Mustang le fixer, l'air visiblement assez surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Et bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas là-dedans ? Et pourquoi il insistait tellement pour s'excuser ! Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi le colonel chercherait-il à l'aider ? Ce bâtard venait bien de lui prouver une fois de plus qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de sa gueule ! Merde alors ! Il serra les poings, sentant les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux bien malgré lui. Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer devant le colonel encore une fois ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait en ce moment à pleurer pour un rien dès que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Merde merde merde !

Roy sentit son cœur se serrer alors que les larmes s'écoulaient à nouveau des yeux d'Edward. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, Edward n'était pas encore remis de ce qu'il lui avait dit, contrairement à son affirmation du contraire. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire pour le réconforter ? Il se sentait complètement idiot à se tenir ainsi debout devant lui sans savoir comme réagir. Il fallait absolument qu'il dise quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'adolescent pleurer ainsi sans rien dire ! Prenant une longue inspiration, il décida que le mieux à faire était de lui expliquer.

"Edward, je sais que c'est dur, mais tu t'en remettras bien plus vite que tu ne l'imagines, je te le promets. Tu es un adolescent, c'est courant à ton âge d'avoir des coups de cœur pour… Pour un professeur, ou un supérieur hiérarchique en l'occurrence… Tu…"

"Mustang ! Je ne suis ni un gamin, ni un adolescent. J'ai quitté l'enfance à jamais lorsque ma mère est morte. Et mon adolescence je l'ai passée à chercher une pierre rouge qui au bout du compte m'a pris la vie de mon frère !"

Malgré le ton dur d'Edward, Mustang continua néanmoins son discours. Peu importe finalement qu'Ed soit adulte ou non, cette attirance n'était pas une bonne chose, ni pour lui, ni pour l'adolescent. Tout à son envie de se faire comprendre, il ne réalisa pas que pour une fois, il s'adressait à Edward de façon sincère et sans essayer de le manipuler. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'Edward soit heureux, car il n'avait déjà que trop souffert au cours de sa courte vie…

"Ed… Tu mérites mieux, et je ne doute pas que tu finiras par tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui en vaudra vraiment la peine. Mais pour le moment, je crois que nous devrions nous concentrer sur ces homonculus non ?"

Oui, Mustang ne réalisa pas du tout à ce moment là qu'il était en train non seulement de se dénigrer ouvertement devant son subordonné, mais qu'en plus – pour qui savait lire entre les lignes – il avouait quasiment que cela ne le dérangeait nullement qu'Edward ait de tels sentiments pour lui… Le full métal alchimiste, par contre, le réalisa parfaitement.

Le jeune adolescent écarquilla les yeux largement et regarda longuement son supérieur hiérarchique. L'homme semblait vraiment peiné pour lui, et ne savait visiblement pas quoi lui dire de plus. Mais il en avait dit bien suffisamment, probablement bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il venait de dire qu'il méritait mieux ? Qu'il finirait par tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui en vaudra vraiment la peine ? Que ce bâtard se flagelle tout seul ! Cela ne lui plaisait pas trop que l'homme se dénigre ainsi, mais si son manque de confiance en lui était la seule raison qui le retenait de lui donner sa chance… Car maintenant qu'il y pensait, à aucun moment il ne lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas ! Il avait sauté sur la conclusion qu'il avait été rejeté bien trop vite, laissant ses sentiments embrumer complètement son esprit réaliste… Première et dernière fois qu'il commettait cette erreur... Du moins il essayerait !

Se mettant à sourire de toutes ses dents, Edward se promit à cet instant de faire tout son possible pour faire craquer l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui.

"D'accord sur la fin de ton speech Mustang"

L'alchimiste de flamme fronça les sourcils, soulagé qu'Edward ait retrouvé le sourire, mais pas rassuré le moins du monde devant le sourire vainqueur qu'il affichait désormais…

**A SUIVRE ... **

Toutes mes excuses pour avoir mis si longtemps à écrire ce chapitre… Il vous plait au moins ?


	12. Confusions des sentiments

**Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…**

Auteur : Petite Souris

Titre : Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…

Animé : Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ce qui m'empêche pas d'en faire c'que j'veux !)

Rating : M pas méchant (c'est juste au cas zou… étant donné que FFnet n'autorise pas les lemons !)

Pairing : Ed/Roy !

Douzième chapitre ! Je m'excuse par avance car il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, et les sentiments des personnages étant un peu confus, j'espère que vous ne vous sentirez pas trop perdus… sinon, surtout ne pas hésiter à me le dire comme ça je peux corriger ! (j'ai rajouté deux-trois phrases au chapitre précédent pour faciliter la compréhension suite à certaines remarques de lectrices qui se reconnaîtront… merci !)

**CHAPITRE XII**

"J'en ai marre d'attendre ici !"

Lust ne répondit pas, regardant Wrath se balancer sur sa chaise avec des yeux indéchiffrables. Elle savait que le gamin était impatient de passer à l'action, mais ne voulait pas se précipiter. Elle était déjà passée suffisamment près de la catastrophe la dernière fois, piégée par ce pendentif stupide, dernière trace de son passé, sa seule réelle faiblesse… Elle resta pensive à ce souvenir, regardant Wrath sans le voir, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre. Dans son esprit, ce n'était pas le jeune homonculus qui l'avait presque tuée ce jour-là, c'était ce pendentif, et sa précédente vie.

Son passé… Pourquoi possédait-elle ainsi quelques souvenirs de sa vie antérieure ? Il aurait été tellement plus facile de ne rien savoir, de ne rien connaître, comme tous les autres ! Au début elle ne comprenait pas ce que c'était, ou plus exactement, elle le devinait mais sans en avoir la certitude. Mais après sa rencontre avec Scar, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute dans son esprit. Elle avait été humaine, et elle s'en souvenait. Les images qui passaient parfois comme des flashs devant ses yeux en étaient des réminiscences. Très peu, mais suffisamment pour avoir encore plus envie de redevenir un jour humaine, car cet homme, cet être humain qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves éveillés… Il avait vraiment du l'aimer énormément pour chercher à la faire revenir à la vie au péril de la sienne non ? Alors, pour lui, elle se devait de faire tout son possible pour accomplir ce miracle, et revenir à la vie pour de bon !

Elle se mit à sourire pour elle-même, amusée de la naïveté de cette pensée, sachant pertinemment qu'il était certainement très stupide de voir les choses ainsi, et de se croire redevable envers un mort. Et pourtant elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde raisonner différemment, car cette candeur ne faisait-elle pas partie également de sa vie passée ? Tout comme l'était la profonde tristesse qu'elle ressentait lorsque ces souvenirs remontaient à la surface ? Dante n'avait de cesse de leur répéter que les homonculus n'avaient pas de sentiments, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'âme. Mais alors, d'où pouvait donc lui venir cette mélancolie ? Elle n'avait peut-être pas d'âme, mais elle avait des sentiments, elle en était certaine. Certes, elle pouvait être cruelle… Mais les humains aussi ! Et il lui arrivait d'avoir pitié, Wrath en était la preuve…

Revenant à la réalité, elle regarda l'enfant-homonculus qui la regardait avec des yeux suppliant. Il avait vraiment hâte d'y aller, et de partir d'ici.

Le jeune garçon s'était accroché à ses basques très rapidement à peine fut-elle revenue auprès de lui, quelques jours après leur combat l'un contre l'autre. Elle ne comprenait pas trop son attitude. Etait-il réellement devenu fou ? Ils s'étaient battus "à mort" tous les deux, elle avait essayé de le tuer et lui avait arraché deux membres… Et lui, il l'appelait "maman".

Lorsqu'il l'avait attaquée ce jour-là car elle s'était rebellée contre Dante, la poussant au milieu du cercle de transmutation… Elle avait vraiment cru que sa dernière heure était venue. Puis elle avait réussit à lui trancher son bras et sa jambe, dans un sursaut de lucidité. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier les hurlements qu'il avait alors poussé avant de mourir. Puis il s'était réveillé à nouveau, mais il n'avait pas guérit, pas totalement. Le sang avec cessé de couler, les plaies s'étaient refermées… mais rien n'était venu se rattacher aux moignons. Le bras et la jambe que l'enfant avait réussit à prendre à Edward étaient toujours éparpillés à terre, soigneusement découpés en petites rondelles par ses soins, masses de chairs inertes et mortes. Wrath s'était mis alors à pleurer comme l'enfant qu'il était, et à implorer sa mère de venir l'aider. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de l'achever, et elle était partie retrouver Pride, laissant cette Izumi qui venait d'arriver sur la scène de leur combat s'occuper de Wrath.

L'homonculus de la fierté lui avait alors ordonné de ramener Wrath, car il avait besoin de lui et de sa capacité unique à faire de l'alchimie. Elle s'était bien gardée de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, et qu'il n'avait plus le moindre pouvoir particulier, mais elle était néanmoins partie pour aller le retrouver.

Elle était retournée à l'entrepôt et y avait découvert que cette humaine lui avait laissé de quoi les retrouver, elle et Wrath. Cette Izumi avait vraiment un sale caractère, mais à aucun moment elle ne les avait menacés de les dénoncer ni essayé de les tuer de ses propres mains. Elle aurait pu, puisqu'elle possédait son pendentif – elle le lui avait ostensiblement montré… Quand à Wrath, il était bien faible lorsqu'elle l'avait emporté ce jour là, et totalement impuissant. Mais au contraire, elle n'avait posé aucune question, et lorsque Lust lui avait avoué leur but, redevenir humains, Curtis leur avait fortement conseillé d'aller voir directement l'alchimiste d'acier et de lui demander de les aider. Ajoutant avec un sourire étrange qu'ils n'avaient qu'à dire qu'ils venaient de sa part pour obtenir toute l'aide qu'ils pourraient souhaiter.

"Maman !"

"Oui, Wrath, je sais, moi aussi je suis impatiente de m'en aller"

Elle se demandait si le jeune Edward Elric les aiderait réellement sans discuter. La dernière fois, elle avait du menacer son frère de mort pour qu'il lui obéisse, et même ainsi, il avait finalement refusé de transmuter la pierre philosophale. Alors pourquoi déciderait-il de les aider cette fois-ci ? De plus, son frère était mort, alors elle n'avait même plus ce moyen de pression. Que pourrait-elle trouver pour le faire obéir ? Dommage que les humains ne possèdent pas de point faible aussi simple que les homonculus…

"Maman, j'ai mal…"

Se retournant vers l'enfant, elle le laissa se blottir sans ses bras. Il lui rappelait un peu Gluttonny par son attitude. Pourquoi la prenait-il pour sa mère, même lorsqu'Izumi était juste à coté de lui, et alors même que celle-ci s'était occupée de lui ces deux dernières semaines, lui faisant faire deux auto-mails et l'aidant à les utiliser ?

"Demain Wrath. Demain tu seras suffisamment remis pour que nous puissions partir"

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Il faut créer un homunculus"

"Pardon ?"

"J'ai dit : Il faut créer un homonculus !"

Roy Mustang, alchimiste de flamme, avait cru naïvement que le jeune garçon face à lui ne pourrait jamais le surprendre plus encore qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait à de nombreuses occasions par le passé. Visiblement, il se trompait, une fois de plus.

"Edward"

Puis il s'arrêta. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Personne ne savait mieux qu'Edward Elric que le prix à payer pour jouer avec l'alchimie humaine pouvait être extrêmement élevé, voire mortellement élevé… Alors il ne dit rien de plus et essaya plutôt de comprendre pourquoi il lui exposait brutalement cette proposition ahurissante.

Ils étaient toujours dans le salon dépoussiéré par le jeune garçon, lui ayant fini par s'asseoir à nouveau sur le canapé, la tête reposant sur ses mains jointes, tandis qu'Edward partageait son temps entre gigoter sur le fauteuil se trouvant en face et tourner en rond autour du canapé où lui-même se trouvait assis. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils discutaient ensemble de toutes les solutions possibles et inimaginables pour affronter et tuer les homonculus, mais ils n'étaient parvenus à aucune solution envisageable, jusqu'à cette dernière proposition d'Edward.

"Ca fait trois heures qu'on tourne en rond à réfléchir à un plan pour les combattre Roy, et on ne trouve rien ! Même à nous deux, même avec toute ton équipe, même si toute l'armée était de ton coté, nous serions toujours aussi impuissants face à ces monstres !"

L'alchimiste de flamme se demanda à nouveau pourquoi Edward avait décidé de l'aider au lieu de fuir, et de rentrer chez lui. C'était absurde, il ne voulait pas de son aide, et pourtant il avait **besoin** de lui. Il se sentait misérable et impuissant, incapable de régler cette affaire seul, obligeant ainsi le jeune garçon à l'aider, qu'il le veuille ou non. Pourtant c'était Edward qui avait décidé de lui-même de combattre à ses cotés… Tout cela était tellement confus dans son esprit, il se sentait perdu, seul. Pire qu'un petit enfant trouillard. Il se retint de rire, se retint de péter un câble. Serrant les dents, il ferma les yeux, arrêtant ainsi de regarder l'alchimiste d'acier tourner en rond autour de lui car cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se lamenter, et de ne penser qu'à lui-même et ses problèmes. Peu importe si Edward était là pour l'aider par pitié, ou pour venger son frère, ou les deux, peu importe… Il se sentait déprimé, à la limite de la rupture, de la folie. Riza n'était plus là pour le soutenir, et il commençait à croire que s'être réfugié dans cette maison n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela finalement, l'atmosphère lui pesait, lui rappelant ses échecs passés, lorsqu'il avait jeté Edward dans cette maison comme il aurait jeté un os dans la gueule d'un loup.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense ainsi, ou jamais ils n'avanceraient. Il inspira profondément, refoulant ses pensées et ses émotions au plus profond de lui-même, se raccrochant à ce que Riza lui avait dit, après qu'elle l'ait trouvé son arme braquée sur lui-même. Elle lui avait dit qu'il **devait** rester fort, pour elle, pour son équipe, pour Ed... Qu'il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras, car tous comptaient sur lui. Quelque part, cela voulait donc dire qu'il ne s'appartenait plus, et cela était une bonne chose. Car si il ne s'appartenait plus, alors qu'importe ce qu'il était devenu ? Quelle importance qu'il ait servit de pute pour le furher ? Il fallait qu'il tienne le coup pour eux tous, et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Une fois le furher et les autres homonculus morts, alors il pourrait laisser tomber le masque, alors il pourrait enfin appuyer sur la détente sans regrets, mais pas avant. Il rouvrit les yeux, les fixant sur Edward qui l'observait en fronçant les sourcils, à nouveau assis face à lui.

"Et tu en es donc parvenu à la conclusion que pour les vaincre il fallait nous associer à un autre monstre ?"

Reprenant son rôle, son masque de leader, Mustang regarda Edward fixement, le sondant, essayant de trouver la moindre faille dans son attitude, un quelconque fléchissement dans la détermination qu'il affichait. L'adolescent lui rendit son regard sans ciller. Il continua donc calmement, son esprit fonctionnant à plein régime. Il ne se sentait plus du tout l'âme d'un leader depuis qu'il avait perdu son combat contre le généralissime, mais l'habitude avait ancré de bons réflexes dans son corps et son esprit, et sa voix était ferme, son esprit fixé sur leur objectif.

"Et que comptes-tu offrir en échange ?"

"Quelques gouttes de sang. Une petite coupure au doigt suffira largement. Nous n'essayons pas ici de "ressusciter" un mort, simplement de créer un homonculus. Une goutte de notre sang, et le corps du mort… Cela suffira. La porte ne pourra rien nous réclamer, car nous ne souhaiterons rien de plus. Pour qu'un homonculus vive, il n'a besoin que de manger des pierres rouges, et rien d'autre"

Mustang réfléchit à la logique du jeune alchimiste. Sans doute avait-il raison. Et il devait être sûr de lui pour proposer qu'ils prennent un risque pareil, non ?

"Et les pierres rouges… ?"

"J'en ai"

Ed détourna très légèrement le regard, fixant la base de son nez et non plus ses yeux, pensant ainsi donner le change, mais Mustang ne fut pas dupe, voilà qui apparemment était un sujet sensible. Sans réponse de la part de l'homme, le jeune garçon le regarda à nouveau réellement et répondit à la question muette, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

"Dans la maison de Dante, j'en ai trouvé. Beaucoup. Et j'ai tout gardé"

Il avala l'information, lisant entre les lignes qu'Edward était donc retourné dans cet endroit maudit après qu'ils en soient sortis tous les deux. Et qu'il en avait fouillé les ruines. Pour trouver quoi ? Refusant de se laisser distraire par cette étrangeté, et devinant au regard du garçon que c'était tout ce qu'il tirerait de lui, il continua :

"Et une fois créé, comment être certains qu'il ne se retournera pas contre nous en s'associant avec notre ennemi ?"

Voilà qui serait une véritable catastrophe. Mais Edward le surprit une fois encore en répondant aussitôt. Depuis combien de temps l'enfant pensait-il à cette solution ?

"Je pense qu'un homonculus s'attache non pas à celui qui l'a créé, mais à celui qui le nourrit de pierres rouges"

Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait visiblement, la voix n'était plus aussi assurée qu'avant. L'alchimiste de flamme avait l'habitude des interrogatoires, et releva aussitôt cette petite faiblesse dans le ton. Edward n'était plus certain de ce qu'il avançait, il ne faisait désormais que des suppositions. Les yeux dorés le transpercèrent, le mettant au défi de rejeter cette idée, probablement leur seule chance… Il soupira et, posant les coudes sur ses genoux, il posa la tête entre ses mains, fermant les yeux un bref instant, réfléchissant. Puis après quelques minutes de silence, il redressa à nouveau la tête, pour trouver Fullmétal le regardant toujours fixement. Il pinça les lèvres. Quelque chose clochait, Edward ne lui avait pas tout dit. Et il avait l'intuition qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait maintenant entendre.

"Et ?"

"Et… Nous aurons plus de chances si il s'agit de quelqu'un que nous connaissons"

Mustang devint livide.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Izumi s'approcha de Lust qui la regarda froidement, et elle lui rendit son regard de la même façon, froidement et durement. Il aurait été difficile de distinguer qui était l'homonculus entre elles deux, alors qu'elles se tenaient ainsi l'une en face de l'autre, semblant se jauger. Les deux femmes ne s'aimaient pas, et pourtant, étrangement, s'appréciaient. Comme si elles avaient été façonnées de la même façon, étaient sorties du même moule. La perte de son enfant avait durcit le cœur humain d'Izumi Curtis depuis bien longtemps, tandis qu'à l'inverse celui de Lust s'était adoucit au contact de Wrath. Comme le destin pouvait être étrange parfois. Cruel, stupide, et monstrueux était le Destin. Et pourtant personne vraiment ne pouvait lui en vouloir, car lui aussi semblait fonctionner de la même façon que l'alchimie : "échange équivalent". Une fois cette règle comprise, tout pouvait être accepté de façon humble et sereine. L'alchimiste sourit légèrement en imaginant la réaction d'Edward si elle essayait de lui faire comprendre ça. Le jour où le gamin accepterait son destin de façon humble et sereine… Ma foi, peut-être ce jour-là gagnerait-il également quelques centimètres !

Mais son sourire disparu rapidement et son regard se voila tandis qu'elle repensait à Edward, se demandant une fois de plus si tout allait bien pour lui… Elle était de plus en plus malade, de plus en plus faible, et elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas pouvoir l'aider dans les épreuves qu'il allait devoir traverser. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était chez les Rockbell, alors qu'elle faisait équiper Wrath avec deux automails, et il était complètement abattu par la mort de son frère. Puis il avait décidé de retourner dans l'armée alors qu'elle-même s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle. Elle lui avait proposé de venir habiter avec elle, mais il avait refusé, sans donner de raisons. Est-ce qu'Edward savait déjà alors qu'il y avait des homonculus au sein de l'armée ? Lust lui avait dit qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il le sache, car Bradley était très prudent, mais pour quelle autre raison serait-il alors retourné là-bas ? Elle ne voyait aucune autre raison, et c'est pourquoi elle craignait terriblement qu'Edward ne se soit mis en tête d'affronter ce monstre seul.

Et en parlant de monstre… Izumi releva à nouveau les yeux sur la femme qui se faisait appeler Lust, cette femme qui était censée ne pas avoir d'âme et être un monstre, et qui pourtant s'occupait de cet enfant qu'elle-même avait décidé de rejeter. C'était elle qui lui avait appris que Bradley et sa secrétaire étaient des homonculus, et qu'il en restait également un autre, appelé Greed.

"Vous partez demain si j'ai bien compris ?"

Elle était à la fois heureuse et triste de les voir partir. Triste parce que Wrath partait et que cela lui brisait le cœur. Heureuse parce que Lust pourrait peut-être apporter à Ed le soutien qu'elle-même ne pouvait lui fournir dans son combat contre les homonculus.

L'homonculus de la luxure ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de hocher la tête positivement.

"Avec l'enfant… ?"

Elle se mordit les lèvres d'avoir posé cette question, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Bien sûr que le jeune homonculus partait également… Pour lui, Lust était sa mère, tandis qu'elle était seulement une étrangère, pire même, une ennemie, un monstre qui l'avait abandonné aux horreurs se cachant derrière la porte. Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir, comment aurait-elle pu deviner les souffrances qu'elle créerait en essayant de ressusciter son fils ?

Lust ne répondit pas à sa question, la réponse étant évidente. Mais au moins eut-elle la décence de ne pas se moquer d'elle et de sa faiblesse. Etait-ce par pitié ? Plus elle y réfléchissait, et plus elle se demandait si ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des "monstres" en étaient réellement.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Le généralissime regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau, les mains croisées derrière le dos, pensif. Il avait chargé Sloth et Greed de retrouver l'alchimiste de flamme et le jeune Elric qui l'accompagnait très certainement, mais aucun des deux n'étaient encore revenu. Il était trop tôt, bien trop tôt il le savait, pour avoir le moindre résultat, mais cela l'agaçait néanmoins, le rendant presque nerveux. Il ne doutait pas que l'homonculus de l'avidité ne ferait pas ce qu'il lui avait demandé, il était très certainement en train d'écumer les bars des bas-fonds de Central, à moins qu'il ne soit en train de réfléchir à un plan pour le tuer peut-être ? Heureusement, il savait que la stupide Sloth lui serait toujours fidèle, et elle était assez efficace pour ce qui était de suivre les ordres qu'il lui donnait.

Et puis, Greed ne se risquerait pas à la trahir alors qu'il avait besoin de lui pour retrouver et consommer les pierres rouges qui lui faisaient désormais défaut. Car lorsqu'il avait été scellé dans la maison de Dante, il était devenu vulnérable, seule sa fuite lui avait permit de survivre… Greed était encore assez puissant, possédait toujours son armure et était toujours capable de se régénérer au besoin… Mais si quelqu'un lui portait un coup mortel, il ne ressusciterait pas. Greed était devenu un homonculus **mortel** ! Quelle ironie. Le seul d'entre eux dont le but était la recherche de l'immortalité était également celui qui s'était le plus rapproché de la condition d'humain en devenant mortel.

Greed avait besoin des pierres rouges, et Wrath, le seul d'entre eux capable de faire le l'alchimie, pouvait lui procurer cela. Il sourit à l'image venant de s'imposer à son esprit : Greed venant lui manger dans la main comme un bon chien-chien. Son sourire disparu rapidement, remplacé par un regard plein de haine alors qu'il pensait aux deux homonculus qui l'avaient trahi. Dès qu'il aurait mis la main sur Wrath, il ferait en sorte que les pierres rouges ne manquent pas, même incomplètes, même si il devait torturer l'enfant pour le faire obéir. Car avec elles en main, il était certain de pouvoir contrôler l'homonculus de l'avidité. Avec elles en main, il pourrait peut-être même réussir à faire plier le jeune Elric, et à le forcer à ressusciter Dante… Car là était son objectif réel, ressusciter Dante, sa créatrice.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Edward. Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain matin. Riza dit toujours que la nuit porte conseil"

Le jeune alchimiste d'acier regarda son supérieur dubitativement. La nuit ne lui avait jamais apporté que des cauchemars ces dernières années. Mais voyant l'air épuisé et drainé de Roy, il préféra ne pas pousser plus avant leur discussion. Avait-il compris ? Avait-il deviné quelle était la personne qu'il souhaitait ressusciter ? La personne qu'ils **devaient** ressusciter pour avoir une chance de vaincre les homonculus… et notamment Greed ? Cela lui faisait de la peine d'avoir à lui faire subir une telle épreuve, et il aurait bien voulu trouver une autre solution… Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Avoir un homonculus avec eux, et surtout **cet** homonculus, serait leur meilleur atout. Il y avait un risque énorme, surtout pour lui, il le savait, mais il était prêt à prendre ce risque pour la réussite de cette mission qu'ils devaient mener à terme, il était prêt à prendre le risque pour le salut de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui...

Alors même que leur situation était désespérée, il se sentait étrangement invulnérable. Car en effet, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi adulte. Il était calme, sérieux, réfléchissant et prenant les décisions qui s'imposaient. Depuis trois heures, il possédait une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même, discutant enfin avec Roy d'égal à égal. Et il était heureux d'en être arrivé là aujourd'hui, d'avoir réussi à tempérer ses réactions enfantines pour faire passer en priorité ce qui devait être fait. Il sourit. Ce bâtard de colonel ne le reconnaîtrait sans doute jamais, mais il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider et le soutenir, et il était aux anges d'être ce "quelqu'un". Tout à ses pensées, il ne se rendait même pas compte que l'alchimiste le regardait maintenant avec des yeux curieux.

"Edward ?"

Il sortit immédiatement de sa rêverie, haussant les sourcils.

"Hum ?"

A cette réponse, Mustang afficha son fameux sourire, rapidement suivi de paroles volontairement détachées et nonchalantes, se délectant à l'avance la réaction du jeune garçon qu'il n'allait pas manquer de provoquer…

"'Hum ?' Tu as avalé ta langue ? Oh non, que dis-je, c'est juste qu'elle a du se perdre au milieu dans cette grande gueule, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour…"

Bingo…

"QUI dites-vous qu'il a une langue si petite que la faire tourner sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler lui prendrait sept années !"

Mustang essaya de se retenir de rire sans y parvenir. Il avait pourtant réussit à ne pas titiller le jeune garçon pendant leur "meeting", mais là, il n'avait vraiment pas pu résister. De le voir ainsi pensif, un sourire aux lèvres… C'était soit ça, soit il l'embrassait. Ce qui aurait été encore plus catastrophique.

Son rire un peu hystérique – jamais il n'avait autant rit et pleuré que ces derniers jours - s'estompa rapidement, alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans les prunelles dorées qui brillaient de colère. Edward ne méritait vraiment pas quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un qui n'était même pas capable de protéger son propre corps, alors encore moins celui des autres… Il grimaça, essayant de repousser au fin fond de son esprit l'image du jeune garçon subissant ce qu'il avait subit, Bradley l'obligeant à regarder. C'était effrayant. Jamais il ne permettrait à une telle chose d'arriver, jamais ! Son estomac se noua, car il savait bien qu'au fond de lui-même que rien n'était certain, que rien n'était jamais gagné d'avance. Tout comme ce soir-là où il avait affronté le généralissime, ce soir où il s'était promis à lui-même, et avait promis à Edward de venir le rejoindre. Il avait été trop sûr de lui, trop sûr de ses pouvoirs, et il était arrivé trop tard… Al était mort, et Ed ne pouvait que le haïr à jamais pour cette raison, il le lui avait même dit… Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi paraissait-il s'être entiché de lui ainsi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais cela lui faisait mal, et il se promit de faire tout son possible pour protéger le jeune adolescent, que ce soit des homonculus ou de lui-même.

L'alchimiste d'acier pendant ce temps était devenu rouge écarlate de fureur, brandissant le poing devant un Mustang qui avait des larmes aux coins des yeux à force de rire. Mais sa colère disparue peu à peu en même temps que le rire s'estompait et que le regard de l'homme se faisait plus distant, plus douloureux, et semblait comme captivé par ses yeux à lui. L'alchimiste de flamme semblait même effrayé à présent… A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Puis Roy se mit à trembler légèrement, avant de se mordre le poing violemment et d'essuyer rageusement les larmes qui perlaient et de durcir son regard, le mettant au défi de faire la moindre réflexion sur son accès de faiblesse… Son accès de faiblesse ? Ed réalisa douloureusement à ce moment précis à quel point l'homme avait été ébranlé par ce qui lui était arrivé, et qu'il était probablement au bord de la folie, au bord du… Au bord du **suicide**… Il ravala la boule qui s'était rapidement développée dans sa gorge. Non, Mustang ne pouvait pas craquer encore une fois, il n'en avait pas le droit ! Riza n'était plus là pour le lui faire promettre, mais il était là lui, il était là pour le soutenir !

Il n'était pas un gamin qui explosait à la moindre remarque sur sa taille ! Non ! Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, sa respiration s'accéléra et devint laborieuse. Il était tellement persuadé d'avoir évolué, d'être devenu un adulte ! Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi !? Mustang avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, sur qui compter, et lui agissait stupidement, ne lui permettant pas de croire bien longtemps en son soutien… Car qui pourrait honnêtement avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui se mettait à hurler comme un imbécile soudainement et sans pouvoir se contrôler ? Il ne voulait pas que Roy le voit comme un gamin, il ne voulait pas que Roy pense qu'il n'était pas capable de l'aider !

"Je suis désolé Roy…"

Sa voix était toute petite, mais il s'en moquait. Il préférait avoir l'air vulnérable qu'avoir l'air inconscient. Il savait que Mustang pouvait prendre en compte la vulnérabilité de ses hommes. Mais qu'en était-il de leur inconsistance ? Non, cela, en tant que leader, il ne pouvait pas, et ne pourrait jamais se le permettre.

"Ed ? Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

Relevant des yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment baissés, Edward aperçut Mustang le fixer avec stupéfaction. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il l'air d'être aussi étonné ? Cela ne le dérangeait-il pas plus que cela de le voir agir comme un gamin juste après avoir discuté de l'avenir de tout Amestris ? Cela ne le dérangeait pas de s'apercevoir qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à la seule personne capable de l'aider dans ce projet ? N'était-ce donc pas cette réalisation qui lui avait fait si peur quelques instants auparavant ? De s'apercevoir que la survie de tout ce qui comptait pour lui reposait sur les épaules d'un enfant ? Il était un peu ébranlé de voir Roy ne pas comprendre les raisons de ses excuses.

"Ben… Je m'excuse juste d'agir parfois en gamin ?"

Il regarda Roy avec des yeux indécis, se disant intérieurement qu'il devait avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule en cet instant face à l'homme. Et merde. Comment pourrait-il réussir à conquérir le cœur du colonel si il n'arrêtait pas de se comporter comme un môme ? Il était un peu confus, mais le fut plus encore lorsque Mustang se mit à lui sourire, les yeux étonnés et pétillants, bien que les traits tirés par la fatigue.

"Edward. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es prompt à agir et à réagir lorsqu'on prononce le mot **petit**…"

"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit que même un môme de six ans parait moins gamin que lui !"

Mustang haussa un sourcil amusé tandis que l'adolescent plaquait brutalement ses deux mains sur sa bouche, sa couleur ayant virée à nouveau à l'écarlate. Il reprit lentement :

"Je disais donc… Ce n'est pas parce que tu réagis de cette façon que tu es un enfant pour autant. C'est juste un trait de ton caractère. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je crois que cela me manquerait si tu surmontais un jour ce **petit** défaut…"

Les deux mains encore plaquées sur sa bouche, Edward ne répondit pas à cette dernière pique. Mais aurait-il eu ses mains ailleurs, qu'il n'aurait probablement pas été en état tout de même de répondre, tellement il était sidéré par la réponse de son supérieur hiérarchique. Il ôta lentement les mains de devant sa bouche, regardant avec de grands yeux mais de façon tout de même légèrement soupçonneuse l'alchimiste de flamme. Il essaya de ne pas laisser sa joie le submerger trop vite, mais la pensée que Mustang venait de lui avouer carrément cette fois-ci ne plus le considérer comme un gamin… Il se lécha les lèvres lentement avant de répondre à l'homme d'une voix instinctivement sensuelle, se mettant volontairement à le tutoyer de nouveau :

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as enfin décidé de me considérer comme un adulte ?"

Mustang sentit une rougeur certaine lui monter aux joues tandis qu'il regardait Edward retourner la situation à son avantage. Il trouvait que le sourire narquois du jeune garçon en ce moment ressemblait bien trop au sien. Diantre ! On pouvait dire qu'il était prompt à saisir toutes les opportunités, cet enfant était vraiment incroyable ! Il était obligé de marcher sur la corde raide : Lui faire comprendre qu'il avait **réellement** confiance en lui, et était capable de le considérer comme un adulte lors de la guerre à venir contre les homonculus, tout en le gardant suffisamment à distance pour tout ce qui était du domaine des "sentiments", c'est-à-dire ne pas répondre au coup de cœur que le jeune garçon pensait éprouver pour lui.

Quelque part, il était vraiment triste de se rendre compte qu'Edward éprouvait probablement ce sentiment pour lui car il avait perdu tout le reste et donc avait **besoin** de quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher, n'importe qui, même lui… Il cligna des yeux devant l'incohérence de la propre réflexion. Tout le reste ? Mais pourtant Edward n'avait pourtant pas tout perdu… Qu'en était-il de Winry ? Penser à la jeune fille lui fit très rapidement reprendre sa couleur normale et descendre la tension qu'il avait senti monter bien malgré lui. Comment avait-il pu oublier aussi vite ce "petit" détail ? Edward appartenait à Winry, elle était amoureuse de lui depuis toujours, il ne pouvait pas lui voler Edward ainsi ! Non pas qu'il ait jamais eu l'intention de jamais "voler" le jeune garçon, mais… Ah mince, voilà qu'il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues à nouveau. Il combattit la légère rougeur avant qu'elle ne soit visible, se félicitant d'être capable de maîtriser aussi parfaitement l'art de masquer ses sentiments.

"Ca veut dire, Edward, que j'espère que tu seras suffisamment **adulte** pour me laisser dormir tranquille sans me sauter dessus"

Il ne sourit pas cette fois-ci, gardant son masque froid et glacial, espérant que cela suffirait pour rebuter l'adolescent. Puis, se tournant, il s'allongea tranquillement dans le canapé sur lequel il était assis, fermant les yeux, bien décidé à dormir.

"Et je dors où moi ?"

Soupirant, l'alchimiste de flamme, qui avait sitôt les yeux fermés commencé à sombrer dans le sommeil, les rouvrit difficilement, regardant Edward debout devant un fauteuil largement assez grand – vu la taille de l'alchimiste – pour qu'il puisse y dormir tranquille. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas le lui en faire la remarque, n'ayant plus le courage de se battre. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était dormir, et rien de plus. Dormir et ne plus penser à Ed, à Riza, et surtout à la transmutation humaine dont ils avaient parlé…

Se tournant lentement dans le canapé, Mustang se laissa lentement glisser au sol, emportant un coussin avec lui pour lui servir d'oreiller. Puis il se mit sur le coté, la tête enfouie dans le coussin entouré de ses bras, et s'endormit en grommelant d'une voix fatiguée :

"Prends le canapé"

**A SUIVRE ... **

Alors ? Pas trop confus ? Oo

Bon week-end ! (je ne serais pas là du week-end, mais j'espère découvrir plein de reviews lundi ! lol)

14


	13. Discussions plus ou moins sérieuses

**Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…**

Auteur : Petite Souris

Titre : Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…

Animé : Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ce qui m'empêche pas d'en faire c'que j'veux !)

Rating : M pas méchant (c'est juste au cas zou… étant donné que FFnet n'autorise pas les lemons !)

Pairing : Ed/Roy !

Treizième chapitre ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews ! Même si vous n'en laissez pas à chaque chapitre, ça me fait plaisir d'en avoir une de temps en temps pour me faire savoir que vous suivez (et surtout aimez!) toujours :)

**CHAPITRE XIII**

Lorsque Roy se réveilla le lendemain matin, il n'eut pas la moindre envie de se lever. Il avait étrangement mal au dos, mais était bien emmitouflé sous ce qui semblait être une tonne de couvertures et serrait dans ses bras un corps chaud et ferme qu'il aurait été vraiment stupide d'abandonner aussi vite. Ce fut seulement lorsque sa "conquête" de la nuit précédente se mit à se tortiller doucement qu'il commença à émerger, ses sens endormis se réveillant lentement de par la friction ainsi exercée sur son propre corps… Et malheureusement, avec eux se réveilla également son esprit embrumé…

Et ce que tentait de lui expliquer son esprit le tétanisa un instant, lui faisant resserrer inconsciemment son emprise sur le torse qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite et son sang bouillonnant lui mit le feu aux joues tandis qu'il se souvenait peu à peu de l'endroit où il était, et surtout de l'identité de la seule personne qui était avec lui la veille au soir et donc pouvait plausiblement se retrouver dans ses bras ce matin. Ouvrant lentement et craintivement les yeux, ses prunelles noires furent aussitôt happées par deux grands orbes dorés qui le regardait avec malice. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, deux lèvres brûlantes se posèrent sur les siennes, l'embrassant délicieusement avant de murmurer :

"Salut Roy, bien dormi ?"

Une fois le choc premier passé, Roy Mustang fut pris d'un accès de panique, et repoussa violemment le jeune corps pressé contre lui tout en tentant de bondir hors des couvertures. Mais elles étaient tellement enchevêtrées autour d'eux qu'il ne réussit à s'en extraire qu'en rampant de façon assez ridicule. Ce qui provoqua bien entendu le rire de son subordonné et l'aurait fait rugir de colère si le froid de l'air ambiant ne l'avait pas aussitôt saisi à la gorge, le faisant serrer instinctivement ses bras contre lui et fermer sa bouche.

Grelottant de froid, il s'aperçut alors que pour ne rien arranger, il était en caleçon. Entre deux claquements de dents, il gronda :

"Edward !"

Le visage angélique le regarda avec de grands yeux mimant l'innocence - ce que son large sourire victorieux trahissait complètement - et lui répondit d'une voix candide :

"Oui colonel ?"

"Pour autant que je m'en souvienne, j'étais _**habillé**_ hier soir lorsque je me suis couché…"

"Oh ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez **tout** oublié ?"

L'alchimiste de flamme devint soudain blanc comme un linge tandis que la phrase du jeune garçon semait des images très perturbantes dans son esprit. Après quelques longues secondes de panique silencieuse durant lesquelles il tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer la veille au soir, il finit enfin par se souvenir qu'il n'avait absolument rien bu et n'avait donc pas pu se retrouver saoul, et que par ailleurs il n'avait jamais non plus été somnambule… Ce qui voulait dire qu'Edward le faisait marcher, et que lui il courait ! La voix faussement boudeuse et vexée du jeune garçon était de plus pas vraiment convaincante. Fermant les yeux, il gémit intérieurement devant les épreuves que lui faisait subir l'enfant alors qu'il était à peine réveillé. Après un bref instant durant lequel il s'arrangea pour se calmer suffisamment afin de ne pas assassiner l'alchimiste d'acier, il rouvrit les yeux, regardant méchamment l'enfant souriant de toutes ses dents, visiblement ravi de sa réaction.

Jetant un œil rapide autour de lui, il repéra ses vêtements cachés derrière le canapé et les enfila en vitesse avant de retourner auprès d'Edward et de lui arracher de force toutes les couvertures qui le recouvrait. Ce qui lui valu un joli hurlement qu'il du arrêter net en plaquant sa main de force sur sa bouche tout en lui reprochant âprement :

"Edward ! Tu veux réveiller tout le quartier ou quoi !"

Ed lui mordit aussitôt la main, l'obligeant à le lâcher. Roy étouffa un cri, regardant sa main pas encore totalement guérie se remettre à saigner.

"Bâtard ! Fallait pas m'enlever mes draps comme ça !"

"Ce n'était qu'un échange équivalent Edward pour le mauvais tour que tu m'as joué !"

"Ah oui ? Et tu l'as vu où ici l'équivalence ? Moi je t'ai offert ma chaleur et toi tu me l'as ôtée !"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas dormi sur le canapé que je t'avais laissé !"

"Parce qu'alors on aurait pas eu assez de couvertures nous deux et vous seriez mort gelé pendant votre sommeil !"

Mustang roula des yeux devant l'exagération avant de répliquer.

"Si tu ne m'avais pas déshabillé, je n'aurais pas eu froid !"

"Mais vous auriez mal dormi avec tous les boutons de votre uniforme à la noix ! Et puis d'abord vous auriez eu froid quand même !"

Mustang s'apprêtait à répliquer à nouveau, bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot, lorsqu'il prit pleinement conscience de la vision qui s'offrait à lui : Debout devant lui, répliquant rageusement entre ses dents serrées, ses beaux yeux dorés lançant des éclairs, les poings serrés à lui faire mal, Edward frissonnait de froid dans un caleçon léger. Son torse se soulevait irrégulièrement sous l'impulsion de son souffle erratique, ses abdominaux bien dessinés se contractaient spasmodiquement de fureur… Se rendant brutalement compte qu'il était en train de reluquer Edward ouvertement, il releva vivement la tête. Le jeune garçon s'était également arrêté de parler, et son visage avait pris une jolie couleur rosée qu'il lui donnait envie de caresser la peau si sensible et si réactive du bout des doigts et des lèvres…

L'adolescent, une fois la première gêne digérée, et voyant que l'homme, après avoir lorgné son corps, semblait désormais ne plus pouvoir détacher ses yeux de son visage, se passa alors lentement un petit bout de langue sur ses lèvres tout en disant très distinctement de sa voix la plus charmeuse :

"Tu vois quelque chose qui t'intéresse Roy ?"

Mustang le fixa alors à nouveau droit dans les yeux, bien plus perturbé par l'attitude d'Edward que par sa propre réaction. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Edward n'était plus un enfant d'accord, mais ce n'était encore qu'un adolescent ! Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait en jouant ainsi les allumeurs ?

Lorsque Ed fit un pas dans sa direction, il sursauta et fit aussitôt un pas en arrière, avant de pivoter et de s'enfuir de la pièce à larges pas.

Edward regarda son supérieur hiérarchique quitter la pièce avec stupéfaction. Puis la surprise laissa place à une satisfaction certaine lorsqu'il comprit que la réaction de Roy ne pouvait avoir été provoquée uniquement par le fait qu'il l'avait pris au dépourvu au petit matin. Se félicitant intérieurement de la parfaite réussite de son plan numéro un : "dormir dans les bras de Roy", il se hâta alors de se rhabiller, s'apercevant qu'il était complètement glacé à être resté debout dans le froid avec rien sur le dos. Mais cela en avait valu la peine : Le regard de Roy sur lui l'avait réchauffé suffisamment pour toute la journée. L'homme pourrait désormais lui dire n'importe quoi, toutes les méchancetés qu'il voulait, voire même le traiter de "petit"… Il était absolument certain désormais qu'au moins son corps – si ce n'était lui - était loin de le laisser de marbre. Oui, cela le confortait encore plus dans la décision qu'il avait prise : Il le ferait craquer.

Enfin habillé, il se mit à rougir à nouveau, s'apercevant que son pantalon faisait une bosse un peu trop explicite tandis qu'il se rappelait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher son réveil de ce matin. La veille, lorsque Mustang s'était glissé par terre pour s'y endormir aussitôt, il avait été très frustré, pensant que son plan tombait ainsi complètement à l'eau. Car il avait en effet prévu d'obliger l'alchimiste de flamme à accepter qu'il dorme dans le même canapé que lui, en arguant du fait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il se fasse mal au dos en dormant à terre ou dans un fauteuil trop petit (bon, pas vraiment trop petit _pour lui_, mais pas question de l'avouer !). Il avait été complètement bluffé lorsque l'homme avait décidé de son propre chef de dormir par terre, alors que dans sa tête il était persuadé qu'il serait tellement tête de mule que _jamais_ il n'accepterait de dormir ailleurs que dans le canapé qu'il avait squatté. Une preuve supplémentaire s'il en était que Mustang était vraiment épuisé et à bout de forces.

C'était finalement en voyant Roy frissonner dans son sommeil qu'il avait décidé que l'excuse du manque de couvertures pourrait aussi bien faire l'affaire. Et lorsqu'il avait entreprit de le déshabiller… Oui d'accord, il n'aurait peut-être pas du aller aussi loin - l'excuse des boutons était vraiment lamentable, heureusement que Mustang n'était pas vraiment au top de sa forme au saut du lit ! - Donc, oui, sans doute n'aurait-il pas du aller aussi loin que le déshabiller alors qu'il dormait… Mais après tout, il n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même avant ! Et puis il dormait comme une souche alors cela n'avait pas du trop le déranger. Et puis… Allez, sérieusement, comment aurait-il pu laisser passer une occasion pareille ?

Donc son "plan" avait en fin de compte parfaitement fonctionné, et il avait dormi très confortablement contre le corps de Mustang… Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de se retrouver prisonnier de ses bras au petit matin… Il avait eut un accès de panique en se réveillant incapable de bouger, avant de se souvenir et de comprendre que les bras bien musclés qui le tenaient fermement étaient ceux du colonel endormi. Il s'était alors contorsionné pour se retourner lentement et lui faire face, et l'avait observé se réveiller peu à peu. C'était assez étonnant : Toute une série d'expressions avait parcouru le visage du beau brun avant qu'il n'ouvre enfin les yeux. Il avait froncé les sourcils, puis quelques rides de réflexion étaient apparues sur son front, ses bras avaient resserrés leur emprise sur lui, et enfin seulement, Roy avait ouvert de grands yeux incrédules, et avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Edward l'avait embrassé pour lui dire bonjour.

Ok d'accord, "**ça"**, ce n'était pas prévu non plus. Mais il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Wrath. Tu as bien compris ce que nous allions faire ?"

"Oui _maman_, pas la peine de me le répéter encore une fois"

Lust fronça les sourcils devant l'utilisation ostentatoire du mot "maman" alors que l'enfant semblait aller beaucoup mieux et être beaucoup plus stable psychologiquement qu'il ne l'était la veille encore. Partir semblait lui faire beaucoup de bien, mais elle craignait sa réaction lorsqu'il se retrouverait à nouveau face au Fullmétal Alchimiste. Après tout, Wrath avait toujours affirmé le haïr, et vouloir récupérer le reste de son corps. D'un autre coté, il disait haïr plus encore Izumi, et ne lui avait fait pourtant aucun mal tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé chez elle. C'est pourquoi elle se sentit obligée de répéter une fois encore, malgré ce que venait de lui répondre l'enfant.

"Nous n'allons pas à Central pour nous remettre sous les ordres de Pride, mais pour rechercher le Fullmétal Alchimiste et lui demander son aide"

L'enfant haussa les épaules et, croisant les bras devant lui, il détourna son regard d'elle pour regarder l'air ennuyé le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du train dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Cessant alors d'insister auprès du gosse, elle-même se mit à rêvasser tandis qu'elle portait également son regard sur les champs défilant à toute allure dans le petit cadre vitré. Edward Elric les aideraient-ils réellement ? La femme Curtis avait vraiment l'air très sûre d'elle mais elle-même l'était beaucoup moins. Ceci dit, le jeune prodige serait peut-être obligé d'accepter sa proposition lorsqu'elle lui apprendrait que Pride était le général en chef des armées. Elle s'avait parfaitement – et ne doutait pas qu'Edward Elric s'en rendrait compte de même – qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre un homonculus tel que Pride sans son aide. Car il avait beau être un prodige, il n'en restait pas moins un être humain, et les êtres humains étaient vraiment de faibles créatures comparés aux monstres qu'eux-mêmes étaient... D'ailleurs, elle-même ne savait pas si elle serait à la hauteur de ce qu'elle avait décidé. Ne s'attaquait-elle pas à trop rude tache ? Vouloir devenir humaine était une chose, mais mourir dans la procédure ne lui convenait pas vraiment.

Comment ferait-elle pour tuer l'homonculus de la fierté ? Pour Sloth, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune difficulté, car elle avait profité de l'immobilisation de Wrath pour aller à Rizembool déterrer quelques os de la femme contrôlant l'eau. Vraiment, cette homonculus de la paresse était vraiment stupide de dire à tout le monde que les jeunes Elric étaient ses fils. C'était comme si un humain donnait une arme à feu à un autre humain : il ne lui restait plus qu'à presser la détente pour se débarrasser d'elle ! Mais pour Pride ? Greed elle s'en moquait, il avait toujours été un à part des autres. Si elle ne le cherchait pas, il ne lui ferait rien. Par contre, il était indispensable que Pride disparaisse de la circulation. Sinon, il les poursuivraient aussi bien elle que Wrath, pour qu'ils reviennent sous ses ordres, et irait même jusqu'à les tuer si ils n'obtempéraient pas.

Elle ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Wrath, et le trouvèrent endormi roulé en boule sur la banquette lui faisant face. Qui aurait cru que les homonculus étaient capable de dormir ? C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça. Et si ils étaient capables de dormir… étaient-il capables de rêver ? Tout ceci était-il seulement un rêve ou un espoir insensé ?

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BR****EAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Lorsque Fullmétal sortit du salon pour rejoindre Mustang, il trouva celui-ci assis sur une chaise au beau milieu de l'entrée, les coudes sur les genoux, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées, scrutant le sol attentivement comme si il y cherchait le rouage qui avait déserté son cerveau, l'empêchant de fonctionner correctement. Entendant néanmoins l'adolescent entrer dans la pièce, il releva lentement les yeux et le fixa intensément, avant de lui demander calmement, son visage ne laissant paraître aucune émotion visible :

"Edward. Tu penses à qui ?"

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser sa question pour que le jeune garçon comprenne aussitôt de quoi – ou plutôt de qui – il parlait. L'homonculus. Il voulait savoir quel était l'être humain de leurs connaissances décédées il voulait transformer en homonculus. Il ne l'avait donc pas deviné ? Edward serra les dents, espérant ne pas avoir une réaction de rejet net de la part de Roy. Après tout, ils avaient tout de même été amants…

"Kimblee"

L'intense soulagement qui traversa alors brièvement les traits du plus vieux des deux alchimistes ne lui échappa pas. Il fut presque choqué de voir que Roy avait accepté sa réponse quasiment avec joie, avant de s'en inquiéter, ne comprenant pas. Puis le soulagement sur le visage de l'homme laissa place à la surprise devant le nom qu'il lui avait donné, et il interrogea rapidement Ed.

"Kimblee ?"

Edward était de plus en plus confus. Pourquoi avait-il l'air étonné ? Mais à qui diable Roy avait-il bien pu penser pour que l'idée d'avoir à ressusciter Kimblee lui apparaisse comme un moindre mal ? Il ne prit pas le temps de chercher à répondre à sa propre question intérieure qu'il l'avait déjà posée à haute voix :

"Oui, Kimblee. Vous pensiez à qui colonel ?"

Mustang sembla hésiter puis finit par lui répondre avec un sourire crispé.

"J'ai eu peur que tu ne dises _Maes_…"

Roy regarda le choc sur les traits de l'adolescent tandis qu'il lui faisait part de la crainte qui le rongeait depuis leur discussion de la veille. Visiblement, il s'était bien trompé, et l'idée même de Hugues n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit du jeune garçon. Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il cru qu'il pouvait s'agir de l'homme qui avait été son meilleur ami ? Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait bien que jamais Edward de lui aurait proposé une chose aussi horrible. Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de réfléchir à la question, l'image de Maes s'était aussitôt imposée à son esprit, apparaissant devant lui comme un reproche, l'empêchant de réellement pouvoir considérer quelqu'un d'autre. Il était vraiment soulagé de constater que cela n'avait jamais été envisagé le jeune alchimiste.

"Hugues ?! Bordel Mustang, comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que je pourrais même _**penser**_ à ressusciter Hugues ?"

Edward regarda son supérieur lui adresser un sourire amer.

"Tu sais. Si il avait été là, il aurait sans doute dit : fonce, vas-y, transforme-moi en homonculus si cela peut t'aider"

Mustang se passa la main sur le visage, comme si il tentait d'effacer le souvenir douloureux qui continuait de le hanter et le hanterait sans doute à jamais.

"Roy… Te demander de transformer Hugues en homonculus… C'est… C'est comme si _toi_ tu me demandais de ramener _Al_…"

"Ed ! Jamais je ne pourrais…"

"Tu vois. Toi aussi tu es choqué par l'idée. Non pas qu'on aurait pu même l'envisager, étant donné que Al n'a jamais eu de corps mais… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais parfaitement que Hugues était comme un frère pour toi"

Edward regarda Mustang le fixer étrangement et se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Quoi ? Il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Il n'avait peut-être pas été très clair dans ses explications, mais c'était juste qu'en voyant la douleur sur le visage de l'homme, il avait voulu essayer de lui faire comprendre… De lui faire comprendre quoi exactement d'ailleurs ? Qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve ? Que lui aussi était passé par là ? Que lui aussi le souvenir de Al le hanterait sans doute toute sa vie ? Perturbé par le regard indéchiffrable de l'alchimiste, il commençait malgré lui à baisser les yeux lorsque ce dernier se mit à lui parler à nouveau, prononçant un seul mot. Mais qui était bien suffisant :

"Merci"

Relevant aussitôt les yeux, surpris, il vit l'homme lui sourire d'un vrai sourire, pas un sourire narquois ou moqueur comme il le faisait si souvent. Mais un sourire doux et gentil. Reconnaissant. L'adolescent lui rendit son sourire, rassuré d'avoir été compris. Mais il se renfrogna rapidement lorsqu'il vit le visage de Roy se faire plus douloureux le temps d'un éclair avant de redevenir de marbre, toute trace de son sourire effacé.

"Edward, je voulais te dire… Pour Al, je suis désolé"

Le jeune garçon regarda Mustang droit dans les yeux, essayant de déchiffrer dans les sombres prunelles ce qui ne se reflétait pas sur son visage désormais impassible. De quoi diable parlait-il ?

"Désolé pour quoi ?"

Un léger tic releva le coin de la lèvre inférieure de Mustang, qui semblait de plus en plus nerveux, ses deux mains serrées l'une contre l'autre se tordant lentement dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Il essayait visiblement de lui dire quelque chose de pas évident, mais quoi ? Il ne comprenait pas du tout. Puis les mots franchirent enfin ses lèvres, semblant le soulager autant que cela semblait lui faire peur.

"Désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt…"

Edward ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson à la recherche de son air, stupéfait. Roy s'excusait de… De n'être pas arrivé plus tôt ? Avec ce qui lui était arrivé ? C'était un miracle qu'il ait pu tout simplement être là, même tardivement, et il s'excusait ! Nom de…

"Bordel Mustang, tu m'as sauvé la vie, à **moi**, c'est déjà pas si mal non ? Tu ne pouvais pas être partout à la fois, en train de combattre Bradley et"

"Le combat était terminé"

"Hein ?"

"Le combat était terminé Ed. J'étais juste… Lorsque Kimblee m'a jeté dehors, il m'a fallu du temps pour réussir à bouger, et me relever. J'ai perdu au moins une heure Edward. Une heure à rester prostré à terre comme un imbécile _impuissant_ alors que je savais que tu avais besoin de moi, que **vous** aviez besoin de moi…"

Edward regarda l'alchimiste de flamme intensément avant de répondre posément :

"Oui, c'est vrai que tu es un imbécile. Tu es un bâtard égocentrique dont l'égo est si démesuré que les frontières d'Amestris ne pourrait pas le contenir…"

Roy regarda le jeune garçon, ne sachant comment prendre cette dernière phrase qui avait été prononcée tranquillement, presque doucement, au lieu d'être hurlée comme d'habitude lorsque Edward s'énervait après lui.

"Oui, vraiment, tu es un imbécile. Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu n'étais qu'un être humain ?"

Il regarda le jeune garçon se mettre à sourire, et lui rendit un petit sourire hésitant, se disant que décidément Edward était devenu bien mature sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Mais son raisonnement changea radicalement lorsque le gamin leva lentement sa main de chair pour poser un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux légèrement levés vers un coin de la pièce, détournant ostensiblement son regard et mimant visiblement une intense réflexion, avant de les braquer à nouveau droit dans ses prunelles noires comme la nuit, et de lui jeter un sourire machiavélique, tout en continuant nonchalamment d'une voix suave :

"Tu veux pas que je t'aide à t'en souvenir des fois ?"

Roy rougit bien malgré lui jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, refusant de croire qu'Edward était capable de mettre autant de sous-entendus dans une phrase à l'apparence aussi innocente. C'était assez incroyable, lorsque ce gamin avait une idée en tête, il ne l'a perdait vraiment plus de vue ! Cependant, cela le soulagea instantanément, et lui fit oublier toute l'angoisse qui le tenaillait lorsqu'il repensait à ce jour fatidique où il avait trahi la promesse qu'il avait faite à Edward. L'enfant - non, l'adolescent – comprenait. Non seulement il comprenait, mais il ne semblait même pas lui en vouloir ! Il afficha son plus beau sourire narquois, pas encore prêt de succomber au charme du jeune Elric. Même si ce dernier était capable de lui pardonner, cela ne signifiait pas que lui le pouvait. Non, jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur ce jour-là, de ne pas avoir été capable de sauver Alphonse.

"Et tu ferais ça comment ? Une **crevette** expliquant ce qu'est un être humain…"

"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit que même un cirque ambulant ne voudrait pas de lui dans sa galerie de monstres !"

"Peut-être pas dans la galerie des monstres, mais en tant que **puce** savante peut-être…"

"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit que même les puces se moquent de lui !"

Bingo. Mustang ne masquait nullement son sourire triomphant devant l'éclat du jeune garçon qui était désormais rouge écarlate. Ca lui apprendrait à le faire rougir, **lui**, le plus grand tombeur de femmes de tout Amestris ! Bon, il exagérait peut-être un peu, mais il fallait dire aussi que si il n'avait jamais vraiment été capable de contrôler réellement ses émotions, il tenait en tous cas particulièrement à pouvoir les masquer en toutes circonstances. Ce qui incluait bien entendu faire face et ne pas rougir devant un adolescent en rut qui avait jeté son dévolu sur lui de façon absurde. Même si l'adolescent en question avait un corps d'athlète, de longs cheveux blonds soyeux, de larges yeux dorés, et un caractère de cochon qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver terriblement mignon…

Roy perdit son sourire en écoutant le fil de ses pensées dériver petit à petit bien malgré lui. Autant il était vraiment trop facile de détourner la conversation avec Edward, autant en ce moment avait-il du mal lui-même à tenir une discussion complète sans que son esprit ne déraille sensiblement vers certaines… _choses_ qu'il ne devrait nullement considérer et encore moins envisager. Et pendant ce temps-là, Edward en avait profité pour se calmer et le regardait à présent d'une façon aussi sauvage que déterminée, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. Changer de conversation, vite.

"Kimblee"

Il fut lui-même étonné de s'entendre prononcer le nom de l'alchimiste écarlate. Comment était-il capable de se perdre dans ses réflexions au sujet de ce qu'il ressentait – à tort bien entendu – au sujet d'Edward au point d'en oublier la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous ? En tous les cas, cela eut l'effet escompté aussi bien sur lui que sur Edward, qui se figea aussitôt, reprenant un air grave.

"Oui, Kimblee"

"Je ne comprends pas Edward. D'après ce que tu m'as dit hier, le lieutenant Hawkeye l'a vu affronter Greed, mais pas mourir ?"

"Elle ne l'a pas vu mourir non, mais pour elle cela ne faisait aucun doute que Greed n'avait pas la moindre intention de le laisser vivre"

Effectivement, Riza se trompait rarement dans ses suppositions, il était donc compréhensible qu'Edward prenne sa suggestion comme argent comptant. Et puis de toute façon, étant donné qu'il ne possédaient pas la moindre amulette contenant un morceau du corps de Kimblee ou un truc dans le genre, ils seraient de toute façon obligés d'aller trouver sa tombe – en espérant que Bradley prenne la peine d'annoncer sa mort officiellement – pour déterrer un morceau de… Mustang fit la grimace à cette idée. C'était monstrueux. Il était en train de calculer comment aller récupérer un morceau du corps d'un homme qui avait été son amant, et cela le faisait à peine sourciller. Etait-il donc devenu à ce point insensible ?

"Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça ira ?"

Roy regarda Edward attendre une réponse à sa question hésitante, l'air anxieux.

"Aucun problème Edward. J'ai déjà fait bien pire que déterrer un homme que je connaissais : L'inverse"

Il eut un triste sourire, se demandait si vraiment tout irait aussi bien qu'il était en train de le prétendre. Car il commençait à se rendre compte que si il était si calme actuellement, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire à la mort de l'alchimiste écarlate. L'homme était si fort… Certainement bien plus fort que lui, il devait bien l'admettre. Déjà à Ishbal, il avait toujours été le plus solide des deux. Alors comment avait-il pu… ? Mais il était vrai que Greed avait de quoi se défendre. Il frissonna involontairement au souvenir de l'homme à l'armure de carbone.

"Mais dis-moi Edward, pourquoi lui ? Comment peux-tu être aussi certain qu'il ne se retournera pas contre nous ?"

"Parce qu'il est mort pour vous colonel"

Edward se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il passait du vouvoiement au tutoiement de façon un peu désordonnée, mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, il se sentait si petit (pas en taille !) qu'il _n'osait_ tout simplement pas. Le Fullmétal alchimiste, célèbre pour sa grande gueule, qui n'osait pas quelque chose… Si Al avait une tombe, il se retournerait dedans ! Il sourit tristement à cette pensée. En fait, Al aurait probablement trouvé ça tellement mignon de voir son grand frère intimidé face à l'homme qu'il aimait qu'il l'aurait sans doute serré dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Il regarda avec regrets l'air choqué de Roy face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La veille, il lui avait effectivement dit tout ce que lui avait raconté Riza mais il n'avait pas… Enfin, il avait omis suffisamment de paroles prononcées par Kimblee pour que Mustang puisse croire qu'il était simplement mort parce que les homonculus avaient décidé qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui. Ce qui était certainement le cas, mais n'était pas la véritable raison de la mort de l'homme aux paumes tatouées. Il ne lui avait rien dit pour ne pas que Mustang se sente coupable une fois encore d'une chose pour laquelle il n'était pas responsable.

Mais ça c'était la veille, et au début de leur conversation, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore pensé à créer un homonculus, et encore moins ressusciter l'ancien amant de Roy. Mais maintenant que leur décision était prise ou presque, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui dire. Il devait avoir tous les éléments en main pour gérer au mieux la situation à laquelle ils allaient être confrontés. Il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour ne pas reconnaître que Roy était bien meilleur stratège que lui, et que donc ce serait lui "le cerveau" de leur lutte contre les homonculus.

Il regarda Roy refermer la bouche et déglutir, une pâleur anormale rendant son visage maladif. Décidément, il préférait avoir un Mustang rougissant (qui aurait cru qu'il réussirait un jour à faire rougir l'alchimiste de flamme lui-même ?) qu'un Mustang blafard.

"Que veux-tu dire par là Edward"

"Je veux dire par là qu'il vous aimait, et qu'il a trahi ses alliés pour vous sauver la vie"

"C'est impossible ! Il m'a trahit Edward ! Bon dieu, c'est lui qui a donné l'idée à Bradley de…"

Mustang avait bondit hors de sa chaise. Il avait beau tenter de se calmer en inspirant et expirant lentement comme Hawkeye le lui avait de nombreuses fois répété lorsqu'il était encore jeune et impétueux, il ne réussissait qu'à se retrouver à bout de souffle. Il était furieux, vraiment furieux. Mais pas après Edward, non. Il était furieux après l'alchimiste écarlate pour lui avoir joué cet ultime mauvais tour. Il ne questionnait pas l'affirmation d'Edward, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que Zolf Kimblee avait toujours eut des sentiments particuliers envers lui. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il l'avait embrassé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés… L'homme était malade, vraiment malade. Depuis Ishbal, il s'était toujours délecté de la souffrance des autres. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce fou avait-il décidé de jeter son dévolu sur lui au point de mourir pour sauver sa peau ? Etait-il pour le faire souffrir plus encore ? Le faire se sentir coupable de sa mort ?

Mustang se mit à rire doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, tandis qu'Edward Elric le regardait avec inquiétude. Non, ce n'était pas possible, tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Se calmant, il se rassit à nouveau et cacha son visage entre ses mains, refoulant ses larmes et la folie qui le guettait au plus profond de son coeur. Il était injuste envers l'homme. Il était mort pour lui sauver la vie, et lui était en train de chercher un moyen de le lui reprocher. Etait en train d'imaginer qu'il l'avait fait uniquement pour le faire souffrir. Ridicule. Zolf tenait beaucoup trop à sa propre vie pour faire ça. Le plus probable était qu'il avait voulu le sauver pour pouvoir mieux le faire souffrir par la suite, et qu'il n'avait pas réalisé les conséquences de sa trahison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

"Ok"

Edward regarda son supérieur avec étonnement.

"Hein ?"

"J'ai dit "ok" Edward. On le transforme en homunculus"

Il regarda le jeune garçon acquiescer avec appréhension, comme si il doutait de la parole de l'homme face à lui, s'attendant à un revirement de dernière minute. Mais Mustang ne broncha pas.

"Hum, heu… ok alors, c'est cool. Heu… non j'veux dire… c'est…"

"Va te déguiser et nous dégotter à manger au lieu d'essayer de parler"

"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit qu'il en est encore à l'apprentissage du langage !"

Roy sourit et regarda Edward le regarder furieusement avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce à larges pas (enfin, aussi larges qu'il le pouvait!) tout en râlant. Puis il murmura pour lui-même :

"Oui, on va transformer Zolf en homonculus… Tant qu'à être damné, autant l'être pour de bon. Avec un peu de chance, il nous aidera réellement avant de me ramener avec lui en enfer"

**A SUIVRE ... **

Dites… Si nos deux tourtereaux arrivent vraiment à faire de Kimblee un homonculus, vous pensez qu'il aura quoi comme pouvoir ? Et est-ce qu'il reprendra le nom d'un des 7 péchés "décédés" ou est-ce qu'il en aura un autre plus original :)

J'hésite un peu, alors je vous demande votre avis ! lol :)

14


	14. Une journée tranquille

**Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…**

Auteur : Petite Souris

Titre : Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…

Animé : Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ce qui m'empêche pas d'en faire c'que j'veux !)

Rating : M pas méchant (c'est juste au cas zou… étant donné que FFnet n'autorise pas les lemons !)

Pairing : Ed/Roy !

Quatorzième chapitre ! Avec toutes mes excuses pour le retard (j'ai eu quelques soucis de santé).

**CHAPITRE XIV**

Au premier étage de l'ancienne demeure des Tucker, Edward se regardait de travers dans la glace qui dédaignait lui refléter son visage habituel. Etrangement, de ne pas se reconnaître dans ce miroir le calma alors qu'il était encore un peu énervé après Mustang. Pourquoi le colonel ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de l'appeler "petit" ? Il n'était _pas_ petit bordel ! C'était seulement qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait terminé sa croissance… Ce qui ne voulait _pas_ dire non plus qu'il n'était qu'un enfant ! Juste un adulte qui avait un peu de retard du coté de la taille physique… Non, cela ne voulait _pas_ dire qu'il était retardé non plus ! Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le grondement sourd que faisait sa gorge depuis quelques instants se muer peu à peu en gémissement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se torturait ainsi ? Comme si les remarques de Roy ne suffisaient pas il fallait que sa pet… heu… que sa cervelle en rajoute une couche par derrière ! Il devait absolument arrêter de se leurrer, et arrêter de s'énerver pour si peu. Après tout, il **était** petit. Voilà c'était dit. Non non non. Pouce. Ou plutôt 'pause'. Non, il n'était **pas** petit. Voilà ce qu'il voulait dire. Mustang était un imbécile. Et lui n'était **pas** petit. Parfait ! Voilà qui était mieux !

Une fois rassuré d'avoir mis les choses au point avec lui-même, il rouvrit les yeux et tira la langue à son reflet en ricanant, se rassurant intérieurement en se disant qu'il avait tout à fait le droit de faire l'enfant à partir du moment où il n'était pas en vue de Mustang.

Le miroir quant à lui, totalement oublieux de l'état émotionnel un peu troublé dans lequel se débattait le jeune garçon, continuait patiemment à refléter des cheveux noirs de jais, enfouis sous une espèce de béret pour les faire paraître courts (pas question qu'il se les coupe réellement !). Et quant à la couleur de sa peau, elle était désormais bien plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était habituellement grâce à "pense-à-tout" Riza qui avait glissé du maquillage dans son sac. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour ses yeux, mais bon, il se débrouillerait pour les garder baissés…

Très satisfait de lui-même, il sourit de toutes ses dents à son reflet.

"Tu devrais éviter de sourire aussi"

Se retournant d'un bloc tout en sursautant - et manquant in extremis de perdre l'équilibre -, Edward regarda son supérieur hiérarchique tranquillement adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il l'observait ? Des yeux rieurs et un sourire narquois trônant sur les lèvres du plus vieux des alchimistes sembla lui répondre qu'il était là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir vu les grimaces qu'il s'était adressé… A cette idée, le maquillage qu'il avait utilisé pour se blanchir la peau eut bien du mal à cacher la rougeur subite qui se propagea rapidement de son cou jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux tandis que la fureur montant en lui comme la vapeur dans une cocotte minute.

"Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Colonel Stupide ! Ton grand âge te l'a sans doute fait oublier, alors je te rappelle que ce n'est pas la première fois que je sors incognito !"

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu sors incognito, mais c'est la première fois que tu le fais en étant _recherché_…"

Mustang se décolla du mur d'un mouvement brusque des épaules et s'approcha du jeune adolescent, le fixant droit dans les yeux, l'air sérieux. Edward déglutit, ne pouvant détacher son regard des prunelles noires. Comment l'homme faisait-il pour le tétaniser ainsi avec un simple regard ? Il cria presque lorsque la main bandée de Roy lui saisit brusquement le menton pour examiner de plus près son visage. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, fasciné par les gestes de l'alchimiste de flamme. Son cœur battait de façon totalement désordonnée dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le tenait comme ça. Il n'allait quand même pas l'embrasser… Si ?

"Fais attention à toi. Ne prends aucun risque inutile"

Son visage était si proche qu'il sentit son souffle le caresser lorsqu'il murmura ses quelques mots. Mais juste après les avoir prononcés l'homme au regard indéchiffrable s'éloigna et la main qui lui tenait le menton retomba à ses cotés. Un léger gémissement de frustration s'échappa des lèvres du jeune Elric. Il regarda Roy ouvrir la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose, puis la refermer avant de tourner les talons.

"Roy !"

La silhouette se figea, mais ne se retourna pas. Le cœur d'Edward battait toujours bien trop vite à son goût et il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi Roy avait-il fait ça alors qu'il savait désormais l'effet qu'il avait sur lui ? Voulait-il le provoquer à son tour ? Ou bien cela n'avait-il été qu'un réflexe de sa part qui lui avait échappé (il croisait les doigts mentalement pour cette explication !) ? Ou peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas réalisé et ce geste ne signifiait rien du tout pour lui… Il ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, ne sachant que dire maintenant qu'il avait interpellé l'homme. Puis il se décida enfin, décidant de considérer sa conduite comme étant "neutre" afin qu'il ne se braque pas contre lui si il s'agissait d'un geste affectif lui ayant échappé (nouveau croisement mental de doigts) :

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai grandis"

Mustang resta un instant de plus immobile puis il tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, une lueur amusée faisant briller son regard :

"Oh ? Est-ce à dire que tu risques de ne pas pouvoir te faufiler à l'extérieur comme prévu ?"

Le choc de cette réplique après tout le film qu'il s'était fait dans sa tête fit presque reculer l'adolescent. Sa couleur tourna au rouge maladif (avec le maquillage, rougir n'était pas très conseillé) et il explosa :

"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit qu'il ressemble à une souris !"

"Une souris possède au moins des moustaches Edward"

"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit qu'il n'a même pas besoin de se raser !"

"Edward…"

"QUOI !"

"Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est déconseillé de hurler ici si on ne veut pas attirer l'attention ?"

Mustang regarda avec un amusement redoublé le jeune garçon ouvrir de grands yeux et plaquer une main contre sa bouche avant de regarder à gauche et à droite, comme si des homonculus allaient soudain apparaître à chaque coin de la pièce. Ils étaient à l'étage et dans une pièce située au centre de la maison, il y avait donc peu de chances pour que quiconque les entende mais mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque... Et puis, il fallait aussi qu'il avoue que si il ne titillait pas le jeune garçon de temps à autre, cela lui manquait trop ! Il regarda Edward ôter ses mains de devant sa bouche avant de tourner un regard noir vers lui et de chuchoter entre ses dents serrées :

"Fallait pas me traiter de crevette rose frétillante prête à se jeter dans la marmite !"

Mustang se détourna aussitôt, espérant que le jeune alchimiste ne remarquerait pas la difficulté qu'il avait à ne pas éclater de rire devant sa dernière remarque très visuelle. Oh oui, il arrivait trop bien à imaginer Edward dans le rôle d'une crevette toute rose, nu comme un ver, prêt à être mangé avec toute l'attention qu'il méritait… Diantre, le gamin était vraiment trop mignon pour son bien.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Une bonne heure après, l'alchimiste d'acier était encore plus furieux. Il pestait à voix basse tandis qu'il se faufilait par l'étroite bouche d'aération partant du sous-sol de la maison vers… l'extérieur, logiquement. Il avait beaucoup de mal à avancer, s'éraflant méchamment son bras de chair tandis qu'il rampait comme un ver de terre dans le boyau de béton. Et tout ça c'était la faute de Mustang comme toujours ! Si il ne l'avait pas perturbé comme il l'avait fait, il ne serait pas aussi énervé et il avancerait plus prudemment au lieu d'aller trop vite et de se faire mal ! Hum… Bon d'accord, peut-être aussi que si _lui_ n'avait pas un caractère aussi explosif il n'aurait pas ce problème, mais… mais quand même, avant qu'il ne parte, il avait fallu que l'homme – en plus de se moquer continuellement de sa petite taille – s'amuse également à lui donner mille et une recommandations qui n'avaient fait que le mettre encore plus hors de lui. Il n'avait finalement réussi à le stopper net qu'en finissant par lui sortir un "oui maman !" retentissant. Le tombeur de ces dames avait été vexé, mais il l'avait bien cherché !

Soupirant de soulagement en apercevant enfin la lueur du jour apparaître devant lui, Edward cessa alors de pester pour ne pas risquer d'être entendu et avança encore plus prudemment. D'après ce qu'il voyait à travers la grille, la bouche d'aération donnait sur une venelle plutôt sombre et visiblement pas fréquentée du tout, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Arrachant par la force de son auto-mail le grillage qui le séparait de la sortie, il se laissa tomber doucement au dehors. Puis, se relevant et remettant rapidement le morceau de ferraille un peu rouillé en place, il regarda autour de lui, essayant de reconnaître et de mémoriser les lieux pour faciliter son retour. L'endroit ne lui disait rien du tout, mais bon, il ne connaissait pas toutes les ruelles de Central non plus ! Cependant, d'après les calculs mentaux qu'il avait effectué pendant sa reptation (faut pas croire, il n'avait pas fait _que_ penser à Mustang !), il devait toujours se trouver dans le même quartier. Ou peut-être celui juste à coté, qui était un peu moins huppé, ce qui lui semblait plus logique au vu l'état de la ruelle : pas éclairée, des déchets dans les coins, le sol bétonné mais tout fissuré qui devait dater d'au moins une vingtaine d'années.

Se redressant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, les épaules bien carrées, il sortit tout souriant de la ruelle, affrontant les habitants de Central avec aplomb, certain de son déguisement. Heureusement, il ne croisa personne avant de se rappeler de la recommandation de Roy lui affirmant qu'il ferait mieux d'éviter de sourire… Car même si il ne l'avait pas admis devant lui, il était assez d'accord sur le fait que son sourire était également bien trop reconnaissable pour qui l'avait déjà aperçu au moins une fois. Se reprenant, il arrêta donc brutalement d'afficher aussi explicitement son contentement et baissa les yeux (ce qu'il avait également oublié de faire).

Deux rues plus loin, avisant une petite boutique sur le coté, il y entra et acheta quelques denrées qui leur permettraient de survivre quelques jours. En passant à la caisse, comme il ne pouvait pas garder le visage baissé pour ne pas paraître suspicieux, il se força à plisser les yeux pour les faire paraître plus petits, ce qui lui fit un mal de chien. A tel point que le caissier lui demanda si il allait bien. Il répondit par un grognement et paya rapidement avant de s'en aller.

Et maintenant qu'il avait deux gros sacs en papiers serrés contre sa poitrine, plus personne ne pouvait voir son visage, il ne risquait donc nullement d'être découvert. Ceci dit, il avait du mal à se diriger puisque lui non plus ne voyait pas grand-chose hormis ses pieds. Heureusement, il n'avait pas loin à aller… Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait à nouveau vers l'endroit d'où il était sorti, une idée lumineuse - de son point de vue - lui vint à l'esprit : Maintenant qu'il était dehors, pourquoi n'en profiterait-il pas pour aller faire un petit tour ? Genre pour vérifier par exemple que Kimblee était bien mort ? Son sourire diabolique caché derrière les deux gros sacs, il fit aussitôt demi-tour et se mit à courir au petit trot (quasiment à l'aveuglette…) vers le centre de la ville, du coté du quartier général…

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Greed n'était pas heureux. Dissimulé dans les feuillages d'un arbre surplombant une bonne partie du cimetière, il regardait la cérémonie horriblement chiante et longue que Bradley présidait pour l'enterrement de l'alchimiste écarlate. Le führer avait décidé de ne pas dissimuler la mort douteuse de l'alchimiste mais au contraire d'en faire un martyr dont l'assassin était toujours inconnu et recherché. Il pensait sans doute pouvoir ainsi mettre son meurtre sur le dos du colonel Mustang assez facilement lorsque le moment serait venu. Les bras croisés devant lui, assis sur une haute branche les jambes allongées sur cette même branche, l'hommonculus de l'avidité – hormis s'ennuyer à mourir - se demandait pourquoi Pride tenait tant que ça à respecter le délai qu'il avait donné à la jeune femme blonde. Une histoire d'image sans aucun doute… Bah, il ne comprenait rien à la politique, c'était chiant et compliqué. Comme cette cérémonie.

Il aurait bien voulu se tirer d'ici et pouvoir également arrêter de penser stupidement à cet humain qu'ils étaient en train de mettre à six pieds sous terre. Malheureusement, étant donné que l'homonculus de la fierté l'avait convoqué ici même dès que la commémoration serait terminée pour lui faire part de "quelque chose d'important", il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'attendre patiemment. Ce que voulait le généralissime exactement, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais espérait que cela lui fournirait l'occasion de se dégourdir un peu les membres. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être avait-il enfin décidé de l'envoyer chercher Lust et Wrath ? Il aimerait bien revoir Lust, et lui demander pourquoi elle avait décidé de trahir Pride. Il était curieux d'en connaître la raison réelle, car il doutait qu'elle soit la même que la sienne, et encore plus que sa décision soit uniquement basée sur cette vérité qui semblait immuable : "Pride est un con".

Peut-être lui-même devrait-il tenter sa chance dès maintenant… Tuer Pride… Voilà qui l'occuperait au moins ! Il sourit tout en fixant à nouveau son regard sur l'homonculus qui se tenait debout devant la tombe encore ouverte au milieu de l'attroupement militaire. Mais sa bonne humeur s'assombrit lorsque son regard glissa sur la personne qui se trouvait _encore_ à ses cotés : Sloth. Elle ne le quittait pas d'un pas, c'était vraiment agaçant à la fin. Comment pourrait-il s'en prendre à Pride si elle ne le quittait pas un seul instant ? Deux homonculus d'un seul coup, c'était un peu trop pour lui. Surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu refaire le plein de pierres rouges depuis son combat avec le full métal crevette, alors il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Même contre un seul homonculus, il risquait fort de ne pas faire le poids. Il avait bien espéré pousser Pride à lui faire suffisamment confiance pour lui en donner, mais sans succès jusqu'à présent.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la vue d'un gamin caché derrière deux sacs en papier, immobile devant une tombe à deux pas d'ici, attira son attention. Son sourire de requin s'élargit lorsqu'il finit par comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Vraiment, se recueillir devant une tombe en gardant ses courses dans les bras… Il fallait au moins être aussi innocent qu'Edward Elric pour faire une bourde pareille !

"Edward Elric. Comme on se retrouve"

Le jeune garçon sursauta à la voix basse et profonde qui se fit entendre brutalement dans son dos, alors qu'il n'avait entendu personne approcher. Se retournant d'un bloc, il lâcha ses courses à ses pieds et approcha dangereusement ses mains l'une de l'autre, s'apprêtant à les claquer.

"Allons, allons, tu ne voudrais pas attirer l'attention sur toi en faisant tes petits tours de magie lumineux et bruyants n'est-ce pas ?"

Edward, qui était devenu blanc comme un linge sous la peur d'être découvert – et surtout que Mustang apprenne son imprudence –, regardait l'homonculus qui se trouvait devant lui avec incrédulité et circonspection. Pas d'erreur possible, face à lui se trouvait bien Greed, l'homonculus qui avait tué Kimblee. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? On disait souvent que les assassins aimaient assister à l'enterrement de leurs victimes, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, trouvant que cela serait parfaitement stupide de la part d'un meurtrier. Cependant il laissa rapidement sa peur et ses interrogations de coté pour afficher son arrogance habituelle avec un large sourire.

"Greed. Envie que je te donne une raclée et te fasse filer la queue entre les jambes une fois de plus ?"

"Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi. Hum. Pas aujourd'hui tout du moins. Non, j'étais juste curieux de savoir pourquoi un alchimiste d'état qui n'allait pas tarder à être recherché par toute la population d'Amestris faisait à l'enterrement d'un homme qu'il haïssait ? Ou alors c'est son petit copain qui t'envoie pour lui rendre un dernier hommage ?"

Edward serra les dents à la dernière phrase et ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer aussitôt :

"Son **_EX_** petit ami !"

Il se mordit la langue en refermant trop brutalement la bouche après sa déclaration et grimaça de douleur. Il s'en voulait d'avoir mordu à l'hameçon aussi facilement. Le sourire de Greed s'élargit, et il pencha la tête sur le coté, réfléchissant visiblement à quelque chose. Il préférait ne pas savoir quoi. Le plus important était que le monstre venait de lui apprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas encore recherchés officiellement… Et que Riza avait donc réussi comme elle l'avait dit à leur faire gagner quelques jours.

"Comme vous êtes pathétiques, vous autres humains…"

Cette fois-ci, il s'abstint de répondre. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni surtout le moment de philosopher ! Il siffla brutalement entre ses dents serrées.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Greed ?"

Mais malheureusement, l'autre ne semblait pas pressé et répondit de son air nonchalant habituel :

"Je passais par hasard et je me demandais pour qui était cet attroupement. Et toi ?"

A cette réponse, il ne prit pas la peine de répondre une banalité, car la cérémonie était apparemment terminée et les gens commençaient à bouger lentement. Ne cédant pas à la panique, Edward reprit doucement les deux sacs qu'il avait lâchés à terre dans ses bras. Avec les deux bras occupés et donc l'impossibilité d'utiliser son alchimie, il n'avait pas d'autre solution que de faire confiance à Greed lorsqu'il lui avait dit ne pas avoir envie de se battre. Faire confiance à Greed… Vraiment, Mustang allait le tuer si il lui racontait ça… Ceci dit, cet homonculus était vraiment étrange. Déjà lors de leur premier combat ses réactions avaient été imprévisibles. Il semblait se moquer de vivre ou de mourir. Il était vraiment… inhumain, tout simplement. Sans doute était-ce pour cette raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre ? Pourtant d'un autre coté, cette propension à la discussion de ce corps sans âme lui était particulièrement familière, et lui rappelait sa propre soif de connaissance concernant tout ce qui touchait à l'alchimie de près ou de loin…

Il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il sursauta lorsque ce dernier reprit la parole.

"File d'ici avant que Pride ne te découvre. Et profite bien des quelques jours qu'il te reste avant ta mort"

Greed s'amusa de la fureur qui jaillit aussitôt de la seule prunelle visible du jeune garçon entre les deux sacs de papier à la suite de cette affirmation.

"Repose-toi bien Greed, car la prochaine fois je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir"

Souriant largement à l'adolescent, Greed s'éclipsa rapidement, lui laissant le passage libre, au grand soulagement de ce dernier, qui s'éloigna rapidement. Puis il se dissimula à nouveau dans les branchages de son perchoir, et n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que deux silhouettes ne s'arrêtent sous lui.

"Inutile de te montrer, je sais que tu es là"

"Evidemment Pride. Je n'ai pas cherché à me cacher"

"As-tu apprécié la cérémonie que j'ai donné en l'honneur de ton ami Kimblee ?"

"Viens en au fait. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"

"T'offrir des pierres rouges. Car il me semble que cela ne serait pas inutile si tu étais dans un avenir proche amené à combattre deux alchimistes d'état… Qu'en dis-tu ?"

Greed se figea, observant le dos de l'homme qui s'était posté sous sa branche et qui regardait droit devant lui. Oui, manger des pierres rouges, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ces visions qui lui revenaient de sa vie passée. Il n'avait pas envie de redevenir humain, pas le moins du monde. Et encore moins envie de s'embarrasser de sentiments qu'il n'avait plus éprouvés depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Or il avait l'impression que le manque de pierres rouges commençait à se faire connaître en l'obligeant quelques flashs de sa vie humaine, et en l'affaiblissant à l'aide de quelques sentiments dont il se passerait bien.

Mais pourquoi Pride décidait-il soudain de lui en offrir ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait réellement peur des deux alchimistes qu'il avait désormais sur le dos ? Pourtant il avait déjà traité avec Mustang et l'avait brisé complètement. Quant à l'alchimiste d'acier, il suffisait de réussir à lui ôter son auto-mail pour qu'il soit aussi impuissant qu'un nouveau-né… Bah, encore une fois, il avait du mal à comprendre les objectifs de Pride, mais peu importe, si cela lui permettait de mettre la main sur quelques pierres rouges…

"Où se trouvent-elles ?"

"Pas trop loin"

Greed laissa échapper volontairement un grondement sourd. Ce que l'autre homonculus feignit de ne pas remarquer. Pride voulait l'éloigner d'ici ? Pour quelle raison ?

"Il y en aura pour toi, mais aussi pour moi et Sloth. Ne mange pas tout"

"Oublierais-tu que je suis l'homonculus de l'avidité ? Donne-moi juste le lieu exact"

Sloth regarda Greed s'éloigner tranquillement sans prendre le moins du monde garde aux regards effrayés qui lui étaient lancés. Décidément, il était vraiment le moins doué d'entre eux lorsqu'il s'agissait de dissimuler son regard et son attitude de prédateur vis-à-vis des humains.

"Croyez-vous que cela soit sage ?"

"Je ne lui fais aucune confiance"

Sloth regarda Pride et son sourire froid, légèrement étonnée.

"Alors pourquoi lui permettre de mettre la main sur des pierres ?"

"Il n'y en a qu'une seule à l'endroit que je lui ai indiqué alors cela ne fera pas une grande différence. Et en attendant, il est loin d'ici pour quelques jours"

Cette fois-ci, elle ne posa pas de question supplémentaire. Après tout, quelle importance ? Pride savait très certainement ce qu'il faisait.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Mais tu es complètement inconscient !"

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !"

Roy se tut immédiatement. Avant de reprendre, un ton plus bas, mais avec tout autant de fureur :

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller à l'enterrement de Zolf !"

Edward se renfrogna lorsque le prénom de l'alchimiste s'échappa des lèvres de Mustang. Il préférait lorsqu'il l'appelait Kimblee. Zolf ça faisait trop… intime. Certes, les deux hommes _avaient_ été intimes. Mais ils ne l'étaient plus depuis longtemps. Et d'ailleurs, se fit-il brutalement la réflexion, un peu honteux de sa jalousie, Kimblee était mort. Il reprit donc la conversation sans relever, tout en commençant à regretter d'avoir avoué à Mustang son "expédition imprévue".

"Au moins maintenant on sait qu'il est bien mort et même l'endroit exact où il est enterré ! Tu aurais voulu quoi ? Qu'on parcourre le cimetière à pieds en pleine nuit à l'aide de lampes torches histoire de dire à vingt lieux à la ronde : 'attention ! violeurs de sépultures en pleine action' !"

"Tu devais seulement aller chercher à manger Ed !"

"Bah c'est quoi le problème ! Je ne me suis pas fait attraper, et je n'ai personne à mes trousses !"

"Le problème c'est que tu as pris la décision tout seul"

Ed tournait en rond autour du plus vieux des alchimistes depuis quasiment le début de leur conversation, nerveux et énervé de se faire réprimander. Mais le ton découragé de Mustang le stoppa et le fit se calmer un peu. Certes, il n'aurait pas du aller se promener ainsi dans Central, mais pourquoi Roy était-il aussi furieux après lui alors que rien n'avait mal tourné ? Il regarda l'homme s'asseoir lourdement dans une chaise et se prendre la tête entre les mains, visiblement trop fatigué pour continuer de lui crier après. L'adolescent se renfrogna, se disant qu'il devrait dormir plus, car il semblait être sans cesse épuisé ses derniers temps. Maintenant qu'il était un peu plus zen, il reprit leur conversation un ton plus bas :

"Roy… Essaye d'avoir un peu plus confiance en moi"

L'alchimiste de flamme redressa la tête, l'air confus.

"J'ai confiance en toi Edward. J'ai confiance en toi pour tout un tas de choses, mais…"

"Ok ok c'est bon j'ai compris !"

Le colonel soupira, regardant son subordonné qui avait enfin arrêté de lui donner le tournis mais qui désormais serrait les poings de rage, et avait les lèvres blanches tellement il les pressait fortement l'une contre l'autre. Edward avait changé, mais peut-être pas autant qu'il le pensait finalement : il devait toujours gérer son caractère vif et son hypersensibilité. Il le fixa longtemps, mettant dans son regard plus d'agacement qu'il n'en éprouvait avant de lui rétorquer calmement :

"Edward… Si tu veux vraiment sortir de cette histoire en un seul morceau, il faut aussi que TU me fasses confiance. Or, on était bien d'accord que nous devions prendre nos décisions en commun…"

Mustang ne lui avouerait pas qu'il avait une boule dans le ventre à la simple idée du danger que le jeune garçon avait couru. Il s'était retrouvé seul, sans défense, devant _Greed_… C'était… C'était tout simplement trop horrible pour qu'il puisse se permettre de le laisser passer sans rien dire. Il ne voulait vraiment pas risquer que le jeune garçon recommence une telle imprudence. Et le pire, c'était qu'il semblait ne pas se rendre compte de la menace à laquelle il avait échappé…

Sincèrement, il commençait à regretter pour de bon d'avoir entraîné Edward à sa suite dans sa fuite. Pourtant, quelle autre solution lui avait-on laissé ? Si Ed n'était pas venu avec lui, il aurait été entre les mains de Bradley… Tout enter à ses réflexions, il ne quittait néanmoins pas des yeux le jeune garçon, guettant sa réaction, se demandant ce qu'il ferait si Edward refusait de l'écouter. Mais heureusement, à son grand soulagement, après avoir roulé un peu des yeux au ciel, l'adolescent frustré s'obligea à admettre son erreur, même si visiblement cela lui faisait un mal de chien.

"Oui oui, je sais… Je n'aurais pas du prendre cette décision tout seul… Je ne recommencerais pas _colonel_. Promis"

Il sentit l'alchimiste de feu se détendre un petit peu et tendre la main vers l'un des deux paquets de courses qui se trouvait toujours à ses pieds. Le colonel le poussa vers lui du bout du pied tout en plongeant la main dans le second. Son propre estomac – qui avait apparemment compris avant lui que casser la croûte était désormais d'actualité - se faisant à l'instant même vigoureusement entendre.

Ce fut seulement au milieu de leur pique-nique improvisé au milieu de l'entrée qu'il se rendit compte que Roy avait dit "si **tu** veux sortir de cette histoire en un seul morceau". Il se renfrogna et lança un regard assassin vers celui qu'il avait décidé de séduire, et qui lui retourna son regard sans comprendre. Non, **il** ne voulait pas sortir de cette histoire en un seul morceau. Il voulait que **tous les deux** se sortent de cette histoire en un seul morceau.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"TU prends le canapé. JE dors par terre"

Le jeune Edward Elric jeta un regard noir à son supérieur hiérarchique. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton utilisé par l'homme. D'un autre coté, il comprenait aussi pourquoi il insistait comme ça vu la position dans laquelle il s'était réveillé le matin même. Mais quoi ! Après avoir réussi à persuader l'homme peu de temps auparavant qu'il ne pouvait pas soigner son bras éraflé tout seul, il avait espéré qu'il serait un peu plus aimable.

Au passage, il était à noter que Roy était malheureusement très efficace… Riza l'avait-elle obligé à prendre des cours de premiers secours ? En tous les cas cela n'avait pas duré plus de deux minutes, mais c'était tout de même un vrai délice que d'avoir eu ces mains fines et douces sur sa peau même durant un aussi bref moment ! Et d'ailleurs, il avait trouvé que le colonel avait de bonnes couleurs pendant qu'il s'occupait de lui… Bon d'accord, il se faisait sans doute des films, mais peut-être que non, et qu'il avait bel et bien _rougit_ de le toucher ? Hum… Mais ça ne collait pas trop avec le fait qu'il lui avait quand même aspergé le bras avec de l'alcool en arborant un sourire sadique tout du long.

Se renfrognant et revenant à la réalité, il soupira distinctement, jetant un regard vers son aîné tout en regardant son bras, se demandant si il y avait une chance pour qu'il puisse se servir de sa "blessure" pour dormir près de Roy… Mais non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas comment. Il soupira à nouveau avant de lui lancer d'une voix faussement abattue :

"C'est bon Roy, j'ai compris. Mais tu peux dormir sur le canapé, je dormirais par terre. J'ai l'habitude avec tous les voyages que j'ai fait avec Al"

Mustang le regarda d'un air dubitatif, comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire que le jeune garçon lui laisse la place. Ce qui effectivement ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup, à moins que… Il se renfrogna et grommela entre ses dents :

"Ca ne me dérange pas de dormir par terre, je ne suis pas SI vieux que ça"

Edward lui adressa son plus beau sourire "à la Mustang" en lui susurrant :

"Honneur aux anciens"

Ce qui fit – à sa grande satisfaction - gronder sourdement le colonel avant qu'il ne se décide à aller se coucher sans prendre la peine de répliquer.

**A SUIVRE ... **

Merci pour vos idées concernant Kimblee ! Bon, j'y réfléchis toujours car je ne me suis pas encore décidée…

Prochain chapitre sans retard dans deux semaines (promis !)


	15. Transmutation

**Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…**

Auteur : Petite Souris

Titre : Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…

Animé : Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ce qui m'empêche pas d'en faire c'que j'veux !)

Rating : M pas méchant (c'est juste au cas zou… étant donné que FFnet n'autorise pas les lemons !)

Pairing : Ed/Roy !

Quinzième chapitre !

**CHAPITRE XV**

L'alchimiste de flamme n'eut pas de "mauvaise" surprise le lendemain matin, mais il n'avait cependant pas très bien dormi. Hormis le fait qu'il n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il avait également été réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par des gémissements en provenance de la silhouette endormie d'Eward. Les yeux encore embués par le sommeil, il grimaça à ce souvenir :

_"Ed ? Edward ?"_

_Se penchant prudemment au bord du canapé, il regarda la silhouette du jeune garçon se retourner brutalement sur le dos tout en continuant de laisser s'échapper de faibles gémissements. _

_"Ed !"_

_Il tendit la main pour secouer l'enfant, et le sortir du cauchemar dans lequel il se trouvait visiblement, avant de se raviser. Edward avait besoin de sommeil lui aussi, alors si il pouvait éviter de le réveiller… Se levant prudemment, il s'agenouilla auprès de lui et lui murmura quelques mots de réconfort tout en passant lentement sa main dans les longs cheveux blonds pour le calmer._

_"Tout va bien Edward, rendors-toi, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve…"_

_Il priait intérieurement pour que l'adolescent ne se réveille pas et ne l'entende pas murmurer ces paroles idiotes. Heureusement, il ne se réveilla pas et se calma petit à petit, murmurant le prénom de son frère dans son sommeil. Ce qui l'amena à s'interroger brièvement : Est-ce que Al avait l'habitude de le réconforter ainsi lors de ses cauchemars ? Probablement, surtout que l'armure de métal n'avait jamais eu besoin de dormir…_

"Yo !"

Roy sursauta, tiré brutalement de la rêverie dans laquelle il s'était réfugié à peine levé. Son cœur battait la chamade. D'entendre ce "Yo" - salut habituel de Maes - lui avait fait un choc. Décidément, le jeune alchimiste n'en ratait pas une. Il avait un vrai don pour lui faire ressentir des émotions dont il se passerait bien volontiers… Penser à Hugues dès le réveil n'était pas une très bonne idée pour se forger un moral d'acier pour la journée.

"Edward s'il te plait, n'utilise pas cette expression"

Le sus-nommé cligna des yeux, interdit, avant de rougir furieusement lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi l'homme lui demandait ça. Il avait suffisamment connu la famille Hugues pour se souvenir du salut familier… Pourquoi s'était-il exprimé ainsi ?

"Désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé… Heu… Bien dormi ? Moi j'ai dormi comme un loir ! Bon, moins bien que la nuit dernière, mais mieux que la plupart de mes nuits depuis que Al…"

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Sa tentative pour changer de sujet avait tourné court. D'un mort il en passait à un autre. Du coup il s'arrêta de parler et laissa un lourd silence retomber. Silence que l'alchimiste de feu s'obligea à briser d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme et non pas épuisée comme lui l'était :

"On est pas encore très bien réveillés, que dirais-tu d'un café avant qu'on ne discute des mesures à prendre concernant le corps de Kimblee ?"

Et hop, troisième mort évoquée depuis leur réveil. La journée s'annonçait bien…

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

L'homonculus de la paresse s'efforçait vaillamment de tenir un minimum son rôle de secrétaire en parcourant les rapports qui parvenaient au généralissime. Mais vraiment, quel ennui ! Elle aurait largement préféré ne rien faire du tout de ses journées, et espérait que lorsque le furher aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait – mais il ne lui avait toujours rien dit de ses projets – elle pourrait prendre une sorte de "retraite anticipée" et se prélasser quelque part dans un lieu moins agité. Comme par exemple cette veille maison que leur maître Dante avait occupé. Au milieu de la forêt, n'avait-elle pas réussi à passer de nombreuses années sans que qui que ce soit ne remarque qu'elle aurait du mourir depuis bien longtemps ?

Habituellement, elle se plaisait là où elle était, dans ce bureau, aux cotés de Pride. Mais depuis les récents évènements, son "patron" parcourait souvent la pièce de long en large, et elle devait avouer que cela l'inquiétait un peu. La situation leur était-elle à ce point défavorable ? Pourtant, leurs ennemis n'étaient que deux misérables humains. Même si l'un des deux était celui qui l'avait créée, l'homonculus ne pouvait pas réellement les considérer comme une menace… non ?

**BREAK ****BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

De se retrouver à l'endroit même où Tucker avait effectué la transmutation de sa propre fille écoeurait l'alchimiste de flamme et lui donnait de désagréables frissons dans le dos. Pourtant il n'était pas habituellement sujet à ce genre de craintes irraisonnées. Mais pour sa défense, il fallait également avouer qu'il se trouvait à cet endroit en compagnie de deux mains inertes coupées à hauteur du poignet, ce qui n'aidait certainement pas à lui faire éviter les sinistres ondes qui hantaient ce lieu. Grimaçant, il se força à lister une fois de plus intérieurement toutes les raisons qu'il avait de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais il avait beau se répéter sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution, il se sentait horriblement coupable et monstrueux. Comment pouvait-il faire cela à un être humain ? Se _servir_ d'un cadavre, commettre le _crime_ de la transmutation humaine pour créer un homonculus, et enfin le _manipuler_ pour s'en servir comme d'une arme face à leurs ennemis… Pour finalement quoi ? Le tuer à nouveau ? Car il était bien évident que même si tout se passait comme prévu et qu'ils réussissaient à se débarrasser des autres homunculus, alors ils devraient ensuite se débarrasser de Kimblee…

Un nouveau frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Finalement, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis Ishbal. Il avait alors révélé aux yeux de tous qu'il était un monstre... Et visiblement, il l'était toujours. Oui, il était toujours capable des pires monstruosités, et toujours capable de justifier ses actes odieux derrière une façade honorable. A l'époque, c'était parce qu'il devait suivre les ordres. Et aujourd'hui ? Pour libérer Amestris du joug de l'homonculus Pride ? Une chose était certaine, si jamais il arrivait un jour à démettre le généralissime, il ne s'autoriserait pas à le remplacer. Car à quoi bon remplacer un monstre par un autre monstre ?

Les deux mains placées au centre du cercle alchimique semblaient être prêtes à tout instant à reprendre vie et ramper vers lui et le punir de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait l'impression qu'elles n'avaient qu'une envie : L'attraper et ne plus le lâcher. Et qu'il serait ainsi condamné à les traîner avec lui pour le restant de ses jours, tels des menottes démoniaques, une odeur de pourriture embaumant son sillage où qu'il passerait. Il était bien content d'avoir réussi à éloigner Edward pour cette partie de l'opération. Bien sûr il était obligé de l'attendre pour la transmutation elle-même, il le lui avait promis. Mais au moins il lui avait épargné d'avoir à déterrer Zolf et de lui couper les deux mains. Pourquoi lui avoir coupé des deux mains ? En fait, après en avoir longuement discuté avec Edward, ils avaient décidé que se servir du corps entier de l'alchimiste serait totalement inutile et ne ferait que leur causer du tracas supplémentaire : Pas évident de traverser Central avec un cadavre sur le dos ! D'ailleurs, lors de sa transmutation, Ed n'avait pas non plus utilisé le cadavre de sa mère, il n'avait utilisé que quelques gouttes de son propre sang ainsi que celui de son frère !

Cependant, dans leur situation, Roy avait préféré avoir tout de même quelque chose du corps de Kimblee pour s'assurer que l'homonculus qu'ils créeraient aurait bien quelques souvenirs de l'homme. Il doutait que quelques gouttes de son propre sang (et encore moins celui d'Edward !) puisse parvenir seul à ce résultat. Certes ils avaient été proches, mais pas de la même façon que les deux frères avaient pu l'être de leur mère.

Voilà pourquoi il était actuellement assis en tailleur dans les profondeurs de la demeure de celui qui avait été l'alchimiste tisseur de vie, face à une paire de mains dont le tatouage ornant leurs paumes rendait Roy malade. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu le moindre frémissement lorsqu'il avait scié les deux mains (sans l'aide de l'alchimie malheureusement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention !) et les avaient mis dans les replis de son sweat avant de rentrer aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Mais maintenant que tout était calme et qu'il pouvait repenser à ce qu'il avait fait, le souvenir de cet acte et la froideur de ses mains contre son corps lorsqu'il les avait transportées provoquait en lui des remontées de bile qu'il avait bien du mal à contrôler. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte désormais, c'était qu'Edward revienne afin qu'ils puissent commencer la transmutation. Tout était prêt, les deux mains étaient placées au centre d'un large cercle alchimique devant lequel il aurait du être complètement admiratif si il réussissait seulement à détacher ses yeux de ce qui se trouvait en leur centre.

Se couvrant les yeux de ses mains pour essayer de calmer ses hauts le cœur, il murmura pour lui-même pour la nième fois depuis qu'il était revenu :

"Edward… Dépêche-toi un peu mon petit alchimiste préféré si tu ne veux vraiment pas que je commence sans toi…"

"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit qu'on ne peut rien faire sans lui !"

Mustang fit un bond et regarda avec des yeux ronds l'alchimiste d'acier qu'il n'avait absolument pas entendu arriver. Il n'eut même pas le réflexe de lui faire une remarque acerbe sur son explosion habituelle devant le terme "petit". D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il avait dit… Est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas contredit ? Il s'était fait un compliment à lui-même cette fois-ci non ? Enfin, peu importe. Secouant la tête, il se remit de sa surprise et adressa un maigre sourire au jeune garçon, qui le regarda d'un œil soupçonneux avant d'englober le reste de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

"Tout est prêt…"

"Nous n'attendions plus que toi Fullmétal"

"Nous ? Oh… Et bien je suis là, et j'ai les pierres"

D'abord choqué par ce "nous" qui lui paraissait vraiment… macabre, Edward se remit néanmoins rapidement avant de froncer le nez lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'humidité ambiante : Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son auto mail et du coup, ce dernier commençait déjà à lui faire mal. Hors de question qu'il aille faire un saut à Rizembool pour voir Winry ! Pas avant que son bras ne tombe de lui-même. Vraiment, il n'avait pas envie du supporter encore ses couinements et de faire semblant de ne pas savoir se défendre lorsqu'elle l'agressait violemment. Tu parles d'une fille ! Il se rendait compte maintenant que le temps avait passé que si il l'avait supportée toutes ses années, c'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à son frère, qui, lui, l'adorait purement et simplement. Grinçant des dents, il se demanda pourquoi il se mettait à penser à Winry dans un lieu aussi désespérément sinistre. Puis finalement, se dit qu'il valait mieux peut-être qu'il ne se pose pas la question.

Chassant toutes ses pensées incongrues de son esprit, il avança prudemment, et s'assit aux cotés de l'alchimiste de flamme, fixant à son tour les yeux sur le macabre spectacle. C'était vraiment déprimant. Se secouant, il détourna la tête rapidement pour observer Mustang, qui lui ne regardait rien d'autre que les deux cadavres de mains placées au centre du cercle de transmutation. L'homme semblait calme, mais il savait désormais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se fie trop aux apparences. D'ailleurs, il était tellement perdu sans ses pensées lorsqu'il était arrivé qu'il semblait ne l'avait pas entendu.

Quand à lui, il avait les paumes moites. Faire une nouvelle fois une transmutation humaine… Cela l'effrayait autant que cela l'excitait. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais au colonel bien entendu. Mais il avait beau se dire que c'était la seule réelle solution qu'ils avaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que c'était un peu sa curiosité scientifique qui l'avait poussé à faire cette proposition de création d'un homonculus… Que c'était là la réelle raison, au détriment de tout le reste, y compris des sentiments de Roy. Car il était clair que cela était extrêmement difficile pour l'homme de faire revenir à la vie Kimblee. Même si il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de lui, mais d'un homonculus, c'était tout de même les mains de son cadavre qui se trouvaient devant eux, et c'était son apparence et peut-être même ses pensées qu'ils feraient revivre si tout se passait comme prévu…

Les pierres rouges devaient les aider à faire de la "chose" qui apparaîtrait après la transmutation un homonculus qui serait à leurs ordres. Mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en donner, car Edward était convaincu que si les pierres faisaient de ces chairs un homonculus, le fait de lui en donner le moins possible le rendrait également moins inhumain. Il ne savait pas exactement comment cela fonctionnait, mais il en était quasiment certain car les pierres étaient ce qui donnait leurs forces à ces monstres. En vomissant les pierres, ils perdaient une partie de leur pouvoir de régénération. Greed le lui avait expliqué lors de leur combat avant qu'il ne décide de s'enfuir brusquement. Et il y avait aussi Wrath. Le gamin paraissait presque humain lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontré… Mais après être passé entre les mains de l'armée ? Il était devenu un bloc de haine et de folie.

"On y va ?"

Le jeune adolescent fonça les sourcils devant l'absence de réaction de son supérieur. Quand même ! Il aurait pu au moins s'apercevoir de sa présence, il était assit à coté de lui !

"Oh ! Mustang !"

Après un sursaut, l'homme le regarda étrangement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il lui avait parlé et attendait une réponse.

"Oui Edward ?"

Soupirant et roulant des yeux au ciel, l'adolescent se leva et se dirigea vers le centre du cercle, avant de se retourner et de regarder l'alchimiste de flamme d'un air interrogateur. Semblant enfin comprendre, celui-ci se leva d'un bond et se dirigea également au centre du cercle, le visage fermé, et évitant visiblement son regard. Ce qui inquiéta l'alchimiste d'acier qui lui demanda une fois de plus :

"Roy… On est pas obligés tu sais, peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver une autre solution…"

Voilà qui sembla réveiller totalement le Mustang qu'il connaissait. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, il plongea son regard sombre et dur dans le sien et lui dit d'une voix ferme et sans appel :

"Il n'y a pas d'autre solution Edward, et tu le sais très bien. C'est notre seule chance, et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser passer"

"Mais est-ce que tu pourras…"

Sa voix l'interrompit en claquant sèchement, résonnant de façon sépulcrale dans la cave :

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Edward, je ne suis plus un enfant depuis longtemps"

"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit que personne ne le croit quand il dit qu'il est légalement adulte !"

A ces mots, Mustang lui adressa son petit sourire satisfait qu'il abhorrait tant et annonça, faussement interrogatif :

"Majeur Edward ? Aurait-on falsifié les papiers de ton dossier pour te donner une date de naissance ultérieure à ce qu'elle est réellement ? A moins que l'âge de la majorité n'ait été modifiée durant les deux derniers jours et que je n'en sois pas encore au courant ?"

Ce à quoi le jeune garçon bredouilla quelque chose de pas très compréhensible comme quoi l'âge légal était celui qu'il savait posséder et pas celui de paperasses administratives. Cela amusait grandement Mustang de voir à quel point Ed se sentait tellement adulte qu'il en oubliait lui-même qu'il était _réellement_ encore mineur, quoi qu'il en dise ou pense. Se renfrognant, il se dit qu'il était par contre beaucoup moins amusant de se rendre compte que lui-même avait aussi une certaine tendance à l'oublier ces derniers temps…

"Allons-y Fullmétal, inutile de différer plus longtemps ce qu'il y a à faire"

"Ok…"

Brusquement, le jeune garçon se retrouva dans la position de celui qui hésitait. Il se mit à douter du bien-fondé de ce qu'ils allaient entreprendre. A douter que l'homonculus soit suffisamment puissant pour détruire Greed et Bradley. A douter qu'il les aide au lieu de se mettre dans le camp ennemi. A douter que son pouvoir allié à celui de Roy soit suffisant pour leur permettre de se tenir à l'écart de la porte lorsque le moment sera venu. A douter que les ingrédients pour le corps humain qu'il avait rassemblés soient justes. A douter que le cercle de transmutation qu'il avait tracé soit correct. Bref, à douter de sa réussite… Et si la transmutation ne fonctionnait pas ? Et si la porte réclamait plus que quelques gouttes de sang ? Et si il perdait Roy de la même façon qu'il avait perdu son frère ?

"Edward !"

"Uh ?"

"Tout est parfait Edward. Et tout se passera comme prévu"

L'enfant qui s'était mis à trembler légèrement lui fit un timide sourire à son affirmation avant de reprendre du poil de la bête et de lui retourner un regard ampli de détermination. Tendant son bras humain devant lui, il sortit un petit couteau de sa poche et se coupa sans la moindre hésitation le bout du doigt, puis il passa le couteau à Mustang, qui fit de même. Tout deux regardèrent pendant quelques instants de grosses gouttes tomber sur les "ingrédients" et sur les deux paumes ouvertes qui semblaient accepter cette offrande comme une manne providentielle.

Puis décidant que c'était assez, Edward se saisit de la main de Roy pour lui suçoter le bout du doigt.

"Edward !"

Il retira brutalement son doigt des lèvres du jeune alchimiste, le regardant d'un air choqué tandis que celui-ci se léchait les babines avec un sourire qui ressemblait décidément plus à un sourire de prédateur qu'à celui d'un innocent angelot. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose alors qu'il refoulait avec difficulté le rouge qui avait menacé de lui envahir le visage. Puis il la referma, lançant un simple regard de reproche à Edward, qui haussa négligemment les épaules. Dans un même mouvement, tout deux retournèrent alors à l'extérieur du cercle et se baissèrent pour l'activer…

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BR****EAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Greed parcourait les ruines qui l'entouraient en grommelant. Heureusement qu'il avait pu extorquer quelques informations complémentaires d'un vieillard sur le chemin menant à cet endroit, parce que les informations de Pride étaient à moitié fausses. Cet enfoiré l'avait d'ailleurs sans doute fait exprès pour le tenir éloigné plus longtemps encore. Finalement, peut-être n'aurait-il pas du l'écouter et venir ici, étant donné qu'il tenait tellement à ce qu'il parte… Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire alors ? Au moins, avec les pierres rouges…

S'arrêtant brutalement, un sourire déforma le coin de sa bouche tandis qu'il se trouvait face au temple que l'homonculus de la fierté lui avait décrit. Plongeant hâtivement à l'intérieur, il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité avant de lâcher un petit cri de victoire en apercevant une lueur rouge sous les décombre de l'autel. Mais son cri victorieux se transforma rapidement en grondement de rage tandis qu'il s'apercevait que la lueur rouge était produite par une malheureuse et unique pierre. Rejetant les blocs de pierres partout autour de lui, espérant peut-être trouver d'autres pierres qui auraient roulés un peu plus loin, il lui fallut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence : Il n'y avait rien d'autre, et Pride l'avait bien roulé.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BR****EAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient accompli – et réussi – la transmutation de _leur_ homonculus. Depuis, ils avaient eu très peu de sommeil aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Roy avait été obligé d'attacher et de bâillonner la forme qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'humain qu'ils avaient obtenu car sinon il hurlait de douleur. Si l'alchimiste de flamme avait été choqué par l'apparence de l'homonculus, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Quand à Edward, lui savait à quoi s'en tenir, et ce qu'il avait devant les yeux ne lui rappelait que trop des souvenirs dont il se passerait bien.

Ils se relayaient pour le surveiller de jour comme de nuit, car la "chose" ne dormait apparemment jamais. Et Mustang lui donnait des pierres rouges. Toujours lui, jamais Edward, car ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord bien avant la transmutation que celui qui avait été l'alchimiste écarlate avait plus de chances d'attaquer Edward plutôt que son ancien amant. Et que donc, Edward devait rester à l'écart le plus souvent possible. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient obtenu ce corps… Ils se demandaient de plus en plus souvent si il y avait réellement la moindre parcelle de l'ancien être humain Zolf dans cette difforme monstruosité.

Lorsque Roy croisait Edward, ils ne prenaient même plus la peine de se parler. C'était comme si ils avaient décidé de suspendre leurs réflexions le temps de voir ce qui allait advenir. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus leurs regards lorsqu'ils se croisaient se faisaient inquiets. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus attendre plus longtemps. Ce jour-là, le colonel posa fermement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et l'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le remplacer auprès de l'homonculus. D'un signe de tête, il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils remontèrent dans la partie habitable de la maison, qui bien que tous les volets soient fermés, laissait passer tout de même suffisamment de lumière pour que l'ambiance y soit moins dépressive que le sous-sol glauque dans lequel ils "élevaient" leur arme humaine. Roy ne perdit pas de temps en blablas inutiles :

"Edward, c'est demain notre dernier jour de répit"

"Je sais bien Roy, mais il ne parle même pas encore !"

Secouant la tête, il s'assit posément sur l'une des deux chaises de l'entrée de la demeure, qui était un peu devenue leur "Quartier Général", ou "salle de réunion", et posa sa tête sur des deux mains croisées, comme Edward l'avait si souvent vu faire à son bureau.

"Si son état ne s'est pas amélioré d'ici demain, j'irais à ce rendez-vous"

"Quel rendez-vous ?"

"Celui dont Riza ne m'a pas parlé"

Edward cligna des yeux, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi son supérieur lui parlait. Le colonel le lui expliqua donc tranquillement, comme si ce rendez-vous dont il parlait n'était rien d'autre qu'une rencontre amicale entre deux vieux amis.

"Elle nous a dit qu'elle gagnerait une semaine de répit, et tu as pu constater par toi-même lors de ta petite discussion avec ton copain Greed que nous n'étions pas recherchés _officiellement. _"

"Greed n'est pas mon copain !"

Haussant les épaules, il poursuivit, son masque d'indifférence fermement en place :

"Peu importe. Là où je veux en venir, c'est que j'y ai réfléchi depuis, et que je suis certain que Riza ne m'a pas tout dit, qu'elle m'a caché quelque chose, et…"

Il s'arrêta brutalement, puis soupira longuement avant de continuer :

"Et il est hors de question que je laisse Bradley s'en prendre à elle"

"Alors tu préfères retourner dans ses bras ? Tu préfères qu'il se serve de toi pour menacer ton équipe plutôt que l'inverse ?"

Roy regarda le jeune garçon qui s'était mis à parler de façon calme mais grondante, comme si il essayait désespérément de maîtriser sa colère montante. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Mais comment pourrait-il lui expliquer ? Et voulait-il seulement essayer de lui expliquer ou était-il trop lâche pour même lui avouer cette couardise ?

Car non il ne voulait pas retourner sous la domination de Bradley. D'ailleurs, il n'avait fait que prononcer à voix haute ce qu'il _devrait_ faire, mais n'était pas le moins du monde certain d'y arriver, bien au contraire. Déjà quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois chez lui, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Il avait atteint ses limites. En réalité, il n'avait été que trop heureux lorsque Riza lui avait dit qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que la fuite ! Fuir. Fuir le plus loin possible de cette souffrance sans fin, de cette humiliation qui le rongeait depuis des semaines.

Il n'y arriverait pas. Il _devait_ se rendre à Bradley. C'était ce que sa logique lui hurlait, mais il s'en sentait tout à fait incapable. Totalement _impuissant_. Et pourtant, qui sait ce que Riza risquait ? La mort ? Voire pire ? Il préférait ne pas l'imaginer, ne même pas y penser. Si elle n'avait pas osé lui dire…

Forçant ses yeux à se détacher des prunelles dorées du jeune alchimiste, il baissa la tête, honteux de ses pensées. Honteux de se voir douter d'être capable d'aider quelqu'un qui était prêt à risquer sa vie pour lui, quelqu'un qui avait _déjà_ risqué sa vie pour lui de nombreuses fois, et même l'avait déjà sauvé... Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il ferma les yeux, essayant désespérément de ne plus penser, ou plutôt de ne penser qu'à ce qu'il _devait_ faire, et à rien d'autre. Demain, si Zolf n'était pas en meilleur état, alors il irait voir Bradley. Et alors… Alors quoi ? L'homme le tuerait ? Et Ed se retrouverait sans défense devant lui ?

"Mustang !"

Sursautant, le colonel releva les yeux, se rendant vaguement compte qu'Edward l'appelait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, sans réussir à le sortir de ses réflexions en forme de cul de sac. Quelque chose qui lui arrivait d'ailleurs bien trop souvent ces derniers temps.

"Fullmétal ?"

"Il faut lui donner plus de pierres rouges"

"Edward, tu as toi-même dit qu'il risquait de se retourner contre nous si il mangeait trop de pierres car cela pourrait lui ferait perdre le peu de sentiments humains qui l'habite peut-être encore…"

"Je sais. Mais comme tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est demain le dernier jour. On a plus le choix"

"Peut-être que je pourrais gagner quelques jours…"

"Non !"

Le cri qui sortit de la gorge du jeune garçon était particulièrement aigu et fit hausser un sourcil inquiet à Mustang. Se reprenant, Edward reprit d'un ton plus calme, poussant de coté la peur qu'il ressentait à entendre son colonel parler ainsi.

"Je ne pense pas que tout lui donner d'un coup ou lui donner petit à petit fasse la moindre différence. Par ailleurs, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais amener Kimblee… Enfin, _l'homonculus_ de Kimblee à m'obéir, alors que toi au moins tu as une chance"

"Et si ça ne marche pas ?"

"Ca marchera"

Edward lança à son supérieur ce qu'il espérait être un regard sûr de lui. Et sembla réussir vu le soulagement qui éclaira brièvement les traits tirés. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir être rassuré lui aussi, car même si il laissait peu paraître ses émotions, il avait vraiment eut l'impression que Roy était désespéré. Et cela l'effrayait terriblement. Il avait peur en voyant son supérieur effrayé, car cela le faisait paraître faible, et lui rappelait qu'il n'était qu'un être humain, et que tout ne se passerait peut-être malheureusement pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait prévu… Quoi qu'il arrive, il se promis d'empêcher coûte que coûte à Mustang de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Même si il devait pour cela l'assommer… Ce qui lui faisait d'ailleurs penser… Roy avait eu le culot de l'assommer, lui, le Fullmétal alchimiste lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de son évanouissement la semaine dernière !

"Bâtard !"

Regardant furieusement le colonel, Edward ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer le cheminement des pensées l'ayant amené à cette insulte. Ce qui lui valu un regard un regard complètement interloqué du susnommé. Après tout, le colonel _méritait_ d'être insulté. Depuis plusieurs jours, il n'avait quasiment pas eu d'occasion de séduire Mustang avec cette espèce de relais au "chevet" de leur création que son supérieur avait imposé… Bordel, Zolf n'était qu'un tas de chairs monstrueuses et il arrivait quand même à lui voler Roy ! De quoi être en colère non ?

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Lust regarda Wrath s'impatienter et soupira longuement. Les homonculus ne pouvaient pas ressentir la fatigue, mais pourtant, ils commençaient à en avoir plein les bottes de parcourir Central à la recherche du Fullmétal sans le moindre succès ! Heureusement, ils avaient également réussit à éviter que Pride ne les localise. Mais où avait donc disparu le jeune Elric ? Est-ce qu'_ils_ avaient réussi à mettre finalement la main sur lui ? Elle espérait que non, sinon son maigre plan tomberait à l'eau et il ne leur resterait plus qu'à fuir le plus loin possible d'ici. Hors de question de s'attaquer à Pride et ses sbires seule. Certes, Wrath était avec elle, mais autant dire que le gamin ne valait rien sans son alchimie !

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREA****K BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Edward…"

"Non !"

"Fullmétal, je t'en prie, arrête de faire l'enfant…"

"QUI dites-vous qu'il est si petit que même en se mettant à genoux pour le supplier on est toujours plus grand que lui !"

Mustang soupira longuement, préférant ne pas répondre pour ne pas l'énerver plus encore. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de "répit" donné par Riza et il n'arrivait pas à convaincre Edward qu'il _devait_ aller retrouver Bradley…

"Ed…"

L'adolescent lança un regard furieux à l'homme impassible qui le regardait d'un air de chien battu. Il se sentait au bord de la crise de nerfs, il était bien certain que jamais encore il ne s'était autant énervé après quelqu'un de toute sa courte (mais pas petite !) vie. Et le fait qu'il soit obligé de "murmurer" sa fureur au lieu de pouvoir la hurler à plein poumons (prudence oblige), ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à décompresser. Cet imbécile égocentrique qui lui servait de colonel ne se rendait-il donc pas compte de ce qu'il allait lui arriver si il retournait là-bas ? Il allait se faire tuer, voilà ce qui allait arriver ! Il allait se faire tuer… Et pour quelle raison ? Pour lui faire gagner un ou deux jours de plus ! C'était complètement ridicule !

"Roy, tu sais bien qu'aller là-bas reviendrait à te tirer une balle dans la tête…"

Il s'arrêta brusquement et se mit à pâlir lorsqu'en prononçant ces quelques mots, l'image de Riza auprès de l'homme à terre avec du sang lui dégoulinant le long du visage lui revenait brutalement à l'esprit… Comment avait-il pu rester aussi indifférent à cette époque… Il y avait de cela à peine quelques jours ? Comment avait-il pu regarder Roy et le traiter de lâche ? Il n'était pas lâche, il était complètement kamikaze au contraire !

"Parce que si je n'y vais pas, il s'en prendra à Riza…"

"Le lieutenant sait ce qu'elle fait ! Sans doute bien plus que toi. Et d'ailleurs tu le sais très bien et c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle ne t'a rien dit !"

"Oh ça je n'en doute pas un instant mais… Mais Ed, essaye de comprendre, je ne veux plus que qui que se soit meurt pour me protéger…"

Ed sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge alors que l'image de Maes apparaissait en fond d'écran dans son esprit chamboulé, comme une photo géante. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait, mais… Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça ! Si seulement Riza était là, elle trouverait les arguments qu'il fallait pour remettre cette tête de mule à sa place ! Et lui dans tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il pensait un peu à lui ce bâtard au moins ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arriverait, à lui, si il n'était plus à ses cotés pour l'aider à vaincre les homonculus ? Jamais Kimblee ne lui obéirait, il en était tout à fait certain !

Fermant les yeux un bref instant, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, espérant que le colonel ne lui rirait pas simplement au nez.

"Roy. Si tu pars, c'est comme si tu me tuais, tu le sais ça non ?"

C'était monstrueux de lui demander de choisir entre Riza et lui, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre pour le retenir ? Ouvrant à nouveau ses yeux qu'il avait gardés fermés pendant ces quelques mots, il prit rapidement conscience de la pâleur soudaine de l'alchimiste. Il craignit même un bref instant qu'il ne s'évanouisse tellement il avait l'air d'avoir prit un coup de massue sur la tête.

Mustang ouvrit lentement la bouche, digérant difficilement la question de l'adolescent, mais déterminé à ne pas se laisser démonter, et s'humecta plusieurs fois les lèvres avant de se lancer :

"Tu… Tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Je veux dire, tu finiras par trouver d'autres personnes pour t'aider. Tu auras plus de temps devant toi une fois qu'il n'y aura plus cet ultimatum au-dessus de nos têtes. Bien sûr, il te faudra te cacher en attendant mais je suis certain que tu réussiras à les vaincre. C'est toi qui comptes Edward. C'est toi le prodige, le surdoué. Moi je ne suis rien, tu trouveras sans aucun doute de bien meilleurs alchimistes que moi pour t'aider. Et…"

"Stop"

"Je suis sûr que…"

"J'ai dis stop"

"Edward, tu…"

Parcourant en deux enjambées l'espace qui les séparait, Edward attrapa le devant de son t-shirt blanc et abaissa le visage de l'homme à son niveau avant de lui murmurer une fois de plus :

"Stop"

Puis il l'embrassa, abusant honteusement de son étonnement.

**A SUIVRE ... **

Merci pour vos reviews !! Je crois qu'avec ce chapitre, je vais peut-être passer les 100 reviews… J'suis trop contente :))

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre :)

15


	16. Homonculus

**Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…**

Auteur : Petite Souris

Titre : Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…

Animé : Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ce qui m'empêche pas d'en faire c'que j'veux !)

Rating : M pas méchant (c'est juste au cas zou… étant donné que FFnet n'autorise pas les lemons !)

Pairing : Ed/Roy !

Seizième chapitre !

**CHAPITRE XVI**

_Parcourant en deux enjambées l'espace qui les séparait, Edward attrapa le devant de son t-shirt blanc et abaissa le visage de l'homme à son niveau avant de lui murmurer une fois de plus : _

_"Stop"_

_Puis il l'embrassa, abusant honteusement de son étonnement._

Mustang se rejeta violemment en arrière, et tendit brutalement les bras devant lui, envoyant ainsi le jeune garçon à terre. Ce dernier glissa un bon mètre sur ses fesses avant que la friction sur le sol ne finisse par l'arrêter, visiblement stupéfait. Il resta ainsi assis par terre, la bouche ouverte, le buste penché vers l'arrière tel qu'il avait été projeté, ses paumes appuyées sur le parquet en chêne le retenant de tomber complètement.

Roy était furieux qu'Edward ait essayé de se servir ainsi de… De son _corps_ pour le retenir ! Pour qui est-ce qu'il le prenait ? Un pervers qui ne pensait qu'à travers le sexe ? Bon, certes, il fallait admettre que le sexe était quelque chose de très important qui avait toujours eut bonne place dans sa vie… Mais là n'était pas la question ! Enfin, il ne croyait pas. Bref ! Toujours était-il qu'il avait eu assez de mal comme ça à trouver suffisamment de courage pour retourner se faire… Et ce sale gamin avec son regard innocent et sa saleté de petite gueule d'angelot blond risquait de tout gâcher !

Pire encore, il avait même été jusqu'à dénicher un vieux couteau oublié dans un placard pour se calmer suffisamment et ne pas paniquer en… A cette pensée, une idée fulgurante lui traversa soudain l'esprit, et de sa main gauche, il agrippa violemment son poignet droit, réveillant la douleur, et rouvrant très certainement les récentes et profondes coupures qui incrustaient sa peau. Mais au moins, il était calmé. Il pourrait donc gérer Edward. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et se moquait d'ailleurs de le savoir, mais jusqu'à présent, cette "solution" avait toujours été efficace. La douleur physique pour compenser la douleur morale. Il n'était pas tout à fait dupe, et Riza serait là, elle répliquerait : "_la douleur physique pour "masquer" la douleur morale Roy. Ta solution n'est pas plus efficace que l'alcool". _Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là pour voir ça.

Edward ne quittait pas l'alchimiste des yeux. Il avait noté que Roy avait eu pendant un moment la respiration saccadée et que ses yeux avaient semblé vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Il était également rouge comme une écrevisse. Oui, aucun doute, il avait réussit à faire sortir l'homme de ses gonds. Il devrait sans doute être fier de cette réaction, lui qui avait toujours le dessous lors de leurs altercations parce qu'il perdait son sang-froid le premier ! Malheureusement, cette réaction n'était pas du tout celle qu'il avait espérée et souhaitée. Il voulait que Roy décide de rester auprès de lui au lieu de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, il ne voulait pas… Bordel, il venait de se faire complètement jeter ou il rêvait ?

Devant cette réalisation, il ne réussit pas à retenir le hoquet qui lui monta dans la gorge, mais il réussit au moins à ne pas pleurer comme un bébé. Heureusement, car maintenant Roy avait l'air parfaitement maître de lui-même, comme toujours, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie que ce dernier lui fasse encore le coup du "c'est qu'une tocade d'adolescent tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux que moi". Non, vraiment, un réconfort pareil, il pouvait fort bien s'en passer, merci !

"Edward, s'il te plait, arrête d'essayer de me retenir. Surtout comme… Surtout comme ça putain !"

Il s'arrêta brutalement et serra à nouveau son bras, fermant les yeux. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de jurer. Il était en train de craquer, ce n'était pas possible, il était en train de craquer devant Edward ! Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il… Il fallait qu'il se concentre : Tout ce qu'il devait faire c'était partir aller retrouver cette saloperie de monstre avec son œil qui voyait tout. Hors de question de le laisser faire du mal à Riza, il ne pourrait tout simplement pas le supporter. Il _savait_ qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas continuer à vivre avec cette mort supplémentaire sur la conscience.

Rouvrant les yeux, il regarda Ed se relever avec circonspection, l'observant attentivement, comme si il était prêt à se jeter sur lui à peine aurait-il fait un pas dans la direction de la porte d'entrée… Ce qui était probablement effectivement le cas. Mais il vit aussi l'éclat brillant de ses yeux retenant difficilement les larmes qui s'y étaient accumulées probablement bien malgré lui lorsqu'il avait été rejeté aussi brutalement par l'homme qu'il aimait... Il arrêta là ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? L'homme qu'il aimait ? Il était vraiment irrécupérable. Il n'était même pas capable de voir la réalité en face, de voir que l'attirance qu'Edward avait pour lui n'était qu'une passade, et certainement pas de l'amour. Pourquoi cherchait-il ainsi à se tromper lui-même ? Pour pouvoir laisser libre court à sa luxure ? Et blesser le gamin encore plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà été dans sa courte vie ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre cette faiblesse alors qu'il allait droit à la mort…

Puis il se souvint soudainement de la situation inextricable dans laquelle il se trouvait, et de la mort certaine qui l'attendait. Et il se mit à rire. A rire sans pouvoir se contrôler, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. A rire et à pleurer en même temps. A pleurer ! Il était en train de pleurer devant Fullmétal ! Il tenta dans un réflexe de presser à nouveau son bras mais cela ne servit à rien du tout. Il regarda le sang finir par transpercer le tissu de son t-shirt auparavant immaculé et cela le fit rire encore plus fort. Il regarda Ed écarquiller les yeux en apercevant le sang et s'approcher de lui d'un pas hésitant.

"Ro… Roy ?"

Il essaya de répondre, mais n'y parvint pas, les mots restèrent coincés dans son rire inextinguible. Il essaya de se calmer, mais rien à faire, et Ed qui s'avançait vers lui petit à petit… Il ne voyait donc pas qu'il était devenu fou ? Il ne voyait donc pas qu'il avait tout simplement pété un câble !?

Son rire s'arrêta dans un hoquet abrupt quand le jeune garçon fut enfin face à lui et posa doucement une main sur son épaule, l'air inquiet et... Etait-ce de la peur ? Etait-il tombé si bas qu'il en soit arrivé à lui faire peur ? Visiblement oui. Et sans doute avait-il raison d'avoir peur, après tout, ne l'avait-il pas jeté violemment à terre seulement quelques instants auparavant ? Et pourquoi exactement ? Juste parce que sous le baiser du jeune alchimiste son courage s'était étiolé comme une feuille pourrie ? Il n'avait pas envie de partir, il n'avait pas du tout envie de partir se faire… Mais il le fallait, il n'avait pas le choix !

Il recula devant Ed, mais celui-ci n'ôta pas la main de son épaule et le suivi dans son recul jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. Coincé, il était coincé comme un rat. Edward posa alors son autre main sur son autre épaule et Roy poussa un petit gémissement de détresse qui fut rapidement étouffé par les lèvres douces de l'adolescent. Il ne le combattit pas cette fois-ci, et laissa l'enfant l'embrasser. Puis, les jambes en coton, il glissa lentement à terre, Ed le suivant dans sa chute, ses lèvres toujours scellées aux siennes.

Et il lui rendit son baiser. Il l'entoura de ses bras, le serra contre sa poitrine, et se mit à l'embrasser comme jamais encore il n'avait embrassé personne. Comme si sa vie même dépendait de ce baiser. Et peut-être était-ce le cas ?

Ses larmes s'étaient taries, même si les marques en étaient encore visibles sur ses joues. Le baiser semblait lui prêter une force nouvelle, une force qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : la rage du désespoir. Il devint plus violent, sa langue se fraya un passage dans la bouche de l'adolescent, qui ne l'en empêcha pas, mais qui était complètement dépassé. Puis il se releva brutalement avec l'enfant toujours dans ses bras. Ce dernier décolla du sol en poussant un petit cri indigné mais son cri fut complètement étouffé, car Roy n'avait pas abandonné sa bouche. Il se retourna, Ed toujours dans ses bras, et le plaqua sans douceur contre le mur, sa langue continuant son invasion. L'homme ne lui laissait aucune chance désormais de partager ce baiser. Au contraire, il le dominait complètement de toute son expérience… Et de toute sa violence.

"Intéressant. A ce que je vois tu n'as pas autant changé que je le pensais Roy…"

Les yeux des deux alchimistes s'écarquillèrent en même temps, et pendant un bref instant durant lequel le temps paru suspendu, ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre avant que Roy ne détache enfin ses lèvres de celles du jeune garçon et ne se retourne lentement pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Zolf J. Kimblee se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte menant au sous-sol. Il était mortellement pâle, ses yeux étaient froids et inexpressifs, et ses bras pendaient le long de son corps comme deux membres inertes. Mais Edward avait suffisamment croisé d'homonculus pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. D'un bond, il se plaça donc entre l'alchimiste de flamme et l'ex-alchimiste écarlate, faisant rempart de son corps.

Devant cette action, le monstre haussa légèrement un sourcil avant que ses lèvres ne se relèvent en un rictus qui fit frissonner bien malgré eux les deux êtres humains de la pièce. Mustang se déplaça alors à son tour, se mettant à nouveau entre Ed et le nouveau venu, et l'empêcha de protester en lui rappelant doucement :

"Edward, c'est ma responsabilité, comme nous en étions convenus"

Il fut soulagé que le jeune garçon n'essaye pas de le nier. Et fut encore plus soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son calme habituel qu'il perdait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Il avait terriblement honte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Non seulement d'avoir pété un câble en se mettant à rire et à pleurer en même temps, mais également d'avoir embrassé Ed. Mais là n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ceci.

"Kimblee"

"Kimblee ? Ha… C'est mon nom n'est-ce pas ?"

Brusquement, la menace qui émanait de l'homonculus sembla disparaître au profit de l'incertitude. En entendant son nom, son regard se fit hésitant, comme si il avait du mal à l'associer avec lui-même. Comme si il savait que quelque chose clochait mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Le temps semblait passer de façon affreusement lente et le colonel regarda patiemment Zolf baisser lentement son regard sur ses mains avant de relever à nouveau la tête et de regarder Roy droit dans les yeux.

"C'est amusant. J'ai toujours les paumes tatouées mais je n'ai pas l'impression que cela me servira à grand-chose maintenant. Sans doute parce que ce ne sont plus les miennes, n'est-ce pas Roy ? Dis-moi, pourquoi j'ai ces cicatrices aux poignets ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait revenir d'entre les morts ?"

Le ton détaché de Kimblee s'était peu à peu raffermi jusqu'à se faire presque violent dans sa dernière interrogation. Puis il avait avancé d'un pas et Edward s'était replacé discrètement aux cotés de Roy pour pouvoir intervenir au besoin car la réaction actuelle de Zolf ne lui disait rien de bon.

"Parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide Zolf"

L'homonculus arrêta net son avancée et regarda Roy avec circonspection. Puis il regarda à nouveau ses mains et répondit sans relever la tête.

"Et pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais t'aider ?"

"Parce que nous voulons tuer Greed et Bradley. Et tout autre homonculus qui voudrait nous arrêter"

Il se rendait parfaitement compte du danger qu'il y avait dans cette dernière phrase. Mais il aurait de toute façon été idiot de le lui cacher, car il n'avait visiblement pas perdu son esprit rationnel dans la transmutation. Néanmoins, il s'en voulait presque d'avoir émit cette menace, même si elle était seulement sous-jacente. Après tout, c'était par sa faute si l'être devant lui était désormais un monstre. Mais il s'inquiétait pour rien, car Zolf ne sembla pas choqué ni irrité par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il continua simplement de contempler ses mains et joignit lentement les paumes, comme si il s'attendait à une réaction. Mais rien ne vint. Il releva la tête.

"Et tu as besoin de connaître l'emplacement de leurs crânes"

"Oui"

"Tu m'as ressuscité d'entre les morts uniquement pour connaître l'emplacement de leurs putains de crânes ?"

"Non"

Mustang lui-même fut surpris de sa réponse. Zolf le regarda attentivement puis lui adressa un sourire étrange qu'aucun des deux alchimistes ne réussit à déchiffrer.

"Mais je crois que ma question est mal formulée. Car il ne s'agit pas là d'une résurrection, mais d'une… création…"

Roy déglutit mais refusa de laisser transparaître la culpabilité qu'il ressentait dans son regard.

"Oui, tu es…"

"… Un homonculus"

"Oui"

"C'est intéressant. Je dois donc être immortel finalement… Curieux, c'est moins excitant que je ne le croyais. Sauf peut-être sur un point…"

Edward n'aima pas du tout le sourire que l'homonculus adressa alors à Roy. Quant à l'alchimiste de flamme, il eut l'impression qu'on le plongeait brutalement dans une baignoire remplie de glaçons. Puis Kimblee s'avança de deux pas supplémentaires, ce qui l'amena à un mètre seulement de Roy, bien trop près au goût d'Edward, qui se retint néanmoins de bouger lorsqu'un bref mouvement de la main du colonel lui intima clairement de ne rien faire.

"Et dis-moi mon très cher Roy, que comptes-tu m'offrir pour obtenir mon aide ?"

Puis il franchit avec une extrême lenteur le dernier mètre les séparant et posa lentement ses mains sur les épaules de Roy avant de l'attirer avec une lenteur atroce vers lui.

Mustang était tout simplement paralysé. Il ne pouvait pas reculer car ils avaient _besoin_ de Kimblee. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature de ce que Zolf espérait obtenir en échange. Il déglutit lentement, se préparant au pire. Mais l'ancien être humain ne l'embrassa pas tout de suite et se contenta de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"Lorsque je t'ai vu embrasser le gosse… Je t'ai revu tel que tu étais autrefois. Je te veux encore Roy. Je ne demanderais rien de plus et je ferais tout ce que tu veux, absolument tout… comme autrefois"

Le colonel sentit comme un déclic dans son esprit. Une déconnection neuronale. Il regardait Zolf droit dans les yeux, et il avait l'impression d'être revenu à Ishbal. Sauf qu'il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas le cas, et il savait également qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde revivre une horreur telle que cette guerre l'avait été. Et pourtant, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Et d'ailleurs, tout ce que Zolf lui proposait, c'était simplement reprendre leurs… relations intimes. Il avait dit qu'il le laisserait faire ce qu'il voulait, comme avant. Au moins, ainsi il aurait un exutoire à ses désirs, et Edward n'aurait pas à subir ses pulsions… Alors peut-être même que l'offre de Kimblee était une bonne idée… Non ? Mais ses réflexions furent brutalement interrompu car un cri strident :

"OTE TES SALES PATTES DE ROY !"

Mustang n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit qu'il était brutalement arraché aux mains de Zolf par l'adolescent hurlant de rage. Il écarquilla et baissa les yeux sur Edward, qui avait mis ses deux bras autour de sa taille en un geste possessif et qui jetait un regard haineux en direction de l'homonculus. Puis il redressa la tête et regarda Zolf, dont le regard glacial était fixé sur le jeune garçon. Lentement, Roy mit ses propres bras autour des épaules de l'enfant, le serrant un peu plus encore contre lui, protecteur. Et durant tout ce temps, il ne lâcha pas Zolf des yeux. Quoi que l'homonculus dise ou fasse, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse jamais faire du mal à Ed, et cela, il fallait que ce soit bien clair dès le départ.

Par ailleurs, il s'en rendait seulement compte maintenant, mais si jamais il acceptait la proposition de l'alchimiste écarlate, cela reviendrait à admettre son échec. Et à se mettre en position d'infériorité par rapport à lui, ce qui était hors de question : Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être dépendants du bon vouloir d'un homonculus. Jamais. Ce serait de la folie pure. Le colonel déclara alors lentement, choisissant soigneusement ces mots, comme toujours :

"Si tu _nous_ aides Zolf, tu pourras te venger de Greed"

Le silence dura longtemps. Silence durant lequel la respiration d'Edward se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Mais il ne lâcha pas Mustang, et Roy ne desserra pas plus son étreinte. Ils n'étaient que des êtres humains, et face à eux se trouvait un homonculus. Ils devaient faire front contre lui, et ne pas laisser transparaître la moindre faiblesse ou celui-ci en profiterait.

Puis enfin, celui qui fut autrefois l'alchimiste écarlate haussa les épaules et répondit :

"Tu sais ce que tu perds Roy… Ok, je marche avec _toi_, Roy, mais ne m'appelle plus Zolf, ni Kimblee"

"Pourqu…"

"Il a raison Mustang ! Il n'est plus l'alchimiste écarlate maintenant"

Roy savait que Ed avait raison, mais le regard qu'il lança alors à l'homonculus semblait teinté de tristesse et de regrets. Bien sûr que personne ne pouvait revenir d'entre les morts… Il n'avait même pas essayé de le faire revenir ! Mais pourtant, il lui ressemblait tellement… C'était… Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées inutiles de son esprit. L'homme avait de toute façon toujours été un monstre, y compris de son vivant. L'alchimiste de flamme demanda finalement, comme à contrecoeur :

"Comment veux-tu être appelé ?"

"Quelque chose de classe, qui convienne à ma grandeur nouvelle !"

"On a qu'à t'appeler Crétin Suprême dans ce cas !"

Roy plaqua brutalement sa main sur la bouche d'Edward tout en regardant anxieusement l'homonculus perdre son sourire. Mais étrangement, ce dernier ne tenta rien contre le gamin. Peut-être finalement était-il réellement différent de l'humain qu'il avait été… Ce qui paraissait logique. Et quelque part, peut-être la situation serait-elle ainsi plus facile à supporter.

"Déjà, je me verrais bien général. Général Ecarlate… Le titre me plait en tous les cas. Tellement mieux qu'un simple colonel… N'est-ce pas Roy ? Par contre je n'ai pas envie de garder 'Ecarlate'. Ca reste quand même cet abruti de Bradley qui me l'a donné"

"Hmpfmpf !"

"Enlève ta main de sa bouche, avant qu'il te morde"

Hésitant un instant, Roy tourna brusquement Ed dans ses bras et se pencha pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il ne dit rien, mais son regard était suffisamment éloquent pour que le jeune alchimiste ne lance pas un "on a qu'à l'appeler le roi de cons" à peine sa bouche fut-elle libre à nouveau. Il se passa quelques instants durant lesquels Ed sembla concentré sur quelque chose (compter jusqu'à 10), puis il se retourna face à Kimblee.

"Général hein ? Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas suffire ? Les autres homonculus ont tous pris le nom d'un péché mais…"

"Hors de question que je prenne le nom de l'un d'entre eux !"

"Au moins une chose sur laquelle on est d'accord…"

"Alors ? C'est tout ce que tu as comme idée lumineuse ? Je croyais que tu étais une crevette prodige ?"

"QUI dis-tu qu'il est si petit que ses fesses devraient s'allumer comme un ver luisant pour pas qu'on ne lui marche dessus !"

"Crevette aux Fesses Lumineuses… C'est pas mal comme nom pour toi effectivement. Mais quel égoïsme de ta part, n'était-on pas censé trouver un nom pour _moi_ ?"

"Bâtard !"

"Trop classique"

Et déjà pris, eut envie de rajouter Roy instinctivement, mais il se retint, préférant ne pas ajouter son grain de sel. Il essaya au contraire de trouver un nom pour l'homonculus mais n'avait pas vraiment d'idées… A moins que…

"Crazy"

Edward se retourna pour le regarder en haussant un sourcil tandis que le sourire de Zolf s'élargit.

"Bien trop classe pour lui Roy !"

L'homonculus ignora complètement la remarque du plus jeune des alchimistes, ne quittant pas Roy des yeux.

"Je vois avec plaisir que tu n'as pas tout oublié du temps d'Ishbal Mustang. Ca me plait bien. Je prends ! Général Crazy… Ou plutôt Crazy G. ? Oui, Crazy G., car après tout, je ne suis plus non plus le gamin que j'étais à Ishal…"

Mustang essaya de rendre son regard le plus neutre possible tandis que Edward le foudroyait, lui reprochant silencieusement d'avoir fait plaisir à… Crazy G. Mais l'alchimiste de flamme ne regrettait pas d'avoir accordé ce petit plaisir à son ex-amant, car après tout, l'homme – non, l'homonculus – allait devoir combattre à leurs cotés, alors le plus tôt ils s'en feraient un véritable allié, et mieux ce serait pour eux…

**A SUIVRE ... **

Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est le plus court que j'ai jamais écrit… mais j'ai mis plus de temps que d'habitude à l'écrire car j'avais du mal à trouver les mots justes pour cette scène que me semble importante… j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu quand même…

10


	17. Le calme avant la tempête

**Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…**

Auteur : Petite Souris

Titre : Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…

Animé : Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ce qui m'empêche pas d'en faire c'que j'veux !)

Rating : M pas méchant (c'est juste au cas zou… étant donné que FFnet n'autorise pas les lemons !)

Pairing : Ed/Roy !

Dix-sept chapitres déjà ! C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite… Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir écrit tout ça !! OO

**CHAPITRE XVII**

"Ed ?"

"Hum ?"

"Tu peux reprendre le canapé. Je n'arrive pas à dormir de toute façon"

"Pas question, c'est mon tour de garde, débrouille-toi pour dormir"

"Edward… Je te dis que je n'arrive _pas_ à dormir…"

"Essaye plus fort"

Roy roula des yeux au ciel devant l'obstination de l'enfant. Ca faisait une bonne heure qu'il _essayait_… Soupirant, il s'assit lentement sur la banquette et regarda l'homonculus assis face à eux, dos au mur, ses yeux aux pupilles outrageusement violettes brillants dans le noir. Voyant les deux hommes éveillés, il prit la parole, ne bougeant pas de sa position :

Crazy G : "Tu sais Mustang, j'ai dis que je vous aiderais alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te sens obligé de me surveiller… D'autant plus que si je le voulais, je n'aurais aucun mal à me débarrasser de vous, surveillé ou non"

Roy : "Kimb… Heu… Crazy G… Si tu réfléchis bien, ça fait moins d'une journée que nous te connaissons… Normal que nous soyons un peu sur nos gardes non ?"

Crazy G : "Peut-être, mais inutile et idiot. Vous serez bien plus efficaces si vous avez votre compte de sommeil tous les deux non ?"

Ed : "Capitaine…"

Crazy G : "Général !"

Ed : "Oh c'est pareil ! C'est pas un vrai titre de toute façon !"

Roy : "Edward…"

Ed : "Quoi ! Je suis calme !"

Mustang savait que mieux valait ne pas s'énerver lui-même et ignorer l'agitation visible du jeune garçon. Mais vraiment, ce dernier ne lui rendait vraiment pas la tache aisée.

Roy : "Crazy G, est-ce que tu as une idée plus précise désormais de ce que peuvent être tes… pouvoirs ?"

Crazy G : "Oui"

Roy le regarda, surpris.

Roy : "Et ?"

Crazy G : "Et je pense qu'ils sont plutôt cool"

Ed : "Ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est comment ils se manifestent exactement, crétin !"

Le faux général plissa des yeux méchamment avant que son air d'indifférence reprenne le dessus et qu'il esquisse un sourire mauvais, ses paroles résonnant dans la nuit lorsqu'il répondit au jeune garçon d'une voix acide :

Crazy G : "Pour le savoir, il faudrait que je puisse les utiliser sur quelqu'un…"

Roy se hâta de répondre avant qu'Edward n'empire la tension présente une fois de plus en parlant trop vite.

Roy : "Comment sais-tu que tu en as ?"

Crazy G : "Mis à part le fait que c'est évident puisque tous les autres homonculus en ont ? Je le sais parce que je me sens puissant. D'ailleurs à ce propos tu devrais dire à la crevette de ne pas trop m'exciter, parce que j'ai l'impression que si je m'énerve après lui ce ne sera pas joli…"

Mustang fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas le moins du monde la menace explicite dans les propos de l'homonculus. Si il touchait un seul cheveu de la tête d'Edward, il le tuerait sans la moindre hésitation. Peu importe leur situation, peu importe _tout_, il le tuerait. Il gronda :

Roy : "Si jamais tu touches Ed…"

Crazy G : "Et toi aussi"

Roy : "Hein ?"

Crazy G : "Toi aussi tu devrais faire attention à ne pas trop m'exciter. Et je te déconseille de faire des mamours à ton petit protégé en ma présence"

Ed : "QUI a dit que j'étais si petit que je ressemblais à un bisounours !"

Roy se leva brusquement de la banquette et immobilisa le poing que brandissait Edward dans la direction de l'homonculus. Ramenant son bras en arrière et entourant l'enfant de ses bras, il lui chuchota de ne pas tenir compte des propos de l'ex-alchimiste écarlate, et le fit asseoir devant lui, entre ses jambes. Ce qui fit se raidir et rougir l'adolescent, qui n'osa plus bouger et du coup se calma sur-le-champ. Quant à Mustang, il ne quittait pas des yeux Crazy G, guettant sa réaction. Il cru voir les yeux violets briller de haine pendant un bref instant, mais ce fut tout. Hormis cela, il ne bougea pas ni ne fit d'autres menaces.

Il ne savait absolument pas si ce qu'il était en train de faire était la meilleure solution, mais il l'espérait. Il tenait absolument à ce que l'homonculus intègre bien le fait que lui et Ed ne pouvaient être séparés. Et que si il faisait du mal à Edward, alors il le perdrait lui également. Ils n'étaient pas seuls à avoir besoin de Crazy G. L'homonculus, lui aussi, avait besoin de leur aide. Il comptait sur son intelligence pour s'en rendre compte. Si il se trompait, ils étaient tous morts.

Et il y avait une autre raison à son action : Le point soulevé par le général n'était pas idiot, ils avaient effectivement besoin d'être au meilleur de leur forme, et les tours de garde qu'il avait instauré ne lui semblait finalement plus une si bonne idée que cela. D'autant qu'il était tout à fait incapable de dormir sachant Edward debout à surveiller un monstre. Il s'humecta les lèvres avec de parler :

Roy : "Tu as raison Crazy G, nous ferions mieux de dormir tous les deux. Je ne te fais pas confiance, mais je fais confiance à ton intelligence pour comprendre où se situent tes intérêts"

Crazy G : "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu as peur, tu m'a créé uniquement pour que je puisse t'aider après tout. Si je te tuais, ce serait aller à l'encontre de mon destin tu ne crois pas ?"

Alors qu'il cherchait les mots les plus justes pour répondre quelque chose qui pourrait apaiser la rancoeur évidente du monstre, Roy fut étonné d'entendre la voix d'Edward s'élever doucement :

Ed : "Nous n'avions pas d'autre solution"

Crazy G : "Evidemment. C'est ce que disent tous les criminels"

Cette fois-ci, l'alchimiste d'acier ne répondit pas. Mustang se recoucha alors lentement sur le canapé, attirant à lui le corps du jeune garçon qu'il tenait toujours par la taille. Edward se laissa faire, visiblement troublé par cette débauche d'affection alors qu'il y avait quelques heures à peine encore, l'homme était en pleine négation de quelconques sentiments à son égard. Non pas que ce changement le dérange le moins du monde bien entendu… Il se demanda si c'était l'apparition de Crazy G qui en était à l'origine… Et si oui, pourquoi ?

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Comme c'est étrange…"

Au son de la voix qui retentit doucement dans son dos, Lust se retourna vivement pour faire face à Sloth. Se figeant, elle prit doucement une large inspiration : Elle avait eu beau s'y préparer, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas tranquille de devoir affronter seule un autre monstre de son espèce. Certes, juste derrière elle se trouvait Wrath, mais l'enfant ne lui serait pas du moindre secours face aux autres homonculus… Hormis pour celui qui se trouvait actuellement devant elle, étant donné qu'elle avait confié au gamin le petit morceau d'os qu'elle avait déterré à Rizembool. Mais pour que ce petit os soit de la moindre utilité, il fallait déjà qu'ils puissent attirée l'homonculus de la paresse dans ce qu'elle appelait "le cercle de Dante", ce fameux cercle qui ne pouvait en aucun cas détruire ni stopper un homonculus, mais qui l'affaiblirait énormément en lui faisant recracher toutes ses pierres rouges. Mais pour cela, Sloth devait se laisser entraîner dans le piège qu'ils avaient préparé…

"Sloth. Au vu de ta tenue terne et grisâtre, je constate que tu es toujours sous les ordres de Pride"

"Et moi je vois que tu t'es réellement rebellée contre lui… Quelle stupidité. Dommage que la stupidité ne soit pas un péché, tu aurais été parfaite pour le rôle"

"Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tu m'adresses la parole aussi longuement. Quel est ton problème Sloth, des regrets d'avoir suivi le mauvais pion ?"

"Mauvais pion ? Pride ? Parce que toi tu penses suivre le bon en ayant décidé de trahir pour sauver cet enfant ?"

Sloth regarda Lust avec dégoût. La femme l'avait toujours agacée, mais maintenant, de surcroît, elle l'écoeurait. Sloth avait immédiatement compris en voyant Wrath avec deux automails. Le gosse ne devait plus être capable d'utiliser l'alchimie puisqu'il ne possédait plus les membres d'Edward. Cela signifiait donc que c'était – au moins en partie - pour le protéger que Lust avait décidé de ne pas le livrer à Pride. Il n'y avait aucun doute que le généralissime l'aurait tué en voyant qu'il lui était désormais inutile, car en le tuant, il y avait plus de chances qu'un autre "Wrath" apparaisse un jour. Même si ils ne savaient pas pour le moment comment "localiser" les futurs homonculus, "ratés" de transmutations humaines, elle savait que Pride avait un projet pour qu'ils puissent un jour prochain en être à nouveau capables. En tous les cas, l'homonculus de la colère dans cet état, sans son pouvoir particulier, leur était totalement inutile, car il avait désormais aussi impuissant qu'un être humain. Hormis son immortalité bien entendu.

Et Pride n'était pas un mauvais pion. Pride était un homonculus qui n'essayait pas de devenir humain, contrairement à cette idiote de Lust. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle lui faisait confiance et l'aiderait à atteindre son but, quel qu'il soit. Pourquoi Lust voulait-elle devenir humaine ? Pourquoi voulait-elle protéger ce gamin ? Tous les gosses étaient stupides, il suffisait de voir ce qu'avaient fait les siens… Elle n'aimait pas les mômes, et elle n'aimait pas les humains, ils étaient tous aussi fatigants les uns que les autres. Une autre raison pour laquelle elle suivait Pride : la rébellion n'était jamais de tout repos, alors pourquoi s'embêterait-elle ?

"Où est Pride ? Je suis surprise de te voir sans lui. Tu ne le suis donc plus pas à pas comme le bon toutou que tu es ?"

Sloth ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la provocation, sachant bien que cela serait parfaitement inutile. Pride était parti "s'occuper" de la femme blonde étant donné que l'alchimiste de flamme n'était pas revenu. Et elle ne l'avait pas accompagné car elle avait enfin reçu le rapport lui annonçant que Sloth était revenue en ville. Rapport qu'elle attendait depuis des semaines et dont elle avait préféré ne pas faire part à Pride car elle voulait s'occuper elle-même de Lust. Elle avait beau être paresseuse, elle était néanmoins curieuse de connaître la raison de la rébellion de l'homonculus de la luxure. Fronçant les sourcils, Sloth se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi les agissements de Lust l'intriguaient autant.

"Je vais te tuer Lust"

"Tu es bien sûre de toi"

"J'ai ce qu'il faut pour l'être"

Ce disant, Sloth révéla tranquillement à Lust un pendentif qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien se balançant au bout de son doigt.

L'homonculus de la luxure se figea, ne comprenant pas comment cela était possible. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce médaillon c'était dans la main d'Izumi Curtis, comment pouvait-il se trouver ici ?

"Tu es vraiment naïve et insouciante Lust… des traits de caractères bien humains…"

"Comment ?"

Elle sentit Wrath derrière elle émettre une sorte de grondement et voulu lui dire de se taire, de se calmer. Si il attaquait Sloth maintenant, ils étaient perdus aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Même si Sloth n'avait pas été en possession de ce pendentif, ils étaient impuissants contre elle.

"Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Et toi Wrath ? Vous avez peur c'est ça ? Peur que j'ai tué cette humaine ?"

Sloth se mit à sourire. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue les chercher elle-même. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir menti à Pride en lui disant qu'ils étaient impossibles à localiser. Car elle les avait localisés depuis bien longtemps. Seulement, quel dommage que l'homme qu'elle avait envoyé là-bas ne l'ait pas prévenue que Wrath était devenu inutile ! Mais cela n'était qu'accessoire. De toute façon, ni l'un ni l'autre, même au mieux de leur forme, ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle. Après tout, elle était physiquement intouchable ! Non, elle ne regrettait vraiment rien, car tout cela était tellement amusant ! Voir des homonculus presque trembler de peur pour des humains ! Lust restait impassible, mais sa question trahissait son inquiétude. Quand à Wrath, il tremblait de rage.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Pourquoi ces deux-là étaient-ils capables de sentiments qu'elle était incapable de comprendre et encore moins d'éprouver ? Même Greed semblait posséder parfois des sentiments humains ! Alors pourquoi pas elle ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle rien lorsque Pride parlait d'aller trouver et tuer celui qui était à la fois son fils et son créateur ? Elle avait pourtant quelques rares souvenirs de sa vie humaine, parfois… Oui, une fois, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à Edward, elle avait vu des images… Mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance…

"Je n'ai pas peur Sloth. Pourquoi aurais-je peur de la mort ? En as-tu peur, toi ?"

"Non. Je préfère tuer. Et crois bien que je prendrais grand plaisir à te tuer Lust"

"Plaisir ? Pour cela il faudrait que tu connaisses ce sentiment. Pour cela il faudrait que tu deviennes humaine…"

"Humaine ?"

"Je ne dis pas cela au hasard. Je peux te permettre de devenir réellement humaine si tu veux"

"C'est impossible et tu le sais bien"

"Ce n'est pas impossible. Ton fils le peut, et il est là, dans Central City"

"Je sais bien qu'il est ici. Mais pourquoi aurait-il décidé de t'aider tout d'un coup ?"

"Parce qu'Izumi Curtis le lui a demandé. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'espère que tu ne l'as pas tuée. Car si c'est le cas, je doute qu'il veuille t'aider, toi, à devenir humaine"

Sloth n'avait pas envie de devenir humaine, non, pas vraiment, car à quoi cela lui servirait-il ? Mais Lust était en train de lui dire qu'elle connaissait l'emplacement où se cachait Edward, et probablement l'alchimiste de flamme avec lui… et ça, il n'y avait aucun doute que cela intéresserait Pride.

"Je n'ai pas tué cette femme, l'homme que j'ai envoyé là-bas avait seulement pour instructions de lui prendre ceci…"

Lust recula vivement d'un pas alors que Sloth brandissait à nouveau le médaillon devant elle, cet énervant petit sourire mou revenu sur ses lèvres.

"Alors ? Vas-tu essayer de me tuer, où veux-tu voir ce dont ton fils est capable ?"

"J'avoue que je suis curieuse"

Lust se retint in extremis de lui lâcher un goguenard "la curiosité est un vilain défaut", parce que, vraiment, c'était inespéré que Sloth accepte de les suivre sans plus de difficultés. Peut-être finalement n'était-elle pas aussi froide qu'elle le paraissait et voulait devenir humaine également ? Mais non, elle n'en avait pas l'impression… Alors pour quelle raison cachée avait-elle accepté de les suivre dans ce cas ? Mieux valait qu'elle et Wrath restent sur leurs gardes si ils ne voulaient pas avoir d'autres mauvaises surprises. Se retrouver face à ce médaillon en était déjà une suffisamment désagréable… Ils devaient absolument l'emmener dans cet entrepôt où le cercle alchimique avait été tracé. Le cercle qui ferait vomir ses pierres rouges à Sloth et la rendrait plus vulnérable.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK B****REAK BREAK**

"Où se trouve Mlle Douglas ?"

"Voulez-vous que j'envoie quelqu'un à sa recherche Généralissime ?"

Bradley réfléchit un instant avec de hocher la tête négativement. Si Sloth avait décidé de partir seule, c'était simplement qu'une urgence avait du se présenter, nul raison de s'inquiéter. Peut-être avait-elle retrouvé ces deux stupides alchimistes ? Il perçut le départ du soldat du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il se mettait à sourire largement, son unique œil visible se plissant de plaisir. Qui a dit que les homonculus ne connaissaient aucun sentiment ? Sans doute un imbécile, car il était fort capable d'éprouver un plaisir certain lorsqu'il s'agissait de réussir ce qu'il entreprenait. Il pouvait même aller jusqu'à dire qu'il _adorait_ manipuler les autres pour les contraindre à lui obéir.

Oh oui, il avait vraiment hâte de s'occuper de ces deux êtres humains. Le jeune Elric, il ne savait pas trop comment faire pour qu'il accepte de travailler pour lui, mais l'alchimiste de flamme… Le lieutenant Hawkeye allait très rapidement regretter de n'avoir pas été exécutée sur-le-champ pour trahison. Et alors, avec le colonel Mustang sous sa coupe, il était certain de réussir à persuader l'alchimiste d'acier à ressusciter Dante. Quel dommage qu'il soit apparemment le seul à pouvoir le faire, car le jeune garçon était vraiment une plaie à contraindre. Mais peu importe, sa victoire n'en serait que d'autant plus glorieuse.

Et lorsque son maître serait à nouveau en ce monde, il pourrait se débarrasser de Greed, Lust, et Wrath, sans le moindre regret. En espérant que les prochains soient un peu plus dociles…

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK B****REAK BREAK**

"Riza ?"

"Havoc !"

Le sous-lieutenant lui fit un maigre sourire lorsqu'il constata le lieu sordide dans lequel la jeune femme blonde se trouvait désormais. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, elle agrippa les barreaux de sa cellule à deux mains, et un sourire léger lui monta aux lèvres. Elle était visiblement heureuse de le voir, et cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

"Lieutenant…"

"Je ne suis plus lieutenant Havoc"

"…"

Devant le blanc qui avait suivit l'interruption brutale de son ex sous-lieutenant, Riza ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement devant sa propre idiotie.

"Désolée Jean… Je suppose qu'il ne sert plus à grand-chose maintenant de suivre le protocole à la lettre n'est-ce-pas ? C'est sans doute l'habitude…"

"Ce n'est rien Riza, vous avez tout à fait le droit d'être un peu humaine… Enfin je veux dire "nerveuse"! vu les circonstances"

Jean déglutit, ses yeux se dirigeant malgré eux sur les mains du lieutenant qui étaient redescendues au niveau de ses hanches, craignant qu'elle ne se soit emparée de son arme pour le trucider sur le champ devant son insubordination. Puis il se souvint de la situation et me mit à rougir tout en relevant lentement les yeux sur elle, penaud.

Devant son air de chien battu, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire à nouveau. Etonnant comme elle se sentait "libre" maintenant qu'elle était derrière les barreaux : plus besoin d'être forte pour les autres, plus besoin de faire semblant de ne pas avoir peur. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour laisser une chance à Roy et Ed de gagner ce combat, elle en était heureuse, et cela lui suffisait. Peu lui importait qu'elle doive le payer de sa vie… Sauf peut-être, lorsqu'elle sentait son cœur se gonfler malgré elle en voyant le regard que posait le sous-lieutenant Havoc sur elle…

"Jean, vous savez, vous ressemblez vraiment à un petit chien ayant fait une bêtise lorsque vous prenez cet air-là !"

"Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à prendre ça pour un compliment…"

"Vous devriez. Après tout, les rumeurs circulant sur mon compte affirmant que je m'entends mieux avec les animaux qu'avec les hommes ne sont pas si fausses que cela… Que venez-vous faire ici sous-lieutenant Havoc…"

"Le furher a fait passer l'annonce de votre exécution prochaine pour haute trahison. La date est prévue pour dans une semaine"

Après cette annonce, le silence entre l'ex-lieutenant et le sous-lieutenant s'installa lourdement. Havoc ne savait pas quoi faire pour la sortir du pétrin dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée. Il avait eu beau commencer à lancer des rumeurs sur l'absurdité d'une telle exécution, il doutait des résultats. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Maes pour ce genre de chose ! De plus, Bradley avait eu l'air non seulement sûr de lui lorsqu'il était venu lui-même arrêter la jeune femme, mais il avait surtout eu l'air _heureux_ de son exécution prochaine. Quant à Riza, elle était malheureusement prête à affronter son destin.

"Riza, je…"

"Ce n'est rien Havoc. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'Edward et le colonel trouveront un moyen de nous débarrasser de ces monstres une bonne fois pour toute"

"Je ne vous abandonnerais pas"

Riza regarda Jean droit dans les yeux, surprise malgré elle par cette déclaration. Puis elle lui sourit, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Oui, décidément, peut-être y avait-il _une_ chose qu'elle allait regretter en mourrant la semaine suivante…

"Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi Jean. Je suis désolée… Vraiment désolée que cela se passe ainsi"

"Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi malin que vous lieutenant, mais je ferais mon possible pour vous tirez de là, je vous le promets"

Cette fois-ci, Riza ne sourit pas, et fronça au contraire les sourcils.

"Sous-lieutenant Havoc, je vous interdis de faire des bêtises"

"Madame Hawkeye, je crains que vous n'ayez plus le grade nécessaire pour me donner des ordres"

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Jean lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner de la cellule. Laissant derrière lui une Riza stupéfaite et amusée malgré son inquiétude.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Le petit-déjeuner improvisé comme tous leurs autres repas au beau milieu de l'entrée (pour ne pas avoir d'odeur de bouffe dans le salon) lui paraissait bien fade ce matin. Il réfléchissait de trop, et cela lui coupait l'appétit.

Le colonel avait pourtant bien dormi. D'un sommeil de plomb même, et il se demandait si il en avait été de même pour Edward. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était parfaitement évident que l'enfant lui faisait un bien fou… tout du moins par rapport à la qualité de son sommeil ! Mais ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait lui poser la question comme ça, de but en blanc "hé Edward, tu as passé une bonne nuit dans mes bras ?". Non, vraiment, il se sentirait trop ridicule… Et ça, c'était encore sans compter le fait que l'homonculus était toujours présent avec eux, ce qui de ce fait rendait la chose purement et simplement impossible. Crazy G avait beau l'air d'être beaucoup plus serein depuis sa mort, il n'allait pas pour autant s'amuser à jeter de l'huile sur le feu pour voir ce que ça ferait…

Il se sentait déjà assez monstrueux de classifier de façon aussi calculatrice le comportement de l'homonculus. Il semblait beaucoup plus calme et beaucoup plus posé que ne l'était Kimblee. La partie de la personnalité de Roy qui était manipulatrice s'en réjouissait, car il était bien plus facile de contrôler quelqu'un de réfléchi plutôt que quelqu'un de complètement cinglé qui pouvait péter les plombs à tout moment. Mais une autre partie de sa personnalité regrettait de voir son ex-amant aussi insensible et froid. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que cela était parfaitement naturel étant donné qu'un homonculus était dépourvu d'âme et donc de sentiments… rien à faire, croiser le regard du Général le faisait frissonner intérieurement et le rendait triste malgré lui. Seul, parfois, un éclat haineux venait éclairer son regard… Mais il n'avait réussit à y lire aucun autre sentiment.

"J'ai beau être inhumain Roy, le fait que tu n'arrives pas à me quitter des yeux depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes commence à me mettre mal à l'aise…"

Mustang sursauta et se détourna rapidement les yeux du Général, se sentant coupable malgré lui. Se faisant, ses yeux tombèrent sur Edward, qui lui le regardait avec dans les yeux ce qui ressemblait à… de la douleur ? De la jalousie ? Décidément… Même maintenant qu'il avait enfin compris que nier ses sentiments envers le jeune garçon n'était pas une bonne chose, il arrivait quand même à le faire souffrir… Ce qui lui fit penser à la façon dont il avait "craqué" la veille, lorsqu'il avait rendu son baiser à Edward de façon plutôt… violente. Il s'était senti tellement désemparé… En y réfléchissant, il était parvenu à la conclusion que sa réaction – de même que son comportement à Ishbal – venait du fait que lorsque la situation lui échappait, il ne le supportait pas. Et plutôt que d'avouer son impuissance à dominer les évènements actuels, il préférait rejeter son besoin de domination sur _quelque chose_, n'importe quoi, afin de se sentir mieux dans sa peau. Hum… Mieux valait qu'il ne fasse jamais part de ses réflexions à Ed, surtout la partie "quelque chose" ! Il se demandait si il lui en voulait. Apparemment non, puisqu'il avait dormi dans ses bras sans se plaindre le moins du monde… Mais tout de même, que ne donnerait-il pas pour se trouver deux minutes avec lui pour l'embrasser un peu plus tendrement !

Bon, voilà maintenant qu'il fixait les lèvres d'Edward… Relevant le regard, il croisa celui du jeune alchimiste rouge comme une pivoine et se demanda si les pensées qu'il venait juste d'avoir s'étaient lues sur son visage...

Crazy G : "Je peux les sentir"

Voilà qui détourna l'attention des deux alchimistes aussitôt, et leurs yeux se fixèrent de façon interrogative sur la silhouette de l'homonculus. Ils n'avaient pas réellement discuté de plans la veille, car ils étaient toujours aussi incertains quant aux pouvoirs du monstre. Et visiblement, celui-ci l'était également. Roy avait donc espéré que la nuit leur porterait conseil et que l'homonculus serait un peu plus… "lui", pour pouvoir leur expliquer de façon plus explicite ce qu'il pouvait faire et ne pas faire.

Crazy G : "Les autres. Je peux les sentir. Sloth, Lust, et Wrath, ils ne sont pas loin. Par là"

Se levant brusquement du sol où il était assis en tailleur par loin d'eux, il se tourna et tendit le bras droit sur le mur devant lui.

Ed : "Ouais, super ! Trois homonculus dans un mur ! Il faut qu'on commence à chercher un chat pour les dénicher tu crois ?"

Roy : "Edward ! Le Général ne fait que pointer une direction"

Ed : "Oui, et bien il n'a qu'à faire comme tout le monde et dire Est Ouest Nord ou Sud !"

Roy : "Peut-être qu'il n'a pas…"

Crazy G : "Je suis né hier, je ne suis pas sorti de la maison depuis, et même les volets sont fermés. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais savoir où se trouve le Nord du Sud"

Roy : "Désolé Général, Fullmétal a une certaine tendance à parler avant de réfléchir…"

Ed : "QUI dis-tu qu'il est si petit que la distance entre son cerveau et sa langue est deux fois plus courte que la normale !"

Roy : "Ed, je n'ai même pas prononcé le mot 'petit' !"

Crazy G : "C'est peut-être lui qui devrait s'appeler Crazy finalement"

Roulant des yeux au ciel, Roy intervint avant que Ed ait pu répliquer :

Roy : "Trois homonculus en direction du Nord Edward, c'est ça le plus important ! Général ? Loin vers le Nord ?"

Crazy G : "Non, pas très sans doute, ils viennent juste de passer"

Roy et Ed ouvrirent tout deux la bouche de stupéfaction. Lorsque le Général avait dit "Nord", ils n'avaient pas compris que c'était aussi proche.

Ed : "Alors qu'est-ce-qu'on attend pour leur courir après !"

Roy : "Attends Edward, ils sont trois !"

Crazy G : "Possible, mais aux dernières nouvelles Lust et Wrath n'étaient pas dans le même camp que Sloth… Ce qui fait en fait un et deux homonculus, et non trois"

Ed : "Bien dit Capitaine ! Et ça fait aussi deux contre un Roy, donc on y va !"

Le sourire du jeune garçon s'élargit de façon tout à fait machiavélique tandis que Mustang ne pouvait faire autrement qu'hausser les épaules et se préparer à partir. Après tout, il leur faudrait bien attaquer tôt ou tard… Et dans la situation actuelle, le plus tôt serait le mieux, surtout pour Riza dont ils ignoraient la situation.

**A SUIVRE ... **

Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup relu ce chapitre… j'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop…

Et merci aux revieweuses (quel mot horrible OO, heureusement qu'il n'existe pas lol) ! Vos commentaires me font toujours énormément plaisir ! Si vous avez des critiques, surtout n'hésitez pas à en faire :)


	18. Les combats commencent

**Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…**

Auteur : Petite Souris

Titre : Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…

Animé : Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ce qui m'empêche pas d'en faire c'que j'veux !)

Rating : M pas méchant (c'est juste au cas zou… étant donné que FFnet n'autorise pas les lemons !)

Pairing : Ed/Roy !

Enfin le dix-huitième chapitre ! Toutes mes excuses pour avoir mis aussi longtemps avant de pouvoir l'écrire, ce n'était pas prévu !!

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

Sloth n'avait pas envie de mourir. C'était là, allongée dans la poussière au centre du cercle de transmutation qui était en train de la détruire qu'elle s'en rendit réellement compte, sans doute pour la première fois de sa "vie" d'homonculus. Elle avait sous-estimée Lust. Lorsque cette dernière avait pénétré dans l'entrepôt, où, soi-disant, celui qui fut son fils et l'alchimiste de flamme devaient se trouver, elle n'avait pas trouvé anormale l'épaisse couche de poussière recouvrant le sol… L'épaisse couche de poussière recouvrant le cercle de transmutation qui lui fit vomir les pierres rouges lui donnant sa puissance. Mais cela ne suffirait pas à la tuer, non, c'était hors de question ! La douleur qu'elle ressentait était encore atroce mais elle commençait heureusement à s'estomper maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à vomir. Sa voix rendue rauque par la sècheresse de sa gorge à force de vomir – elle ! qui pouvait se transformer en eau, avoir la gorge sèche ! – s'éleva dans le sombre silence de l'entrepôt. Une voix pleine de haine envers celle qui avait osé la faire souffrir, et surtout, osé la tromper ainsi.

"Lust, comment…"

"Comment j'ai pu créer ce cercle ? J'ai une très bonne mémoire, et j'ai vu celui que la vieille avait utilisé pour piéger Greed dans sa mansarde. Et surtout… J'ai vu qu'il fonctionnait sans nécessiter la présence d'un alchimiste pour l'activer. C'était joli n'est-ce pas ? Toute cette lumière au sol et au plafond…"

"Cela ne suffira pas pour me tuer Lust. Tu as peut-être réussi à m'affaiblir, mais je n'ai pas perdu mes pouvoirs, le cercle n'est plus activé, je peux encore te vaincre"

Lust regarda son ennemie se relever lentement au centre du cercle désactivé. Elle avait l'air en piteux état, mais cela était surtout du à la colère déformant son visage habituellement aussi impassible que celui d'un cadavre. Et bien, au moins avait-elle réussit à lui faire éprouver l'un de ses sentiments humain dont elle se moquait… mais ce serait la une bien piètre consolation si sa vie devait s'achever ici.

Car effectivement, la combinaison des deux cercles de transmutation, un au sol et un au plafond, n'avait servi qu'à faire régurgiter à Sloth toutes les pierres rouges contenues dans son corps, mais cela ne l'avait pas tuée. Elle le savait et s'y attendait. Elle avait vu le combat de Greed contre le jeune Elric dans la maison de Dante, sans prendre néanmoins la peine d'intervenir. Dans son plan, il n'était pas prévu que l'homonculus de la paresse puisse l'attaquer à nouveau, il était prévu au contraire qu'elle profite de sa faiblesse pour l'achever. Mais à présent, que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas combattre tant que son pendentif était entre les mains de l'ennemi… Voilà qui était un sérieux "accroc" dans son plan… Grinçant des dents, elle lâcha néanmoins en s'efforçant de ne rien laisser transparaître de l'appréhension qui montait en elle :

"Tu ne gagneras pas Sloth"

Sentant un mouvement près d'elle, Lust détourna le regard de sa victime pour le poser sur Wrath qui s'était silencieusement approché d'elle et venait de lui prendre la main. Il avait le regard fixé sur Sloth et l'observait attentivement.

"Wrath ?"

"Oui ?"

"Tu comprends ce que tu dois faire non ?"

L'enfant leva les yeux vers elle et lui lança un regard effrayé. Ce n'était pas prévu, ça. Non, ça non plus n'était pas prévu du tout. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'utiliser le jeune garçon, mais le pendentif qui était entré en possession de Sloth avait changé la donne. Il fallait absolument que Wrath s'arrange pour le récupérer afin qu'elle-même puisse combattre Sloth. Mais si il avait peur… Lust essaya de garder son calme tout en regardant Wrath avec inquiétude.

"Wrath ?"

"Maman, j'ai peur !"

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui dise, elle l'avait malheureusement déjà compris. Le simple fait qu'il l'appelle "maman" sans aucune ironie ne pouvait que lui faire comprendre.

"Wrath, il faut que tu le fasses, sinon elle nous tuera !"

"Maman, s'il te plait !"

"Je ne suis pas ta mère Wrath, et tu n'es pas mon fils !"

La douleur qui s'inscrivit sur le jeune visage lui fit regretter ses paroles lancées trop vivement. Pourquoi fallait-il que Wrath choisisse ce moment entre tous pour agir comme un enfant peureux ? Il était pourtant parfaitement capable d'agir en adulte et n'était pas le moins du monde stupide, elle le savait ! Elle essaya encore une fois de plus parler plus calmement en espérant que cela suffirait pour le faire revenir à lui :

"Wrath, s'il te plait…"

Elle serra la petite main qui tremblait de plus en plus dans la sienne, mais dès qu'il sentit la pression, il la retira vivement, comme si elle l'avait brûlée. Puis, jetant un dernier regard horrifié sur Sloth qui en profita pour lui adresser un sourire méchant, il s'enfuit en courant à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt, et se blottit dans un coin. Assis à terre, les bras entourant ses jambes ramenées vers lui, il posa la tête sur ses genoux et s'immobilisa ainsi. Il avait décidé de jouer les morts pour ne pas voir la réalité.

L'homonculus de la luxure sut alors avec une très nette clarté qu'elle était perdue. Et à cause de quoi ? A cause des sentiments humains qui la perturbaient tant. A cause de leurs effets néfastes sur le gosse, qui était complètement terrifié. A cause de leurs effets sur Sloth, qui la haïssait.

Face à elle, Sloth, qui avait entièrement repris forme humaine, regarda Lust avec un sourire victorieux.

"Et bien ? Ton "fils" adoptif n'a pas l'air d'avoir le sens de la famille à ce que je vois ? Qu'espérais-tu ? Qu'il vienne m'arracher ce pendentif ? Et comment l'aurait-il pu alors qu'il est totalement dépourvu de pouvoir dis-moi ?"

"Wrath a peur de toi parce que tu es un monstre"

Les yeux de Sloth s'agrandirent légèrement de surprise. Lust avait beau être… _différente_ ces derniers temps, l'entendre prononcer une pareille absurdité avait de quoi surprendre.

"Un monstre ? Mais pour qui te prends-tu donc Lust ?"

Brandissant le pendentif devant elle, le "monstre" en question s'approcha lentement de Lust, la regardant avec une haine qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Pour qui se prenait-elle donc ? Une humaine ? Elle ne serait jamais humaine ! Ils étaient des monstres de par leur naissance, ce n'était pas en le "décidant" qu'ils pourraient cesser de l'être ! S'avançant encore, elle se retrouva rapidement face avec l'homonculus de la luxure figée comme une statue de cire à cause du pouvoir qu'exercait sur elle le bijou dans lequel était enroulé une mèche de ses cheveux d'humaine. La peur qui était présente dans le regarde de l'autre femme avait cédé la place à une colère féroce, mais elle n'en restait pas moins totalement impuissante. Elle semblait même être devenue incapable de parler, à en juger par le mouvement que ses lèvres faisaient sans que le moindre son en sorte.

Après ce qui sembla être une pause dans le temps, son bras se transforma en eau, puis il encercla le cou de l'homonculus, serrant lentement sa victime comme un serpent. Elle avait envie de savourer ce moment, en venant même à regretter que Lust ne puisse crier… Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais tué avec plaisir, mais plutôt avec indifférence… Pourquoi cette fois-ci les choses étaient-elles différentes ? Parce qu'elle avait vomi les pierres rouges ? Non… Elle ne croyait pas cette absurdité que les homonculus étaient capables de sentiments presque humains. Elle n'y croyait pas le moins du monde, c'était totalement ridicule.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREA****K BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Crazy G. fut le premier arrivé sur les lieux, suivi de près par Mustang, puis enfin Edward, qui semblait irrité pour une raison quelconque… Ah ! Oui, sans doute parce que le fait d'arriver troisième semblait lui signifier qu'il avait les jambes plus courtes qu'eux… Roy sourit à cette pensée, mais se garda bien de l'exprimer à voix haute.

L'entrepôt devant lequel ils se trouvaient était situé un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, et l'alchimiste d'Acier regrettait de ne pas avoir songé à y aller en voiture, parce qu'il était tout de même assez essoufflé par cette course. Et le colonel qui souriait ! Bâtard ! Il s'efforçait de ne pas laisser voir qu'il manquait un peu d'exercice (il n'avait pas fait la moindre gymnastique depuis la mort de Al…), mais la colère qu'il ressentait en regardant le sourire narquois du colonel ne l'aidait vraiment pas à reprendre son souffle.

"Bon, on y va ou on attend la fin du monde !"

"Je dirais bien : on attend la fin du monde, mais je craindrais alors que TOI, tu ne la provoques…"

"QUI dis-tu qu'il est si"

Roy plaqua brutalement sa main sur la bouche d'Edward, inquiet du bruit qu'il venait de faire. Pourquoi donc était-il toujours aussi susceptible ? Et apparemment, sa susceptibilité empirait parce qu'il n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser le mot "petit" désormais pour qu'il réagisse ! Il lui siffla rudement dans l'oreille :

"Edward !"

Rouge comme une pivoine, le jeune garçon cessa de se débattre lorsqu'il rencontra le regard inquiet de l'homme qui l'immobilisait. Le relâchant avec appréhension, Mustang le guetta un moment, comme si il s'attendait à devoir à nouveau interrompre un éclat injustifié. L'adolescent, à la fois irrité d'être traité comme un môme et un peu honteux d'avoir agit comme tel, gronda entre ses dents :

"C'est bon Mustang, c'est bon ! Ferme-là et allons-y"

L'alchimiste de flamme haussa les épaules, résigné, et Edward grogna, baragouinant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "tu n'as peut-être rien dit, mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu !", avant que l'un comme l'autre ne s'aperçoivent en se retournant qu'ils étaient seuls et que Crazy G. n'était nulle part en vue.

"Bordel !"

"Pas mieux"

Les deux alchimistes se regardèrent puis se hâtèrent de se diriger en silence vers l'entrepôt qui semblait parfaitement désert. Mais un hurlement les fit bientôt oublier leur prudence et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur pour découvrir qu'ils arrivaient trop tard… Ou au contraire pile au bon moment ?

La première chose qu'ils virent en entrant était Crazy G. immobile qui regardait la scène devant ses yeux sans bouger d'un pouce. Puis ils se tournèrent vers ce qui semblait être… une mise à mort ? Le cri qu'ils avaient entendu continuait de résonner et provenait apparemment de Wrath, le gosse qui avait volé sa jambe et son bras à Edward… et qui a présent possédait des auto-mails pour les remplacer ? Il n'était pas au courant de ça, il faudrait décidément qu'Edward lui explique un jour tout ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre lui et les autres homonculus, et Al…

"Maman !"

Devant ce cri surprenant d'Edward, l'alchimiste de flamme laissa en toute hâte ses réflexions de coté, et rattrapa le jeune garçon par la taille, l'empêchant de se précipiter vers la secrétaire du furher comme il semblait vouloir le faire.

"Edward ! Souviens-toi ! Ce n'est pas ta mère, c'est un homunculus !"

Le jeune garçon s'immobilisa alors brutalement, se rendant compte qu'il était à nouveau en train de réagir stupidement. Elle lui ressemblait tellement ! Et pourtant… Elle venait de…

Elle venait de tuer Lust, voilà ce qu'elle venait de faire ! Wrath qui hurlait sur sa droite l'irritait bien un peu, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre un grand plaisir à enfouir au plus profond de la gorge de cette idiote le pendentif qui la paralysait. Tout à son étranglement, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte du nouvel homonculus qui était pénétré dans l'entrepôt, mais par contre – peu après le hurlement poussé par Wrath - elle entendit distinctement la porte s'ouvrir à grand fracas pour laisser place aux deux alchimistes qu'elle recherchait. Et bien, voilà qui était parfait ! Elle allait faire d'une pierre deux coups, et même trois ! Se débarrasser de Lust, récupérer Wrath, et ramener les deux alchimistes d'état… Elle se mit à sourire…

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle entendit le plus jeune des deux alchimistes lâcher un "maman" retentissant qu'elle relâcha le corps entamant déjà sa rigidité post-mortem de Lust. Il tomba sur le sol avec un grand fracas avant de se dissoudre lentement, comme si il était fait d'acide, tournant en une espèce de "gelée" avant de disparaître totalement. Elle tourna alors son attention vers celui qui avait osé l'appeler "maman" et sentit une espèce de… colère ? monter en elle, non pas du fait que cet imbécile l'avait appelée "maman", mais à la vue de la protection qu'offrait l'alchimiste de flamme à son enfant… Son enfant ? Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ! Ce n'était pas son fils ! Ce n'était qu'un stupide et misérable humain. Cette idiote de Lust et ses idées… Non, vraiment, cet être faible et ridicule n'était pas son fils. Elle avait même du mal à admettre qu'il pouvait être son créateur…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se moquer de celui qui l'avait créée en lui rétorquant qu'elle n'était pas sa mère, ou au contraire en jouant avec ses sentiments… Car à nouveau ce cri qu'elle apprenait à détester depuis quelques minutes retentit dans l'entrepôt :

"Maman !"

Sauf que cette fois-ci il sortait de la bouche de Wrath, et que celui-ci se précipitait vers elle avec toute la rage retrouvée à laquelle son nom le prédéstinait. Mais cela ne lui fit pas peur le moins du monde, elle se contenta d'attendre qu'il arrive sur elle – il aggripait une barre de fer avec l'énergie du désespoir cet imbécile ! - pour l'envelopper de son corps à nouveau transformé en eaux. Elle ne comprit son erreur que lorsqu'une terrible souffrance l'obligea à reprendre forme humaine malgré elle, libérant le jeune garçon. Elle hoqueta, étouffant littéralement alors que le petit os que portait Wrath était enfoncé au plus profond de son corps. Le gosse n'eut plus alors grand-chose à faire pour la détruire : Il empoigna fermement la barre de fer qui n'avait pas quitté ses mains et en transperça le corps de l'homonculus de la paresse, qui s'effondra.

Puis les hurlements de Wrath emplirent à nouveau le silence tandis qu'il tombait à genoux devant le néant qui avait peu de temps auparavant été occupé par celle qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'appeler _maman_…

Edward était sous le choc. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pendant toute l'horrible scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux. Tandis qu'une partie de lui-même était soulagée à l'idée qu'il n'aurait pas à tuer lui-même sa propre mère… ou plus exactement, sa "création", une autre partie hurlait dans sa tête à la souffrance de l'avoir vue une fois de plus mourir sous ses yeux. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, mais il ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'une main gantée de blanc tenta de les essuyer délicatement. Roy l'avait gardé dans ses bras pendant tout ce temps…

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent le départ de Crazy G.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK B****REAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"J'ai estimé qu'il était de mon devoir de vous prévenir au plus vite de cette… étrangeté…"

Le généralissime ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers le général Haruko qui venait de lui faire part de ces nouvelles pour le moins inquiétantes. Etait-il possible que la confiance qu'il avait placé en Sloth fut elle aussi inappropriée ? Il ne lui restait donc plus _personne_ ? Des imbéciles… Tous des imbéciles, aussi bien les humains que les homunculus. Lorsqu'il aurait mis la main sur les deux alchimistes, il obligerait le fils de Honeheim à ressusciter Dante, et alors tout pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Oui, il suffisait de faire revenir la vieille à la vie pour qu'il puisse reprendre leur plan là où il s'en était arrêté. Et il pourrait alors retrouver d'autres _péchés_ un peu plus soumis, et continuer sa quête de la pierre philosophale pour sa maîtresse, et continuer sa conquête du monde des humains. Une seule chose l'intéressait : Dominer. Et il y arriverait, quels que soient les sacrifices qu'il aurait à faire pour y parvenir.

"Général Haruko. Vous comprenez bien la gravité de ce que vous avancez là ?"

Se tournant lentement vers l'homme, le scrutant impitoyablement de son œil unique, il le sentit se mettre à transpirer de peur devant lui. Baissant la tête en signe de soumission, il répliqua :

"Oui, généralissime, je me rends compte de la gravité de cette accusation, et ne la porterais pas si je n'étais pas certain que cette femme cherche à porter atteinte à votre intégrité avec ce… _secret_"

Secret ? Drôle de façon de nommer la trahison. Mais était-ce réellement de la trahison ? Il avait donné à Sloth une très large liberté, une liberté suffisante pour qu'elle puisse agir en son nom en cas de besoin. Avait-il eu tort ? Qu'elle ait agit et utilisé des hommes sans lui en parler entrait tout à fait dans ses prérogatives mais… Mais cependant, elle n'agissait que rarement sans lui demander auparavant son consentement.

"Furher Bradley, si je peux vous être d'une quelconque…"

"Vous pouvez disposer, Général Haruko"

Le général se raidit, sans doute vexé d'être jeté de la sorte, mais il n'avait que faire des états d'âmes d'un humain. Celui-ci en particulier lui avait toujours semblé un peu trop avide de pouvoir. Un être qu'il fallait constamment surveiller du coin de l'œil tout comme il avait toujours surveillé cet alchimiste de flamme…

En entendant claquer la porte, son regard s'assombrit. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du le renvoyer aussi rapidement… Il était seul désormais. A moins qu'il ne réussisse à manipuler Greed ? Mais avec ce qu'il venait de lui faire, il y avait peu de chances que l'homonculus de l'avidité lui soit favorable. Rien ne semblait jamais se passer comme il l'avait prévu. Pourquoi ? Quelle était son erreur ?

Sloth… Il lui fallait absolument mettre la main sur Sloth pour savoir si elle l'avait réellement trahi. Il n'en croyait rien. Il refusait de croire qu'il avait pu se tromper à ce point. Se retournant vivement, il sortit de son bureau à grand pas et donna rapidement ordre à ses troupes de repérer sa secrétaire, ainsi que les deux alchimistes disparus. Il n'avait pas voulu déployer toute sa force jusqu'à présent, mais cela n'avait que trop duré.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BRE****AK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Greed regarda le furher quitter l'enceinte du QG de l'armée avec circonspection. Il était seul, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Son instinct lui criait d'en profiter pour l'affronter mais sa raison le retint. Pride avait son maudit œil savait sans doute parfaitement qu'il était déjà de retour à Central, et qu'il apparaisse comme ça devant lui sans protection ne faisait que confirmer sa crainte qu'il ait décidé de se débarrasser de lui en l'attirant dans un piège. Il n'était pas stupide à ce point, et n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec Sloth sur le dos à peine aurait-il fait le moindre geste hostile dans la direction du généralissime.

Non, il allait être patient et le suivre, en attendant de décider quelle était la meilleure façon de procéder pour se débarrasser de cet arrogant manipulateur…

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BR****EAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Général ?"

"Sous-lieutenant Havoc, c'est bien ça ?"

"Oui mon général !"

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez"

"Je viens vous prévenir d'un grand danger, Général Haruko"

L'homme haussa un sourcil interrogatif, et perdit un peu de son air renfrogné. Tiens donc ? Les nouvelles allaient vite, et cet homme ne faisait pourtant même pas partie du service des renseignements ! Le furher venait juste de le jeter de son bureau après la peine qu'il avait pris de le prévenir de la trahison de sa secrétaire. Si il courrait un grand danger, grand bien lui en fasse ! Puisque Bradley était trop stupide pour lui permettre de le seconder, alors il pouvait bien mourir, il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour l'aider. Ceci dit, mieux valait sans doute garder pour lui ses pensées et continuer de faire croire au reste de l'armée qu'il était un loyal serviteur…

"Expliquez-vous"

"La secrétaire du furher, Juliette Douglas, est responsable du meurtre du lieutenant colonel Hugues, qui avait découvert la manipulation qu'elle exerçait sur le furher…"

"Prenez garde à vos paroles, sous-lieutenant"

"J'y prends garde mon Général. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive la même chose qu'au lieutenant colonel, ni qu'au colonel Mustang, c'est pourquoi je prends le risque de vous prévenir du danger que _vous_ courrez, bien que je ne possède pour le moment aucune preuve tangible"

La surprise éclaira brièvement ses traits. Ainsi c'était donc _lui_ qui était en danger d'après cet homme et non pas Bradley ? Mais comment… Le général scruta le jeune sous-lieutenant, essayant de jauger sa crédibilité. Havoc… Il était sous les ordres de cet arriviste de Mustang. Il détestait l'alchimiste de flamme, qui n'était qu'un arrogant toujours prêt à n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer. Mais il lui fallait néanmoins reconnaître qu'il s'avait en général s'entourer de personnes compétentes. Notamment ce petit alchimiste qu'il avait dégotté on ne sait où... Mais cet Havoc ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais cela ne coûtait rien d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, n'est-ce pas ?

"Dans mon bureau"

Jean avait une terrible envie de sortir une cigarette pour se la glisser entre les dents, ou même simplement un cure-dent à mâchouiller, bref, n'importe quoi qui puisse le soulager du stress qu'il ressentait actuellement ! Il avait l'impression de marcher sur des braises mais ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser paraître. Il lui fallait de l'aide pour sortir Riza de prison, et le général Haruko était le plus haut gradé présent dans les locaux excepté le furher et sa secrétaire. Le fait qu'il puisse être un potentiel ennemi du furher était une chance qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser passer.

Il devait bien admettre que Fuery était non seulement un petit génie, mais en plus il avait de sacrées couilles pour avoir osé brancher le bureau de Bradley, ce qui leur avait permis d'entendre cette conversation fort intéressante…

"Sous-lieutenant Havoc, soyez informé que j'ai déjà mis au courant le généralissime quant à mes doutes sur le comportement de sa secrétaire…"

Oh ça oui il le savait parfaitement, et il savait aussi reconnaître un manque de tact de la part du président. C'était bien pour ça qu'il était ici, pour jouer sur la fierté du général Haruko.

"Vous a-t-il écouté ?"

Le général foudroya Havoc.

"Que voulez-vous dire ? Venez-en au fait, sous-lieutenant, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !"

"Pardonnez-moi mon général, mais je pense que les agissements de Juliette Douglas sont effectués avec l'accord total du Généralissime"

"Des preuves ?"

"Aucune qui puisse tenir devant un conseil, mais le moyen d'en avoir"

"Je vous écoute"

"Le lieutenant Hawkeye possède des preuves, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle a été condamnée pour trahison"

"Le lieutenant Hawkeye a été condamnée pour avoir aidé le colonel Mustang à disparaître"

"Le colonel Mustang n'a pas disparu. Bradley est actuellement à ses trousses pour le faire taire, car le colonel est également au courant de la trahison du généralissime"

"Oh vraiment ? Et qui d'autre encore ? Qui d'autre est au courant de ce soi-disant complot ?"

Le ton ironique du général n'était guère encourageant, mais au moins semblait-il l'écouter attentivement ! Si il réussissait seulement à le convaincre de la véracité de ses dires…

"Il n'y a que le colonel, Riza, et moi-même. Ainsi que vous désormais"

"Vous êtes donc venu me voir parce que vous êtes impuissant à faire quoi que ce soit ?"

"Je suis venu vous voir car le colonel Mustang m'a toujours parlé de votre extrême fidélité envers le peuple, ainsi que de votre loyauté à toute épreuve"

Havoc garda le visage impassible devant l'énorme mensonge qu'il venait de sortir. Mustang avait toujours détesté l'homme, le trouvant égoïste et lâche. Mais il lui avait également dit qu'il était facilement manipulable avec des flatteries…

Le général Haruko gonfla le poitrail de façon visible. Ah ! Cet imbécile d'arriviste de Mustang lui reconnaissait donc au moins cette qualité évidente de loyauté extrême qui le caractérisait ! Finalement, peut-être avait-il mal jugé cet homme ? En tous les cas, ce sous-lieutenant semblait certain de ses dires, et lui-même savait de source sûre que la secrétaire avait agit sans en référer à son supérieur, la réaction du furher l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé.

Et d'ailleurs, que le furher est ou non réellement trahi, était-il réellement important ? Non, l'important était qu'il puisse convaincre le peuple que tel était le cas, et avoir quelqu'un d'efficace pour le remplacer. Si le furher tombait, il serait automatiquement le premier en liste pour lui succéder, étant le plus haut gradé se trouvant ici à Central. Et puisqu'il lui faudrait de toute façon quelqu'un pour le seconder, pourquoi pas Mustang ? Ce petit colonel avait pas mal d'appuis extérieurs, suffisamment pour qu'on ne mette pas en doute sa parole aisément...

Mais tout ceci ne serait possible qu'à partir du moment où Bradley serait hors d'état de nuire, tout du moins. Car tant que Bradley était vivant, tous autant qu'ils étaient ne valait pas plus que les kilos de chair les composant.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BR****EAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Edward ?"

Le jeune garçon releva des yeux humides vers son supérieur. Il était toujours en état de choc semblait-il. Comment pouvait-il formuler sa question alors qu'il était dans cet état ? Mais il n'en eut pas besoin, car Edward sembla comprendre, et détacha lentement les bras qui lui entouraient toujours la taille, le libérant de sa fonction de consolateur. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, mais s'obligea à ne pas y penser. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour câliner son subordonné… En considérant que cela le serait un jour…

Laissant le jeune alchimiste s'asseoir lentement en tailleur sur le sol bétonné, les yeux fixés devant lui, il se dirigea lentement vers le petit homonculus qui pleurait toujours toutes les larmes de son corps, à genoux au centre de l'entrepôt. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il agissait ainsi, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne pouvait laisser ce pauvre garçon tout seul avec sa douleur. Fullmétal était un adulte, il réussirait à surmonter sa douleur. Mais cet enfant ? Cet enfant avait besoin d'un soutien immédiat, si il ne voulait pas qu'il devienne fou. Et personne ne voulait d'un homonculus fou sur les bras.

Approchant lentement, il se mit à lui parler doucement, de tout et de n'importe quoi. Lui demandant son nom, lui parlant de ces auto-mails et de la jeune fille qu'il connaissait qui était mécanicienne. Puis constatant que l'enfant n'était pour l'instant que douleur, et sans la moindre rage, il finit par se mettre à genoux près de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Wrath se laissa faire, détournant enfin les yeux de la tache sombre incrustée dans le sol pour plonger son visage dans l'épaule de Mustang, pleurant tout son saoul, s'agrippant à lui comme il l'aurait fait à un tronc d'arbre au milieu d'un océan déchaîné.

Et cela fit du bien au colonel. Oui, cela lui fit du bien de savoir qu'il pouvait encore être utile à certaines personnes - aussi bien Edward que cet enfant homonculus - en ce monde.

Cependant, une fois de plus, aucun des deux alchimistes ne remarquèrent la disparition de l'homonculus qu'ils avaient créé, les laissant seuls en compagnie de Wrath dans cet entrepôt déserté… pour l'instant.

**A SUIVRE ... **

La fin de l'histoire se rapproche pas mal avec ce chapitre… Merci de ne pas hésiter à commenter pour me dire si il y a des trucs à revoir !


	19. Plus de marche arrière possible

**Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…**

Auteur : Petite Souris

Titre : Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains…

Animé : Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ce qui m'empêche pas d'en faire c'que j'veux !)

Rating : M pas méchant (c'est juste au cas zou… étant donné que FFnet n'autorise pas les lemons !)

Pairing : Ed/Roy !

Dix-neuvième chapitre ! Enfin !!

**CHAPITRE XIX**

Le sous-lieutenant Havoc avait beaucoup de peine à dissimuler son large sourire tandis qu'il traversait à pas vifs la cour menant à la prison centrale, qui se situait – bien utile - juste à coté du bâtiment principal du Quartier Général. Il était tellement heureux qu'il en avait même oublié de s'allumer une cigarette, ce qu'il ne manquait pourtant jamais de faire dès lors qu'il était en plein air ! De plus, une fois à l'intérieur, il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à trottiner, piquant un petit jogging dans les couloirs sous les regards étonnés, dans sa hâte d'aller délivrer de façon très officielle le lieutenant Hawkeye…

Enfin !

Il était plutôt fier de lui d'avoir réussi à convaincre Haruko que fomenter un coup d'état contre Bradley n'était pas une idée aussi irrationnelle qu'elle le paraissait de prime abord. Que le général ait cru ou non à son histoire de trahison du furher, il n'en était pas vraiment certain, mais cela n'avait aucune importance, car ce qui était certain par contre, c'était qu'il avait bien vu là l'occasion pour lui de devenir furher à la place du furher avec relativement peu de risques. Car une fois Bradley mort, tout ne serait plus qu'arrangements politiques dont le général saurait bien tirer son épingle – avec l'aide de Mustang si tout se passait comme prévu - pour faire admettre au peuple que le furher avait bien trahi.

Ceci étant, le plus important désormais était de réussir à le tuer. D'après Riza, il ne faisait aucun doute que le généralissime était un homonculus. Mais alors comment s'y prendraient-ils pour le tuer ? Il espérait sincèrement que Mustang et Edward ne s'étaient pas réfugiés trop loin. Ce qui lui fit penser à la fois où Maes avait dit à Mustang qu'il n'était pas un "monstre" comme lui, parlant de son pouvoir d'alchimiste… Et quelque part, il était bien d'accord, car sans Roy et Edward, comment pourraient-ils ne serait-ce que _tenter_ de lutter contre ces créatures inhumaines ? Secouant la tête, il se débarrassa de ces sombres pensées pour ne garder à l'esprit que la jolie blonde (maniaque de la gâchette) qu'il allait délivrer.

Arrivant enfin devant la cellule du lieutenant, cette dernière leva deux grands yeux surpris vers lui de la couchette sur laquelle elle était assise sagement, délaissant la contemplation du mur nu et froid de sa cellule où elle était visiblement plongée avant son apparition.

"Havoc ?"

Riza haussa un sourcil interrogateur lorsqu'elle vit le visage radieux de son sous-lieutenant. Interrogation qui se muât rapidement en incrédulité muette lorsqu'il fit signe au gardien l'accompagnant et que ce dernier se mit à ouvrir la porte de sa cellule. Jean se mit alors au garde à vous avant d'annoncer d'une voix joyeuse, les yeux pétillants.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes officiellement officieusement libérée jusqu'à l'accomplissement de votre mission"

Malheureusement, la formulation alambiquée ne fit pas rire Riza du tout. Elle fronça les sourcils et son ton était on ne peut plus froid lorsqu'elle lui répliqua :

"Sous-lieutenant Havoc, expliquez-vous"

Perdant le sourire, Jean s'empressa d'essayer de rattraper ce qu'il avait dit. Il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas en dire autant, le lieutenant était tellement strict ! Il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il ne fasse pas l'imbécile, et qu'il attende d'être seul avec elle et surtout hors de prison pour lui expliquer tout ça en détails… Il baissa la voix d'un cran et lui murmura :

"Pas ici. Suivez-moi, je vous expliquerai en route"

"Pas question. Je ne sors pas d'ici avant que vous ne m'ayez au moins expliqué ce 'officiellement officieusement', sous-lieutenant Havoc"

Le lieutenant regardait avec autorité son subordonné. Il était hors de question qu'elle mit qui que ce soit en danger par sa libération. Si Havoc avait réussit ce tour de force par quelque faux administratif, alors elle refuserait de le suivre. Elle regarda Jean qui semblait regretter ses paroles, avant de le voir hésiter puis faire signe au gardien d'aller voir ailleurs. Puis il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle et lui parla d'une voix basse afin que les prisonniers des cellules annexes ne puissent avoir aucune chance d'entendre.

"Je vous libère sur ordre du Général Haruko. Je l'ai convaincu que le généralissime avait trahi. Bradley est actuellement à l'extérieur avec un détachement d'une cinquantaine d'hommes. Nous allons après lui pour l'éliminer, avec la bénédiction du Général"

"Et si nous échouons ?"

"Alors le général niera avoir jamais donné de tels ordres. Mais si nous réussissons, vous aurez tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiellement réussit la mission que le général Haruko vous aura confiée"

"Combien d'hommes ?"

"Seulement vingt. Avec nous, ça fera 25. Mais nous aurons l'avantage de la surprise"

Le sous-lieutenant regarda Riza calculer mentalement leurs chances. Il vit à son expression qu'elle savait qu'attaquer était leur seule solution, mais quelque chose semblait la perturber. Cette hésitation ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle le regarda, puis lui annonça :

"Il n'est pas certain que nous ayons l'avantage de la surprise. Le furher semble avoir comme habileté de… prévoir l'avenir, ou prévoir nos mouvements, quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais pas exactement, car je n'ai pas bien compris, mais Roy… Le colonel Mustang, m'a dit que le pouvoir d'homonculus de Bradley se situait dans son œil, et que son œil pouvait prédire l'avenir"

"Alors il suffira d'être imprévisibles ?"

Souriant à nouveau largement, Jean lui fit un clin d'œil, essayant visiblement de la faire positiver. Elle fit l'effort de lui rendre son sourire, avant de soupirer de façon exagérée, et de lui dire sarcastiquement :

"Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans tes talents de tacticien hors pair Jean…"

Havoc se mit à rire doucement avant de lui lancer un autre clin d'œil et de lui faire signe de le suivre. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, chaque seconde comptait. Comme Riza l'avait sans doute déjà deviné à partir des quelques mots qu'il lui avait dit, il craignait que Bradley ne soit sorti avec ce détachement que pour aller débusquer Mustang et Edward. Pourtant l'ultimatum qu'il avait adressé à Riza n'expirait que le lendemain, mais peut-être en avait-il eu marre d'attendre ? En tous les cas, ce qu'il avait dit à propos de la disparition de sa secrétaire dans son bureau lorsqu'il discutait avec Haruko lui avait semblé peu crédible. Cette femme était froide comme la glace et semblait vraiment très soumise… Pour quelle raison aurait-elle trahi ? Sa crainte était qu'au contraire le généralissime l'ait envoyée en avant-garde pour dénicher l'alchimiste de flamme…

Tout en retournant hâtivement à leur bureau où il avait demandé à ce que les vingt hommes soient rassemblés, il expliqua tout ce qu'il savait de la situation au lieutenant Hawkeye, qui l'écouta attentivement, ainsi que les déductions qu'il avait faite des éléments qu'ils possédaient. Il était grandement soulagé que la jeune femme soit à leurs cotés. Sans elle, il fallait bien admettre que leur équipe, même si elle n'était pas totalement impuissante, était tout de même méchamment amputée ! Riza n'était pas pour rien leur supérieure directe.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BRE****AK BREAK**

Il se tenait droit comme un "i", les mains croisées derrière le dos, comme souvent. Une position ouverte et relaxée, pour mieux se faire passer pour le leader volontaire mais néanmoins humain… Ce qu'il n'était évidement pas du tout. La cinquantaine d'hommes qu'il avait enrôlé pour ce travail de recherche se retrouvait désormais en totalité derrière lui, bien en rang ordonné, suspendue à ses ordres. Central était une grosse ville, mais pas suffisamment pour que ces soldats humains n'aient pas pu retrouver aisément la trace du passage de Sloth. Surtout que cette dernière n'avait apparemment pas fait l'effort de se cacher, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Une personne n'ayant rien à cacher ne se cachait pas elle-même. En général. Car il arrivait aussi qu'à l'inverse elle se mette en lumière, là où personne ne l'imaginerait. Ce qui était une bonne cachette également, il n'y avait qu'à le regarder lui… Furher de tout Amestris, et pourtant un homonculus. Même si ces deux alchimistes le révélaient à la population, qui les croirait ? Il sourit à cette pensée. Peut-être aurait-il du les laisser se ridiculiser à essayer de le dénoncer au lieu de chercher à les écraser pour les faire taire ?

"Elle est entrée dans ce bâtiment ?"

"Oui, nous en sommes absolument certains, Généralissime !"

Pride regarda le vieil entrepôt qui se découpait au loin avec un regard calculateur. Ainsi donc c'était dans ce triste endroit que sa secrétaire se trouvait ? Et, selon ses hommes, les deux alchimistes recherchés aussi se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Il avait pris la précaution d'ôter brièvement son bandeau pour utiliser son pouvoir avant de quitter son bureau, mais ce dernier ne lui avait pas permis de déterminer avec précision où tous se situaient, lui en donnant seulement une idée. Son pouvoir était effectivement limité, même si il avait toujours pris bien soin de faire croire aux autres homonculus qu'il pouvait tout savoir précisément. Il avait donc été obligé de s'en remettre à au personnel militaire pour les retrouver. Et maintenant qu'il était face à l'entrepôt, il était également obligé de s'en remettre à son sens logique comme un vulgaire humain.

Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait vraiment pas. Ceci dit, au moins son œil lui avait-il confirmé que Greed était déjà revenu en ville, mais aussi que Lust et Wrath s'y trouvaient également, ce qui lui paraissait assez intriguant, car pour les deux derniers, il les croyait en fuite. S'étaient-ils réellement tous ligués contre lui ? Il avait beau être sûr de sa propre force (pouvoir prédire les attaques de ses adversaires étaient vraiment un atout non négligeable !), se retrouver à un contre quatre lui semblait néanmoins difficile à gérer...

Mais qu'importe les statistiques et la logique humaine, il était de toute façon hors de question qu'il recule devant une broutille comme celle-ci. Même si il s'avérait qu'ils étaient quatre homonculus contre lui, et bien il les tuerait tous un par un, voilà tout ! Il ne lui resterait plus ensuite qu'à en faire créer d'autres pour les remplacer… La nature humaine étant ce qu'elle était, il était assez facile de trouver des êtres humains assez désespérés et stupides pour commettre de tels actes sans songer aux conséquences. Puisque l'alchimiste d'acier semblait trop ingérable, peut-être pourrait-il se servir de l'alchimiste de flamme ? Après tout, lui aussi était un grand alchimiste, et puis "rater" une transmutation humaine n'était pas bien compliqué non plus. La réussir serait une autre histoire, mais cela, il n'en avait nullement besoin. Il était très bien comme il était.

Ne laissant rien paraître d'autre qu'une absolue confiance en lui-même, il donna de rapides ordres à la petite troupe qu'il avait emmenée. Inutile tout de même de prendre le risque que l'alchimiste de flamme et son subordonné ne prennent la fuite :

"Délimitez un périmètre de deux cent mètres autour de cet entrepôt. Ne laissez personne ni y entrer, ni en sortir, quelles que soient les circonstances. C'est bien compris ?"

"Oui Généralissime ! A vos ordres Généralissime !"

Dégainant lentement le long sabre qui ne quittait jamais son coté, il s'avança d'un pas ferme en direction du bâtiment.

A moins d'une dizaine de mètres de là, Greed observait avec attention le déroulement inattendu des évènements. Qui pouvait donc bien se trouver dans ce bâtiment pour que Pride y pénètre seul ? Cela ne pouvait être que des homonculus, c'était la seule raison valable pour qu'il décide d'y aller seul sans ses hommes, ce qui lui permettrait alors d'utiliser son œil. Et ce qui lui permettrait donc de s'apercevoir de sa présence si il le recherchait. Aïe, mauvais point pour lui. Ceci dit, d'un autre coté, il ne pouvait de toute façon vraiment pas l'attaquer maintenant en ignorant qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Pour autant qu'il le sache, tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'un piège grotesque pour le piéger. Il s'était fait avoir une fois par un cercle de transmutation, ça lui avait suffit, il ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois. Non, il allait attendre bien sagement que Pride ressorte du bâtiment avant de décider de quoi que ce soit.

Il poussa un long soupir, se demandant encore une fois pourquoi il était aussi prudent. Sans doute ferait-il bien mieux de foncer et de se battre sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre… Qu'est-ce qui le retenait après tout ? Certainement pas sa vie. Non. Disons plutôt qu'il en avait vraiment marre de cet imbécile de Pride et que ça le ferait vraiment chier de se faire tuer par lui, un point c'est tout.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BR****EAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Le choc lui avait maintenu la gorge serrée pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était avec reconnaissance qu'il avait accepté l'étreinte du colonel lorsque ce dernier l'avait retenu de s'élancer vers l'homonculus qui ressemblait tant à sa mère, mais c'était presque avec soulagement qu'il l'avait ensuite laissé partir s'occuper de Wrath. Il aurait été bien incapable de bouger, ou de parler, durant ces quelques minutes dont il eut besoin pour digérer la vue de l'image de sa mère tuant de sang-froid, ainsi que le choc de la voir mourir à nouveau sous ses yeux. Bien sûr, il savait bien qu'elle n'était qu'un homonculus, et pas réellement sa mère… Mais elle lui ressemblait tellement !

Cependant, il se remit peu à peu de ses émotions. Aller de l'avant, toujours aller de l'avant ! Tel était son credo, et une fois de plus, il lui fallait refouler sa souffrance pour pouvoir avancer, et être prêt à affronter leurs ennemis au lieu de se laisser détruire passivement par eux. Al n'était plus là, mais il avait désormais Mustang à protéger. Que l'homme en soit conscient ou non, il avait actuellement besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourrait lui apporter.

La boule dans sa gorge s'étant en fin délitée, il prêta à nouveau attention à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Le colonel avait semble-t-il réussit à calmer Wrath, et il s'était mis à le bercer doucement contre lui. Il entendait cependant encore quelques sanglots épuisés en provenance du jeune garçon.

Et Crazy G ? Tournant la tête, il se renfrogna en constatant que le Général autoproclamé avait à nouveau disparu sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Etait-ce une propriété de l'homonculus d'être capable de disparaître ainsi sans faire de bruit, où bien était-ce que le colonel et lui-même étaient bien trop inattentifs par instants ? Sans doute un peu des deux, et il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse plus attention à l'avenir, vu que leur sécurité en dépendait. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Crazy se soit seulement absenté, qu'il ne se soit pas enfuit en les abandonnant, ou pire, qu'il soit passé à l'ennemi. Se relevant doucement de sa position assise en tailleur, il s'approcha du couple que formait Mustang et l'homonculus.

L'enfant s'était maintenant endormi dans les bras de l'homme, et le colonel semblait absorbé dans ses pensées. Il s'aperçut néanmoins de sa présence et redressa la tête à son approche.

"Edward ?"

L'interpellé afficha un sourire rassurant, comprenant la question sous-jacente à l'interrogation sans qu'il soit besoin de l'exprimer. Il était heureux aussi que Mustang continue de l'appeler par son prénom au lieu du traditionnel mais très formel "Fullmétal".

"Je vais bien colonel. Par contre Crazy a de nouveau profité que nous soyons occupés ailleurs pour nous larguer comme de vieilles chaussettes"

Se retournant par réflexe, Roy ne put que constater que l'alchimiste d'acier ne mentait pas. Où diable l'homonculus était-il parti cette fois-ci ? Kimblee de son vivant aurait été capable de les trahir sans la moindre vergogne. Est-ce que cela avait été une erreur de le ressusciter ? Pourtant, si ce dernier était réellement mort pour lui sauver la vie, cela n'aurait alors pas de sens de les trahir maintenant... Mais Crazy n'était pas Kimblee. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait le même caractère…

A vrai dire, Crazy n'avait même pas d'âme ! Alors comment pourrait-il espérer le comprendre ? Il pourrait y réfléchir aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaiterait, cela ne mènerait à rien du tout, sinon qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que faisait Crazy, et aucun moyen de le deviner. Fixant à nouveau le jeune alchimiste qui s'était accroupit devant lui, il lui demanda :

"Et cet enfant, crois-tu qu'il pourrait nous aider ?"

"Et comment il pourrait faire ça ? Il n'a plus ni mon bras, ni ma jambe, il est donc désormais incapable d'alchimie. Et c'est là le seul pouvoir que je lui connaissais. Non Mustang, il ne pourra pas nous aider, ce n'est qu'un vulgaire gamin à présent"

"Alors comment a-t-il fait pour la détruire ?"

Ed ayant déjà réfléchit à la question, il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde avant de répondre sans hésitation :

"Il devait porter sur lui un fragment de son corps d'humaine"

Un vulgaire gamin ? Effectivement, il n'avait rien d'un monstre tandis qu'il était là endormis dans ses bras… On pourrait le prendre pour un humain. Et d'ailleurs, quelle était réellement la différence ? Il était censé ne pas avoir d'âme, et pourtant il était capable de pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement quelqu'un qu'il appelait "maman" ? Un sourire amer lui étira le visage. Lui-même avait si souvent été appelé "monstre" par le passé… Qu'est-ce qui leur donnait le droit de considérer les homonculus comme moins humains qu'eux ?

"Finalement, qu'est-ce qui les différencient de nous Edward ? On les appelle des monstres, et on essaye de les tuer, mais regarde cet enfant, serais-tu capable de le tuer juste au nom du principe qu'il n'est pas humain ?"

Ed regarda le colonel, puis Wrath. Mustang avait raison, il était difficile de voir la différence, et pourtant, elle était bien là. Les homonculus n'avaient pas d'âme, cela ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que l'âme exactement ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était également persuadé que ces créatures étaient incapables de sentiments humains. Et pourtant, comme le prouvait Wrath, et même Lust la fois où il lui avait parlé, certains en étaient visiblement capables. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il ne comprenait pas, mais il était certain d'une chose néanmoins. Il répondit calmement à Mustang, comprenant qu'il était primordial que celui-ci ne conserve pas ce genre de doute alors qu'ils devaient tuer ces monstres une bonne fois pour toute.

"Cet homonculus qui s'appelle lui-même "Wrath", je l'ai haï et j'ai essayé de le tuer. Mais non, je ne serais pas capable de le tuer de sang-froid alors qu'il est blotti inoffensivement dans tes bras. Car si j'en étais capable, alors je serais aussi inhumain que lui. C'est là la différence entre eux et nous Mustang. Tu peux le considérer humain si tu veux, mais ne lui tourne jamais le dos"

Roy réfléchit aux propos d'Edward puis hocha doucement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il avait raison. Autant il ne tuerait pas de sang-froid cet enfant, autant il lui fallait néanmoins faire attention à ne pas tourner le dos à un être qui ne possédait pas d'âme humaine. Et cela valait aussi pour Crazy.

"On dirait vraiment un gros bébé blotti comme ça dans tes bras"

Mustang haussa un sourcil amusé à la réflexion du plus jeune garçon ayant jamais passé le concours pour être alchimiste d'état. Edward aussi pouvait ressembler à un gros bébé lorsqu'il s'y mettait, à un gros bébé _capricieux_ même. Ou plus exactement un _petit_ bébé capricieux. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse rattraper la pensée suivant apparaissant dans son esprit, elle était déjà exprimée, et l'engrenage lancé avec un alchimiste d'acier toujours aussi prompt à tomber dans les filets de ses titillements :

"C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt lourd avec ces auto-mails"

Edward redressa aussitôt la tête, attrapant sans le savoir la perche qui lui était tendue et haussant le ton immédiatement.

"Ce n'est pas si lourd que ça un auto-mail !"

Le colonel prit avec délectation son ton le plus innocent possible :

"Fullmétal, ne le prend pas pour toi. Loin de moi l'idée de te considérer comme parfois un peu _pesant_"

"QUI dis-tu qu'il est si lourd que son propre poids l'attire irrémédiablement vers le sol !"

"Vraiment ? Ma foi, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ton_petit_ problème vienne de là…"

"QUI dis-tu qu'il est si petit que même le plus perfectionné des auto-mails ne parviendra jamais à le hisser au-delà d'un mètre cinquante !"

Le sourire narquois de Mustang faisait irradier son visage de pur bonheur. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de titiller Edward, cela lui avait un peu (beaucoup) manqué. Malheureusement, il ne pu aller plus loin dans l'échange, et pas seulement parce que le jeune alchimiste était rouge écarlate et sur le point d'exploser, mais parce que Wrath était en train de se réveiller.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuut !"

Edward se figea, mais trop tard, le gosse était réveillé. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour le rassurer ou le rendormir que ses yeux s'agrandirent puis se remplirent de fureur. Suivant le regard de l'enfant, les deux alchimistes s'immobilisèrent à la vue de Bradley, sourire aux lèvres et épée à la main, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux.

"Assassin ! Assassin ! Assassin !"

Wrath s'extirpa des bras de Mustang pour se ruer vers Pride. Mais Edward l'arrêta en l'attrapant à bras le corps, l'empêchant de courir bêtement à une mort certaine. Il se débattait comme un diable, la colère irradiant de son petit corps. L'alchimiste d'acier devait bien admettre que le môme méritait bien son nom d'homonculus de la colère. A croire qu'il ne faisait que ça, haïr chaque personne qu'il venait à croiser !

"Lâche-moi espèce de petit merdeux !"

"QUI dis-tu qu'il est si petit que même un sale morveux peut se permettre de le prendre de haut !"

"Edward. Emmène le gamin dehors"

"Quoi ?!"

"J'ai dis : Emmène le gamin dehors"

L'alchimiste d'acier regarda le colonel qui s'était relevé et faisait face actuellement à Bradley. Emmener le gamin dehors ? Et puis quoi encore ? Comme si il avait fait tout ça pour laisser Mustang se battre seul contre celui qui lui avait déjà fait tant de mal !

"Tu t'es cogné la tête ou quoi Mustang ! Hors de question que je te laisse combattre ce fumier tout seul !"

"Si tu ne l'emmène pas, le gamin va se faire tuer"

"Rien à foutre du môme"

Roy lui jeta un regard surpris à ces mots. Le Fullmétal alchimiste était bien connu pour aider tous les gens qu'il croisait, et il était prêt à laisser aller le môme à l'abattoir pour ne pas l'abandonner, lui ? Voilà qui était perturbant, et qui contrariait son objectif qui était d'éloigner à tout prix Edward de la bataille à venir.

"Edward, tu as admis toi-même que tu ne pourrais tuer le gosse si il n'était pas une menace et…"

Ed regarda alors l'homonculus qui se débattait toujours autant pour essayer de se libérer de son étreinte, puis lui donna un violent coup de son poing auto-mail sur la tête avant de traîner le corps inerte un peu plus loin sous le regard ébahi de son supérieur.

"Edward !"

"Quoi ? Tu voulais que je l'empêche de se faire tuer non ? Et bien voilà, c'est fait !"

"Tu aurais pu te contenter d'utiliser ton alchimie pour le ligoter"

Ed le regarda d'un air surpris puis lui adressa un large sourire d'enfant pris en flagrant délit.

"Oupsssssss"

Mustang secoua la tête d'un air navré. Décidément, Ed ne changerait jamais, il privilégiait toujours l'action à la réflexion. Et en attendant, il ne savait plus du coup comment l'éloigner, _lui_, du combat à venir. Il ne savait pas comment il ferait pour s'en sortir cette fois-ci, mais c'était _son_ combat, et pas celui d'Edward. Au moins, il était certain de ne pas être attaqué par la secrétaire du furher… même si il ne voyait pas vraiment comment faire pour déjouer les capacités de l'œil de Bradley. Mais peu importe, la priorité restait d'éloigner Ed.

"Ed, c'est mon combat, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide"

"Ton combat mon cul oui ! On a bien vu la dernière fois comment ça s'était terminé !"

Roy sentit la colère monter à ses propos bien trop vrais. Pourquoi fallait-il que le jeune garçon dise toujours ce qu'il pensait de façon aussi rude ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réellement trouver d'autres arguments, la voix amusée de l'homonculus Pride s'éleva dans l'entrepôt vide :

"Et bien et bien ! Que de cancans inutiles pour déterminer qui de vous deux aurait le privilège de se faire tuer par moi ! Vous n'avez qu'à venir ensemble, je vous attends"

"Avec plaisir, vieille tronche de cake !"

"Edward, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas que tu…"

Le jeune garçon foudroya alors son supérieur du regard, et parla d'une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à un grondement d'animal aux abois.

"La ferme Mustang. Il est hors de question que je te laisse te battre seul contre ce monstre au nom d'un quelconque respect de ton putain d'orgueil à la con. Alors arrête de parler et prépare toi à te battre, parce que j'ai quand même pas trop envie de mourir à cause d'un gros con d'homonculus"

Le furher regardait l'échange avec un amusement non feint. Si jeune et pourtant déjà si grossier ! Vraiment, si il n'avait pas prévu de tuer Mustang, il lui aurait fait un speech sur la façon de se faire respecter par ses subordonnés. Si un de ces hommes osait élever la voix ainsi contre lui, il l'embrocherait de suite. C'était bien pour ça d'ailleurs que jamais personne n'avait encore osé le faire.

Cependant, hormis ces deux imbéciles, quelque chose de bien plus important le dérangeait depuis qu'il était entré dans cet entrepôt : trois homonculus auraient du se trouver ici, et il ne voyait que Wrath. Où donc étaient passées Lust et Sloth ? Son œil lui permettait de détecter où les autres homonculus se trouvaient à tout instant, mais il ne voyait actuellement rien du tout. C'était totalement vide et sombre. Cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'elles étaient mortes. Mais comment ?

"Dis-moi, jeune Fullmétal, tu n'aurais pas croisé ta si charmante _mère_ dernièrement ?"

Edward pâlit de fureur devant le culot de Bradley.

"Ma mère est morte il y a plus de six ans maintenant, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller la rejoindre de si tôt !"

Mais avant que la conversation ne dégénère avec la colère du jeune alchimiste, Mustang posa une question toute simple qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit et qui stoppa net l'adolescent et sembla légèrement surprendre le généralissime :

"Pourquoi cette question Bradley ?"

Mustang regardait l'homonculus fixement, un masque d'impassibilité sur son visage. La question semblait simple, mais elle était loin de l'être. En effet, quelque chose dans la demande de l'homonculus l'intriguait : Pourquoi avait-il posé cette question à Edward ? Son œil était censé lui permettre de prédire l'avenir non ? Alors comment pouvait-il ne pas savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à sa secrétaire alors même que son bandeau n'était pas présent sur son œil ?

"Colonel Mustang, il me semble à votre question que vous vous méprenez. Mon œil me permet de voir l'avenir, pas le passé"

"Vraiment ? Comme c'est intéressant. Dans ce cas, dites-moi : Pourquoi avoir poussé Edward à rechercher la pierre philosophale sachant qu'un jour il tuerait Dante ? Pourquoi avoir laissé Sloth se faire tuer ?"

Le furher haussa un sourcil intrigué. Bien entendu que son œil ne pouvait pas réellement prédire l'avenir, mais il était suffisamment inhumain pour percevoir les plus petites nuances dans les mouvements de ses adversaires de façon à les devancer systématiquement. Et c'était largement suffisant pour le rendre invincible.

"Par jeu tout simplement colonel Mustang. Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir combien il est triste d'être capable de détruire ses ennemis par un simple claquement de doigts, vous ne trouvez pas ? Le jeu que nous avons joué tous les deux étaient nettement plus agréable non ?"

Bradley se mit alors à rire tandis que Mustang blanchissait de façon très visible. L'odieux sourire de l'homonculus lui donnait des frissons de répulsion. Le monstre disait-il la vérité ou essayait-il encore une fois de le manipuler ?

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK B****REAK BREAK BREAK**

Crazy était à genoux au sol, et piochait des deux mains la terre qui se trouvait à cinq pieds exactement du jeune chêne qu'il avait choisi pour être son point de repère. Il était calme, mais se hâtait néanmoins car il savait que le temps était compté. Pas le sien bien sûr, mais celui de Mustang. Il se hâtait de déterrer le crâne de Greed afin de pouvoir tuer l'homonculus de l'avidité, car sans cette relique de son passé en leur possession, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Après tout, il avait beau être un homonculus lui-même, Greed était quand même sacrément costaud, comment il avait pu le constater de très près.

De plus, il n'était même pas encore tout à fait certain de ce qu'il était capable de faire, hormis le fait qu'il pouvait détecter la présence des autres homonculus, et il espérait bien que ce n'était pas là son seul pouvoir. Sinon il lui faudrait l'aide des deux alchimistes pour détruire Greed, et il préférait s'en passer : Il le tuerait de ses propres mains, parce que ce dernier l'avait tué, et même si il ne savait pas exactement ce que pouvait représenter cette "humanité" qu'il avait perdue, il était fort capable de comprendre qu'on lui avait pris là quelque chose d'important, de très important même.

Car il avait gardé ses souvenirs de sa vie passée, et même si il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés alors, il se souvenait néanmoins avoir juré à Greed qu'il le tuerait. Et il avait bien l'intention de tenir cette promesse.

Mais le temps filait sacrément vite. Si il avait pu prévoir tout ça, il aurait enterré cette saloperie de crâne en plein centre-ville au lieu d'aller le cacher à l'extérieur de la ville.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK B****REAK BREAK**

"On fait deux équipes : Havoc et Falman, vous prenez dix hommes, moi et Breda on prend les dix autres"

"Et moi lieutenant ?"

"Fuery, tu iras chez moi récupérer les informations nécessaires au jugement du Généralissime. Je t'indiquerais quels documents exactement dans cinq minutes. Havoc ?"

"Oui lieutenant ?"

"Commence à faire approcher toutes les troupes de l'entrepôt désigné par le furher. Je vous rejoindrais en cours de route après avoir briefé fuery"

"A vos ordres mon lieutenant !"

"Il va sans dire que la plus grande discrétion est de mise. Comment je vous l'ai expliqué, nous sommes deux fois moins nombreux qu'eux, mais l'effet de surprise jouera en notre faveur. Ne faites donc pas la moindre vague, et restez invisibles"

Tous les hommes saluèrent Riza de façon irréprochable. Ils étaient tous formés au combat et n'étaient pas des bleus, Havoc avait bien insisté auprès du général Haruko sur ce point. Il n'avait pas pu obtenir plus d'hommes, mais au moins ceux qu'ils avaient étaient utilisables. Il se demanda ce que le lieutenant comptait faire récupérer réellement à Fuery. Car de ce qu'il savait, elle n'avait pas le moindre document chez elle concernant le furher, son speech était donc sans doute uniquement destiné aux troupes.

Détournant le regard du lieutenant Hawkeye, Jean survola les troupes avant de leur faire un bref signe leur signifiant le départ. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps avec Riza pour étudier certains points de l'attaque dont ils n'avaient pas pu parler ouvertement. Des "détails" comme le fait que Bradley était un homonculus par exemple… Et qu'il pouvait peut-être prédire l'avenir. Il imaginait la tête de leurs hommes si ils avaient parlé de ça ! Inutile de se mettre leurs troupes à dos, ils avaient eu de la chance déjà d'avoir obtenu leur confiance absolue alors même qu'ils leur avaient annoncé la trahison de leur supérieur à tous…

Les vingt hommes provenaient du Quartier Général de l'est, et il les avait pour la plupart déjà croisé lorsqu'ils étaient établis là-bas. Ils connaissaient et faisaient confiance au colonel Mustang, et c'est pour cette raison qu'Haruko avait pensé à ce détachement qui suivait actuellement un enseignement complémentaire en nouvelles technologies à Central. Non seulement parce qu'ils seraient faciles à convaincre, mais aussi parce que si ils échouaient, il pourrait facilement tout leur faire retomber sur le dos en déclarant qu'ils avaient tentés ce coup d'état à l'initiative du colonel. Leur position n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, mais au moins maintenant avaient-ils un moyen d'agir réellement et d'aider Roy et Edward à se débarrasser de ces monstres !

**A SUIVRE ... **

Je n'aime pas ce chapitre. J'essayerais de faire mieux pour le prochain… Et puis pour celles qui s'inquiétaient, je confirme également que je finirai bien cette fanfic comme promis, et suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci... Oo


End file.
